Уроки дружбы Дело об уязвимости
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "Lessons in Friendship 8 - Vulnerability" за авторством PiercedBlueCat (u/5124892/PiercedBlueCat) События происходят спустя 10 дней после "Пустого катафалка". Мэри временно уехала на курсы медсестер, и Джон решает пока пожить в 221Б. Шерлок ведет себя отстраненно, и хотя Джон сказал, что простил его, Шерлок, кажется, не простил самого себя.
1. Chapter 1

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 1**

 **Вторник**

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Джон, поднося к глазам лист документа.

— В чем дело? — Лестрейд и Шерлок оба подняли головы. Они тоже просматривали бумаги, разложенные на столе Лестрейда.

— Ух ты! — возбужденно выдохнул Шерлок.

— Объясни, что ты там увидел, — потребовал Лестрейд. Исключение из разговора его раздражало.

— Адская смесь, — ответил Джон. — Наркотик, который используют в реанимации для обездвиживания пациентов. Его надо давать в сочетании с седативными средствами, иначе пациент может очнуться в настоящем кошмаре...

— Хочешь сказать, что этот тип парализует своих жертв, накачивает их успокаивающими и затем убивает?

— Не совсем, и это самое мерзкое. Я не вижу здесь ничего, что могло бы быть седативом, — с ужасом произнес Джон, продолжая выискивать информацию.

— А вот это должно было помочь нервной системе работать в автономном режиме, — добавил Шерлок, показывая на химическую формулу, которой Лестрейд никогда в жизни не видел. В голосе Шерлока не было даже намека на какие-либо эмоции.

— Боже. Ты хочешь сказать, что они были целиком парализованы, но в полном сознании?

— Да, — слегка нетерпеливо подтвердил Шерлок.

— Но для чего?

— Слишком много вероятных ответов, пришлось бы объяснять часа три. Мне надо день или два, чтобы сократить их количество, и тогда они уместятся... может, в полчаса объяснения, — сообщил Шерлок.

Джон закатил глаза.

— Дело в том, что две последние жертвы были убиты с промежутком в девять дней... и до окончания следующих девяти осталось только пять.

— Сколько времени проходило между исчезновениями и убийствами?

— Семь-восемь дней, зависит от...

— От чего?

— Мы пока не знаем.

— Почему мне раньше не позвонили?

— Не начинай опять. Первая жертва... это сильно напоминало самоубийство. Я получил дело только вчера вечером, когда в Лондоне обнаружили вторую жертву.

— А где была первая?

— В Плимуте. Так что тебя на самом деле привлекли очень быстро. Эти отчеты прислали всего час назад. И я тебе сразу же позвонил.

— Похоже, что жертвы провели в парализованном состоянии, как минимум, два последних дня перед смертью, — сообщил Джон.

— Есть следы капельниц? Как вводили препарат? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Мы пока не знаем. Тело в Бартсе у мисс Хупер.

Шерлок повернулся к двери.

— Куда ты?

— В Бартс, конечно.

— Стой-стой. Давай возьмем с собой бумаги. В час пик дорога будет не быстрой.

— Я предпочел бы такси.

— Нет, — хором откликнулись Джон и Лестрейд.

Теперь уже настала очередь Шерлока возводить глаза к потолку.

— Вы можете отправиться туда на полицейской машине. Встретимся в Бартсе, — и он исчез за дверью.

— Что это было? — спросил Лестрейд, надеясь, что, может, хоть Джон понимает, что с Шерлоком.

— Точно не знаю. Кажется, он над чем-то усиленно размышляет, хотя и не говорил, что работает над новым делом, — высказал тот свою тревогу.

— Он терпеть не может полицейских машин. Но тут дело явно в другом. Он кажется... каким-то подавленным, хотя это слово плохо сочетается с Шерлоком.

— Не так уж плохо. Впрочем, как и депрессия. Но здесь определенно есть что-то из ряда вон. Я хочу несколько дней пожить там и понять, в чем дело.

— Ты вернулся на Бейкер-стрит?

— Еще нет, сегодня вечером переберусь. Я хочу вернуть нашу дружбу... и хочу знать, что его гложет.

— Он сразу поймет, что ты вернулся, чтобы... присмотреться к нему.

— Вполне возможно. А может, уже понял и потому ведет себя так отстраненно.

— Ладно, пошли. Договорим по дороге.

 **Морг больницы Святого Варфоломея**

Когда они прибыли на место, Шерлок был уже поглощен разговором с Молли и с помощью лупы и пинцетов обследовал тело.

— Я обнаружил на левой ноге следы капельницы, — заявил он.

— Привет, рада вас видеть, — поздоровалась с прибывшими Молли. — Поэтому они, наверное, и просмотрели первую жертву... хотя, может, преступник воспользовался другим способом. Тело первой жертвы сейчас на пути к нам. Завтра утром сделаю вскрытие первым делом.

— Спасибо, Молли. Ты, как всегда, очень нам помогаешь.

— О, пожалуйста, — она улыбнулась Шерлоку.

Джон и Лестрейд озадачено посмотрели друг на друга.

— Я тебе позвоню. Может, сходим и чего-нибудь перекусим? — бросил Шерлок доктору и инспектору и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к двери.

Джон и Лестрейд двинулись за ним.

— Спасибо, мисс Хупер, — послал ей улыбку Лестрейд.

— Грег, ты идешь? — голос Шерлока звучал так, словно он где-то витал и говорил на автопилоте.

Джон нахмурился. Что тут происходит? Шерлок только что назвал Грегори по имени... случайно, что ли? Лестрейд от растерянности даже не нашелся, что сказать, и просто пошел за ними к главному выходу. Джон замедлил шаги и остановился, а Шерлок вышел на тротуар и вскинул руку, подзывая такси.

Лестрейд догнал Джона.

— Он только что поблагодарил Молли и сказал, что хочет съесть ланч... И еще как-то ухитрился запомнить твое имя, — произнес тот.

Они были на некотором расстоянии, так что Шерлок не мог их услышать.

— Да, тебе действительно стоит к нему приглядеться.

— Думаешь, стоит волноваться? Что, если мы пропустили опасную ночь, а, может, не одну? — почти беззвучно прошептал Джон.

— Господи, ты думаешь, что он...

— Нет! Нет, но я не знаю, что думать. Тут тысяча возможностей. Ты ведь знал его раньше, когда он... занимался "самолечением".

— Да, но тогда он себя так не вел. Ну, может, только по части депрессии, но все равно... нет. Он был раздражительным и вежливостью не отличался. Наоборот. Вел себя, как капризный ребенок, делал исключительно то, что хотел, и плевать ему было на чужое неодобрение. Примерно, как Шерлок-которого-ты-впервые-встретил, если его умножить на 10.

Они двинулись к Шерлоку — тот как раз поймал такси и полез внутрь. Джон на мгновение испугался, что друг сейчас уедет один, без него.

— Он вообще говорил тебе, чем занимался эти два года?

— В общем-то, нет. Он на этот счет довольно скрытен. Когда он в первый раз попытался мне объяснить, я разбил ему нос. Возможно, он опасается повторения. А тебе он что-то сказал?

— Да нет. Хотя я обозвал его паршивцем и обнял.

— И он это позволил или закатил истерику?

— Позволил.

Джон поднял брови.

— Я рад, что ты это сделал. Но, при всем при том, это не слишком хороший знак.

Лестрейд что-то пробурчал в знак согласия. Подходя к такси, они громко условились, что сообщат друг другу, если будут новости.

Джон сел рядом с Шерлоком, ожидая получить пристальный взгляд я-знаю-о-чем-вы-говорили, но Шерлок сидел прямо, не облокачиваясь, и смотрел перед собой. Таксист дождался кивка Джона и завел мотор.

— Где хочешь поесть? — спросил Джон. Предложение Шерлока насчет еды он всецело поддерживал. Детективу явно нужно было добрать веса. Со времени своей фальшивой смерти, он, казалось, похудел еще сильнее и вообще выглядел не слишком здоровым.

— "У Анджело".

Такси влилось в бесконечный поток бегущих машин.


	2. Chapter 2

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 2**

 **Среда**

На следующий день все осталось так же. Джон провел весь день на работе, а Шерлок убедил Лестрейда дать ему осмотреть лондонское место преступления, где обнаружили вторую жертву.

Ранним вечером, поняв, что Шерлок так и не ответил ни на одно из трех его смс, Джон действительно заволновался и решил на обратном пути навестить квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. До своего падения Шерлок каждый час присылал ему сообщения, рассказывал о своих великих открытиях и тупости Андерсона.

Он застал Шерлока за экспериментами — тот пытался воссоздать смертоносную смесь, которой потчевали жертв. Джон так и не понял, зачем ему сей коктейль. Шерлок ответил, что сама смесь ему не нужна, он только хочет знать, удастся ли ему ее получить... и, может, даже изменить эффект. Явно, чтобы потешить свое эго. Правда, последнее Шерлок категорически отрицал и больше не желал ничего рассказывать.

В конце концов, Джон не выдержал и спросил, есть ли новости по расследованию. Шерлок раздраженно бросил:

— Ничего!

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Именно то, что сказал. Ничего нового.

— Правда? Ни одного волокна или волоска? Ни одной морщинки на простыне, которая могла бы тебе что-то сообщить о подозреваемом?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Никаких книг или голых кошек? Совсем ничего?

— Пару лет назад у тебя, по-моему, не было трудностей с пониманием общеупотребимых слов.

Джон поднял бровь.

— Извини. Я просто заехал узнать, нет ли новостей, и убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. И если единственное, что я могу здесь получить, это оскорбления, я лучше пойду.

Он повернулся к двери, но Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Джон стал спускаться по лестнице, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так и почему Шерлок так раздражен. В метро он послал сообщение Лестрейду, но тот попросил позвонить позже.

Джон понадеялся, что Шерлоку не удастся воссоздать этот дьявольский препарат, а если и удастся, то он не станет пробовать его на себе.

Перезвонив Лестрейду, он узнал, что Шерлок несколько часов обыскивал ту квартиру, но так ничего и не нашел. Абсолютно ничего. Раньше такого никогда не случалось, но все когда-то бывает в первый раз. Инспектор подозревал, что Шерлок потрясен столь бесславным результатом и злится, что кто-то оказался умнее его и не оставил никаких подсказок. Он несколько раз попросил Джона не принимать настроение Шерлока на свой счет. У Джона вырвались слова отчаяния: он жалел, что оттолкнул Шерлока, а теперь, когда был готов примириться, тот сам его оттолкнул.

— Джон, есть еще кое-что, что тебе надо знать. Когда он вернулся, а тебя... не было, он просил Молли сопровождать его на расследования.

— Я знаю.

— Ты знаешь, что он брал ее с собой четыре раза?

— Нет. Это точно?

— Да. Один раз я сам при этом присутствовал. И это было... странно.

— Почему? Что произошло?

— Он говорил с тобой.

— О чем ты?

— Он... как будто вел с тобой диалог, даже однажды попросил заткнуться. Я думал, это случайность, но сегодня он...

— Хм, — удивился Джон. — И что было сегодня?

— Он... снова это сделал, но только это были не два-три предложения. Он говорил с тобой пару часов кряду. Я старался никого к нему не подпускать. Нечего демонстрировать, что он еще больший фрик, чем кажется.

— Я... — Джон не представлял, как к этому относиться. — Да, это действительно странно.

— Точно. Я подумал, что ты должен об этом знать. Мне кажется, он хочет вернуть твою дружбу, но... не знает как.

— Скорее всего. Спасибо за информацию. С завтрашнего вечера я буду на Бейкер-стрит... Спасибо, Грэг.

Минутой позже они повесили трубки.


	3. Chapter 3

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 3**

 **Четверг**

Утром Джон собрал вещи в небольшой рюкзак, отвез Мэри на поезд, а сам отправился на работу в больницу. Он решил, что ближайшие семь-десять ночей проведет на Бейкер-стрит. Мэри все равно пробудет эти две недели на переподготовке в Манчестере.

Закончив утомительную смену, Джон купил в китайском ресторанчике еды на вынос и отправился в 221Б. От Шерлока за весь день он не получил ни слова. После своего возвращения тот больше не проявлял энтузиазма к смс. Ожидая, пока еду приготовят и запакуют, Джон послал ему сообщение, что скоро появится, но ответа так и не получил.

В квартире было тихо и стоял полумрак. Джон открыл дверь в гостиную, и Шерлок от неожиданности буквально подскочил на диване, чуть не свалился на пол. Судя по моргающим глазам и растерянному взгляду, он, как ни странно, видимо, спал.

— Джон?

— Да, это я. Извини, не хотел тебя напугать.

Да из-за чего это? Шерлок, кажется, до смерти испугался и всеми силами старался это скрыть.

— Я не напуган. — Очевидная ложь. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джон поставил еду на стол, достал тарелки, миски, столовые приборы и мимоходом оглядел Шерлока. Потом сходил мимо него за пиджаком, и, вешая его в гардероб, снова бросил взгляд на друга. Шерлок выглядел бледным, под запавшими глазами темные круги, как будто он много недель нормально не спал. И, судя по волосам, уже пару дней не принимал душ. Халат весь измятый, а пижамные штаны и того больше.

— Я же говорил, что собираюсь пожить здесь несколько дней. Ну, ты понимаешь — пораскрывать дела, подурачиться, посмотреть ерунду по телеку...

— Ты уверен, что так говорил?

— Да. Хотя не уверен, что ты слушал. Есть какие-нибудь новости по делу? — переменил тему Джон, не желая, чтобы разговор ушел в эту странно-неприятную сторону.

— Лестрейд прислал кое-какие отчеты. Они покопались и, кажется, нашли еще одну возможную жертву... из Бристоля. Тело было уже на полпути к кладбищу, когда они его завернули.

— Бедная семья. Родителям пришлось оплакивать дочь, не имея возможности ее похоронить.

— Сына.

Джон вскинул брови.

— Для них не имеет значения, кто прервал похороны.

— Ну, они могут похоронить пустой гроб, чтобы не прерывать шоу, и ничего не говорить остальным родственникам. С этими сантиментами так, наверное, проще.

— Господи! Шерлок... не мог бы ты проявить побольше гуманности и поменьше жестокости?

— Это не значит... я просто имею в виду, что приличнее дать всем попрощаться, а не продлевать страдания...

— Не мог бы ты в ближайшую неделю избавить меня от напоминания о твоих похоронах и пустом гробе, а?

Шерлок поднял глаза, и с его губ беззвучно сорвалось "О". Он явно пожалел о своих словах. Хотя сейчас-то уже мог бы понимать, отчего его друг так чувствителен к этой теме. Джон чувствовал, что должен объяснить.

— Для тебя-то это было просто небольшое представление для большей убедительности, но для меня... присутствие на твоих похоронах было самым страшным моментом за всю мою жизнь. Так прояви хоть какое-то уважение к боли, которую ты причинил мне этой своей дотошностью, ладно? — в голосе Джона не было злости, только грусть и усталость.

И на Шерлока его слова, кажется, произвели впечатление.

Джон простил его и был очень рад его возвращению, но боль и злость еще не утихли. Он хотел, чтобы Шерлок осознал всю чудовищность страданий, которые он причинил другу, держа его в неведении. Он не сомневался, что Шерлок не вернулся бы таким ужасным образом, если бы хоть сколько-то понимал, как это выглядит. Хотя последние пару недель тот вел себя так, словно начал осознавать. Шерлок неловко помолчал, потом жестом показал на рассеянные по журнальному столику папки и фотографии.

— Да. Жертва мужского пола. Полиция была уверена, что это... извини, но самоубийство. Хотя отчета коронера еще нет. Сходство смертей в итоге все-таки привлекло внимание. Следов наркотиков уже нет — видимо, быстро усваивается.

— Парализующий препарат — возможно, но там же были и другие. Может, можно как-то замедлить процесс? Не покажешь еще раз компоненты?

Шерлок, не глядя, протянул ему лист.

— Может, вот эти два? Ты их знаешь? — Джон показал на совершенно незнакомые ему химикаты.

Шерлок поднялся, посмотрел на листок.

— Этот... авторский препарат, дорогой, редкий. Возможно, проявится при дополнительном токсикологическом анализе, а второй... нет.

— А что насчет вскрытия плимутского трупа? Молли же хотела сделать его сегодня.

— Она еще не делала. Труп еще не привезли.

— Почему?

— Никто не знает. Лестрейд просил Донован за этим проследить. Но надо сходить к Молли, вот-вот привезут бристольскую жертву... — Шерлок встал и потянулся к висящему за дверью пальто.

— Ну, уж нет! Смена Молли закончилась еще час назад, а я принес ужин. Давай поедим и посмотрим бумаги, чтобы утром знать, что искать.

— Я уже знаю что.

— Так просвети и меня.

— Я напишу Молли, вдруг она еще на работе, — уперся Шерлок.

— У нее теперь есть бойфренд, и она с куда большей радостью бежит после работы домой.

Но Шерлок уже набирал смс.

— Я голоден, давай поедим, — добавил Джон.

— Можешь приступать. Я пока приму душ, — Шерлок сковано поднялся и пошел в ванную.

Джон двинулся было следом, но потом решил заглянуть в холодильник и взять чего-нибудь попить. Он открыл дверцу и тяжело вздохнул. Там по-прежнему валялась какая-то зелень, уже начинавшая отдавать компостом, немного молока, которое уже нельзя было назвать жидкостью, неопознанные контейнеры с кровью (явно из экспериментов Шерлока) и бутылочки с лекарствами, видимо, тоже предназначенные для экспериментов. Шерлоку готовила миссис Хадсон? Или он питался от случая к случаю? Надо будет за этим приглядеть и снова расспросить домовладелицу. Она уже упоминала, что пыталась накормить Шерлока, но он редко бывал дома.

Джон жевал, раздумывая над их с Шерлоком отношениями. Они были такими... ухабистыми, сложными. Им обоим было неловко. Джон чувствовал, что с его стороны причина в том, что он еще не оправился от предательства Шерлока. Оно до сих пор причиняло сильную боль, пусть он и хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, и они смогли возобновить свою дружбу. Но что происходило с самим Шерлоком, он не понимал совсем. Он злится, что Джон не обрадовался его возвращению? Что оказался таким неблагодарным? Или это из-за того, что Джон вместо приветствия его ударил?

Шерлок явно не торопился выходить из душа, и Джону пришло в голову, не слишком ли рано он здесь появился и не нарушил ли своим присутствием личное уединение Шерлока. Но тот ведь не говорил, что не рад планам Джона перебраться в квартиру? Нет, не говорил. Он не стал бы действовать намеками и сказал бы прямо, если бы был против. Уж в этом Джон мог быть уверен.

В этот момент Шерлок вышел из своей комнаты. Он был туго закутан в чистый халат, из-под которого виднелись теплые пижамные штаны.

Молли, наверное, ему уже написала, что она не в Бартсе, иначе Шерлок был бы уже полностью одет.

Детектив сел на диван и без вступления начал прорабатывать свои немногочисленные идеи по делу.

После трех часов документалистики Джон решил пойти спать, а Шерлок все продолжал обдумывать факты. Он лежал на диване в знакомой позе с руками под подбородком и совершенно не обращал внимания на доктора.

Джон мысленно улыбнулся. Какой же это дар — снова видеть его живым. После смерти Шерлока он так часто смотрел на этот диван, отчаянно желая еще хоть разок его там увидеть... И это желание исполнилось... его мольба была услышана. Осознав это, Джон прикусил губу и загнал вглубь эмоции. Нечего Шерлоку это видеть. Он едва ли это поймет.

Возможно, надо было яснее показать Шерлоку, что он рад его возвращению... и хочет, чтобы Шерлок снова был в его жизни. Ну, если все дело в этом... Джон понадеялся, что Шерлок скоро сам все поймет.

Все то доверие, что было ему даровано Шерлоком до падения, право знать его чувства и самые сокровенные мысли... сейчас все это начисто испарилось. Интересно, случилось это до или после его возвращения?

Джон подумал, не спросить ли об этом Майкрофта. Нет, не самая лучшая идея, хотя Шерлок со своим братом теперь, кажется, встречался несколько чаще. И то, что он видел на Бейкер-стрит родителей Шерлока, видимо, означало, что семья тоже о нем волнуется. Шерлок был сейчас таким же закрытым, как в первые полгода их знакомства. И существовала большая вероятность, что он вел себя так не только с Джоном. Кое-что это облегчало, но сильно ухудшало все остальное.

Он сунул несъеденную еду Шерлока в холодильник, захватил свой рюкзак и поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату.

Комната выглядела вполне жилой, он ведь уже ночевал в ней на предыдущей неделе. К тому же, съехав отсюда два года назад, он оставил довольно много вещей — они приносили слишком много воспоминаний. И сейчас он был рад снова их видеть. Такая хорошая, знакомая кровать... она давала чувство безопасности, чувство дома. Ощущение, что он здесь незваный чужак, исчезло, и Джон заснул.


	4. Chapter 4

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 4**

 **Пятница. В дороге**

Когда следующим утром Джон спустился в гостиную, Шерлока нигде не было видно. Джон принял душ и уехал в больницу. Хорошо, что у него сегодня короткая смена.

Вернувшись в 14:15, он открыл дверь своим ключом и увидел, что одетый в пальто Шерлок поднимается в его комнату.

— Наконец-то!

— Ты меня ждал? Я не получал сообщения... если ты его посылал, — нахмурился Джон.

— Не посылал, так что ты не мог знать. Я этого и не ждал.

— Правда?

— Может, уже прекратим дурацкую болтовню и поедем? — Шерлок заторопился мимо него на улицу.

Пока Джон закрывал за собой дверь, Шерлок уже вскинул руку, ловя такси. Джон недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Что происходит?

— Мы едем в Бристоль.

— Что?

— Побывать на месте преступления. Я все устроил.

— Мы едем в одиночестве?

— "Мы" и "одиночество" друг другу противоречат.

— Я имел в виду, только мы с тобой или Лестрейд тоже?

— У него нет времени, и он надеется, что я буду вести себя прилично.

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Джон. Интересно, ему Лестрейд не говорил, что не стоит разговаривать вслух с теми, кого нет рядом? Или Шерлок именно поэтому его дожидался, чтобы разговаривать не с пустым местом?

— Тогда зачем ты взял такси?

— Чтобы добраться до поезда.

— Давай лучше на моей машине.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я только что отработал утреннюю смену и хочу немного тишины и покоя.

— И ты получишь их за рулем?

— Не совсем, но лучше, чем в поезде.

— Ладно.

Джон усмехнулся и понадеялся, что эта поездка не усилит сложившуюся между ними неловкость. Пятнадцать минут спустя они уже ехали на запад по шоссе A4.

Шерлок был не в настроении разговаривать, так что начать пришлось Джону.

— Есть новости о жертве из Плимута?

— Я был с Молли, когда она сегодня утром делала вскрытие.

— И?

— Ничего интересного. И никаких следов капельницы, так что мы решили, что препарат вводили перорально. Анализ слюны это подтвердил...

— Что-нибудь еще?

— ... одежда свежая, только взятая из гардероба. Жертву нашли одетой. Типичных признаков, что кто-то ее одевал, нет, хотя преступник мог ей в этом помочь. На перчатках несколько пятен талька.

— Странно. Но лучше, чем ничего, верно? Есть еще что-нибудь?

— Меня пригласили на одно... мероприятие. В честь одного старого дела, — неожиданно сменил тему Шерлок.

— И где оно будет?

— В тибетском храме.

— Может, мы сначала закончим с предыдущей темой?

— Как хочешь.

— Известно, почему так задержалась доставка тела?

— Нет. Теперь мы закончили?

— Ты не собираешься это расследовать?

— Зачем?

— Затем, что это как-то странно.

— Молли сказала то же самое. Мол, за всю ее карьеру такое случалось лишь один раз: вернули назад, потому что тела случайно перепутали, и это вызвало бурю возмущения в прессе. Я об этом подумаю.

— Ладно, так что с храмом?

Шерлок что-то бормотнул, и Джону понадобилось не меньше пяти секунд, чтобы понять, что слово не английское и, вероятно, название.

— И что? Что там произошло?

— Ничего. Я участвовал в церемонии.

— В церемонии? — не понял Джон. — Где? Почему?

— Я очень выручил один храм в Гималаях, и меня пригласили в местный храм, потому что я спас... впрочем, неважно, — Шерлок вспомнил, что решил не рассказывать Джону о делах, которые решал один, чтобы не провоцировать ревности или еще чего-то такого.

— И где это было?

Шерлок произнес какое-то слово, но Джон даже не понял название это или что-то еще.

— Что-что?

"Ну почему все надо вытаскивать из него клещами?"

— Тибетские храмы обычно находятся на Тибете.

— Ты был на Тибете?

— Очевидно...

— Так ты все время провел в том храме?

— Три недели. Было очень интересно.

— И чем ты там занимался?

— Разве это относится к делу?

— В общем-то, мне интересно, чем ты занимался последние пару лет, — Джон испытывал желание прояснить все раз и навсегда. — Я хочу знать, как ты жил.

— Зачем? — Он хочет знать, чтобы еще сильнее почувствовать себя исключенным? Просто, чтобы услышать в очередной раз подтверждение? Или здесь какие-то другие причины? — Майкрофт предложил плату за то, чтобы ты выведал у меня подробности?

— Господи, Шерлок...

— Он ведь уже когда-то предлагал, так что...

— Ну почему ты в последние дни такой кретин? Хочешь, чтобы я выметался из квартиры и не маячил рядом? Так будь добр, так и скажи.

— Я... НЕ ХОЧУ! — на лице Шерлока отразился ужас, отчетливо показавший, что он удивлен и оскорблен таким вопросом и предложением.

— Но ведешь ты себя, как будто хочешь. Игнорируешь, закрываешься от меня, отстраняешь, заставляешь чувствовать себя нежеланным гостем.

— Я еще не... акклиматизировался к удовольствию снова иметь соседа, — голос Шерлока прозвучал несколько неуверенно. Это из-за какой-то проблемы или он просто издевается?

— Ты это так шутишь? — как можно мягче спросил Джон, понимая, что надо быть осторожней. Не стоит провоцировать негативную реакцию.

— Нет, — просто ответил Шерлок.

Шерлок чувствовал, что в воздухе по-прежнему парит напряжение — такое, как в ресторане после первой встречи с Джоном. Оно наползало, словно липкий туман, и омрачало общение. Он хотел, чтобы оно исчезло, но к своему неудовольствию совершенно не представлял, как это сделать. Как заставить его развеяться? Шерлок знал, что причинил Джону боль — и намного большую, чем мог представить. И он до сих пор не был уверен, что Джон хочет вернуть его в свою жизнь. Да, Джон сказал, что простил его, но он казался таким... неуверенным, словно колебался. К тому же прощение совершенно не означало, что он хочет вернуть дружбу. Джон сказал, ему нужно время, чтобы со всем примириться. Он сердится. Поэтому он решил остаться? Он хочет сделать это здесь? Справиться со своим гневом?

— Я не хотел тебя оскорбить... просто... я не уверен в твоих мотивах, — произнес он.

— Стоп, не путай-ка две разные темы! Тема A: я сейчас здесь с тобой, и тема B: ты скрытничаешь о двух прошедших годах. И если мои умозаключения правильны, то и с Майкрофтом тоже.

Шерлок сжал губы в тонкую линию. Джон видел, что ему тоже нелегко вести этот разговор.

— Что касается A: я здесь, потому что хочу, чтобы ты снова стал частью моей жизни... — начал он. Шерлок не ответил, он смотрел невидящим взглядом в пространство, и Джон продолжил: — ... но вот взаимно ли мое желание?

Шерлок не отреагировал.

— Черт подери! Шерлок, ты хочешь, чтобы я снова вернулся в твою жизнь или нет?

— Мне казалось, я только что это сказал... к тому же все мои действия во время расследования предполагаемого теракта должны были это ясно продемонстрировать, — упрямо выдавил Шерлок.

— Нет, ты только сказал, что еще не привык к удовольствию иметь рядом компаньона. И не сказал, что хочешь иметь таковым меня... или еще кого бы то ни было.

— А кого еще я мог бы хотеть?

От такого заявления Джон просто лишился дара речи. Он сжал пальцами переносицу.

— И ты готов принять меня обратно? — тихо спросил Шерлок, не глядя на Джона. Он что, стыдится? Если так, то определенно впервые в жизни.

— Конечно, готов. Я ведь сказал это только пару секунд назад. Иначе почему я здесь, как думаешь? — мягко произнес тот.

— Не знаю. Может, от скуки?

— Нет, Шерлок, я, как правило, не скучаю. Я просто хотел побыть с тобой.

Джон теперь явственно видел растерянное состояние Шерлока. Тот явно не ожидал, что их воссоединение окажется таким. Но чего он мог ожидать? Что все будет, как раньше? Вряд ли, он же не дурак. Но сейчас казалось, что он очень смущен и растерян. Он хотел, чтобы было по-другому. И такой разговор вообще не в его характере. Да, Джон на какое-то недолгое время оттолкнул Шерлока, но неужели это могло оставить такую дыру в его доверии? Что же, черт возьми, произошло?

Шерлок снова смотрел перед собой невидящими глазами. Джон подождал, не продолжит ли он брошенный разговор, но прождав почти пять минут, решил сделать еще одну попытку вывести своего друга из душевного раздрая.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

— За что? — сипло спросил Шерлок.

— За то, что поговорил со мной.

Они никогда раньше так прямо и открыто не разговаривали, и это было очень трудно, даже в таком коротком разговоре. Джон понимал, что они оба в сомнениях из-за неуклюжего возвращения Шерлока, и оба хотят вернуть дружбу. Но для одного дня бесед по душам было уже более чем достаточно.

— Расскажи мне о храме.

И Шерлок рассказал, хотя оставил за кадром, как это дело было связано с сетью Мориарти. На разработку того плана у него ушло двадцать семь с половиной часов, и он не стремился сейчас оживлять их в памяти.

Через два часа они прибыли в полицейское отделение Бристоля.


	5. Chapter 5

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 5**

 **Пятница. Место преступления**

Они поговорили с инспектором Грином, который вел дело до того, как его забрал Скотланд-Ярд. Грин встретил их вполне вежливо, но руки жать не пытался.

— Итак, тело находится в Лондоне, а сами лондонские детективы у нас.

— На самом деле, я консультирующий детектив, и Скотланд-Ярд меня официально не посылал, — честно сообщил Шерлок.

— Не важно, мне уже сообщили, что вы в своем деле спец, и просили оказать всяческую помощь. Так, а вы кто? — посмотрел Грин на Джона.

— Доктор Джон Ватсон. Приятно познакомиться.

— О, я полагаю, во время осмотра места преступления очень удобно иметь под рукой врача, да, господа эксперты?

— Нет, я обычно предпочитаю дышащих, — улыбнулся Джон. — Я бывший армейский врач.

— А, значит, повидали мир?

— Да, кое-какие горячие и песчаные точки.

— Хм... — пробормотал инспектор, словно понимая, что это означает. — Рад, что вы приехали. Это дело действительно было очень странным. Хотите кофе?

— Да, — согласился Джон. Ему недоставало не только кофеина, но и сахара.

— Я бы предпочел заняться делом, — поторопил их Шерлок. — Оно было странным в каком смысле?

— Родственники совершенно убеждены, что этот парень никогда бы не совершил самоубийства... и когда мы вернули тело с похорон, они, кажется, даже испытали облегчение. Ведь это означало, что расследование снова возобновляется. Там, где нашли парня, было очень чисто. Ну, вы знаете, самоубийства обычно... не знаю, ощущаются иначе, — пояснил Грин, передавая чашки со свежим кофе из своей кофе-машины. Подтолкнул гостям молоко и сахар.

— В каком смысле? — спросил Шерлок. Грин действительно описывает свое впечатление от места преступления? Он еще не встречал человека, который бы тоже признавал этот фактор. Надо остаться и послушать, что скажет инспектор.

— Там было так... аккуратно... чисто, ничего не напоминало о депрессии или о том, что человеку требовалось утешение... Это трудно описать, — пояснил тот.

— И все же попытайтесь. Как выражается эта "нужда в утешении"?

— Я не знаю... использованные носовые платки, лекарства, алкоголь или наркотики, удобная кровать, мягкие подушки на полу, фотографии, памятные безделушки, своего рода такие воспоминания... это тяжело описать. Всякие вещи, которые люди хотят видеть перед собой, прежде чем уйти.

— Да, это, наверное, у всех похоже, — сказал Джон. В Афганистане он не единожды видел покончивших с собой и сейчас вспомнил, что почти с каждым были рядом личные вещи, фотографии, локоны любимых, какие-то украшения. — Я имею в виду, что бы вы сами хотели взять с собой? — Вопрос скорее был риторический.

— Честно говоря, никогда об этом не думал, — ответил Грин.

— Полагаю, что все хотят, чтобы рядом было что-то свое. Это глубоко личное. Я бы предпочел иметь рядом человека, который мне небезразличен, — произнес Шерлок, и Джон чуть не выронил из рук чашку. Он посмотрел на Шерлока, внезапно осознавая, на что намекал Шерлок некоторое время назад, когда они говорили о его падении. Когда Шерлок стоял на той крыше, он совсем не был уверен, что сможет выжить. Сейчас это отчетливо выражало его лицо... как тяжело ему было там стоять. Джон словно получил кулаком в лицо. Шерлок же опустил взгляд, будто сожалея о сказанном. Казалось, он тоже испытал болезненный удар воспоминаний. Джон же испытал прилив гнева за то, что в него на публике бросили такую бомбу, и без всякого предупреждения. Но, возможно, только так Шерлок и мог с ним этим поделиться... в виде спонтанного фонтана в момент несдержанности. Джон подумал, что в последнее время Шерлок что-то слишком часто так "фонтанирует".

И тут, как назло, ему вспомнилось, как он сидел на Бейкер-стрит после похорон Шерлока и держал в руках его скрипку. Нет, сейчас нельзя думать об этом. Он отхлебнул кофе, просто чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, и потом добавил себе еще несколько ложек сахара, чтобы прочистить мозги.

Шерлок смотрел, как Джон размешивает в кофе сахар. Тот сильно побледнел во время обсуждения этой последней темы, и Шерлок мысленно отвесил себе пинок. Он что-то не так сказал? Да, наверняка. Он хотел признаться Джону, что он чувствовал... ну, почему было не подождать лучшего момента? Он только хотел выразить благодарность, что Джон был с ним тогда. Хотя ложь, которую ему пришлось сообщить другу, и изначальное понимание, что придется оставить Джона в Лондоне ради его же защиты... все это вызвало ужасающую атаку разнообразных чувств, каких он не испытывал много лет. Там, на крыше Бартса, у него впервые за пару десятков лет текли слезы... Да, в тот момент это нужно было по роли, но он испытывал огромное потрясение. И сейчас он осознал, что все выработанные им способы защиты его подвели. Всякий раз, когда он упоминал эти два года или о своем обмане, Джон становился... это эмоционально его задевало, как бы ни пытался Шерлок быть осторожным и скользить по поверхности. Он в этом просто некомпетентен. Шерлок чувствовал, что между ними есть эмоциональный провал, но абсолютно не представлял, как его восполнить. Он не привык без конца ошибаться. Это напоминало бег в темноте по каменистой дорожке — травмы здесь неизбежны. Не это ли чувство называют беспомощностью?

В последнее время общение с Джоном сильно напоминало ходьбу по минному полю. И Шерлок понятия не имел, как его удалить. Надо искать ближайший выход и поскорее!

— Я бы хотел как можно скорее попасть на место преступления. Нам надо сегодня вечером уже быть в Лондоне, а это два с половиной часа езды. Спасибо за кофе, — заявил Шерлок, поглощая напиток с максимально возможной скоростью. От него не укрылось, что Джон, поглощавший это горячее варево с чувством и расстановкой, нахмурился.

— Конечно. Я вас провожу. Вот копии первых снимков. Их сделали через несколько минут после обнаружения жертвы, — Грин протянул папку. — В тот момент никто еще ничего не трогал, родственники не смогли заставить себя войти в комнату.

— Никто?

— Да. Полагаю, из-за психологической травмы. Мы предлагали войти с ними, но никто не выразил такого желания.

— Это странно. Кто опознал жертву? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Сестра. В морге.

— Ладно, поехали, — Шерлок поставил кружку и кивнул на дверь.

Полчаса спустя они уже прочесывали квартиру. Здесь действительно отсутствовали признаки совершения суицида. Трудно было поверить, что жертву нашли в столь аккуратном месте. На первый взгляд все казалось обычным. Комнаты словно только что тщательно вылизали. Ничто не указывало, что здесь вообще было совершено преступление.

— Квартира лондонской жертвы тоже выглядела совершенно нормальной, — пояснил Шерлок.

Молодого человека обнаружили на стильном белом диване. Как будто он просто смотрел телевизор, заснул и больше не проснулся.

— Когда мы приехали, телевизор был включен и...

— Какой канал? — прервал Грина Шерлок.

— Шла какая-то драма, но мы не знаем, когда он умер, так что неясно, что именно он смотрел перед смертью.

Джон поднял глаза к потолку. Половина Скотланд-Ярда проигнорировала сей вопрос и по-идиотски спросила бы, зачем это надо знать Шерлоку. Грин вел себя освежающе открыто, хотя в первый раз в жизни их видел.

Шерлок встал перед диваном и посмотрел на фотографию убитого мужчины в своей руке. Потом он шагнул влево и занял то же положение, какое занимал при фотографировании полицейский фотограф. Его взгляд скользнул от стола к потолку и упал на левый подлокотник дизайнерского дивана.

Он опустился перед диваном на корточки и пристально присмотрелся к поверхности.

— Белая кожа, тальк на такой почти невозможно обнаружить, — пробормотал он.

— Тальк? — удивленно повторил Грин.

— Да, на одежде плимутской жертвы остались следы от талька с перчаток.

— Насколько я знаю, здесь не было обнаружено никакого талька.

— Нестерильные перчатки пакуются без талька или с очень малым количеством, — предположил Джон.

— Верно, — задумчиво сказал Шерлок и опустился на колени, чтобы заглянуть под диван. Перед этим он довольно забавно перехватил полы пиджака, чтобы не смести ими возможные улики — между диваном и полом было всего около пары дюймов.

— Джон, пойди сзади и посвети, — приказал Шерлок, протягивая Джону электрический фонарик. Тот даже не знал, что у него такой есть. Он выполнил просьбу детектива, и Шерлок почти прижался лицом к ковру, пытаясь заглянуть под диван левым глазом.

— Ага! — внезапно издал он победный вопль, отчего Джон и Грин чуть не подскочили на месте. Джон попытался заглянуть под диван, но без особого проку.

— Помоги передвинуть, — приказал Шерлок.

Диван оказался очень тяжелым, но Шерлок все равно настаивал, что надо не тащить его, а приподнять и перенести. Когда они подняли его на счет "три", Джон заметил, как Шерлок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Они перенесли диван на метр назад, стараясь не наступать на освобожденное место.

Шерлок раскрыл лупу и принялся за осмотр. Посреди открывшегося пола в пыли лежали: маникюрные ножницы, развалившаяся на две части фисташка и половинка ее кожурки. И еще застежка от серебряной сережки-гвоздика.

— Пакеты для улик, пожалуйста, — Шерлок, не глядя, вытянул руку в перчатке. Джон закатил глаза, но передал пинцет и три пакетика для улик. Шерлок запечатал найденные предметы в полиэтиленовые пакеты и аккуратно промаркировал.

На то, чтобы прочесать гостиную, ему понадобился почти час, и еще полчаса на спальню. Но больше ничего не нашлось. В квартире еще был кабинет и примыкающая к гостиной кухня. Там Шерлок обнаружил ноутбук и включил его.

Полистав несколько минут электронную почту и пару программ для социальных сетей, он наконец воскликнул "Да! Да! Да!". Джон с инспектором стояли у него за спиной и смотрели, как пальцы сыщика порхают по клавиатуре. Джону показалось, что Шерлок стал гораздо лучше управляться с программами. Конечно, он и раньше умел работать с компьютером, но не так быстро и умело. Наконец Шерлок запустил в проводнике два поиска: один по маске guy4*, и второй — файлы, которые были изменены после 3-его числа — и стал ждать.

— Просвети-ка и нас, — напомнил ему Джон.

— У него не было ни свиданий, ни отношений — хотя последнего можно было ожидать, учитывая слова родственников. Он был гетеро, двадцати с небольшим лет, так что изредка свидания все же у него случались, но он предпочитал развлекаться с друзьями. Они периодически кутили и пускались во все тяжкие... Здесь побывала парочка геев... и его сестра. И еще какой-то неизвестный, которого этот парень знал в лицо.

— Как вы узнали? — поинтересовался Грин.

— У него были очень разнообразные интересы. Ну, вы понимаете, всякое бла-бла-бла насчет неприкосновенности частной жизни, — Джон засмеялся. — Он в подробностях рассказал интернету, с кем, когда и почему встречался, но нигде не упомянул дату своего семидневного исчезновения!

— Семидневного? — переспросил Грин.

— Да, родственники сказали, что видели его в последний раз 3-го ноября, а тело нашли 11-го. Родные пытались с ним связаться, но домой не заходили. Прежде чем его убили, он провел здесь почти 14 часов. Компьютер на несколько часов включали еще 10-го. Системные файлы менялись и 10-го, и 11-го.

— А остальное?

— На диванной коже остались следы биологических жидкостей. Я обнаружил их, пока искал тальк. Не сомневаюсь, что это слюна и слезы. Судя по месту, именно там находилась голова жертвы. Он некоторое время лежал на диване в парализованном состоянии. Я бы сказал, несколько часов, иначе жидкости не оставили бы столь заметных следов. Он не писал в интернете, с кем встречается, но в его планах упоминается "guy4578". И этот guy4578 не знакомился по интернету, его ник нигде не "светится". Так что высока вероятность, что это было шапочное знакомство и первая попытка сблизиться. У них было мало времени, и вместо того, чтобы дать свой настоящий адрес, тот назвал ему что-то другое и сказал поискать ник он-лайн. 4578 — число предполагает, что ником не собирались пользоваться долго. Это верхний квадрат чисел на маленькой клавиатуре. Этой комбинацией пользуются те, кому лень что-то придумывать или те, кто планирует пользоваться аккаунтом лишь временно и не желает тратить время на запоминание. Уверен, это мужчина. Женщина придумала бы более личный ник и не стала бы использовать слово "guy". Если только не хотела ввести кого-то в заблуждение.

— Понятно, Шерлок.

— Я не нашел никаких аккаунтов в социальных сетях на этот ник, который наверняка и принадлежит нашему преступнику.

— А что нашли? — поинтересовался Грин.

— Двенадцатилетнего мальчика из Японии и чудака из Греции, утверждающего, что он обнаружил Метрополис. Похоже, это фейковый ник. Страницы в соцсетях после удаления обычно какое-то время находятся в системе. Нужно будет еще поискать. Я хочу забрать этот ноутбук.

— Хорошо. Я оформлю, — согласился Грин.

Шерлок еще раз тщательно прошелся по кухне, но больше ничего не нашел.

Через полчаса они попрощались и направились к машине Джона.


	6. Chapter 6

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 6**

 **Суббота**

Они должны были вернуться в Лондон еще вечером, но из-за пробок оказались дома только к утру, и Джон тут же рухнул в постель. День был очень долгим, и ему ужасно хотелось спать.

В субботу утром Джон вошел в гостиную и обнаружил, что Шерлок лежит на диване. При виде его напряженного лица Джон решил, что детектив не спит, а сильно сконцентрировался, и потому без колебаний открыл рот.

— Хочешь чаю?

Шерлок дернулся так, что чуть не свалился с дивана. От столь неожиданной реакции у Джона буквально отвисла челюсть.

— Полегче, полегче, это лишь я.

Лицо Шерлока на секунду отразило крайнее напряжение, но затем маска вновь скользнула на место. От Джона не укрылось, что тот сдерживает частое дыхание на одной силе воли.

— Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать.

"С каких это пор Шерлок стал таким нервным?"

— Все нормально. Я не испуган, — выдавил Шерлок.

— А что это тогда было? Тест на самый быстрый прыжок с дивана? — пошутил Джон.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, только быстро прошел на кухню и включил чайник.

— Чаю?

— Да, спасибо.

С каких это пор Шерлок делает по утрам чай? Джон ведь здесь уже не живет, и обычно чаем занимается миссис Хадсон.

— Какие-нибудь новости? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Послал Молли сообщение. Пока не ответила.

Джон исчез в ванной, а Шерлок положил газету на кухонный стол, склонился над ней и стал читать. Джон через пятнадцать минут вернулся, и они позавтракали. Шерлок даже съел несколько печений. Потом звякнул его мобильник, и Шерлок немедленно открыл сообщение.

— У Молли есть результаты.

Шерлок вскочил из-за стола и исчез в своей спальне. Вернулся он через пару минут: по-прежнему небритый, но уже при полном параде. Джон торопливо дожевал последний кусок тоста и одним глотком опустошил чашку.

— Одну минуту, я только оденусь.

— Побыстрее, Джон.

— Да тебе все равно еще бриться, нечего меня подгонять.

— Бриться?

— Если ты не собираешься так и оставаться с двухдневной щетиной.

— О. Да. Забыл.

Джон удивленно вскинул брови. Такого еще не случалось. Небритым он видел Шерлока всего один раз, когда тот работал под прикрытием, но и тогда друг постоянно жаловался на зуд колющейся щетины.

— Забыл?

— Да, ну и что? Просто отвык за последнее время.

— Что?

Когда он успел отвыкнуть? Ах, да, он же в последнее время тоже работал под прикрытием.

— Пошевеливайся. Я хочу уехать как можно скорее. Кстати, я по-прежнему одобряю, что ты сбрил усы.

Джон нахмурился, пару секунд постоял и пошел одеваться. Через десять минут они уже выходили из дома.

— Можем поехать на моей, — предложил Джон, когда Шерлок вскинул руку, чтобы поймать такси.

— Ладно, — снова согласился Шерлок.

Полчаса спустя они уже были в морге. Войдя в поисках Молли в прозекторскую, они увидели на столах три трупа. Молли появилась через минуту, но Шерлок уже углубился в лежащий на ближайшем столе отчет. А пахло здесь сегодня не слишком приятно.

— О, привет, — поздоровалась Молли. — Я как раз собиралась начать. Пока никаких великих озарений.

— Буду рад понаблюдать, — сказал Шерлок и потом добавил: — Можно я сам взгляну?

— Конечно.

Брови Джона опять поползли вверх. Он ослышался, или Шерлок только что вежливо попросил разрешения? Правда, Молли, кажется, совсем не удивилась, но ведь Шерлок последние два года постоянно поддерживал с ней связь. Джон осознал, что это еще сильнее усугубляет его чувство отверженности. Отношения Шерлока с Молли определенно изменились, они стали другими. Шерлок намекал, что брал ее с собой на расследования, да и Грег добавил кое-каких подробностей. Джон не знал, что это были за расследования, но Молли Шерлок их доверял. Это открытие принесло еле заметный укол ревности. Впрочем, по словам Грега, Шерлок привлек к делу Молли после отказа Джона. И долго не продлилось. Может, так случилось из-за приятеля Молли? Он, кажется, хороший парень.

Все втроем они занялись аутопсией бристольской жертвы. Молли намекнула, что поменяла порядок двух вскрытий: сделала второе накануне, чтобы Шерлок и Джон смогли поприсутствовать сегодня на первом.

Два с половиной часа спустя они пришли к выводу, что у бристольской жертвы нет никаких отметин от капельниц. Вообще. Но при этом Молли обнаружила на коже мужчины следы смертоносной смеси, что тоже было странно. Шерлок быстро определил, что молодому человеку влили в глотку несколько доз адского препарата, при этом часть жидкости пролилась, испачкала висок, горло и ухо.

Кроме того, под ногтем большого пальца правой ноги обнаружились неизвестные волокна ткани. Они сравнили их с носками погибшего, но волокна явно были не от носков, и даже близко не напоминали его одежду.

Все собранные волокна и биоматериалы они, как обычно, поместили в специальные контейнеры, чтобы потом отправить в лабораторию, и решили сделать небольшой перерыв. Договорились встретиться в кафетерии после ланча, ибо до того у Молли была назначена какая-то встреча.

Шерлок вышел их прозекторской покурить, и Джона сие действие совсем не обрадовало. Он впервые столкнулся с тем, что Шерлок снова курит.

— Когда это ты успел снова взяться за сигареты? — возмутился он, когда они устроились в уголке.

— Несколько месяцев назад.

— Почему?

— Потому что были дела важнее, чем борьба с потребностью в никотине.

— Правда? Например, какие?

— Выживание... стремление сохранить руки и ноги, — рассеяно ответил Шерлок, явно не слишком думая, что говорит.

— Господи, Шерлок! — Джон прикинул, закроется ли Шерлок, если заговорить об этом напрямую. — И сколько же раз ты...?

— Очевидно, достаточно, чтобы опять пристраститься, — прервал его Шерлок. Дверь определенно захлопнулась. Почему же он так скрытен о времени своего отсутствия? Из-за того, что Джон отказался слушать, когда он впервые попытался рассказать? Он просто сердит, или за этим стоит нечто большее?

— Как только закончим, сразу отправимся в Скотланд-Ярд. Это быстрее, чем отправлять факс, ждать, пока Донован его прочитает и скажет Лестрейду, кто звонил, — казалось, Шерлок заговорил об этом лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь Джона от заданного вопроса. Через несколько секунд он смял сигарету и быстрым шагом вернулся в прозекторскую. Джон пошел следом.

Они провели в лаборатории еще два часа, но не обнаружили ничего интересного. Никаких подсказок — ничего, что могло бы восхитить Шерлока и заставить его фонтанировать тезисами и идеями. Если таковые у него и были, он держал их при себе и вообще говорил мало.

В середине дня Шерлок послал Лестрейду сообщение, спрашивая, можно ли к нему зайти, но инспектор был на выезде.

 **"Приеду завтра, тогда и обсудим дело. Лестрейд"**

Шерлок прочел ответ вслух, и на его лице отразилось раздражение.

— Ну и ладно. Еще успеем поболтать. Я в последний раз виделся с Лестрейдом в неформальной обстановке... кажется, несколько месяцев назад, — сообщил Джон.

Вечером Шерлок и Джон вновь расположились перед телевизором. Желая быть уверенным, что Шерлок питается по-человечески, Джон сам приготовил ужин. Потом они оба сели за ноутбуки: Джон решил написать электронное письмо Мэри, а Шерлок что-то исследовал в интернете.

В этот вечер Джон рано лег спать.


	7. Chapter 7

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 7**

 **Воскресенье. Утро**

Следующим утром Джон вышел на кухню и увидел, что Шерлок сидит на подлокотнике его кресла и растирает левую голень.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Мышцу свело, — лицо Шерлока отражало не боль, а только злость на помехи средству передвижению.

— Сядь, — приказал Джон.

— Я и так сижу.

— Нет, ты облокачиваешься. Сядь нормально.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы я мог взглянуть на твою ногу.

— Нет, — выпрямился Шерлок. Он поднялся, и его лицо заметно перекосилось, когда он наступил на больную ногу.

— Какого черта ты делаешь?

— Иду в ванную. Мне нужно отлить.

Джон возвел глаза к потолку. Отлично, если он так хочет побыть наедине со своей болью — пусть. Дверь в ванную с громким стуком закрылась. Джон включил чайник и мысленно вздохнул. Через несколько минут он услышал, как включился душ.

Джон принялся готовить себе завтрак. Он решил, что Шерлок для разнообразия может сам себе что-нибудь организовать. Тот каждое утро отказывался от совместного завтрака, и Джон решил приготовить сегодня только для себя. Хотелось посмотреть, как Шерлок отреагирует. Миссис Хадсон не было сегодня дома, она чаю ему не приготовит. Кухонный стол по-прежнему был заставлен остатками недавних экспериментов, и Джон устроился есть в гостиной.

Через десять минут Шерлок отправился к себе в комнату переодеться в чистое, после чего вернулся в гостиную на диван, на ходу разворачивая свежие никотиновые пластыри.

Джон не стал это комментировать, решил подождать. Прилепив один пластырь, Шерлок схватил свой телефон и стал набирать сообщение. Он производил впечатление человека, которого ничто вокруг не интересует... в том числе его сосед и компаньон. Точно, как прежние времена, подумалось Джону. Ему так хотелось это вернуть... чтобы сидеть за завтраком и смотреть на расхаживающего по квартире Шерлока, который не обращает на него никакого внимания... Ну, вот теперь получил. Почему же он не прыгает от восторга? Возможно, потому что ко всему этому примешивалось горькое ощущение, что ему здесь не рады.

Шерлок сказал, что хочет его возвращения, просто не привык иметь рядом компаньона. Что же еще это могло значить, кроме прямого смысла? Что Шерлок долгое время был совершенно один, без какого бы то ни было тыла и помощи? Скучал ли он по Джону? Может и так, но признаваться в этом дело совсем иное... Или он уже признался? Да, он только сказал, что хочет вернуть Джона. Учитывая его обычную неэмоциональность, это вполне соответствует признанию, что тот по нему скучал. Но Джон знал, что ему нужно больше... ему требовался не только слабый намек на чувства друга. Джон хотел знать, что он не просто удобная в быту вещь... он больше не вынесет, если Шерлок снова начнет с ним так обращаться. Требовалось хоть какое-то доказательство... верности?.. или хоть какие-то признаки дружбы.

Но не успел Джон додумать эту мысль, как звякнул дверной звонок. Шерлок никак не отреагировал. Когда же звонок прозвенел снова, он закричал "Миссис Хадсон!"

— Ее нет дома, помнишь? Она со своим... другом.

— Любовником, если быть точным.

— Что-о? — изумленно протянул Джон, но и не подумал открыть дверь. В конце концов, теперь это квартира Шерлока. Пусть сам и открывает.

Звонок снова зазвонил.

— Заткнись! — завопил Шерлок.

Джон усмехнулся. Как в старые добрые времена... в хорошем смысле.

Через секунду зазвонил мобильник Шерлока. Тот снял трубку, и Джон услышал на другом конце громкий голос одновременно с ударами по двери. Шерлок закатил глаза и пошел открывать.

Через минуту в гостиную вошли Шерлок и Лестрейд.

— Хей... — поприветствовал Джона инспектор.

— Привет.

— Шерлок, я клянусь, если ты в следующий раз не захочешь меня впускать, я воспользуюсь своим ключом.

— Так почему сейчас не воспользовался? Я тебе ключ для этого и давал. Я предполагал, что это обычное назначение ключей — отпирать двери, — Шерлок плюхнулся на диван.

Лестрейд ничего не ответил и с некоторым отчаянием глянул на Джона.

— Ну, какие новости? — подтолкнул его Шерлок, поскольку Лестрейд все продолжал молчать.

— Грег, хочешь кофе? — Джон встал и направился к кухне.

Лестрейд пошел за ним.

— Да, спасибо, приятель, — ответил он, потом скинул плащ и бросил его на кухонный стол.

Они услышали, как Шерлок что-то пробормотал, явно возмущенный, что его игнорируют, и Лестрейд хитро глянул на Джона. Тот сварил еще кофе, но на этот раз уже с расчетом на Шерлока.

— Есть какой-нибудь прогресс...? — Лестрейд дернул головой в сторону гостиной.

Джон покачал головой и услышал, что Шерлок встает с дивана.

— Знаешь, я не был в пабе целую вечность. Звякни, если решишь для разнообразия посетить лучший паб в городе, — погромче предложил Лестрейд.

— Ты прав. Мы уже сто лет не ходили попить пивка.

В этот момент в комнату вошел Шерлок. Он сильно подозревал, что они говорили о нем, все признаки были на лицо, но что именно, он не представлял. Может, если он купит пива, они не станут уходить в паб? Ему хотелось побыть в их компании. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку сходить в магазин. Попытка того стоила.

— Что ты обнаружил?

— Я уж думал, что ты не спросишь, — ухмыльнулся Лестрейд и отдал Шерлоку пачку бумаг, сложенных пополам, чтобы уместить в карман пиджака. — Возможно, есть еще жертва в Дублине. Мы проверяем. Молодая женщина с необычными следами на ногах. А это результаты анализов Молли, — Грэг передал ему отчеты.

— Будет неплохо, если ты доставишь ее в морг к воскресенью.

— Верно. Это будет очень мило с моей стороны, — нейтральным тоном сообщил Лестрейд.

— Странно. Наш убийца, похоже, разъезжает по всей стране. Если это только его работа, — вслух подумал Джон и налил Лестрейду кофе.

— Да уж.

— Хочешь кофе, Шерлок?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Шерлок сходил к буфету за сахаром, до минимума сократил на столе место экспериментов, после чего сел за стол и развернул газету.

Джон уже привык, что его игнорируют, но вот Лестрейду явно было не по себе. Джон завел какой-то незначащий разговор, и они в итоге договорились сходить вместе в любимый лестрейдовский паб. Здесь Шерлок, кажется, впервые заинтересовался их разговором. Лестрейд пригласил и его тоже, но Шерлок ответил отказом.

Они провели в квартире весь день, каждый занимаясь своими делами. Шерлок молча читал новопоступившую информацию и результаты анализов. Джон закончил принесенную из больницы бумажную работу и пытался радоваться, что Шерлок жив и они снова соседи, как в старые добрые времена. Молчаливый Шерлок — все, как раньше.

Джон еще какое-то время незаметно наблюдал за другом. Нет, все же не как в старые времена. Раньше настроение Шерлока было периодичным: он то часами молчал, то живо и энергично болтал без умолку, не обращая внимания на остальных. Однако сейчас было совсем не так. Фигура Шерлока больше не выглядела прямой и деятельной, словно переполненной энергией. Дерзкое, очень живое выражение лица тоже кануло в лету. Большую часть времени оно походило на маску. И его глаза... затравленный, усталый взгляд.

Да, это была депрессия. Джон и раньше это видел, но был слишком занят собственным гневом и другими чувствами и не относился серьезно, пока Лестрейд ему все не рассказал. Грег был прав — и чем дольше Джон думал об этом, тем сильнее убеждался.

Чувства Шерлока напоминали Ледовитый океан. Он слишком хороший актер. И те крохи эмоций, которые все же оказывались на поверхности, означали, что основная их часть таится внутри — важная и опасная часть невероятной силы. Сам Шерлок тоже от этого страдал, и немало. Но в чем же причина?

Собственную депрессию Джон вполне понимал. Это-то было нетрудно. Первопричина ее — смерть Шерлока и тоска по нему. Да, сейчас это было уже неактуально, но чувства остались. Те самые, что он испытывал последние два года... вкупе с ПТСР*, которое нахлынуло на него в полную силу в тот день, когда Шерлок шагнул с этой чертовой крыши, и с тех пор не отпускало. Его глупая депрессия до сих пор не осознала, что все случившееся более не реальность. Шерлок жив, он вернулся, а Джон испытывал только... да, это был гнев. Гнев, который обратился в депрессию из-за недоверия Шерлока, который не включил его в свои планы "великого исчезновения". Из-за того, как жестоко тот поступил. Так что же печалило самого Шерлока? Отсутствие дел явно причиной не было: последние недели и месяцы у него явно хватало интересных занятий.

Джон сильно сомневался, что Шерлок мог войти в депрессию из-за такой вещи, как отношения... во всяком случае, раньше такого не случалось. Хотя нет, один раз было, еще до падения. Тогда Джон наорал на него, и Шерлок пришел в такое расстройство, что даже научился извиняться и говорить о проблемах их отношений, но то, что было сейчас... даже и близко не лежало. Раньше на высоте эмоций Джон кричал Шерлоку, что он ужасно себя ведет, а тот спрашивал "почему ужасно", помечал информацию ярлычком "больше так не делать" и на следующий день все возвращалось к норме. Сейчас Шерлок стал куда более нетерпим с людьми, которые ему не нравились... и куда более терпим с Джоном. Молча встречал любую критику или нелицеприятное поведение. Это был как-то... не совсем Шерлок.

Он даже не похвалился, что покончил с преступной сетью Мориарти. В ресторане он было начал, но Джон оборвал эту попытку ударом в лицо, и Шерлок больше не заговаривал на эту тему. Каменно замолчал, не считая пары замечаний, которые произвели на Джона эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Джон, правда, сомневался, что детектив хотел причинить ему боль. Просто случайно всплывала на поверхность тема, и Шерлок не смог остановиться, а может, даже хотел об этом поговорить, но не осознавал, что ситуация не располагает. Ну, хоть это, по крайней мере, было как раньше.

В этом смысле Шерлок по-прежнему походил на ребенка, который учится социальным навыкам. И он целиком и полностью избегал говорить о Мориарти. Однако Джон понимал, что рано или поздно все равно узнает. В первый раз он отверг этот разговор, потому что это был уже перебор. Его тогда невероятно взбесило, что Шерлок в тот момент считал именно эту тему превыше всего остального.

* * *

*Пост-Травматическое-Стрессовое-Расстройство (прим. переводчика)


	8. Chapter 8

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 8**

 **Вечер воскресенья. Бейкер-стрит**

— Я вернусь через час, — Шерлок потянулся за своим пальто. На часах было 19:45.

— Куда ты?

— В "Теско".

— Что?! — реакция Джона была почти комичной. Он вытаращил глаза, словно не поверил не единому слову. — Нет, куда ты на самом деле идешь?

— Я же сказал, в "Теско".

— Может, пойдем вместе?

— Это было бы бессмысленной тратой времени. Я просто хочу купить молока и кое-какие химикаты. — Не было никакой нужды сообщать Джону, что ему нужны медикаменты и он хочет купить пива. Он вообще не хотел, чтобы Джон видел, что он планирует покупать, но по выражению лица доктора понял, что тот ему не поверил. Трудновато будет заставить его остаться дома. Джон подозрительно следил за каждым его движением.

— Мне тоже кое-что нужно купить, — Джон поднялся на ноги.

Определенно хочет пойти вместе.

— У тебя свидание, а я, скорее всего, задержусь. Не хочу, чтобы ты опаздывал. — С этим аргументом стоило подождать. Шерлок пожалел, что вообще не подождал, пока Джон уйдет. "Теско" на Мелкомб-стрит открыт по воскресеньям до одиннадцати. Почему было не подождать! Вот идиот. Наверное, это все из-за мрачно маячившей перспективы идти в магазин, которая мешала сосредоточиться.

Не обращая внимания на протестующего Джона, Шерлок просто вышел на улицу и порадовался, что тот не пошел следом. Ему хотелось немного прогуляться по Лондону. Он испытывал потребность ощутить что-то знакомое, мысленно отметить, что и где изменилось. И насладиться тем, что осталось, как прежде. Ощутить дух улиц, посмотреть на дорожные знаки, услышать привычную лондонскую суету.

Шерлок несколько раз оглядывался, боясь, что Джон все-таки с отдаления за ним следит. Но того нигде не было. О, этот запах большого города! Прогулка пешком действовала на его органы чувств намного сильнее, чем когда он ехал в такси.

Левостороннее движение, он даже по нему соскучился! Как странно, что движение в разных странах может так разительно отличаться. Оно такое раздражающее и опасное, даже если сидеть сзади.

Шерлок чувствовал, что он весь на нервах. Ему требовались безвредные обезболивающие. Его спине был необходим осмотр и антибактериальная мазь — в отдельных местах зудело и мокло, влага просачивалась сквозь жилет.

Кроме того, он хотел купить пива, чтобы предложить Джону и Лестрейду посидеть на Бейкер-стрит, а не в пабе. Пабы — это не меньший кошмар, чем большие магазины. Последние очень шумные, слишком много мельтешащих людей, которые действуют ему на нервы; на продуктах новомодные таблички в виде красных речевых облачков, везде, куда ни глянь, реклама, создатели которой из кожи вон лезут, чтобы перещеголять друг друга кричащими цветами и громадным уродливым шрифтом. Чисто внешне пабы не так раздражали, но постоянное присутствие развлекающихся людей в подпитии или вопящих в телевизор из-за футбола нервировало его нисколько ни меньше... В пабах обычно намного меньше света, что хорошо, но люди пахнут куда хуже, чем в магазинах, ибо там они могут держаться друг от друга на расстоянии, а здесь нет. Зато в магазинах настолько мерзко воняло дезинфицирующими средствами, что у него сразу начинала раскалываться голова; там всегда было нестерпимо светло и слишком много раздражителей, и если он задерживался подольше, могла накрыть тошнота. Хотя такого лет двадцать уже не случалось, подумал Шерлок.

Ну и магазины с тех пор сильно изменились. Новые идеи и роскошества вызвали у него отвращение. Людям совершенно не нужны сухие завтраки в 751 видах, которые свозят со всех континентов, и неважно, насколько обременительно для окружающей среды обходилось их производство. Необходимые вещи — действительно нужные — можно пересчитать по пальцам... их совсем немного, например, сосед-компаньон и друг, или возможность жить в конкретной квартире.

Какая разница, чем набивать живот, что показывают по телеку или сохранил ли кто-то свои конечности. Все это и многое другое совершенно неважно.

А вот самому важному он действительно навредил. Он причинил боль Джону... слишком сильную боль. Джон разозлился на него... тоже слишком сильно. Шерлок ощущал витающий по квартире гнев. Гнев, который невозможно было изгнать, как бы миссис Хадсон ни намывала... он оставался... как и боль Джона. Как можно было оказаться настолько тупым? Как можно было не предугадать такой ход событий? Майкрофт же говорил, что не посвящать Джона — плохая идея. А Шерлок решил, что когда он вернется, то все уладится... но этого не случилось.

Что же пошло так ужасающе неправильно? Где он просчитался? Правда, Джон простил его... во всяком случае, он так сказал. Но почему же тогда он сейчас так зол? Джон говорил, что это другое, но Шерлок так и не мог понять или увидеть разницу... непрощение и гнев выглядели одинаково, когда дело касалось Джона.

Шерлок чувствовал, что из Джона сочится гнев, и ему было от этого нехорошо. Он испытывал постоянное желание хмуриться, голову словно сдавливало невидимым обручем, из груди рвался крик или еще что-то... казалось, что это "что-то" начинает подниматься где-то внутри и рвется наружу. И он сомневался, что это был крик о помощи, лишь что-то невыразимое и тревожное. Скорее всего, тоже боль. Причиненные Джону страдания причиняли боль и самому Шерлоку, ибо когда они были вместе, он чувствовал его боль... рикошетно-цепная реакция. И ее он, наверное, тоже заслужил.

Шерлок наконец вошел в магазин и взял корзину. Магазин изменился. Товары были совсем не на тех местах, где он их привык видеть. Он знал, почему так делают, но терпеть этого не мог. Они просто заставляют покупателей тратить впустую время!

Он заслужил боль. Поэтому он прошел мимо полки с обезболивающими и направился в отдел напитков. Когда он только вернулся, в жаркий момент ссоры Джон заявил, что если бы это он умер, то Шерлок не стал бы по нему горевать. И спросил, каково ему было бы, если бы они поменялись местами? Если бы именно Шерлоку пришлось считать, что Джон мертв... если бы ему пришлось горевать по Джону, если бы он знал, каково тосковать по ушедшему другу так отчаянно, что тебя буквально рвет изнутри.

Шерлок понимал, каково это... как раз сейчас понимал. Последние два года его поддерживала на плаву только одна мысль — что Джон в безопасности и что, когда он закончит свою "работу", он вернется домой и все будет хорошо. Что они снова станут друзьями, будут вместе расследовать дела и жить на квартире у миссис Хадсон... и все это сейчас было порушено или непоправимо испорчено.

Столь долгое отсутствие человеческого общества, которое он вообще не считал для себя важным (за исключением общества Джона, которого он, честно говоря, очень желал), его почти парализовало. Он отгонял эти мысли, говоря себе, что чем лучше поработает, тем скорее вернется к другу... Но теперь это парализующее ощущение нагнало его и всадило нож в спину... потому, что Джон его не принял.

Когда его целыми днями избивали и он думал, что сойдет с ума от сумасшедшей боли, единственное, что помогало ему выстоять, это мысли о Джоне и о Бейкер-стрит. Теперь он вернулся, и все должно было вернуться к норме, но этого не произошло. Весь мир словно встал с ног на голову. Шерлок чувствовал себя в квартире чужим, да и Джона там уже не было. В основном. Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя столь брошенным и одиноким. Наверное, так себя ощущал Джон после его "суицида". Значит, он это заслужил. Джон терпел это целых два года, и теперь это отрикошетило. Возможно, так восстанавливался баланс вселенной... одновременно нанося ему удар в спину.

Решение сфальсифицировать свою смерть было самым трудным и сложным решением в его жизни — во всяком случае, он так считал, пока был в бегах. Но каждый раз, когда он думал, что хуже уже быть не может, оказывалось, что вполне может. Неважно, насколько все было плохо — всегда могло стать еще хуже. Он понимал, что легко не будет, но никогда не думал, что это станет для него таким ударом... и еще намного худшим для Джона. Он вернул к жизни его стрессовый военный синдром.

Очень, очень плохо!

Как он мог не понять, что этим кончится? Он ведь уже по своей тупости однажды оживил эту травму в Баскервилле! Он обязан был догадаться! Слишком тупой, слишком жестокий... не лучшее общество. Он и раньше часто задумывался, почему Джон все еще с ним, но сейчас отчетливо понимал, что не имеет никакого права даже надеяться на эту дружбу. Пусть ценой за спасение Джона оказалось совсем не то, что ожидал Шерлок, но главная цель Мориарти все же была достигнута... тот хотел выжечь ему сердце... и сейчас что-то внутри Шерлока очень напоминало догорающую кучку пепла.

— Мистер? — кто-то постучал по его руке. Шерлок заморгал, не понимая, где находится. По глазам ударил такой яркий свет, что он даже поморщился. Перед ним стоял молодой человек, судя по одежде, сотрудник, ответственный за расстановку товаров. — С вами все в порядке?

— Конечно. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Вы стоите здесь уже почти пятнадцать минут и выглядите... не очень хорошо. Вам не нужна помощь?

Он действительно чувствовал себя ужасно... и у него сильно кружилась голова.

— Мне не требуется помощь, — ответил Шерлок, развернулся и, чувствуя, что его покачивает, направился в аптечный отдел. Надо получше за собой следить и не теряться в собственных мыслях посреди магазина.

Посмотрев на прилавок с медикаментами, он отвернулся и направился к стойкам с пивом.

Через несколько минут он осознал, что мысли снова вернулись на злополучную почву, и потряс головой... Пусть убираются!

Он купил несколько бутылок пива двух разных марок. У конвейерной ленты ему вдруг подумалось, что Джон, наверное, часто вот так здесь стоял, ожидая свои покупки. Джон столько делал для них обоих и для расследований... о стольком заботился. Шерлок только сейчас осознал, что этого больше не происходит. Он считал, что все делается само собой, но миссис Хадсон сказала, что этим занимался Джон. Говорят, что иногда случается, что только утратив, понимаешь чему-то цену. В данном случае виноват в этом только он сам. Он недооценивал доброе отношение Джона, не понимал, что эти два года сам будет так по нему тосковать. Во время "охоты" его не один раз выворачивала наизнанку сильнейшая тоска, и порой бывало так плохо, что хотелось свернуться клубком где-нибудь в уголке и больше уже не подниматься. Неведанное доселе очень неприятное ощущение. И когда оно должно было наконец закончиться, все внезапно полетело к черту, потому что Джон его оттолкнул. Случившееся потрясло Шерлока. Он дико на себя злился. Разум подвел его. А все из-за этих эмоций, биохимического дефекта. Он хотел, чтобы все это прекратилось. Он не может ничего поделать с тем, что недоступно его пониманию.

За последнее время его несколько раз рвало.

Сначала, когда Майкрофт сказал ему, что Джон несколько часов сидел на его постели в компании своего пистолета и его скрипки. И это случалось не единожды. Шерлок требовал, чтобы Майкрофт показал ему видео с камеры наблюдения в своей старой спальне. Майкрофт отказался давать запись, но Шерлоку в итоге удалось ею завладеть, пока он выздоравливал в личных апартаментах брата, напичканный обезболивающими и успокоительными. С ним случилось... не хотелось об этом вспоминать... Майкрофт поймал его на месте преступления, но Шерлок успел увидеть достаточно. Он помнил, что Майкрофт орал на него за позаимствованный ноутбук, но все остальное сохранилось в памяти каким-то размытым пятном. Вроде бы его несколько раз стошнило на пол... потом прикосновения чужих рук, и навалилась темнота.

Во второй раз это случилось в его первую ночь возвращения на Бейкер-стрит. После того, как он встретился с Грегом и миссис Хадсон... и получил удар в лицо от Джона. Он провел в туалете полночи, спрашивая себя, чувствовал ли он себя хоть раз за всю жизнь настолько несчастным.

Он отказывался поверить, что причина этого состояния у него в его голове, и убедил себя, что подхватил вирус.

Но спасение Джона из огня привело к таким же печальным последствиям. Он еще подумал тогда, не психологические ли здесь причины, но не смог вычислить, что именно так действует, и засомневался. В конце концов, он решил, что причиной стала вся эта ситуация. Его вырвало вскоре после возвращения домой. С тех пор он почти не ел. И уже не сомневался, что причина психологическая. Может, его отвратительно неточные размышления тоже результат легкой депрессии?

— Простите, вам нужно оплатить покупку, — вернул его к реальности чей-то возмущенный голос.

Шерлок поморгал и понял, что перед ним стоит какая-то толстуха. Она выглядела раздосадованной и, судя по голосу, желала выместить на нем обиду. Ядовито-розовый с желтым жакет резал глаза похуже рекламы. Продавщица уже зарегистрировала все его покупки и с вежливой улыбкой ожидала оплаты, хотя Шерлок видел, что она напряжена и с трудом заставляет себя улыбаться. За последнее время он намного лучше стал понимать чужие эмоциональные состояния. Лица все отражают. Интересно, это мир изменился, или он сам обрел новую возможность обзора? Шерлок вытащил кредитную карту и протянул продавщице.

— Вам нужны пакеты?

— Э, зачем?

— Чтобы нести ваше пиво.

— Да... да, конечно... спасибо.

Она вручила ему три больших полиэтиленовых пакета. Шерлок на них уставился. "Надо положить внутрь покупки, верно?" — подумал он и осознал весь идиотизм этой мысли еще до того, как ее закончил. Да ему такое вообще в голову залезло?

Через несколько минут он вышел из магазина с тремя тяжелыми полиэтиленовыми пакетами — тащить их было совершенно неэлегантно. И уже через три минуты он осознал, что это еще и больно... из-за спины. Он чувствовал боль и крайнюю усталость. Может, попробовать сегодня вечером лечь поспать... нет, плохая мысль. Стоило ему погрузиться в сон, как он резко выныривал оттуда в полной панике. Ужасное, пугающее ощущение. В том подвале ему не давали спать, а когда он все-таки вырубался, потом за это наказывали. Он понимал, что лишение сна — это известная пытка. Его мучители не были профессионалами, но знали, как достигнуть эффекта, и быстро переходили к жестокости. Знать о пытке и испытывать ее на себе — совершенно разные ощущения.

Шерлок до сих пор не мог решиться заснуть, боясь, что _они_ снова его разбудят. Правда, за последние недели он все-таки несколько раз отключался, но это было ужасно. Он никогда легко не засыпал, но сейчас переход в состояние сна причинял... панику? Да, это была паника. Как в Баскервилле... и словно предчувствие, что с Джоном случится что-то плохое. Неужели Джон тоже испытывал подобные панические атаки? Если так, то приходилось признать, что Джон намного сильнее, чем он думал. Он всегда знал, что Джон — сильный человек, но только сейчас, постоянно испытывая на себе эти приступы, Шерлок осознал, как мучителен подобный синдром.

В последние две недели у него было два несильных приступа. Воспоминания словно оживали вокруг него. Это было неприятное, дезориентирующее дискомфортное... ощущение. Как будто его бросили в убогую комнатушку в Чертогах разума и сказали выбираться оттуда под артиллерийским обстрелом. Сами чертоги тоже здорово пострадали за последние два года, особенно за период в Сербии. Отдельные комнаты дымились и смердели жженым деревом. Он старался их избегать. Ему еще предстояло затушить последние язычки пламени, вычистить обломки и пустые оболочки снарядов, но не сейчас. В части комнат было еще настолько дымно, что дышать невозможно. Проходя по ним, он едва не терял сознание. Шерлок понадеялся, что эти комнаты ему в ближайшее время не понадобятся. Когда же он вспоминал о жестокости своих мучителей, отдельные этажи начинало трясти, как при афтершоках после землетрясения.

В последнее время он уходил в Чертоги все чаще и, по большей части, сам того не замечая. Ничего нового, но до падения с ним такое случалось очень редко.

Спина болела все сильнее, заставляя его вернуться в реальность. Он шагал на автопилоте, возвращаясь на Бейкер-стрит уже в темноте. Он успел пройти только полпути, и ему явно следовало смотреть по сторонам. Лондон по ночам не самое безопасное место. Раньше он всегда чувствовал здесь себя в безопасности, но теперь все разительно изменилось. Никогда не расслабляйся, всегда оглядывайся, ожидай ножа в спину... в прошлом он так и делал, но это было ничто по сравнению с бесконечным ожиданием прячущейся во тьме опасности. Неприятное, тревожное чувство.

Он продолжал идти, и с каждым шагом ноша становилась все тяжелее.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем Шерлок наконец вошел в дом и, не распаковывая, поставил пакеты в холодильник. Он ужасно устал, рубашка натирала воспаленную спину. Он переоделся в самую удобную из своих пижам и растянулся поверх толстого одеяла.

Но как можно было ожидать, едва он начал уплывать в сон, как резкая боль от удара кнутом заставила его дернуться и удесятерила агонию. Не обращай внимания, уходи в безопасность, в Чертоги.

Когда все повторилось в шестой или седьмой раз, Шерлок был уже весь в поту и его сильно тошнило. Он решил перебраться на диван и посмотреть телек.


	9. Chapter 9

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 9**

 **Воскресенье. Вечер. Любимый паб Лестрейда**

— Ну и как вы оба живете?

— Честно? Я сам не знаю. Он изменился.

— В плохом или хорошем смысле?

— В обоих... Он что-то скрывает. Вероятно, даже много чего. Я даже думаю, не болен ли он... ему явно плохо. Скованные движения, ужасная худоба, кошмары, скрытность.

— Ох, — Лестрейд поморщился.

— Думаешь, здесь есть что-то большее?

— Прости, приятель, но мы с Шерлоком еще даже толком ни разу не разговаривали. В ночь его возвращения мы говорили только об угрозе теракта. Так что твои слова для меня полнейшая неожиданность. Он только говорил, что его отсутствие было связано с желанием уничтожить сеть Мориарти... и даже не сказал, удалось ли ему это. Может, тебе стоит нанести визит Майкрофту?

— Он сочтет это предательством. Не вариант.

— Да, верно. А как насчет Молли?

— Возможно. Ты знаешь, что она с самого начала была в курсе, что он жив?

— Что? Ты серьезно?!

— Об этом знали только они с Майкрофтом и несколько его знакомых бездомных.

— Вот это да.

— Он по-прежнему ведет себя очень отстраненно... как будто не верит, что все с Мориарти уже закончилось.

— Должен сказать, мне самому до сих пор проблемно поверить в его воскрешение. А ты как с этим?

— Я... если честно, то я тоже до сих пор не смею полностью в это поверить. Страшно, что я вот-вот проснусь, и это окажется добрым сном. Мне страшно... Я боюсь проснуться и... узнать, что он по-прежнему мертв.

— Возможно, он чувствует то же самое.

— Или хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое... во всяком случае, он часто это показывает своим поведением.

— Или не хочет вторгаться между тобой и твоей будущей женой. Хотя нет, Шерлок вряд ли проявил бы такую щепетильность.

— Может, он немного ревнует?

Лестрейд широко раскрыл глаза.

— Нет, нет! Я в совершенно нейтральном смысле! — заторопился Джон. — Просто, по-моему, единственные близкие отношения с другим человеческим существом у него были... есть... со мной.

— Да, с тобой. Он хотел тебя вернуть, а ты решил жить дальше. Я вижу проблему.

— Видишь? Черт подери, неужели это может быть так... очевидно? Я очень не хотел с ним так поступать, но... он должен был сказать мне, что не умер... может, тогда я бы так далеко не зашел... к примеру, остался бы в нашей квартире... но это было так больно... черт... слишком больно, — у Джона сорвался голос.

— И явно болит до сих пор, — Грэг сочувственно похлопал его по плечу.

Джон опустил голову и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов.

— Боже... я и не знал, что это до сих пор для тебя так болезненно, — Лестрейд с изумлением наблюдал за мучительными попытками доктора сдержать эмоции.

Джону удалось загнать внутрь боль. Он расслабил лицо и снова поднял голову.

— Раньше было легче. Его возвращение все разбередило. Наверное, выпить было не самой лучшей идеей... Боюсь, я немного расклеился.

— Так поезжай домой. Хочешь? — предложил Лестрейд.

— Пока нет, допивай спокойно... — Джон опустошил вторую кружку пива, кружка же Лестрейда — тоже вторая — была еще наполовину полна.

— Слушай, если тебе надо будет где-то перекантоваться, моя гостевая спальня в твоем распоряжении. Это я так, на всякий случай, — проговорил инспектор.

— Спасибо.

— Жить на Бейкер-стрит тебе явно еще трудновато.

— Я просто не ждал, что трудность будет именно в этом... я ведь уже оставался там, когда мы расследовали террористическую угрозу, — пояснил Джон. — Но... тогда все было иначе. Может, мне надо просто привыкнуть... О, кстати, хотел спросить. Он действительно брал с собой Молли на расследования?

— Да, брал. Ты ведь отказался, так?

— Я отказался?

— Он сказал, что у тебя другая работа.

— Ну, я действительно встретил его, мягко говоря, не ласково... чуть не задушил в прямом смысле слова, когда он прервал меня на середине брачного предложения. Через полчаса он у меня слетел на пол со стула... а еще через столько же я вдобавок врезал ему по лицу. Крови было много...

— Хм! Значит, он интерпретировал это как отказ.

— Я не отказывался... просто был очень на него сердит.

— Он явно этого не понял.

— Думаю, ты прав, но сколько бы я ни пытался прояснить... он все равно не понимает. На следующий день я пришел извиниться, но меня сразу взяли в заложники... непонятно кто... и сунули в костер. Шерлок себя ведет... он ходит как потерянный. Как будто шарит в темноте, надеясь сделать что-то эмоционально правильное для меня... пытается исправить... Я не знаю, как реагировать. Он говорил тебе, что Мориарти угрожал убить нас троих? Меня, тебя и миссис Хадсон? Что он сфальсифицировал свою смерть из-за нас? Хоть это я из него вытащил. Снайперы Мориарти держали нас на прицеле и ждали приказа.

— Что? — на лице Лестрейда отразилось потрясение. — Ты не шутишь? — он уронил голову на руку. — Нет, черт, он не... я имею в виду, ничего мне не говорил. А как к этому всему отнеслась Мэри?

— На мое... на наше счастье, очень и очень понимающе. Она сказала мне, что он ей понравился — и это после того, как он прервал нашу помолвку. Сколько женщин способны такое принять, не закатив истерику? Она сразу поняла, кто он такой — за те три предложения, которые он произнес. А я был так потрясен, что даже дышать не мог... Я... Господи... я думал... А она... она повела себя просто великолепно, без всякой ревности, с полным пониманием... и даже отчасти взяла его под свое крылышко. Надеюсь, это и впредь не изменится. Я не переживу, если эти двое друг друга возненавидят или начнут соперничать. Она его понимает... и убеждает меня восстановить дружбу. Мэри считает, что я в каком-то смысле его бросил.

Лестрейд хихикнул.

— Она его понимает... что ж, отлично.

— Да. Я сам с таким трудом учился его понимать, а она на лету схватывает... Думаю, ты был прав, когда говорил, что Шерлок в депрессии.

— Тогда нам лучше подкинуть ему побольше работы и показать, что мы по-прежнему его любим, — пробормотал Грэг, словно они говорили о его шестилетнем сынишке. — Я постараюсь вовлечь его по максимуму в расследование.

— Приготовься к званию "некомпетентного".

— Ну, это часть наших отношений. Я имею в виду, что он называет меня идиотом.

— Ты знаешь, что он и меня тоже так называет?

— Разумеется. Это его способ выражения... неважно чего. Если бы мы ему не нравились, он бы с нами не общался.

— Хотя после своего возвращения он проявляет удивительное терпение и доброту. Во всяком случае, со мной.

— Со мной он тоже очень мил. Сам недоумеваю...

Теперь настала очередь Джона хихикнуть.

— Интересно, не то же ли самое чувствует Майкрофт...

— ... когда его воспитывает?

— О, я еще не говорил, что видел родителей Шерлока?

— Что, правда? И как они тебе?

— Абсолютно обычные люди. Я даже и не подумал, что это его родители, пока он не сказал. Обсуждали совершенно обыденные вещи вроде поисков очков и похода в театр.

— Ты с ними разговаривал?

— Нет, он тут же их выгнал... я тогда впервые пришел после спасения из костра... он их выставил и довольно грубо.

— Из-за того, что ты пришел?

— Наверное. Когда я зашел, они вели какой-то незначащий разговор. Я их никогда прежде не видел. Даже на фотографии. Вообще ничего не знал.

— Ну... может, и я когда-нибудь с ними познакомлюсь.

— Буду жениться на Мэри, притащу их на свадьбу, — неожиданно выдал Джон.

— Что?

— Ну, я же могу пригласить на свою свадьбу родителей своего лучшего друга, верно?

— Не знаю, зависит от того, насколько грандиозной ты ее планируешь. У Мэри большая семья?

— У нее семьи вообще нет. Она сирота.

— Жаль это слышать, — Грэг допил пиво. — Ну что, пойдешь домой?.. То есть, я имею в виду, на Бейкер-стрит?

— Да, — сказал Джон.

Грэг посмотрел ему в глаза. Джон выглядел обеспокоенным и усталым.

— Ну, хорошо.

Они вышли из паба и попрощались. Джон спустился в метро, направляясь на Бейкер-стрит.

Когда он вернулся домой, Шерлок занимался экспериментами. Джон решил пойти спать, сил ни на что другое не оставалось. Пиво подействовало на него усыпляюще, и этим стоило воспользоваться, чтобы как следует отдохнуть.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — сказал он, выходя из ванной.

— Доброй ночи, Джон, — ответил тот.

Джон задавил смех. Интересно, смотрел ли Шерлок когда-нибудь "Уолтонов"*?

Джон проснулся около трех ночи, сам не понимая, что его разбудило, и решил, что надо сходить в туалет.

Спускаясь по лестнице, он услышал в гостиной бормотание Шерлока. Он что, все это время занимался экспериментами? И с кем он разговаривает? Неужели у него и раньше была такая привычка? Значит, для него не имеет значения, рядом Джон или нет? Нечего туда заходить! Джон постарался прекратить об этом думать, день и так выдался не из легких.

Джон прошел прямо на кухню и, минуя гостиную, ушел в ванную. Выходя оттуда, он услышал стон Шерлока и застыл на месте.

Шерлок никогда не издавал таких звуков при разговоре, реальном или бессознательном. Ничего подобного. Что происходит?

Шансы, что Шерлок не слышал, как Джон спускается по лестнице, были минимальны. Чтобы пропустить скрип второй и третьей ступенек надо очень постараться. Джон осознал, что очень редко слышал стоны от Шерлока... только, если тот получал травму или в полусне при сильной боли.

Джон осторожно вошел в гостиную, памятуя об утренней реакции Шерлока на пробуждение. Теперь он предупрежден и больше не допустит такой ошибки.

Шерлок лежал на диване бледный, как смерть, весь в поту. Он часто дышал сквозь стиснутые зубы и явно спал. Ему что, снится кошмар? Джон с минуту постоял, соображая, что делать. За все время их дружбы он только раз или два видел Шерлока во власти сна. И это было пугающе.

Дыхание Шерлока стало еще чаще.

— Нет... — больше выдохнул, чем произнес он.

Джон слегка растерялся. Что же делать? Осторожно разбудить его? Но как? Шерлок определенно не привык, чтобы кто-то смотрел, как он спит, и может, даже ассоциировал это с чем-то плохим.

Он не успел прийти к какому-то решению, как Шерлок заметался и замахал руками.

— Джон, нет... — на этот раз отчетливо произнес он, и в его голосе сквозило отчаяние. Джон подумал, не это ли вообще его разбудило? Может, Шерлок звал его по имени?

Он попятился к двери между гостиной и кухней. Шерлок снова произнес его имя, на этот раз уже полушепотом.

— Я здесь, Шерлок. Не о чем волноваться, — ответил ему Джон.

— М-м-м-м-м, — простонал тот. — Этобессмысленно, янескажу...

Что же ему снилось? И с кем он разговаривал?

— Шерлок, с кем ты говоришь? Кто там? — опять попытался Джон.

Шерлок его не услышал. Да Джон этого и не ожидал. Шерлок продолжал метаться и что-то неразборчиво бормотать. Джону показалось, что он услышал имя Майкрофта. Но голос Шерлока становился все тревожнее, и Джон решил, что надо вытащить его из сна. Так нельзя. Для него это вредно.

— Шерлок. Проснись, — громко и спокойно произнес Джон от двери.

Тот в первый момент вроде бы никак не отреагировал, но потом хаотичные движения прекратились. Джон понадеялся, что это признак выхода из сонного состояния. Он включил чайник и, стараясь производить как можно больше шума, снова подошел к двери. Шерлок опять метался, хотя уже не так сильно, и явно все еще пребывал во власти сна. С каких это пор детектив стал подвержен кошмарам?

Наверное, эти два года ему пришлось нелегко, подумал Джон. Мориарти был очень умным и жестоким человеком. Разоблачение его шайки наверняка потребовало большой умственной работы, да и грязной и неприятной тоже... это становилось все яснее. Насколько же это было тяжело, если Шерлок даже вспоминать об этом не хочет и ничего ему не рассказывает? Джон думал, что Шерлок как обычно станет хвалиться своей работой во всех деталях, поделится с ним своими гениальными мыслями, но нет. Ничего не было, кроме самой первой попытки объясниться во втором ресторане — когда Джон сказал, что его это не интересует. После этого Шерлок не только не пытался бравировать, он даже больше ни разу не упомянул о своем успехе. На Шерлока, которого знал Джон, это было совсем не похоже.

Шерлок снова вздрогнул всем телом.

— Шерлок, проснись, — снова отчетливо произнес Джон. На этот раз Шерлок явно проснулся: дернулся и через несколько секунд заморгал глазами, оглядывая комнату.

Джон просто стоял у двери и смотрел, пытаясь понять, что с ним все-таки происходит. Шерлоку понадобилось почти полминуты, чтобы найти глазами Джона, который стоял неподвижно. Когда их глаза встретились, Джон понял, что Шерлоку не по себе. А так же, что Шерлок в курсе своих кошмаров и совершенно не рад, что друг оказался их свидетелем. И Шерлок определенно знал, о чем был кошмар.

— Что тебе снилось? — ступил на зыбкую почву Джон.

— Ничего важного. — "Интересно. Он даже не отрицает, что видел какой-то сон".

Шерлок поднялся на ноги и пошел на кухню. Включил чайник — явно, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Потом, все еще помаргивая со сна, вытащил чай в пакетиках. Джон снова обратил внимание, какие скованные у него движения, почти неуклюжие.

— Ты в порядке?

— В полном. Пожалуйста, прекрати, — судя по голосу, Шерлок начинал злиться.

Джон решил, что пора сделать некоторое отступление. Временное.

— Сделай две чашки, пожалуйста.

— Две для тебя, или по одной на каждого?

— Мне одну, — сказал Джон. Это уже был привычный Шерлок. Как нормальный человек задает вопросы... и склонность все уточнять, по крайней мере, осталась той же.

Шерлок сделал ему чашку чая, но сам со своей отправился в гостиную, оставив Джона на кухне. Доктору пришлось признать, что это отнюдь не приглашение к компании. Скорее, намек "оставь меня одного".

Джон взял чашку, сел за обеденный стол и начал читать газету, демонстративно не обращая внимания на Шерлока. Еще несколько лет назад таким образом можно было с пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью вынудить этого типа заговорить первым.

Но сегодня удача от него отвернулась. Следующие полчаса Шерлок сидел, молча уткнувшись в мобильник. Джон обратил внимание, как медленно его пальцы двигаются по клавишам. Наконец лежащий на диване Шерлок повернулся спиной к Джону и затих. Пытается уснуть?

Джон решил, что это явный знак ему вернуться к себе в комнату и доспать. Что он и сделал.

* * *

* The Waltons - американский сериал (1972-1981), каждая серия которого заканчивалась тем, что все герои по очереди желали друг другу доброй ночи. (прим. переводчика)


	10. Chapter 10

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 10**

 **Понедельник. Квартира на Бейкер-стрит**

В понедельник утром Джону надо было идти на работу. Когда он спустился вниз, Шерлок уже сидел над разложенными бумагами, а на столе стоял приготовленный для Джона чай. Джон подошел к холодильнику и обнаружил внутри три больших магазинных пакета. Они были не распакованы. Джон нахмурился. Выходит, это была не отговорка. Шерлок действительно ходил за покупками. Он пригляделся: внутри виднелось, как минимум, восемь больших бутылок пива. Джон слегка ошеломленно на них уставился. Наверное, пиво понадобилось Шерлоку для экспериментов. Джон перерыл все пакеты, нашел еще три пивных бутылки и наконец обнаружил молоко. Шерлок про него не забыл. Раньше такое тоже случалось, но редко. Джон осознал, что постоянное сравнивание "сейчас" и "тогда", вероятно, не лучший способ улучшить отношения. Да, он только что это сделал, но надо постараться прекратить... но не считая хорошего... вроде того, что Шерлок помнит, что нужно Джону!

Джон пошел через гостиную к выходу, но несчастный вид Шерлока заставил его замедлить шаги. Детектив буквально излучал подавленность и расстройство. Джон решил, что не стоит его о чем-то спрашивать, и направил свои стопы к метро.

Когда он вернулся во второй половине дня, то понял, что Шерлок даже не переоделся. Не было никаких признаков, чтобы он что-то ел. Друг вообще выглядел так, словно вот-вот заснет прямо на ходу.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Джон слышал, как Шерлок разговаривает сам с собой, но когда он вошел, тот резко осекся.

— О, отлично. Мне как раз нужны некоторые пояснения насчет человеческой натуры.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился Джон, выбираясь из пиджака, и включил чайник. — Что, если я сделаю на ужин лазанью?

— Я не голоден.

— Конечно, голоден.

— Нет!

— Я отвечу на твои вопросы насчет натуры, если ты со мной поужинаешь, — полушутя пригрозил Джон.

— Не люблю, когда меня шантажируют. Я вполне могу позвонить Молли и спросить у нее...

— Это была шутка, Шерлок. Я только хочу, чтобы ты поел. Ты выглядишь ужасно. Тебе нужно немного хлеба насущного... и, вероятно, сна.

— Я не могу спать.

— Но ты можешь поесть, так что уж окажи мне услугу. С лазаньей много возни, и я не хочу стараться впустую.

— Почему бы нам просто чего-нибудь не заказать?

— Хочешь чего-то другого?

— Китайского.

— Ладно.

Джон сделал заказ и отправился переодеться во что-то более домашнее и удобное.

Когда он снова спустился вниз, Шерлок уже прикрепил к стене в единый ряд фотографии жертв в том положении, в которых их нашли, и пристально их разглядывал.

— Что у них общего?

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь или просто думаешь вслух?

— Я уже обнаружил 179 объединяющих и 311 разделяющих их пунктов, так что, конечно, я спрашиваю тебя, — выстрелил Шерлок привычной очередью, и Джон в который раз изумился, как вообще можно говорить с такой скоростью.

— Чтобы я озвучил очевидное? — Джон встал рядом с Шерлоком и вгляделся в фотографии.

— Нет, чтобы узнать точку зрения социально-нормального человека или доктора, а лучше и того, и другого.

— Ладно. Почему бы тебе, тем временем, не сходить и не принять душ?

— Считаешь, мне нужно? — ровно спросил Шерлок без малейшего раздражения или возмущения.

— Да.

От Шерлока пахло немытым телом, но к этому запаху примешивалась какая-то странная сладковатость, которая вызывала у Джона беспокойство, хотя он толком и не мог определить, что это.

— Ладно, спасибо за намек. Последние два года мне не хватало твоего вклада, а моим органам чувств — твоего присутствия... какое облегчение, что они вернулись, — и детектив пошел прочь из комнаты. Его голос при этом звучал монотонно, не выражая ни нетерпения, ни расстройства. Джон теперь почти не видел так присущего другу позерства и преувеличенной мимики. А последнее заявление и вовсе стало настоящим сюрпризом. Джон в этот момент за ним наблюдал и знал, что это действительно был комплимент, фактически подтверждение нужности Джона. Его даже немного ошеломило столь эмоциональное утверждение, произнесенное таким равнодушным тоном.

Шерлок зашел в ванную, и через пару минут включился душ. Похоже, его друг почему-то невзлюбил в последнее время мыться... или просто забывал? Джон подумал, что это может быть признаком депрессии. В таком контексте последние слова Шерлока выглядели еще более милыми и заботливыми.

Джон с минуту смотрел невидящими глазами в пространство. Да, Шерлок действительно был с ним мил и... сказал, что хочет его присутствия.

Джон поразглядывал фотографии, но потом его отвлекло чувство голода, и он начал убирать со стола, чтобы им было где поужинать. Он перенес факт-листы на пол точно в том же порядке, в котором они лежали на столе, чтобы потом их можно было заново разложить. Шерлок наверняка разозлится, но кухонный стол покрывали остатки последних экспериментов, и Джон не собирался к ним прикасаться.

Он включил телевизор, чтобы глянуть новости, и принялся расставлять на столе посуду. Потом послал Мэри смс, спрашивая, как прошел день — они всегда переписывались несколько раз за день, и сегодняшний не был исключением. Перед сном он, как обычно, ей еще позвонит.

Прошло довольно много времени прежде, чем Шерлок наконец вышел из своей комнаты чисто выбритый и, кажется, до блеска отмытый. На нем была чистая пижама и свежий халат. Вообще-то, слишком рано для Шерлока так одеваться... кроме того, он был босиком, в одних носках. Джон нахмурился. На дворе ноябрь. Пол же холодный.

Шерлок уставился на переложенные бумаги, и Джон испугался, что сейчас услышит нечто нелицеприятное, но тот только передвинулся и продолжал пристально разглядывать материалы.

— Что может быть привлекательного в уязвимости?

— Прости? — не понял Джон.

— Как ты думаешь, что объединяет жертв в момент смерти?

— Они кажутся расслабленными, как дома.

— И что при этом чувствуют? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Расслабляются. Верят, что с ними ничего не случится.

— Это эквивалент уязвимости, — сказал Шерлок.

— Нет.

— Что?

— Да не эквивалент, а полная противоположность. Они верят, что они в безопасности, а значит, могут расслабиться.

— Но расслабление делает человека уязвимым, — заявил Шерлок.

— В общем-то, нет. Уязвимость подразумевает, что есть какая-то угроза или кто-то может воспользоваться... ну, состоянием расслабленности и безопасности.

— То есть расслабление не делает человека уязвимым?

Джон нахмурился. В этом был какой-то странный подтекст.

— Шерлок, такое впечатление, что для тебя это понятие не... Твое определение не совсем верно, — неуверенно пробормотал Джон. — Расслабление не делает уязвимым... хотя допускаю, что возможно, тебя и делает, но ты ведь не обычный человек. Обычные люди часто расслабляются, особенно если их окружают хорошие люди.

— В таком случае, потенциальная уязвимость зависит от намерений и качеств тех, кто находится рядом.

— Да. Можно зайти с другой стороны... Когда Ирен вколола тебе наркотик, думаю, ты мог почувствовать себя уязвимым... ускользающее сознание, чувство потери контроля над своим телом, невозможность спастись...

— Но я знал, что она только хочет сбежать со своим мобильником...

— ... и ты мог чувствовать себя в какой-то степени незащищенным.

— Нет, ты же был рядом.

Джон моргнул. Да, точно, так и было!

— То есть ты говоришь, что не паниковал, потому что знал, что я рядом, и это давало ощущение безопасности?

— Я никогда не паникую! — слегка ворчливо заявил Шерлок.

Джон мысленно отметил, что против остального тот возражать не стал.

— Да нет, ты паниковал. В Баскервилле. И, наверное, чувствовал себя уязвимым... и испуганным.

— Я паниковал только слегка.

— Нет уж, давай по-честному: по твоим стандартам, ты _здорово_ паниковал.

— Ладно, здорово, но ведь там — опять — был ты, и это обеспечило мне определенную степень...

Поглаживая левой рукой губу, Джон поднял брови. Шерлок только что в одном предложении признал две невероятные вещи... даже спокойно их повторил, не испытывая при этом какого-то дискомфорта.

— Значит, уязвимость идет рука об руку со страхом?

— Иногда.

— Но тогда это противоположность расслабленности, — провозгласил тот. — Как думаешь, не могли они считать, что если враг ушел, то все уже кончилось и можно расслабиться?

— Ты имеешь в виду, если он говорил, что сохранит им жизни, а сам давал лишнюю дозу, чтобы они не позвонили в полицию? Такое возможно, но это было бы действительно очень жестоко.

— И еще больше усиливало их уязвимость.

— Определенно. Я имею в виду, что обездвиживание само по себе достаточно жестокий поступок. А тут еще привезти жертв домой, воскресить в них надежду... Может, они и выглядели расслабленными и спокойными, но количество... — Джон подошел к столу и вытянул из кучи бумаг листок. — Вот. У всех жертв в крови обнаружено большое количество гормонов стресса.

— Я знаю. Почему ты думаешь, что их откуда-то привезли? Они могли провести дома все это время.

— Ты же сам сделал такой вывод, разве не помнишь?

— Нет, я такого не говорил.

— Говорил. В пятницу, когда мы были на месте преступления. Ты сказал, что жертва — молодой мужчина — прибыл домой примерно за четырнадцать часов до смерти, хотя пропал он за семь дней до этого. Логичное предположение: шесть с половиной дней его не было дома.

— Четырнадцать часов это не половина дня.

Джон закатил глаза, но почти сразу его охватило беспокойство. Шерлок действительно не помнит?

— Ты что, издеваешься?

В дверь позвонили, и Шерлок ловко избежал продолжения разговора, вызвавшись забрать заказанную в китайском ресторане еду.

Они сели ужинать. Джон старался вести непринужденный разговор. Позже он снова попробует прощупать почву. Шерлок действительно съел свой ужин и даже попробовал суп, на который у Джона не хватило места.

Они не стали убирать со стола и снова вернулись к расследованию.

— Итак, между первым и вторым убийством прошло девять дней. Тот же самый промежуток был между второй и третьей жертвой. Похоже на определенный почерк. И если убийца продолжает его придерживаться, то уже в среду или четверг он должен был захватить новую жертву. Четвертую. Мы проверили все, что могли. Лестрейд просмотрел все заявления о пропавших: в двух квартирах мы побывали лично, а еще в трех Скотланд-Ярд установил камеры наблюдения, — подвел итог Джон.

— И ничего! Это не может быть! Ну, почему я ничего не могу обнаружить?! Что-то там должно было наверняка остаться, — с внезапной злостью произнес Шерлок. В его голосе звучали горечь, злость и ненависть к самому себе. Целая неделя расследования прошла впустую, но Шерлок все продолжал и продолжал искать. Возможно, это дело просто не под силу даже такому гению, как он? Или провал связан с упадком сил?

— Шерлок, — заговорил Джон спокойным, успокаивающим тоном. — Единственное, что ты сейчас можешь, это продолжать работать над делом. Здесь ничего больше нельзя сделать, — добавил он и сам удивился. Два года назад он орал на этого типа, что его ничто не заботит, а теперь он принимает как должное, что тот выглядит расстроенным. Впрочем, это не означает, что Шерлок переживает за жертв. Вероятно, он просто злится на себя за неспособность найти разгадку.

— Я, как минимум, не должен быть настолько слепым! — выплюнул Шерлок. — Похищенный человек, наверное, до сих пор надеется, что кто-то ему поможет!

Это уже слишком для того, кто не беспокоится за людей. Джон с горечью улыбнулся. Шерлок по-своему беспокоится. Без сентиментальности и переживаний, но беспокоится. В последнее время это стало на удивление ясным.

— Шерлок, ты устал, измотан и явно не в порядке. Думаю, хороший ночной сон и полноценная пища поправят дело. Последнее мы уже реализовали, так что теперь иди спать, а завтра начнем со свежими силами.

— Нет! — твердо и упрямо заявил Шерлок.

— Едва ли кому-то поможет, если ты свалишься от истощения.

— Я в порядке! — рявкнул Шерлок.

— Черта с два! — с не меньшей твердостью бросил Джон.

— Извини, — пробормотал Шерлок и быстро вышел на кухню.

— За что? — Джон не мог понять, что его больше озадачивает: странное и внезапное послушание или тот факт, что Шерлок за себя извинился.

— Ты прав. Я устал.

Джон прищурил глаза и пошел за Шерлоком. Что-то здесь не так... наверное, Шерлок пытается выбрать из двух зол меньшее.

— Ладно, так что ты от меня скрываешь?

Шерлок включил чайник и вытащил две чашки, собираясь приготовить чай.

— Я устал и обеспокоен, вот и все. Ты это услышал, так что отстань от меня, — с этими словами Шерлок быстро ушел в ванную. Джон издал сердитый рык. Это был уже прямой побег. Шерлок отлично понимал, что Джон за ним туда не пойдет.

Шерлок через три минуты вернулся, закончил готовить чай и перенес его в гостиную, где уже сидел Джон и читал за ноутбуком электронную почту. Шерлок передал ему чашку.

— Итак, если вернуться к первоначальному вопросу... почему наш противник настолько жесток? Что его в этом привлекает? Что он хочет испытать? Есть в уязвимости какая-то привлекательность?

— Что-что? — переспросил Джон, не совсем понимая, куда клонит Шерлок.

— Нет ли здесь сексуальной перверсии, где уязвимость — краеугольный камень?

— В общем-то, это возможно. Если я правильно понимаю, в БДСМ* действительно есть такой аспект, но вместе с ним идет и абсолютное доверие, и тот эмоционально-биохимический максимум, который может воспроизводить человеческое тело при правильной дозе боли. И это уже не говоря о тысячах других нюансов, в том числе и психологических... Я не вижу никакой связи, хотя мои знания, конечно, довольно поверхностны.

— Да, здесь нет даже намека на сексуальный подтекст, — согласился Шерлок. — Во всяком случае, в открытую или во внешнем облике жертвы. Значит, похищенные главным образом боялись смерти, а не какой-то иной опасности.

— А откуда им было знать? Испуганные, в сильном стрессе и отчаянии... скорее всего, к концу они уже ничего не соображали. Они понятия не имели, что им предстоит: смерть, нападение, боль или еще что-то.

— Окажи мне одну услугу. Опиши, каково это все испытывать, — попросил Шерлок.

Джон заколебался. Он что, настолько бесчувственный? Или только пытается собрать нужную информацию? Джон сам не понимал, сердиться ли ему на Шерлока или просто выполнить просьбу. Он отвел взгляд от фотографий и посмотрел в глаза детективу... впервые за последние минуты. И то, что он там увидел, вызвало у него сильное беспокойство.

Шерлок смотрел в пол, но не на бумаги. Потемневший, отсутствующий взгляд, в котором читалось какое-то странное страдание.

Джон забыл об обращенной к нему просьбе, приблизился к детективу и взял его за предплечье, интуитивно подчиняясь безмолвной просьбе об утешении, которую буквально излучала фигура друга. Тот моргнул и спустя три секунды сделал шаг назад, высвобождаясь из осторожной хватки. Ему понадобилось на это ТРИ секунды!

— Я не... Просто опиши.

— Ладно, извини... Представь, что ты связан, никуда не можешь уйти. Кто-то делает с тобой то, чего ты не хочешь, и ты не можешь это остановить. Полагаю, ты можешь представить, что при этом ощущают? Хотя вряд ли. У тебя же всегда есть план Б и тщательно выверенный план побега. А я испытывал подобное в том бассейне... с Мориарти. И в костре. Не слишком приятное чувство. Ощущаешь себя в полной власти человека, считающего, что твоя жизнь ничего не стоит, и у тебя нет никакой возможности освободиться. Это очень страшно.

Джон посмотрел на застывшего рядом Шерлока и в шоке увидел, как у того с лица исчезают все краски.

— Шерлок? — осторожно окликнул его Джон и снова приблизился. — Хей!

Шерлок смотрел в пространство перед собой. Никак не реагировал, даже не шевельнулся, почти не дышал.

— Шерлок? Перестань сейчас же.

Черт, плохо. Джон протянул руку, чтобы пощупать пульс, но в тот миг, когда он коснулся запястья, Шерлок резко втянул в себя воздух и отпрянул. Чуть не упал, запнувшись о собственную ногу. Джон подался за ним, пытаясь удержать его от падения, но Шерлоку удалось удержать равновесие, и он вскинул руки, предупреждая к нему не прикасаться.

Они стояли друг напротив друга в ошеломленном молчании. Оба расстроенные и потрясенные, они понятия не имели, что делать дальше.

— Я устал и иду спать, — Шерлок развернулся и направился к своей комнате.

— Шерлок, поговори со мной, — Джон пошел за ним, но трогать уже не пытался.

— Ты сказал, что мне нужен сон. Я согласился. Разве ты не этого хотел? — в голосе Шерлока звучало крайнее утомление и побежденность. Было ясно, что он совсем на пределе.

Джон не знал, что сказать.

— Ну хорошо. Доброй ночи.

Шерлок мгновенно исчез в своей комнате. Джон посмотрел ему вслед. Так дальше продолжаться не может. Что-то во всем этом определенно не так. И он обязательно выяснит, что именно!

Джон сел за стол и стал отвечать на очередной е-мэйл, одним ухом прислушиваясь к тому, что доносилось из комнаты Шерлока. Тот действительно лег спать или просто размышляет, лежа в постели?

Через полчаса он поднялся к себе. Позвонил Мэри и порадовался, что она терпеливо выслушала его тревоги. В эту ночь ему понадобилось много времени, чтобы наконец заснуть.

* * *

* BDSM (англ) - садомазохизм. Психосексуальная субкультура, основанная на эротическом обмене властью и иных формах сексуальных отношений, затрагивающих ролевые игры в господство и подчинение (прим. переводчика)


	11. Chapter 11

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 11**

 **Понедельник. Ночь. Комната Шерлока**

Шерлок вошел к себе в спальню и осторожно опустился на кровать, лег на бок. Он чувствовал себя ужасно. Спина болела, и сильно... и голова тоже болела — из-за свинцовой усталости, парализующей способность думать и действовать. Он уже пытался спать днем, но снова проснулся из-за кошмара. И почувствовав тошноту, решил вообще отказаться от этой идеи.

Он был в полном одиночестве. Ни миссис Хадсон, ни Джона не было дома, и от этого было не по себе. Он осознал, что хочет быть рядом с Джоном. Хочет быть уверен, что тот в безопасности.

В работу его мозга каждые пять минут вклинивалась новая тревожная процедура — она снова и снова запрашивала, все ли с Джоном в порядке и... не сделал ли Шерлок что-то не то, из-за чего Джон мог уйти. Шерлок даже попытался убить процесс, не слишком понимая, для чего тот мог пригодиться, но результат его не вдохновил, и он вернул все как было.

Но это же его мозг! Почему он не слушается его приказов! Шерлок пытался думать о деле, хорошо понимая, что серийный убийца уже, вероятно, захватил жертву и собирается ее убить.

Эта мысль преследовала его уже не один день и мешала сосредоточиться. Чертоги разума пребывали в полном беспорядке. Он отыскивал информацию и пытался ее рассортировать, но постоянно наталкивался на бардак, который отвлекал его или портил воспоминания о наблюдениях. Такое впечатление, что что-то внутри сломалось... или какой-то троян привнес хаос. Как монстр из детской сказки, который делает пакости, пока никто не видит. Представив эту ассоциацию вживую, он даже подумал, не сходит ли он с ума... по-настоящему. А может уже сошел несколько минут назад. Когда Джон описывал, каково чувствовать себя уязвимым, с Шерлоком случилось что-то вроде приступа паники. Джон словно знал, что было в Сербии. Он так подробно это описывал. Он что, говорил с Майкрофтом? Неужели Джон знает?

Сознание пронзила темно-зеленая искра жестокой боли и отодвинула все мысли на второй план. Если бы Джон знал, какого уровня достигла боль, он бы уже заставил его принять обезболивающее. Или добавил бы еще кулаком. Он действительно заслужил эту боль. Но сейчас она настолько усилилась, что он позволил себе на некоторое время заглушить ее восприятие.

Он устал и хотел спать... но похищенный человек может умереть, если он потратит время на сон. Кроме того, спать не самое хорошее занятие, не так ли? Джон бы ответил. Он всегда знает, что хорошо, а что плохо. А Шерлок заслужил, чтобы Джон преподал ему пару уроков. Шерлок понимал, что разрушил их дружбу... очередная неудача... и он сам в ней виноват... своим отрицанием, игнорированием важных вещей. Он отрицал, что причинил боль Джону, отказывался верить, что случившееся могло вызвать у того приступ ПТСР, не признавал, что горе может причинить такой вред. Он даже не желал признавать, что это разрушило его самого, первый и единственный раз в жизни. Он чувствовал себя раненым... изменившимся... поврежденным. Из-за себя самого, из-за Мориарти, из-за собственной неспособности похоронить воспоминания о пытках... это чувство называется уязвимость? Он снова наткнулся на это новое уродливое понятие. Когда же оно появилось? Было раньше или его вызвал к жизни рассказ Джона?

Шерлок знал, что у него действительно случился панический приступ. После Баскервилля он знал, что это такое, и сейчас было очень на то похоже. Джон заметил, что с ним что-то происходит, но не понял, что.

Ладно, лучший способ с этим справиться, это... засунуть все в морозильник. Войти в Чертоги разума и надежно запереть. В Чертогах у него были холодильники и морозильники в количестве трех штук, и он выбрал тот, что стоял в подвале. Шерлок постарался получше свернуть мысль и плотно упаковать ее в воспоминания о темнице и недавней панике. Он не видел содержимого морозильника, но дверца на ощупь казалась скользкой и мерзкой. И когда он открыл ее, что-то выскользнуло наружу.

Шерлок осознал, что это его скрипичный смычок... разбитый выстрелом, "волосы" торчали во все стороны. Шерлок вспомнил, что сам это сделал, когда посмотрел запись, на которой Джон сидел на кровати со своим пистолетом и его скрипкой.

Разбитый смычок служил напоминанием, как сильно он разрушил доверие и здоровье Джона... и его дружбу. Значит, правильно, что скрипка осталась без своего смычка... он не заслуживает получать утешение от инструмента или игры на нем. Теперь это напоминание о его провале и катастрофическом просчете. Он расстрелял скрипку из виртуальной версии пистолета Джона... в свою первую ночь возвращения на Бейкер-стрит, после ресторана... уже под утро после ужасающей бессонной ночи. Он страдал от боли и разочарования... чувствовал, что разрушил все хорошее, что когда-либо было в его жизни и безумно боялся за свою дружбу с Джоном. С внезапной дрожью он протянул руку к смычку и взял его двумя пальцами, словно тот был замаран... и он осознал, что собственно так и было. Смычок был замаран... его виной.

Он заслуживал наказания за то, что натворил... за то, что был таким идиотом, что не предвидел подобного развития событий и не предотвратил его. Он не лучшая кандидатура на звание друга. Помогло ли Джону хоть чем-то его возвращение, или тому было бы без него лучше? Шерлок сунул смычок назад в морозильник и попытался запереть там свой стыд... и то, другое неприятное ощущение. Нельзя допустить, чтобы это новое сентиментальное чувство под названием "уязвимость" снова оттуда выбралось. Шерлок закрыл дверцу и запер ее для безопасности на висячий замок.

Выйдя из Чертогов разума, он почувствовал, что спина болит еще сильнее, чем раньше. Он постарался отстраниться от реальности и заснуть... создал себе защитный пузырь, не пропускавший никакие чувства. Сегодня их снова был перебор, до полного ошеломления. Он ощутил, что на задворки сознания вползает сон, и не стал с ним бороться.


	12. Chapter 12

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 12**

 **Вторник. В машине**

Во вторник утром Лестрейд сообщил Шерлоку, что они с Джоном могут взглянуть на мертвую женщину, которая, возможно, стала следующей жертвой. Они приехали в Бартс и в присутствии инспектора и Молли осмотрели труп. Шерлок с Молли оба выразили сомнения, что это действительно новая жертва. Слишком много было различий. Для полной уверенности они еще целый час осматривали ее квартиру и в итоге пришли к ясному выводу, что погибшая действительно совершила самоубийство. Чересчур много было отличного от предыдущих мест преступления.

Лестрейд пообещал детективному дуэту, что напишет, если будут какие-то новости, попрощался и направился к полицейской машине.

Шерлок с Джоном вернулись к машине доктора. Шерлок полез было на заднее сидение, но Джон его остановил.

— Шерлок, что ты делаешь? Садись спереди, — приказал он, выбираясь из пиджака.

— Извини. Сила привычки.

Джон ему не поверил. Судя по виду, Шерлоку хотелось побыть одному.

— Кидай пальто назад, я хочу включить отопление.

Шерлок заколебался, но потом, проигнорировав Джона, как был, в пальто, сел на переднее сидение.

Джон завел мотор, и они влились в плотный городской трафик.

Несколько минут спустя Джону понадобилось повернуть направо, но оказалось, что обзор загораживает прямая как палка, застывшая фигура детектива. Джон уже потерял счет, сколько раз он замечал, как сильно напряжен Шерлок, но сейчас это, как никогда, бросалось в глаза.

— Шерлок, расслабься. Я не настолько плох за рулем, — пошутил он.

— Что? — Шерлок посмотрел на него с явным недоумением.

— Ты мне загораживаешь.

Джон остановился на красный свет, протянул руку и легонько толкнул детектива на сидение.

Шерлок в этот момент смотрел в другую сторону и не успел вовремя отреагировать. Джон увидел, как он стиснул зубы и невольно зашипел от боли.

Джон в изумлении отдернул руку и уставился на друга. Пазл наконец начал складываться. Шерлок определенно прилагал большие усилия, чтобы что-то от него скрыть, и теперь у него имелось неопровержимое доказательство, что Шерлок страдает от сильной боли. А через мгновение Джон осознал, что ее источник, должно быть, спина. Он видел, что Шерлок вернулся не совсем в форме, но сейчас что-то изменилось к худшему. Джон решил, что самое время об этом поговорить. Шерлок не сможет, как раньше, сбежать себе в комнату или где-то еще спрятаться.

— Где у тебя болит? — вполголоса спросил Джон. Он старался говорить спокойно, хотя внутри у него клокотал гнев. Как Шерлок мог ему не сказать!

— Я в порядке, — отозвался тот.

— Ничего подобного. Не оскорбляй мои медицинские познания. Я же чертов доктор! Ты двигаешься как семидесятилетний старик, у тебя головные боли и низкое давление. И я за всю жизнь никогда не видел такой сухой кожи, как у тебя, — Джон поднес к глазам руку Шерлока. Рука оказалась еще холоднее, чем он думал.

Шерлок не ответил. Он ничего не отрицал, просто хранил молчание. Он казался усталым и напоминал ребенка, которого ругают. Джон нахмурился. Он ждал, что тот возмутится или оскорбится, но детектив молчал. Джон пристально посмотрел на него. Шерлок выглядел старше, чем ему помнилось до падения. На лице появились первые морщины. Он постарел больше, чем на два года... Джон знал, что с ним произошло то же самое... это было трудное время для них обоих. Вид у Шерлока был измученный... и даже больше, чем на прошлой неделе.

Сзади загудели машины и Джон осознал, что светофор уже переключился на зеленый. Он тронулся с места.

Черт подери... Джон не пропустит столь явный знак боли. Думай же! Думай! Но он никак не мог изобрести, как из этого вывернуться. Он слишком устал... и все мысли были в раздрае. Он чувствовал себя в ловушке. Он не хотел, чтобы Джон видел его спину... Как же от этого уклониться? Ему не удавалось ничего придумать.

Он прилагал столько усилий, чтобы это скрыть. Пока он принимал обезболивающие и антибиотики, ему с легкостью удавалось удерживать боль на приемлемом уровне, но в последние дни она навалилась на него в полную силу. Боль, постоянное напоминание о темнице. Нет. Темница. Надо убрать эту информацию обратно в подвал. Как она вообще выбралась оттуда... из морозильника? Там же только одна дверь, и на ту он повесил табличку "входить с осторожностью".

Мысленная заметка: проверить морозильник на следы взлома... Нет, это идиотизм! Там же никого, кроме него, быть не может. Значит, или он их выпустил, или они выбрались сами. Шерлок уже несколько раз пытался запереть эти воспоминания, но непослушные мысли и дверь подвала, похоже, начали жить своей жизнью. Стоп, здесь же должна быть мысленная проекция Джона в виде голоса. Почему-то он никогда не являлся в телесном виде, но всегда присутствовал и свободно болтал. Другие люди иногда визуализировались, особенно Майкрофт, но Джон — никогда. Интересно, почему? Шерлок впервые задумался над этим вопросом. Возможно, Джон слишком большой элемент, чтобы иметь собственное тело. Его присутствие слишком вплетено в само существование Шерлока, и не нуждается в физическом изображении. Джон словно часть Чертогов. Он всегда рядом, его невозможно изгнать, да Шерлок в этом и не нуждался. Доктору гарантирован полный доступ во все закоулки, и Шерлок не сомневался, что намеренно тот никогда бы ничего не выпустил.

Он сам соприкоснулся с этой дверью в воспоминания случайно, когда занимался чем-то другим. Он тогда наконец обратил внимание, что может свободно передвигаться в Чертогах... стал неожиданно появляться и исчезать, не заметил табличку и случайно открыл дверь подвала, но когда вошел, содержимое вылилось в коридор, который сразу превратился в комнату. Он пытался вновь сделать из нее коридор, но едва ли это могло помочь. Тогда он запер все вытекшее в морозильник, и теперь пребывал в растерянности, не зная, что можно еще придумать. Можно попробовать засунуть в хранилище... большое, размером с банк, но его сначала надо еще построить... к тому же, суть не в том, чтобы никого туда не впускать — наоборот, чтобы не выпускать... наверное, тогда лучше тюрьму, а не хранилище? Тюрьму с высоким уровнем безопасности?

Шерлок почувствовал, что пришло время признаться самому себе, что здесь есть проблема... и не единственная. Джон не оставит его в покое. Он должен защитить Джона от агонии, а это означало не говорить ему ничего, связанного с Сербией. Но он причинит Джону боль, если не скажет... Замкнутый круг, словно безуспешная попытка поймать свой собственный хвост. Шерлок не любил такие проблемы. Решения, которые причиняли новые проблемы, были для него неприемлемы. Он снова в тупике с этими отношениями. Что бы он ни делал, все шло не так, и в последнее время так было постоянно. Это его тревожило. Он что, все позабыл или просто раньше не сталкивался с такими проблемами? Да нет, сталкивался, просто не считал их важными и игнорировал. Но теперь все изменилось. Теперь это касалось Джона, и с ним игнорировать неверные решения было... нельзя.

Если бы в прошлом его спросили, где для него точка отсчета, он бы ответил: Джон... Мда, тут уже два хвоста, за которыми он гоняется. Кругами в трехмерном пространстве. В голове взметнулся белый огонь боли, и разум словно наткнулся на стену. Шерлок рывком вернулся к реальности.

Джон молча вел машину по городу. Шерлок каменно молчал: то ли глубоко задумался, то ли хотел избежать разговора на нежеланную тему. Минут через пятнадцать он поморгал, словно поднимаясь на поверхность из... ну, где бы он там ни скрывался. Джон решил взяться за разговор здесь и сейчас, но несколько иначе, чем раньше.

— Помнишь, как ты улизнул из дома, сел в машину к сумасшедшему таксисту и чуть не погиб?

Шерлоку понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать поступивший вопрос.

— Помню... ты спас меня, — ответил он.

— А помнишь, как ты не впустил меня в квартиру Су Линь Яо, и тебя чуть не задушили до смерти?

— Да. Но если бы Паук хотел меня убить, то он бы сделал это. Это было предупреждение.

— Не в этом суть.

— А в чем?

— Помнишь, как ты пригласил Мориарти встретиться с тобой в бассейне?

— Конечно, помню.

— И все кончилось тем, что меня обвешали бомбами и мы оказались в очень неприятной ситуации. Забавного было мало даже по твоим стандартам.

— Верно.

— А ты помнишь, как сказал мне, что у тебя есть одиночество и оно тебя защищает?

— Да... — поколебавшись, ответил Шерлок. Он понял, куда клонит Джон.

— И все кончилось тем, что я наблюдал, как ты совершаешь самоубийство. Тоже ничего забавного. Совсем ничего.

— Я уже понял, — ответил Шерлок, чувствуя, как внутри поднимает голову упрямство, но успешно убил процесс, пока тот не успел стать чересчур очевидным.

— Каждый раз, когда ты меня исключал или отталкивал, кто-то из нас в итоге страдал. Самоуверенность мешала тебе принять мою помощь или мое общество, и все катилось к черту, — спокойно пояснил Джон.

— Я...

— Я даже не могу вспомнить ни единого случая, когда ты меня отталкивал и это привело бы к достойному результату. Никак не усвоить урок, да?

Джон ждал, что Шерлок ответит в своей обычной манере "информация-единственное-что-имеет-значение", но так и не дождался.

— Ты не мог бы сейчас остановиться, прежде чем кто-нибудь пострадает? Не говоря уже о том, что ты сам явно уже страдаешь, и я не хочу, чтобы к этому добавилось что-то еще из-за твоего нежелания принимать помощь.

— Я просто пытался... — начал Шерлок. Судя по его ворчливому голосу, он считал, что его недопонимают.

— Да, так что ты пытался, Шерлок?

— ... защитить тебя...

— От этого каждый раз все и идет в разнос, — парировал Джон. Он злился, но старался этого не показывать.

— Я...

— Чтобы мы могли вместе вести расследование, я должен знать, что ты мне доверяешь. Позволь мне приблизиться.

— Ладно, — прошипел Шерлок, похоже, признавая, что избранный им путь не прокатывает. — Я... я повредил кожу на спине. Пришлось накладывать швы, — смущенно пробормотал он.

— Когда?

— За четыре дня до того, как я оказался настолько туп, что решил сыграть роль гарсона.

— Это такой интересный способ выразить сожаление за плохо продуманное решение?

— Полагаю, да, — Шерлок стиснул зубы так, что заострились скулы, и опустил голову. Его лицо разве что не дымилось. Джон буквально физически ощущал его стыд и отвращение к себе. Шерлок представлял собой воплощенное страдание. Неужели он так подавлен из-за того, что их дружба полетела в тартарары? Возможно ли, что главная проблема в этом? Джон чувствовал, что это важный вопрос для друга, но здесь было что-то еще.

— Шерлок, что ты пытаешься от меня скрыть?

— Джон, я не могу... не сейчас. Не в данный момент... Я имею в виду ... — в голосе Шерлока звучало страдание.

Джон посмотрел на друга. Шерлок был белее мела, явно мерз, страдал от боли и... Нет, нужно знать больше.

— Ты не хочешь об этом говорить, чтобы меня защитить?

— М-м. Нет... возможно.

— Потому что это секрет?

— Нет. Не между нами... возможно для остального мира... хотя и не для Майкрофта.

Джон немного расслабился, но оставшиеся причины выглядели паршиво, и он почувствовал, что внутри снова растет напряжение.

— Ты не хочешь говорить, потому что боишься, что я плохо отреагирую?

— Я не боюсь.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что я плохо отреагирую?

— Прекрати.

"Бинго".

— Ты не хочешь говорить, потому что это слишком тяжело? — Джон никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь задаст Шерлоку подобный вопрос. Это было почти абсурдно.

Но Шерлок ничего не ответил.

"Бинго, черт подери!"

Пару минут они ехали молча, Джон притворялся, что сосредоточенно ищет нужную улицу.

— Ладно. Откинь спинку, чтобы не загораживать мне обзор. Ручка справа.

Шерлок сковано потянулся и откинул кресло назад.

— Хорошо. Ты принимал какие-нибудь лекарства? Что и когда?

— Курс антибиотиков, закончил в понедельник, — негромко ответил Шерлок.

Значит, рана была инфицирована, или существовала такая опасность, прикинул про себя Джон.

— Обезболивающие?

— Последний раз, наверное, в прошлый уикенд.

— Какие?

— Рецептурные, не опиаты.

Значит, это не просто поверхностная царапина, мысленно заключил Джон.

— Кто назначал?

— Врач Майкрофта.

Джон слегка расслабился; он боялся, что Шерлок занимался самолечением.

— Ладно, в отделении для перчаток есть ибупрофен. Прими таблетку.

Шерлок заколебался.

— Давай, тебе же больно. Нам ехать еще как минимум полчаса. Незачем добавлять тебе страданий, — Джон не стал спрашивать, почему Шерлок раньше ничего не сказал.

Шерлок проглотил таблетку "в сухую".

— За твоим креслом есть бутылка воды. Запей.

— Спасибо, не надо.

— Шерлок, твой желудок сейчас наверняка не в лучшем состоянии. Пей, если не хочешь заполучить гастрит, — приказал Джон.

— С моим желудком все в порядке, — Шерлок проигнорировал его слова.

— Так что ты думаешь о квартире жертвы? — спросил Джон, меняя тему, чтобы избежать неловкости. Он предполагал, что во время обыска Шерлок придерживал кое-какие мысли, и к тому же решил, что разговор на чувствительную тему сейчас лучше закончить.

Шерлок прошелся во всем замеченным мелочам и своим выводам, но Джон не услышал ничего неожиданного. Тем более, что они уже пришли к общему заключению, что случившееся не было работой убийцы.

Джон поймал себя на том, что с удовольствием слушает глубокий голос Шерлока. Он снова обладал дарованной ему возможностью слушать этот одновременно скучный и потрясающий монолог. Он улыбнулся. Шерлок тоже скучал по такой возможности, если судить по словам Лестрейда.


	13. Chapter 13

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 13**

 **Вторник. Снова в 221Б**

— Поужинаем? — предложил Шерлок после очередного поворота, когда ехать до дома оставалось уже всего ничего.

Джон посмотрел на него. Шерлок уже во второй раз предлагал поесть, и причем без всяких жалоб со стороны Джона. Странно. Может, он таким образом пытается отсрочить возвращение домой?

Когда они зашли в китайский ресторан, и Шерлок предложил купить вина, Джон уже не сомневался, что тот делает все, чтобы оттянуть неизбежное. Он, прищурившись, взглянул на друга, и Шерлок отвел глаза. Точно, оттягивает момент.

— Ладно, раздевайся, — приказал Джон, как только они вошли в квартиру.

— А Мэри знает... — начал было Шерлок, но Джон прервал эту глупую попытку избежать неизбежного.

— Да, она в курсе, что доктора иногда приказывают своим пациентам раздеться.

— Еда остынет, — без особого энтузиазма возразил Шерлок. Поглощение пищи хотя бы не вызовет такой неловкости, как снимание его рубашки, причем для них обоих. К тому же, ему и без того холодно.

— Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться, — предложил Джон. Он не отступится. Шерлок знал этот тон.

— Джон... Я действительно не считаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему?

— Я бы предпочел не испытывать сегодня еще одного... стресса.

— То, что ты пытался скрыть это от меня, стресс само по себе. Будь со мной честен, и стресса не будет.

— Я... — в голосе Шерлока зазвучало отчаяние.

— Черт подери! Снимай рубашку! — прогремел голос Джона, и Шерлок вздрогнул от взметнувшегося в воздухе гнева. Он повернулся и шагнул по направлению к своей комнате. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как обратиться в бегство.

— Шерлок! — заорал Джон. — Если ты сейчас меня оттолкнешь и спрячешься, я поеду домой... и уже не вернусь! Так что в твоих интересах больше не делать ни одного шага и снять эту чертову рубашку! Немедленно!

Шерлок застыл на месте, как приклеенный. Он стоял и испытывал какое-то сильное... чувство. Нет... только не сейчас... он знал это чувство... оно называлось паника. Плохо. Слова Джона сейчас прозвучали так... что не оставалось ни малейших сомнений, что он действительно уйдет. Грудь стиснуло словно клещами, воздух стал вязким. Шерлок понял, что хватило одной мысли рассказать Джону о Сербии, чтобы выбить из него дух... это все его ментальный раздрай?

Джон испытал невыразимое облегчение, когда Шерлок остановился. То, что он сделал это сразу, заметно смягчило гнев. Они оба стояли совершенно неподвижно. Джон — в трех шагах позади Шерлока, рядом с креслами, Шерлок — на полпути в кухню. Джон внезапно осознал, что Шерлок замер, словно его заморозили. Он вообще дышит? Джон решил, что должен подойти. Ранее Шерлок уже сделал первый шаг, сходив за покупками, и теперь очередь Джона. Кроме того, будет нелишне перегородить дорогу, если Шерлок все-таки вздумает попытаться уйти.

Джон обошел Шерлока и остановился прямо перед ним. Глаза детектива были широко раскрыты, и он не дышал, бессознательно задерживая дыхание.

— Шерлок?

Шерлок не шевельнулся, даже не моргнул.

— Шерлок? Дыши! — приказал Джон.

Шерлок настолько побледнел, что доктор побоялся, что он близок к обмороку. Да что тут происходит? Чего мог стыдиться Шерлок, чтобы так это скрывать? Что могло вызвать такой душевный раздрай у человека, который чаще вел себя, как стальная машина, а не как обычное человеческое существо? Страх. Он боялся! Шерлок напуган до смерти. Боже, это должно быть что-то действительно очень плохое, раз он в таком стрессе! Неужели какая-то смертельная и неизлечимая болезнь?

— Шерлок, — Джон медленно поднял руки и осторожно взял Шерлока за плечи. — Дыши. Давай же. — Он чувствовал, что его охватывает тревога. Шерлок судорожно выдохнул, и с его новым вдохом, Джон ощутил, как он задрожал всем телом.

Шерлок осознал, что должен это сделать — перестать сражаться с Джоном. Должен ему довериться. Ведь раньше он доверял Джону свои проблемы со здоровьем... Наверное, надо просто позволить ему увидеть, но больше ничего не рассказывать. Хотя он сомневался, что из этого что-то получится...

Он-то сам может и справится, а вот Джон — вряд ли, он слишком эмоциональный. Шерлок понимал, что Джон плохо отреагирует. Он старался избегать этого, сколько мог, надеясь, что раны заживут прежде, чем Джон их увидит. Но доктор явно что-то заподозрил и начал к нему приглядываться. Еще несколько дней назад стало ясно, что он вот-вот обнаружит следы пыток — это было лишь делом времени.

Джону будет больно, когда он узнает, и Шерлоку станет больно от его боли... бесконечный рикошет страданий. Очередной замкнутый круг, еще один хвост, за которым невозможно угнаться. Кто открыл эту шкатулку Пандоры, о которой он даже не подозревал? Она шла в комплекте с дружбой, любовью... с привязанностью и заботой. Привязанность причиняет боль, он знал это слишком хорошо. Он принял решение позаботиться о Джоне. Значит, должен пройти через это.

Шерлок стоял перед ним, глядя в пол. Джон видел, что друг здесь не присутствует, его мысли где-то витают. И Джону совершенно не нравилось, что эти мысли делали с телом Шерлока. Потом внезапно что-то изменилось. Шерлок поднял голову и на миг посмотрел в глаза Джону. Посмотрел с таким загнанным выражением, что Джон выпустил его плечи и отступил назад. Взгляд Шерлока стал рассеянным и отстраненным, и хотя он смотрел куда-то в район лица Джона, тот знал, что Шерлок его не видит. Шерлок медленно сбросил пальто, потом пиджак.

Шерлок видел, что в глазах Джона плещется гнев. Он понимал, что скоро гнева и крика станет еще больше, и попытался на время прогнать отчаяние. Надо пройти через это и не позволить своим эмоциям взять верх. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и заколебался. В этот момент эмоциональная аура Джона изменилась. Его гнев целиком и полностью сменился... страхом? или... черт, плохо. Это еще сильнее подстегнуло панику Шерлока. Глядя в пол, он расстегнул остальные пуговицы, и рубашка соскользнула вниз, повисла на бедрах.

Шерлок молча стоял с обнаженным торсом и не двигался. Его дыхание было таким мелким и неглубоким, что Джон засомневался, хватает ли ему кислорода. Он был бледен и явно в стрессовом состоянии, которого, наверное, сам не понимал. На груди виднелись сходящие красные полосы, но они были еле видными и поверхностными.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, и Джон понял, что должен повернуть его к себе спиной.

И он это сделал.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, сражаясь с эмоциями.

Джон ахнул, и он стиснул зубы. Он ничего не делал, только ждал дальнейших действий... время тянулось, секунды казались часами. Он боялся обернуться... боялся того, что может сказать Джон... и как отреагировать... его безумно страшила мысль, что Джон все же может уйти.

Он ждал... но дождался совсем не того, что предполагал. Он мог ожидать всякого, но не того придушенного звука, который издал Джон.

Шерлок повернулся к нему. Джон смотрел на него, прижав руку к губам, и в глазах его стояли слезы. Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, и боль, которую Шерлок увидел в глазах доктора, заставила его сделать усилие и заговорить.

— Извини, — пробормотал Шерлок, чувствуя себя совершенно больным.

Он умел извиняться, но сейчас боялся, что несмотря на все свои терзания из-за собственной непредусмотрительности, он выражается недостаточно ясно.

Его слова что-то переменили. Джон судорожно вздохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

Джон повернул Шерлока спиной к себе и увидел ужасные красные и бурые следы ран... по всей спине. У него перехватило дыхание, потому что он понял: это следы пыток. Синие и желтые кровоподтеки покрывали почти всю спину... недавние пытки. Он уже видел такое раньше... Здесь были бесчисленные неглубокие раны, поверх которых в верхней части корпуса шли раны поглубже, а очень глубокие обвивались крест-накрест вокруг лопаток и шли по мягким тканям на пояснице, в районе двенадцатого грудного и первого поясничного позвонков. Глубокие раны спускались до самой талии и скрывались ниже брючного пояса.

На две длинные глубокие раны были наложены швы, примерно в шестнадцать-двадцать стежков каждый. Правый шов частично разошелся и кровоточил, порванные стежки сочились гноем, в нескольких местах на фоне высохшей жидкости виднелись ярко-красные пятна присоединившейся инфекции.

От шока Джон забыл как дышать. Он знал, что будет плохо, но не предполагал, что настолько. Он прижал к губам руку, чувствуя подступающее к горлу рыдание. О Боже... нет!

Когда Шерлок медленно повернулся к нему, Джон увидел на его лице выражение стыда... да за что? За перенесенные пытки? Кто может такого стыдиться? Неужели страх Шерлока был связан именно с этим?

— Извини.

Слова Шерлока словно прорвали дамбу. Джону с трудом, но все же удалось продышаться.

— За что, Шерлок? Ты же не сам это с собой делал, верно? — выдавил Джон сквозь пальцы и уронил руку.

— Конечно, нет, — прошептал Шерлок. — Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось на это смотреть.

— Почему? — ахнул Джон.

— Потому что, я не смог это предотвратить.

— О Боги. Шерлок! Тебя же пытали! Я... — у Джона сорвался голос, а через мгновение на него обрушилось полное понимание. Шерлок вытерпел пытки, чтобы уничтожить сеть Мориарти... другими словами, чтобы спасти _его, Джона_...

А Джон набросился на него, когда Шерлок был уже так сильно травмирован... набросился, сбил с ног, опрокинул... Шерлок приземлился на спину в этом чертовом ресторане, а он еще рухнул на него сверху всем своим весом, пытаясь задушить!

Он сам наверняка и ответственен за разошедшиеся швы и воспаление на спине друга... да он еще же потом его и ударил, и даже дважды. Боже! Джон осознал, что больше не в силах сдерживать слезы... и не только их...

— Не двигайся, просто стой тут, — выдавил Джон и скрылся в ванной. Он едва успел закрыть за собой дверь и склониться над унитазом, как его вывернуло наизнанку. Он старался заглушить звуки, но без особого толка.

О, Боже! Как мог он быть настолько слеп! И настолько туп! Настолько зол, что бил раненого, избитого человека. От этой мысли опять поднялась тошнота, и его снова скрутили спазмы.

Вытирая дрожащей рукой губы, он чувствовал, что его лицо мокро от слез. Понимание, что он добавил страданий лучшему другу, делало все еще хуже, еще ужаснее.

Джон прижал к лицу полотенце, чтобы Шерлок, не дай Бог, его не услышал.

Так значит, Шерлок на самом деле пытался защитить его от этой ужасной боли, которую он сейчас испытывал. Защитить _его_ , черт подери! Джон злился на себя, на Шерлока, на Мориарти, а еще сильнее — на свой гнев. За эти два года Шерлок прошел через ад, как он мог этого не понять?! Он должен был... но не дал Шерлоку права на уязвимость. От этой мысли его снова скрутило и вывернуло наизнанку над унитазом. Ну, по крайней мере, у Шерлока нет смертельной болезни, с сарказмом подумал он, вспоминая свои предыдущие страхи.

Но ему нужна медицинская помощь, и ее Джон мог ему обеспечить. Хотя бы это. Надо справиться с собой и помочь Шерлоку! Джон еще раз вытер губы и прополоскал рот.

Когда он на дрожащих ногах вернулся в гостиную, то понял, что Шерлок не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Казалось, он просто застыл в шоке.

— Ш-шерлок! — запинаясь, позвал Джон.

Никакой реакции.

— Шерлок... ответь мне! Давай, надо обработать твою спину!

Джон обошел Шерлока, посмотрел ему в глаза, и горло снова перехватило от слез. Шерлок смотрел прямо перед собой красными, но сухими глазами. Он казался таким... потерянным.

— Шерлок... — Джон потянулся к его руке и, поколебавшись, осторожно обхватил ее пальцами. Потом его взгляд упал на запястья друга, и он стиснул челюсти. На запястьях виднелись следы металлических оков и отчаянных попыток из них вырваться... или последствий того, что эти руки долгое время выдерживали вес тела.

Джон осознал, что ему больно... эта безмолвная фигура по-своему выражала столько эмоций, что Джон даже подумал: как ему вообще удается стоять прямо... и что же должно было случиться, чтобы эти стены наконец пали?

— Шерлок. Давай, тебе нужно сесть, и мы обо всем позаботимся, — Джон мягко подвел несопротивляющегося Шерлока к ближайшему стулу. — Сядь.

Он подтолкнул его, боком усаживая на стул.

Шерлок сел и несколько раз моргнул, словно с трудом возвращаясь к реальности и сражаясь с неприятными ощущениями. Джон уже видел подобное. Когда Шерлок уходил в Чертоги разума, ему требовалось время, чтобы переключиться в режим реальной жизни.

— Насколько сильна боль по шкале от одного до десяти?

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на часы. Скоро можно будет дать еще дозу ибупрофена. Он сходил за аптечкой первой помощи и приступил к работе.

Первым делом он тщательно осмотрел повреждения и сразу понял, что в таком положении ему работать неудобно, и к тому же нужно побольше света.

— Шерлок, мне нужно, чтобы ты лег на живот... на свою кровать, — быстро добавил он, не давая Шерлоку даже подумать о диване в гостиной.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы мне не приходилось сидеть на корточках, а ты мог расслабиться.

Шерлок недовольно выдохнул, явно считая, что в этом нет необходимости.

— Пойдем.

Джон взял его за локоть, одно из немногих мест, где не было никаких следов повреждений.


	14. Chapter 14

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 14**

 **Вторник. Вечер. Последствия пыток**

Шерлок медленно поднялся и поплелся к своей спальне. Джон смотрел вслед, чувствуя еще больший ужас. Ему снова бросилось в глаза, что друг выглядит... избитым, побежденным, потерянным. Он никогда не думал, что увидит таким Шерлока. Джон схватил свою аптечку и заторопился за ним.

Шерлок уже лежал на постели, отвернув лицо от доктора.

Джон повернул торшер, направляя свет на нужное место, и присел на кровать.

— Скажи, если почувствуешь, что надо передохнуть, — мягко произнес он и приступил к делу.

Он постарался как можно лучше стерилизовать всю поверхность спины. Шерлок не издал ни звука, когда его кожи коснулась обжигающая жидкость, но через несколько минут Джон ощутил, что он задрожал еще сильнее.

Джон знал, что надо заново наложить швы там, где они разошлись. Эти раны никто не обрабатывал... он бы сказал, уже восемь или десять дней... как раз столько прошло с того времени, как врач Майкрофта этим занимался. Джон про себя выругался. Шерлок даже отдаленно не может о себе позаботиться!

— Шерлок, когда предполагалось снимать швы?

— Завтра, — пробормотал тот.

— Когда точно тебя... пыт... пытали?

— В последний раз они меня били... за три или четыре дня до ресторана.

— Три или четыре?

— Я не знаю... — голос Шерлок упал до шепота.

— Почему? — слегка нажал Джон, отчаянно надеясь хоть немного понять ситуацию.

— Все... как в тумане.

— Из-за чего?

— Дорога назад была запутанной... и потом врач Майкрофта... меня чем-то накачал...

— Дорога откуда?

— Из Сербии.

— Это произошло в Сербии?

— Да.

— Значит, ты вернулся и пошел к Майкрофту?

— Нет... Он приехал и вытащил меня оттуда... правда, в начале понаблюдал, как меня избивают до полусмерти.

— Что?! — взревел Джон, и Шерлок поморщился.

— Ну, ему нужно было убедительное прикрытие. Во всяком случае, он привел именно такой аргумент.

— Я ему за это так врежу!

— Ты в последнее время часто машешь кулаками, да? Хотя, думаю, Майкрофт это заслужил. И я, наверное, тоже.

Джона неодобрительно фыркнул.

— Так ты поэтому допустил, чтобы я добавил тебе страданий? Потому что считаешь, что заслужил это? Ты поэтому не стал защищаться?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, но Джон почувствовал, как он напрягся.

— ... и поэтому же позволил ранам нагноиться? Здесь воспаление в тех местах, где разошлись швы. Ты же понимаешь, что... это скоро бы перешло в жизнеугрожающее состояние.

От этих слов дрожь Шерлока не стала меньше, скорее наоборот.

— Швы разошлись, когда я повалил тебя на пол в ресторане, верно?

Шерлок ничего не ответил, и Джон принял это как знак согласия.

— Боже, Шерлок... — ему с трудом удалось сдержать эмоции. — Сколько времени ты был пленником? Когда они поймали тебя?

Шерлок молчал. С того момента, как Джон начал обрабатывать его спину, он не шевельнул ни единым мускулом.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Не знать для меня намного хуже, чем видеть правду.

— М-м-м... Пять дней... наверное... прежде чем Майкрофт меня вытащил. Я потерял счет дням.

— Они ведь не только били тебя. Что еще они делали?

— Подвешивали к потолку на цепях, — еле слышно, с трудом выговорил Шерлок. — Не давали мне спать... и это был какой-то подвал. Не узнать, день или ночь.

Значит, его пытали несколько _дней_.

Джон закрыл глаза и прикусил губы, стараясь успокоить эмоции и взбунтовавшийся желудок. Надо сосредоточиться на том, что сейчас нужно Шерлоку. Незачем добавлять ему проблем своими эмоциями.

— Швы частично разошлись и воспалились. Попала инфекция. Я прочищу и наложу свежие швы, — спокойно сообщил Джон, внимательно осматривая повреждения. Ничего опасного для жизни, но безусловно очень болезненно. Да и остальные раны тоже должны были к этому времени зажить намного лучше.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Я сделаю местную анестезию, так что расслабься.

Джон снова протер кожу и сделал несколько проколов в разных местах, чтобы как следует все "заморозить". Шерлок никак не отреагировал.

Ожидая, пока лекарство подействует, Джон осмотрел здоровую кожу друга. Она была очень сухой, шелушилась и местами даже потрескалась. Значит, Шерлок страдал от недоедания, причем до такой степени, что нехватка витаминов и минералов проявлялась уже и внешне. И медленное заживание тоже наверняка связано было с этим.

Шерлок явно мерз, и Джон хотел померить ему давление, но тот просто не стал поворачиваться, и Джон отказался от этой идеи. Он и без того знал, что давление низкое.

Доктор пошел на кухню за стаканом воды и заодно поискал растворимые витамины, которые, как ему помнилось, где-то там были... хм, два года назад. Однако он их действительно обнаружил, правда, просроченные, но вроде вполне годные к употреблению. Кроме того, в холодильнике нашлись рецептурные препараты, которые он тоже видел, но считал, что они нужны Шерлоку для экспериментов. Еще он нашел сильные обезболивающие с противовоспалительным действием. Можно дать их Шерлоку, но не раньше, чем через час, когда кончится действие ибупрофена.

Джон вернулся в комнату и снова сел на кровать рядом с другом. Тот не шевелился и продолжал дрожать. Джон включил обогреватель и на минуту накрыл рукой менее израненное плечо Шерлока. Он не знал, что сказать, и просто хотел напомнить, что он — рядом.

— Шерлок, ты совершенно измотан. Когда ты в последний раз спал?

— На обратном пути, — в подушку пробормотал тот.

— С тех пор прошел уже не день и не два... у тебя из-за пыток кошмары... А какие-нибудь другие воспоминания тебя беспокоят?

Шерлок ничего не ответил.

— Шерлок, поговори со мной, прошу тебя.

— Можно, мы... — хрипло начал Шерлок, и ему пришлось откашляться, чтобы продолжить. — Можно, мы об этом потом... Пожалуйста.

Джон заколебался, раздумывая, не попытка ли это уклониться от разговора, но потом осознал, что Шерлок наверняка ужасно себя чувствует, и решил пока оставить этот вопрос. Хотя оставалось еще одно, что он должен знать.

— Шерлок, позволь мне посмотреть, где кончаются следы... Пожалуйста.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул.

— Они кончаются в семи сантиметрах ниже талии, посередине крестца. Там не требуется никакого лечения.

— Мне нужно посмотреть. Тебе все равно перед сном придется снимать брюки.

Джон буквально услышал, как Шерлок закатил глаза, но все же перевернулся на бок и расстегнул пояс.

— Холодно... — пробормотал детектив.

Джон передвинул на максимум рычажок обогревателя и сдернул с ближайшего стула висевшее на нем одеяло, а Шерлок тем временем выбрался из брюк и в одних "боксерах" снова лег на постель. Джон не дал им обоим испытать неловкость и накрыл Шерлока до пояса одеялом, а потом, вытянув руку над плечом друга, показал ему тубус найденных растворимых таблеток.

— Они для экспериментов или их можно пить?

— Можно пить, — пробормотал Шерлок, и Джон кинул таблетку в стакан воды.

После чего снова принялся осматривать Шерлока.

Крестец выглядел ничуть не лучше спины. Джон слегка оттянул вниз "боксеры", чтобы лучше видеть, и нахмурился: в голове завертелась новая, еще более ужасная мысль. Что, если насилие над Шерлоком проявлялось не только в избиении? В верхней части ягодиц тоже виднелись ссадины... но он не хотел сейчас еще сильнее раздевать Шерлока. Джон поднялся и обошел кровать — он хотел видеть лицо Шерлока, когда будет задавать вопрос.

— Шерлок, открой глаза.

Шерлок медленно открыл затуманенные болью глаза и посмотрел на Джона. Тот присел на корточки у кровати, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне и осторожно, не прикасаясь к коже, убрал с его лица волосы.

— Они тебя насиловали?

Шерлок медленно моргнул.

— Шерлок, ответь мне...

— Нет, — пробормотал Шерлок, снисходительно глядя ему в глаза, и закрыл глаза снова. Джон не сомневался, что получил правдивый ответ, и у него подкосились ноги от облегчения.

Он вернулся на свое место, снова сел на постель и, не произнося больше ни слова, вернулся к делу. Он прочистил рану, изучил разорванную кожу и заново наложил швы стерильными нитями.

Через полчаса он закончил и наложил повязку, после чего стал осторожно наносить антибактериальную мазь на оставшуюся часть спины. Шерлок по-прежнему дрожал, но движения рук Джона все же немного его расслабили. Доктор чувствовал, что тому становится легче, болезненное напряжение постепенно уходит, и продолжал "массаж" — разумеется, в чисто лечебных целях.

— Шерлок, тебе надо отдохнуть, — Джон убрал руки, стараясь не нарушать расслабление.

— М-м-м, для чего?

— Воспользуйся дедукцией, детектив.

— Консультирующий...

— Да, да, я знаю, заткнись. Сейчас я принесу тебе обезболивающее, и ты должен будешь поспать.

Джон сходил на кухню, внимательно прочитал инструкцию к препарату и вернулся с таблетками. Снова обошел кровать и постучал Шерлока по плечу.

— Вот, прими.

Шерлок медленно приподнялся и проглотил предложенные таблетки, запив их растворенными в воде витаминами.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь, чтобы лучше спать? — предложил Джон. Он не сомневался, что Шерлок мучается воспоминаниями после своего недельного плена — во всяком случае, если судить по его дерганости и кошмарам. Скорее всего, за эти два года это было не единственное травмирующее событие, но сейчас незачем об этом спрашивать. Можно подождать более удобного момента.

— Не хочу.

— Ладно, тогда я схожу в "Теско", надо кое-что купить. Отдыхай.

Шерлок ничем не показал, что собирается шевелиться. Пытаясь хоть как-то его поддержать, Джон коротко накрыл ладонью его затылок.

— Поспи. Я вернусь через час.

Шерлок никак не реагировал, и Джон решил, что он явно нуждается в тишине и покое после своего испытания.


	15. Chapter 15

**Глава 15 Вторник. Ночь. Кошмары**

Ощущая на спине руку Джона, Шерлок пытался сбежать в Чертоги, как сбегал во времена долгих часов пыток. Правда, и тогда это у него не всегда получалось: взрывные волны боли и унижения накрывали с головой, лишая возможности найти туда дорогу. Они же нанесли повреждения самим мысленным помещениям, и у него до сих пор не было сил все исправить... Сейчас у него тоже не получилось сразу сбежать в свой ментальный замок, и он попытался остаться с Джоном. Там, в подвале, он так часто тосковал по его присутствию, что сейчас грех было упускать такую возможность. Джон спрашивал, а он отвечал и старался всеми органами чувств сосредоточиться на Джоне — это перекрывало неприятные воспоминания, во всяком случае, на данный момент.

Джон дышал чаще обычного, а его руки двигались уверенно и осторожно, почти заботливо. Обычно прикосновения Джона намного жестче.

В воздухе витал привкус джонова шока... и чего-то еще... отвращения, гнева, вины? Чем бы это ни было, оно наполняло комнату липким, неприятным жаром... нет, не задерживайся на этом... вернись к Джону. От доктора веяло знакомым запахом и усталостью. Шерлок подумал, что все его органы чувств и правда рады снова ощущать Джона. Сам он жив, и сейчас на Бейкер-стрит... это приносило такое _успокоение._.. Еще несколько лет назад он даже не думал, что сможет связать ощущение с этим словом, а теперь это чувство казалось невероятно важным. Шерлок ухватился за него, стараясь удержать. Когда Джон заявил, что врежет Майкрофту за то, что тот сразу не вмешался и позволял мучителям продолжать пытки, Шерлок даже испытал некоторое удовлетворение, хотя и знал, что никогда этого не допустит... не ради самого Майкрофта, а чтобы защитить Джона от гнева брата.

Через некоторое время игла со стерильной нитью стала протыкать кожу там, где анестезия действовала не полностью. Болезненно-колющее ощущение снова вернуло к жизни воспоминания о темнице, и Шерлок решил перенести их в мысленное хранилище.

Делая глубокие вдохи, он целиком сконцентрировался на том, чтобы попасть в Чертоги... и с третьего раза ему это удалось.

Он тут же помчался к хранилищу, для которого уже выстроил целый подземный этаж. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы войти внутрь со всеми возможными мерами безопасности, кодами и идентификацией, но он справился. Когда же он попытался оставить там воспоминания, то обнаружил, что они к чему-то прилипли.

Он обернулся и увидел, что у этой массы есть хвост... гладкий... тягучий, как у растянутой жевательной резинки. Он поднял его с пола и попытался смотать, но хвост все не заканчивался, и только становился все длиннее и тоньше. Разозлившись на такую неблагодарность, он решил отыскать источник помехи и добрался до лестницы, ведущей вверх. Как оказалось, хвост спускался оттуда. Это было бы очень смешно, если бы не было так ужасно! Эта штука вела себя совершенно абсурдно. Его приводил в бешенство и сам пустяк, и то, что он не может с ним справиться.

Наконец натяжение тонкого хвоста ослабло, и он кончился. Шерлок, как попало, запихал визуализацию воспоминаний в хранилище — к этому моменту она уже превратилась из противно-зеленой в тревожно-оранжевую. Захлопнув тяжелую дверь, он быстро набрал код. Теперь им оттуда уже ни за что не выбраться!

— Шерлок, ты совершенно измотан. Когда ты в последний раз спал? — загремел по Чертогам голос Джона, и Шерлок с трудом вернулся в реальность.

Джон хотел поговорить. Но Шерлок не мог... не сейчас, не в таком распластанном положении... как же он устал.

Все это было так уродливо, неприятно... и внезапно он оказался перед еще худшим. Джон хотел видеть доказательства, что его не насиловали. С одной стороны, было печально... да, это была печаль... что Джон не верит ему и хочет посмотреть, где кончаются следы пыток. Шерлок закатил глаза, но он знал, что задолжал Джону честность... бездарно растратил кредит доверия... и теперь должен доказывать. Ладно, ради Джона он это сделает. Если это даст хоть какой-то шанс восстановить его доверие, он тоже доверится Джону и покажет. И он заставил себя скинуть брюки.

Включился обогреватель. Хорошо... Джон всегда относился к нему лучше, чем он того заслуживал. Когда присутствие Джона сменилось присутствием других людей, Шерлок с кристальной ясностью понял, каким невероятным другом был для него Джон, с какой заботливостью и дружелюбием он к нему относился. И сейчас он отчетливо ощущал, что ничего не сделал ради этой дружбы... нет, конечно, в своем понимании он о друге заботился, но теперь он знал, что Джону нужно другое. Ему нужно доброе отношение, которое он сам таковым сочтет, а не которое считает таким лишь Шерлок. Чтобы о ком-то заботиться, нужно знать, что приятно конкретному человеку, а Шерлок толком не знал, что может порадовать доктора. Для этого нужно знать, как именно Джон представляет себе заботу... скорее всего, он это говорил... и кое-что могло даже сохраниться где-нибудь в его базе данных. Однако он знал, что очень часто относился к таким вещам легкомысленно и не давал себе труда зарегистрировать их в базе.

То, что Джон больше не хотел быть его другом, это нормально. Он прав. Шерлок — мерзавец и не заслуживает иметь друга.

Джон пытался уговорить его поспать, но воспоминания о последнем кошмаре заставили Шерлока сразу отказаться от этой мысли.

Джон дал ему обезболивающее и сказал подремать, а потом... положил на затылок свою ладонь — по всему телу Шерлока побежали мурашки — и вышел из комнаты. И без того хрупкие защитные стены дали трещину. Он почти физически чувствовал, как что-то рвется внутри и ломается.

Через несколько секунд он ощутил на щеках горячую влагу... это напоминало то, что он ощущал на крыше Бартса... тогда его накрыло тугой волной страха и он пытался успокоить себя тем, что скоро все будет хорошо: он разрушит сеть Мориарти и снова вернется в Лондон.

Почему же все так ужасно пошло не так?

Вспоминая, как он прощался на крыше с Джоном, он снова испытал эту рвущую душу боль. А теперь Джон отказался от него... Почему он до сих пор еще здесь? Из жалости? Он говорил, что простил Шерлока... это тот же отказ или противоположность?

Прощение... в последний раз он сражался со слезами — пусть они так и не пролились — в вагоне с бомбой. Тогда он ощущал исходящую от Джона смесь обнаженных чувств, гнева и душевной близости, а сам чувствовал растерянность и вину за то, что так жестоко поступил с ним, снова вернувшись в его жизнь. Он уже отключил бомбу, но не в силах был этого сказать: в голове бушевал шторм эмоций, ему требовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. В тот момент на него снова с полной силой обрушилось понимание, как мерзко он поступил и опять разрушил жизнь Джону своим возвращением. И вместо того, чтобы поблагодарить его за широту души и прощение, он над ним посмеялся и еще начал отпускать шуточки, пусть и чтобы скрыть слезы... не слишком дружеский поступок. Облегчение, что они не умрут, и подпорченная просьба о прощении вывели доктора из равновесия, и сейчас Шерлок удивлялся, почему Джон тогда его не ударил. Он ведь этого заслуживал.

И вот сейчас он снова испытывал те же чувства. Он знал, что ничем не заслужил доброты Джона. Он даже не был ему хорошим другом. Шерлок поискал в мысленной базе данных... даже те единичные случаи, когда он вел себя с Джоном довольно прилично, и те невозможно было в итоге поставить себе в заслугу с ярлычком "доброе намерение". Из-за безумной усталости и нервного истощения в голове царил полный хаос. Он попытался аккуратно рассортировать свои чувства насчет всей этой ситуации. Возможно, это поможет ему противостоять Джону и собственному ментальному раздраю. У него болела голова. Прикосновение Джона соткало темно-красное одеяло сна, которое спустилось и плотно зажало его в своих объятиях. Шерлок не стал с ним бороться, у него просто не осталось на это сил... и через несколько мгновений все его мысли погасли.

Небытие совсем недолго оставалось пустым; вскоре в нем начало что-то появляться, и затем разум Шерлока втянуло в безумный хоровод воспоминаний.

Он вышел из такси у Бартса, чтобы впервые после возвращения повидаться с Молли, и его взгляд невольно скользнул в сторону крыши. Он не хотел смотреть на карниз, слишком свежи были воспоминания, как было ужасно (он никогда не думал, что в его жизни будет что-то, что можно описать этим словом) звонить Джону оттуда...

Но на крыше стояла чья-то фигура. Не может же быть... нет, вероятность, что кто-то еще выберет это место для суицида, совершенно микроскопична. В Лондоне полно домов, откуда можно спрыгнуть, зачем выбирать именно этот?

В этот момент у него буквально замерло сердце — облик стоящего показался ему знакомым. Он пригляделся. Нет, не может быть... Нетнетнетнет... Что-то затанцевало в воздухе между ним и неподвижной фигурой на крыше... маленький листок бумаги, который странным образом приближался нему. Если закричать, Джон его услышит? Он сам, стоя на крыше, вполне отчетливо слышал доносящиеся снизу звуки города... звуковые волны легче всего идут снизу вверх. Он слышал панические крики Джона... свое имя... Джон прокричал тогда его имя... Господи... он снова ощутил на щеках горячую влагу, как тогда, когда сам стоял наверху. Бумажный листок упал на землю, и Шерлок почувствовал, что, не смотря ни на что, должен сначала его поднять.

Он увидел на нем почерк Джона и то единственное, что могло заставить его не скомкать бумажку... Слова...

 _Я не могу жить с болью, которую ты мне причинил. С тем, что ты мне не доверился, с тем, как жестоко заставил меня смотреть, как ты умираешь, с тем, что ты позволил мне думать, что ты мертв. Я хочу, чтобы эта боль закончилась._

У Шерлока внезапно перехватило горло: все, что он делал с такими добрыми намерениями, желая спасти Джона, спасти своих друзей... все пошло прахом из-за того, _как_ он это сделал, из-за того, что отмахнулся от фактора под названием "сантименты", не считая его жизненно-важным...

Он побежал к зданию больницы... он должен это остановить! Но уже у самого тротуара он увидел летящую сверху фигуру и тело, с громким звуком упавшее перед ним на землю... как тряпичная кукла... от которой он от неожиданности отпрянул.

Он никогда не боялся разбитых тел... да вообще тел, но это... все изменило... изломанное тело Джона на тротуаре... этого не может быть, он же только стоял там наверху, живой и здоровый, только несколько мгновений назад... как он мог так внезапно превратиться в... Нет... Нет... Этого не могло произойти... нет...

Кровь заливала все лицо Джона, растекалась вокруг безжизненного тела большой лужей... Шерлок испытал желание ее собрать, но где-то внутри он знал жестокую правду: Джон пострадал слишком сильно, чтобы иметь хоть какие-то шансы выжить... после такого падения.

В горле поднялась тошнота... если это на самом деле... он не сможет этого выдержать, он не захочет... он просто не сможет жить с... этим.

И в этот момент его словно ударило... и это было еще больнее, чем то, чему он только что стал свидетелем. Это же воспоминания Джона... только наоборот... он проходит сейчас то, с чем пришлось иметь дело Джону... Боже... и он сам это с ним сотворил... заставил подумать, что он мертв, и разыграл спектакль... Он так гордился своим представлением, но сейчас испытывал невозможное отвращение...

Это понимание потрясло его до глубины души. Он знал, что так было, но сам не испытывал. Конечно, он вполне представлял, что могут чувствовать другие. Видя, что кому-то причиняют физическую боль, он _знал_ , что это действительно _больно,_ но, как правило, его самого это не задевало. Он просто знал это, как факт, который он хранил где-то в недрах своих Чертогов — знал, что раны причиняют боль, и никогда особенно не переживал, видя их на других людях... Но он знал и то, что другие люди испытывают не только физические страдания, их способность к сопереживанию была куда сильнее, чем его собственная. Иногда они почти мгновенно входили в состояние полной эмпатии с пострадавшими.

Он сам никогда не видел того, что сейчас испытывал. Это казалось странным: и собственные чувства, и те, что испытывали к нему остальные. Это напоминало понятие ревности — он никогда ее не чувствовал, хотя безусловно знал, что она существует, и знал все ее признаки, но разве он хоть раз испытывал что-то подходящее под ее описание? Да, были и другие чувства — хорошие и плохие — с которыми ему было трудно уловить суть. Он испытывал много разных чувств, но все они абстрактно отличались от сантиментов в описании других людей. Это была настоящая головоломка — разобраться, какие его чувства чему соответствуют... и он работал над ней еще со времен своего детства.

Но только сейчас до него дошло, что понятие эмпатии, сопереживания на самом деле означает оказаться в чужой шкуре. Сейчас он оказался не только в шкуре Джона, но еще и одновременно в своей собственной... ощущать, что Джон может умереть, было намного хуже, чем готовиться к собственной смерти!

Тошнота усилилась, от напряжения голова болела еще сильнее. Ему хотелось куда-то сбежать, проснуться. Но у Джона не было такого выхода, он не мог скрыться от реальности... да как Шерлок мог считать, что заслуживает такого друга? Он опустил взгляд на безжизненное тело Джона, и у него подломились колени. Он помнил, как Джон прикасался к нему, отчаянно отыскивая пульс, когда он лежал на тротуаре, и как у него сорвался голос.

Эти ужасные чувства нахлынули с такой силой, что ему захотелось закопаться в землю, потом внутри взорвалась страшная боль, все вокруг померкло и исчезло. Он больше не пытался ничего удержать, он хотел, чтобы эта агония кончилась... просто сдался. Он еще ощущал горький привкус во рту и мыслях, но в конце концов и тот тоже растворился во тьме и провалился в небытие вместе с Шерлоком.


	16. Chapter 16

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 16**

 **Вторник. Ночь. Разговор с Мэри**

Джон вернулся на кухню и неуверенно застыл около стола. События последних часов... очень сильно на него подействовали. Он решил, что передохнет минутку, и потом отправится в аптеку и "Теско".

Он влетел в свою комнату, плюхнулся на пол перед кроватью, прислонился к ней спиной и уронил голову на руки. Он отстраненно чувствовал, как намокают ладони, но с места не двигался. Он был ошеломлен, от сочувствия к лучшему другу у него разрывалось сердце... потом перед мысленным взором замелькали события двух последних недель.

За столь короткое время столько всего случилось... Черт, три недели назад он купил кольцо, собираясь делать предложение Мэри — и все было таким понятным и ясным. Это был переворот в его тщательно выверенном восприятии: он только-только вновь нащупал под ногами почву и набрался храбрости жить дальше. А последующие две недели столько всего принесли!

Он до сих пор боялся проснуться и узнать, что возвращение друга — всего лишь сон. Случившееся казалось ему каким-то нереальным, до сих пор болезненным, причиняющим душевный раздрай... хотя последние два пункта явно испытывал и сам Шерлок. Джону приходилось признать, что он боится... боится узнать о тех двух годах. Боится узнать, через что еще прошел его друг... но он выдержит. Он больше не позволит душевным ранам Шерлока болеть и гноиться. В том, что эти раны существовали, он нисколько не сомневался. Даже сам Шерлок, который, казалось, справится с чем угодно, не смог бы выбраться без них из такого ужаса.

Джон с самого начала намеревался узнать, что так беспокоит Шерлока, и хотел за время своего пребывания на Бейкер-стрит как-то восстановить дружбу. Он не ждал, что это будет легко... но это оказалось просто чертовски трудно!

Это, конечно, не предполагалось легкой прогулкой, но он не ожидал, что будет так изнуряюще плохо. Почти каждый разговор с Шерлоком нес в себе взрывоопасный или болезненный заряд. О, разумеется, он знал, что сражение с болью и гневом — часть восстановительного процесса, но при этом ему хотелось чего-то нормального, хотелось проводить время, наслаждаясь обществом Шерлока... как в старые добрые времена.

Ему хотелось оживить в памяти их отношения, которые были до падения Шерлока. Боль потери замарала столько воспоминаний об их дружбе после его смерти... _из-за_ его смерти. И Джон до сих пор не мог спокойно об этом вспоминать. К тому же, сейчас к этому еще примешивалось чувство, что его предали. Самоубийство само по себе предательство, как будто тебя бросили. Джон чувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется... нет, в ближайшее время ему до "Теско" явно не добраться. Он стянул с кровати теплое одеяло и чуть неловко в него закутался.

Джон ощутил, что в кармане завибрировал телефон, и издал раздраженный стон. Ему не хотелось разговаривать, но он посмотрел на экран и увидел, что это Мэри. Он сглотнул, загоняя внутрь переживания, и откашлялся.

— Привет... — его голос прозвучал тихо и неуверенно.

— Что случилось? — тут же спросила Мэри.

— Я заставил его показать, где у него болит, — безо всяких прелюдий выдавил Джон.

— И?

Джон снова сглотнул, стараясь не терять самообладания.

— Его пытали. А я... — запинаясь, проговорил Джон и не успел опомниться, как Мэри уже вытащила у него все подробности. К его тихой радости, она внимательно слушала, пыталась успокоить и возражала, когда он начинал обвинять себя.

— Где он сейчас? — спросила Мэри где-то через полчаса разговора.

— Надеюсь, что спит... хотя скорее, экспериментирует или еще чем-то занимается.

— Ты наверху?

— Да, мне нужно было передохнуть. Потом хочу пойти в "Теско", купить кое-какие принадлежности и антибиотики.

— Наверное, тебе стоит остаться с ним. Это не тот Шерлок, о котором ты мне рассказывал.

— Да, он изменился... и, честно говоря, меня это пугает. Он стал каким-то иным... мягче, что ли... не знаю, как описать.

— Но ты ведь не думаешь, что у него ПТСР?

— Нет, по крайней мере, пока. Пережитые события его, конечно, травмировали, но вроде он нормально с ними справляется... правда, похоже, частично находится в стадии отрицания. Я задавал ему вопросы: хотел услышать, как он будет отвечать: естественным образом или как при ПТСР. Я имею в виду, что... я, конечно, не эксперт, но поскольку сам пытаюсь ужиться с этим синдромом, то многое успел узнать. К примеру, он явно не переживает события заново — он их переосмысливает и анализирует, хотя и не может перестать о них думать. Но это после травмы нормально. Вот если бы в точности переживал случившееся и эпизоды повторялись бы до сих пор, я бы точно стал волноваться. Это мог бы оказаться синдром. Я еще его порасспрашивал, и он мне отвечал. У него провалы памяти, касаемые воспоминаний в подвале... или где они там его держали, и, конечно, он страдает от психологических последствий травмы, но не от ПТСР. Мне так хочется ему помочь... я знаю, какая тьма его сейчас окружает. И знаю, что никому, кроме меня, он не доверится. Только я понятия не имею, как это сделать. Я чувствую себя таким беспомощным и бесполезным. Шерлоку Холмсу сейчас ничто не может принести облегчения... — он осекся, пораженный внезапной мыслью. Нет, как минимум, одна вещь все-таки существует. Скрипка!

— Боюсь, не только тебе пришлось тяжело переживать его возвращение. Ему самому — тоже. Только представь: два года находиться в бегах, всеми силами прятаться и одновременно выслеживать наиопаснейшего преступника и его приспешников. В полном одиночестве. Без всякой поддержки. Без чьих-либо советов и помощи... Без доктора, наконец.

— Боже, он ведь даже сказал, что все его органы чувств по мне соскучились.

Мэри засмеялась.

— О, какая прелесть. Очень мило с его стороны.

— Да, он пытается быть милым... и несколько раз извинялся за... ну, ты понимаешь.

— Да. Джон, то, что ты говорил... что он о себе не заботится. Не хочу каркать, но ты не думаешь, что это уже на грани самоистязания? — осторожно предположила она.

— Думаю. В нем это всегда присутствовало, но ты права, сейчас сильнее, чем обычно.

— Он не простил себя за боль, которую тебе причинил. Он себя наказывает.

— Это означало бы, что он ненавидит себя за то, как поступил со мной. Но это как-то... слишком чувствительно для него. Я имею в виду, это ведь Шерлок. Я не уверен, что он вообще может испытывать такие сильные чувства.

— О, он может, поверь мне. Ты сам говорил, что до падения он переживал за тебя. Да, своеобразно, но ты был ему небезразличен. Ты все еще на него злишься и потому думаешь, что он ничего не чувствует.

— Отчего ты уверена, что я ему небезразличен?

— Я сидела с ним на одном байке.

— И?

— И это было... волнительно. Когда я пришла и показала ему смс, и он понял, что ты в опасности... Джон, он уронил всю свою еду на ковер и ринулся со мной на улицу.

— Ну, это Шерлок. Для него такое вполне нормально.

Мэри хихикнула, и у Джона на душе стало немного легче.

— Он гнал как берсерк! Закладывал такую скорость и такие виражи... просто как профи. Я имею в виду, мы скатывались вниз по лестнице, неслись по подземному переходу, а потом еще вверх по ступенькам. О, это была адская гонка. Тебе известно, что он отлично управляется с мотоциклами? Почти как каскадер. Но несмотря на все его умения, он нервничал. Я сидела у него за спиной и чувствовала, как он часто дышит и дрожит всем телом... его тревога ощущалась даже по голосу. Он гнал, как ненормальный, почти безрассудно. Как будто ему было наплевать на собственную жизнь, и мою тоже. Как и мне, впрочем. Но я хочу сказать... Черт подери, ты бы видел, как он вытаскивал тебя из костра... он туда ринулся, как будто опасность обжечься вообще не существовала, и разбрасывал вовсю пылающие дрова... на нем были перчатки, но он туда так тянулся... Кстати, об этом... ты не проверял его на предмет ожогов?

"Проверю, будь уверена" — хотел ответить Джон, но с губ сорвался только придушенный всхлип. Он зажал большим пальцем микрофон, чтобы Мэри его не услышала. За последние недели с ним подобное случалось столько раз, что с избытком хватило бы лет на двадцать. И эта неспособность сдерживать собственные эмоции очень действовала ему на нервы.

— Я думаю, Шерлок любит тебя, как брата... и даже сильнее. Сейчас ему приходится сражаться не только с пережитыми пытками, но и с тем, что мир, в который он собирался вернуться, рухнул... исчез, потому что ты принял решение двигаться дальше. Ему пришлось делиться тобой, как-то справляться с твоим гневом, которого он, скорее всего, действительно не понимает... Наверное, он до сих пор потрясен, что ты его не принял. Мне кажется, он даже не понимает, что ты действительно его простил... потому что, скорее всего, он до сих пор ощущает твой гнев, и это приводит его в растерянность. Дай ему время справиться. Покажи, что ты беспокоишься за него и никогда не бросишь... Джон?

Джон попытался вернуть себе самообладание.

— Джон?

— М-м, — выдавил он, хотя и знал, что Мэри услышит в его голосе слезы.

— О, прости. Я знаю, как тяжело это для тебя. Я тебя обнимаю.

— Да, — пробормотал Джон.

— Джон? Хочешь, я вернусь домой?

— Нет, нет... со мной все нормально.

— Судя по голосу, на то не похоже. Совсем.

— Все будет нормально. Мне просто надо немного прийти в себя. Расскажи, как у тебя прошел день.

Мэри стала рассказывать, и Джон наконец сумел вернуть себе самообладание, выбраться из шока и горя. Примерно через полчаса они закончили разговор и попрощались.

Джон повесил трубку и спустился посмотреть, как Шерлок. Поход в магазин он решил немного отложить. Шерлок не шевелился, но сон его был неспокойный.

Джон решил, что он посмотрит телевизор, потом перекусит и устроится спать на диване.


	17. Chapter 17

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 17**

 **Вторник. Ночь. Разоблачение кошмаров**

Джон проснулся несколько часов спустя. Поморгал в полутьме и осознал, что оставил торшер включенным. Как Шерлок, черт подери, вообще спит здесь? Нет, конечно, Джон и раньше спал на этом диване, но сейчас тот казался неудобным, как никогда. Через мгновение его сознания достиг еле слышный стон. Шерлок!

Джон резко сел и откинул одеяло. И оказался рядом с другом еще до того, как успел это осознать.

— Шерлок?

Ответа не последовало. Тот явно спал. Джон включил прикроватную лампу и понял, что Шерлок лежит в другой позе. Уже не на животе, и судя по смятым простыням, он какое-то время двигался по кровати.

Шерлок лежал, отвернувшись в другую сторону, и Джон обошел кровать. Склонился над ним, прямой ладонью осторожно отвел с лица волосы, и от увиденного невольно втянул в себя воздух. Лицо Шерлока было мокрым от пота и слез и внезапно исказилось в такой агонизирующей гримасе, какой Джон никогда не видел.

— Шерлок? — прошептал Джон.

Никакой реакции.

Как знакомо. За прошедшие дни Джон дважды будил Шерлока, вытаскивая из жутких снов, и сейчас принял решение действовать. Кошмары определенно были сильными и болезненными, так что нечего продлевать Шерлоку страдания. Он встал и отправился за своей докторской сумкой.

Через две минуты он вернулся с растворенным в воде противотревожным препаратом, на ходу читая к нему аннотацию. Он сам принимал его после падения Шерлока, когда не удавалось другим способом взять под контроль панические атаки и вернувшийся военный синдром. Быстродействующее средство, только для экстренных случаев.

Но в тот самый момент, когда он переступил порог комнаты, Шерлок внезапно заметался по кровати.

— НЕТ! Джон... нет, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Джон застыл на месте, превратившись в слух.

— Пожалуйста... нет, — невнятно пробормотал Шерлок, уткнувшись в простыни.

— Шерлок? Я здесь.

Джон никогда не слышал такого от Шерлока, никогда не слышал в его голосе такой отчетливой, рвущей сердце беззащитности. Что ему снилось? Пытки?

Он осторожно убрал подушки и одеяла и попытался подобраться к голове друга.

— Шерлок, проснись...

Но ничто не указывало, что Шерлок его услышал.

— Нужно, чтобы ты выпил это.

Через несколько долгих мгновений ему наконец удалось откопать в простынях лицо Шерлока.

— Давай же.

Доктор осторожно приподнял его голову.

— Выпей.

Он прижал край стакана к губам Шерлока и стал ждать, когда сработает автоматизм. Хотя, конечно, существовал шанс, что Шерлок его отпихнет и разольет лекарство по всей кровати.

— Пей, — приказал Джон погромче.

Прошло еще около пяти секунд, прежде чем Шерлок медленно раскрыл губы и выпил предложенную ему жидкость.

Джон не сомневался, что он действует на автопилоте, и тот, допив, сразу же подтвердил его подозрения бормотанием:

— Прошу тебя. Джон, не прыгай... мы сможем все поправить... Боже, пожалуйста...

У Джона похолодело сердце, грудь словно сковало льдом... в этом было нечто знакомое.

И он знал, что именно. Это чувство не раз приводило его самого к тяжелым приступам паники. Шерлоку, должно быть, снилось, как он, Джон, прыгает с крыши. Джон испытал прилив искреннего сочувствия. Шерлок сейчас видел то, что видел тогда он сам. Джону внезапно стало нечем дышать, воздух превратился в камень. Он постарался отогнать панику, спрятать ее где-то на задворках сознания.

Шерлок издал жалобный, еле слышный звук, как от внезапного шокирующего удара.

Это говорило не только о том, что он проходил через боль, ужас и все прочее, что Джон испытывал до и после падения, это много говорило и о самой душе Шерлока... чтобы увидеть свое падение "с другой стороны", требовалась огромная способность к эмпатии, требовалось, чтобы он очень сильно переживал за эту "другую сторону".

Через несколько секунд лицо Шерлока расслабилось, и он издал что-то похожее на тихий всхлип.

Джон сжал обеими руками его запястье — не только, чтобы увериться, что друг жив, но и желая отследить пульс.

Его вдруг переполнило осознание, насколько глубоко Шерлок сожалеет — и не только сознательно, но и подсознательно.

От самого того, что друг сейчас бессознательно проходил через эту трагедию, у Джона снова навернулись на глаза слезы.

Боже, это потрясающе!

Он и думать не смел, что Шерлок способен на такое... глубина его переживаний потрясла Джона. А потом он заметил, как по неподвижному лицу Шерлока скатилась слеза, и его собственное лицо обожгло печалью и болью.

Черт, это же ужасно!

Он злился и за последние недели несколько раз испытывал сильное желание, чтобы Шерлок наконец понял, ощутил на собственной шкуре, каково пришлось Джону с этим беспечно подстроенным падением. Но сейчас, видя, как тяжело переживает Шерлок, он испытывал ужасную вину за такое желание, за такую жестокость.

Он думал, что Шерлок видит кошмары о пытках — и вероятно, многие из них действительно были об этом — но этот кошмар был о Джоне, который вот-вот умрет, и это о многом говорило.

Глядя на отражающуюся на лице Шерлока боль при мысли, что он, Джон, может умереть, тот невольно подумал, что он, наверное, выглядел точно так же, когда валился там, у Бартса, на руки чужих людей.

Шерлок издал еще один придушенный стон. Джон не смел к нему прикоснуться или как-то физически успокоить... он только опустил голову и прикусил нижнюю губу. Шерлоку нужна была помощь — как и ему самому. Но сколько бы он ни хотел поделиться с кем-то своим горем, сейчас утешение нужнее было Шерлоку, и он его обеспечит. Он будет рядом, ради него он это сделает!

— Шерлок... я здесь, и я никуда не уйду. Тебе лучше сейчас проснуться, — склонившись, пробормотал Джон на ухо Шерлока. — Давай, расслабься. Я в порядке, и ты тоже, с нами обоими все в порядке. Открой глаза...

Шерлок никак не прореагировал.

Так прошло еще полчаса, и единственной переменой было то, что Джон присел на постель рядом со спящим детективом. Шерлок находился в глубоком кошмаре и не выходил из него, как бы Джон ни просил его и осторожно ни тряс. Доктор надеялся, что лекарство скоро начнет оказывать свое действие. Это было очень сильное средство, и Шерлок должен был спокойно проспать оставшуюся половину ночи.

— Ш-ш-ш... Все хорошо... я в безопасности, здесь нет никаких крыш, мы дома на Бейкер-стрит, здесь больше никого нет, только я и ты... расслабься, Шерлок, — пытался Джон успокоить его и себя.

— М-м-м, — простонал тот, и Джон подумал, что это, возможно, наконец реакция на его присутствие.

— Все будет хорошо, — пробормотал Джон, сам не понимая, верит он в это, или нет, но едва ли Шерлок мог различить слова. Ему просто нужно было услышать, что Джон жив и рядом, а остальное особого значения не имело.

Джон осознал, что Шерлок сделал очень многое, чтобы вернуться к той жизни, что у них была. Многое вынес, многим пожертвовал, выдержал много битв. С этого вечера Джон уже не сомневался, что Шерлок сделал все это ради его, Джона, безопасности. Как и намекала Мэри, он хотел вернуться в своей прежней жизни, но это оказалось невозможно.

Насколько же Шерлок, должно быть, был расстроен и разочарован, когда понял, что его друг решил двигаться дальше. Ни малейшего намека, что его жертвы кто-то оценил, и в ответ он получил лишь гнев и боль Джона... И Джон даже не стал слушать, как он это провернул.

Шерлок высказал тогда предположение, что Джон скучал по их прошлым авантюрам. Разумеется, он скучал! Так тосковал, что это чуть его не убило. Шерлок не понимает, каково это, когда тоскуешь с такой силой, что просто не можешь так жить, иначе не сказал бы такой глупости. Хотя какое-то очень слабое, иррациональное сомнение все же поддерживало Джона на плаву все эти два года. Он сам не знал, что это было, но оно было.

Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох. Джон понадеялся, что, может быть, он наконец сейчас расслабится и заснет спокойно.

— Джон? — скорее выдох, чем голос.

— Я здесь, Шерлок. И я никуда не денусь, — Джон взял его за руку, не уверенный, не переходит ли этим некоторые границы. И что будет, если друг проснется до такой степени, что осознает его ответ. Он только знал, что в комнате витает страдание, и у него снова щиплет глаза от слез. Как же он устал от этого мрачного и изнуряющего мира... И единственный свет в окошке, на который он даже не смел надеяться, это оживший Шерлок

Но прикосновение, казалось, было верным решением. Шерлок заметно расслабился и через несколько минут явно провалился в глубокий сон.

Джон тоже почувствовал, что его отпускает напряжение. Лицо его было мокрым от слез, а душа горела от сопереживания и понимания того, что он сегодня узнал. Шерлок хотел, чтобы Джон был рядом, и даже в этом нуждался, но сам так и не простил себя за причиненную другу боль. Сейчас это было ясно как никогда.

Он еще долго сидел около Шерлока на постели, и по его щекам текли безмолвные слезы. Снова и снова он удостоверялся, что Шерлок спокойно спит, и вспоминал все, что сегодня произошло.

Ближе к утру он снова вернулся на диван.

Да, произошла какая-то перемена. Джон чувствовал, что боль и горе его измотали, но... он почти боялся это признать... эти слезы над душевными ранами друга что-то в нем изменили.

Ему самому было больно и плохо от таких глубоких переживаний Шерлока, но это искреннее сожаление что-то смягчило в его душе.

Какую-то крошечную частицу, которую он запрятал в самый дальний уголок сердца... которая так сильно причиняла боль и на которую он так отчаянно пытался не обращать внимания. Сейчас он чувствовал, что рана в глубине начала заживать... что-то изменилось к лучшему.


	18. Chapter 18

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 18**

 **Среда**

Джон проснулся, когда Шерлок включил чайник, и сразу же пошел посмотреть, чем там занимается детектив.

— О, привет, — поздоровался он с Шерлоком, который медленно опускал в чайник пакетики с чаем. На лице друга отчетливо виднелись последствия тяжелой ночи, а волосы были взъерошены до такой степени, что глаз не видно.

— Хм, — прозвучало в ответ от консультирующего детектива.

Джон решил не спрашивать, как тот себя чувствует, вполне представляя себе реакцию. К тому же, один его вид говорил лучше любых слов.

— О нет, пока никакого душа, — предупредил он, когда Шерлок направился к ванной.

— Отлично! — прошипел тот и сменил направление: направился в гостиную, захватив с собой чашку чая.

Джон пошел принимать душ. Выйдя через пятнадцать минут, он захватил обезболивающее и положил перед Шерлоком, но тот никак не отреагировал. Джон сел напротив. Шерлок потягивал чай и читал газету, не обращая никакого внимания на свой звякающий мобильник.

— Эй, а может это новое дело, или у Лестрейда есть новая информация по последней жертве? — Джон постарался вложить в слова максимум энтузиазма. Когда Шерлок ничего не ответил, он сам принес телефон с журнального столика и слегка постучал им по предплечью друга.

— Ну, тогда прочитай, — пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон прикусил губу, осознавая, что Шерлок может интерпретировать новую жертву как свою неспособность предотвратить убийство, но все равно открыл смс и поморщился. Да, она действительно была от Лестрейда, и в ней сообщалось, что нашли еще один труп.

— Прими обезболивающее.

— Что?

— Прими таблетку, и я скажу, что там.

Шерлок поколебался, потом нервным жестом закинул таблетку в рот и запил чаем.

— Доволен? — пробормотал он.

— "Найдена новая жертва. Заеду через полчаса", — вслух прочел Джон.

Шерлок не шевельнулся.

— Давай, иди одеваться, — попытался ободрить его доктор.

Шерлок поднялся без единой жалобы, но и явно без всякой охоты. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Внезапно он покачнулся, и Джон схватил его за руку.

— Эй... Шерлок? — Он пристально всмотрелся в друга, пытаясь отыскать какие-то тревожные признаки.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — слегка удивленно ответил Шерлок, но не сделал ни малейшей попытки высвободиться, что шокировало Джона намного сильнее, чем если бы тот отдернул руку или еще как-то выказал раздражение.

— Слушай, давай попробуем сегодня прожить нормальный день, без разговоров на сложные темы. По-моему, нам обоим нужен перерыв и переключение на что-то более приятное. Ну, ты понимаешь: поиски серийного убийцы. "Игра продолжается", — Джон не испытывал удовольствия, произнося эти слова, но он хотел дать сигнал Шерлоку, что по-прежнему готов помогать.

— Радость — это иллюзия, — проворчал Шерлок и отвернулся. Джон отпустил его руку, и тот подавленно ссутулил плечи. — Хотя действительно есть и _очень_ приятные темы, — с преувеличенной радостью добавил Шерлок, но в его голосе звучал открытый сарказм. — Пойду умоюсь.

И он поплелся к ванной.

Когда пятнадцать минут спустя прибыл Лестрейд и увидел завтракающего Джона, то слова приветствия застряли у него в горле.

— Джон? Что случилось? У тебя видок, краше в гроб кладут. Ты в порядке? — Грэг приблизился, на его лице отчетливо отразилось беспокойство.

— Привет! Да, мягко говоря, не совсем.

— Все плохо, да?

Джон лишь кивнул.

— Что произошло?

— Я ... Он... — Джон до сих пор не мог это выговорить. Он медленно выдохнул. — Шерлок перенес пытки, — наконец выпалил он, не в силах держать этот кошмар в себе.

Лестрейд прошелся взглядом по комнате, пытаясь осознать ситуацию.

— Что? Когда?

— Перед самым возвращением. Ты бы видел его спину, — Джон услышал, что в ванной выключили воду. — Давай пока не будем об этом. Он и без того сильно подавлен и разозлится, если мы с тобой станем... Ему и без того тошно, что он не может найти разгадку. Не считая всего прочего.

— Хорошо, — негромко согласился инспектор. — Значит, нам надо осторожно его подбадривать и как можно дольше.

— Ну и как нам это сделать? Я в полном отчаянии... вроде того. Совершенно не представляю, как ему хоть чем-то помочь.

— После того, как ты сюда перебрался, ты вообще спал?

— Во всяком случае, больше его. Кто сейчас на расследовании? — спросил Джон, меняя тему.

— Из тех, кого знает Шерлок — только Салли.

— Наверное, надо их предупредить, — обреченно прошептал Джон.

— Все уже в курсе, — Лестрейд похлопал его по плечу. — Ну и где он? — добавил инспектор погромче, обозначая свое присутствие.

— Одевается, — пояснил Джон.

Через мгновение из своей комнаты вышел Шерлок — он был в костюме и при полном параде и потянулся за своим пальто.

— Рад видеть, что ты все-таки научился пользоваться ключом, — заявил он инспектору вместо приветствия.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Шерлок, — ответил Грэг.

— Джон, ты идешь? — не глядя, поинтересовался Шерлок, обматывая шею шарфом.

— Да, конечно, — тот вскочил и стал быстро переобуваться. Через две минуты они втроем уже покидали квартиру на Бейкер-стрит.

Еще через две минуты они ехали в полицейской машине к месту преступления. Джон попросил Грэга остановиться у аптеки, купил антибиотики и рецептурные витамины. Он злился, что не сходил за ними еще прошлым вечером, но оставлять друга одного в квартире было не лучше.

Шерлок не стал устраивать сцен и "всухую" проглотил таблетки.

В крошечной квартирке было полно народу: медэксперт, Донован и еще двое незнакомых мужчин. Психолог пыталась успокоить плачущую женщину, близкую подругу жертвы.

Погибшая девушка лежала на диване — казалось, просто прилегла подремать. Лишь бледность кожных покровов и немного искусственная поза выдавали, что она мертва.

— Раньше срока.

— Что? — переспросил Лестрейд.

— Она мертва уже как минимум сутки, а это значит, что наш убийца не придерживается предыдущего промежутка между убийствами. Количество дней либо случайно, либо неважно, либо он изменил почерк.

— Верно.

Шерлок и Джон приступили к осмотру места преступления, а Лестрейд, тем временем, приказал Салли Донован временно вывести подругу жертвы из квартиры. На лице Салли застыло такое странное, почти стыдливое выражение, что Джону даже пришло в голову, что она, возможно, чувствует себя виноватой за то, что два года назад сыграла свою роль в дискредитации Шерлока. Хотя Джон сам до сих пор ее не простил и, быть может, она смотрела в пол, потому что чувствовала исходящий _от него_ гнев? Ибо Шерлок вообще не обращал на нее внимания и вел себя так, словно ее здесь не было.

Консультирующий детектив внимательно осмотрел одежду погибшей: изучил швы на чулках, внутреннюю часть манжетов блузки, и одним пальцем потрогал лямки ее жилета, которые были скручены влево. После чего заглянул под диван и компьютер и еще двадцать минут обыскивал всю остальную квартиру. Он передвигался с такой скоростью, что рябило в глазах.

После такой тяжелой ночи Шерлок выглядел на удивление свежим и ясно мыслил... или, как минимум, отлично маскировал стресс и усталость. Джону пришлось признать, что такого он не ожидал. Друг вел себя как обычно, словно ничего не случилось. Ну, не считая меловой бледности и темных кругов под глазами, которые не ускользнули и от глаз инспектора.

— С вами обоими все в порядке? — поинтересовался тот, глядя, как Шерлок метеором носится по спальне жертвы.

— Не совсем, — честно ответил Джон. — Но мы идем в нужном направлении.

— Вы оба ужасно выглядите.

— Я знаю. Ночь была тяжелой.

— Могу представить, учитывая, что ты узнал. Ладно, сообщи, если что-то понадобится. Я тоже хочу помочь, — негромко сказал Грэг.

— Спасибо, — Джон устало улыбнулся.

Лестрейд понял, что Джон ему доверяет, но просто не в состоянии сейчас говорить о чем бы то ни было. И это еще сильнее подпитывало его беспокойство. В этот момент мимо них в очередной раз пронесся Шерлок.

— В ее скучной жизни был еще один любитель планшетов, кроме нее самой. А самого планшета, кстати, нигде не видно, — заявил детектив.

— С чего ты взял, что он должен здесь быть?

— А как насчет подумать или хотя бы попытаться последить за моей мыслью? Вместо того, чтобы тут болтаться и делать вид, что занимаешься чем-то полезным, или, как минимум... — Шерлок внезапно остановился.

— Я надеюсь, глядя на тебя, чему-нибудь научиться. Кроме того, если мы пытаемся думать вслух, то ты обычно кричишь, что мы мешаем твоим озарениям, — с ноткой сарказма ответил Лестрейд.

— Издеваешься? — с горечью поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Нет, просто рад твоему возращению, — парировал инспектор, отчего Шерлок буквально застыл на месте и сильно нахмурился.

— Это твои сантименты? — выплюнул он.

— Имею право, учитывая, что мне два года пришлось обходиться без твоей помощи, — по-дружески поддразнил Лестрейд.

— Вот только не начинай! — в голосе Шерлока ясно проступила нервозность, и Джон хихикнул. Друг пару секунд мерил их с инспектором взглядом, после чего закатил глаза и стремительно развернулся, взметнув полами пальто. — Еще чего не хватало! — с явным отвращением пробормотал он и зашагал на кухню, чтобы продолжить осмотр.

Джон и Лестрейд последовали за ним. Шерлок понюхал чайник, осмотрел холодильник, духовку, пустое мусорное ведро и корзину для бумаг. Затем снова понесся в ванную и принялся проводить тщательный обыск.

— Пусть эксперты пороются в придомовых мусорных контейнерах. И в соседских тоже.

— Что мы ищем?

— Пока не знаю.

— Пройдись для нас вслух по своим находкам, — напомнил Джон.

— Жертва провела в этой квартире последние двое суток, но наш убийца — нет. Он здесь ел, но за собой тщательно убрал. Аккуратист, вынес мусор и заправил мусорное ведро новым мешком. Кроме того, он любит "быструю пиццу"...

— Под "быстрой пиццей" ты имеешь в виду готовую смесь, в которую надо добавить кипятка, размешать и положить начинку? — усмехнулся Лестрейд.

— О, ну, ты знаешь, о чем я... это отвратительное блюдо, которое даже не заслуживает права так называться.

— Если не ожидать от нее вкуса нормальной пиццы, то она не так уж плоха. Я ее ем время от времени, — ответил инспектор.

— Тогда, возможно, ты сумеешь сказать, где можно ее купить такой марки, — Шерлок показал картонную упаковку какой-то малоизвестной и явно очень дешевой фирмы.

Лестрейда передернуло от отвращения при виде полусырой и жирнющей пиццы на этикетке. Он сильно сомневался, что кто-то стал бы ее есть по собственной воле, будь у него хоть какой-нибудь выбор.

— Интересно, не занимается ли эта компания отмыванием денег... — начал Шерлок.

— Что-что? — Лестрейд недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Ни одна компания в здравом уме не захочет отвращать покупателей от своей продукции, так что эту мерзкую фотографию можно объяснить только одним: они на самом деле не желают, чтобы это покупали. И подобному поведению должна быть причина.

Джон и Лестрейд оба усмехнулись.

— Мы над этим потом подумаем... попозже, а сейчас надо вернуться к убийству.

— Да, верно... убийца купил, как минимум, две упаковки совершенно отвратительных замороженных полуфабрикатов. Очень сомневаюсь, что их могла есть жертва — не с такой наркосмесью в организме, так что, вероятно, преступник пробыл здесь последние два дня или вечера, но точно не ночи. Либо он — или она — провели ее бодрствуя.

— Что...? — начал было Джон.

— Все шкафы переполнены здоровой пищей, ни единого шанса, что эту пиццу могла купить жертва. Узнайте, продают ли ближайшие магазины эту марку, проверьте покупки по картам и выясните, кто покупал эту гадость на прошлой неделе... Далее. Жертву кто-то переодел, но грязных вещей нет. На кровати уже много дней никто не спал, и на ней не меняли простыни, либо их заменили на несвежие... что очень маловероятно для такого аккуратиста, как наш убийца. Кроме того, надо проверить квартиры предыдущих жертв на необычные обертки от пищи.

Лестрейд принес большой пакет для улик, опустил туда картонную упаковку и налепил наклейку с надписью "проверить на отпечатки".

— Думаю, это его первая крупная ошибка... или ее.

— Раньше ты никогда не предполагал, что это может быть женщина. Почему сейчас?

— Разве это не очевидно?

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — попросил Джон.

— Извини... есть некоторые наметки. Жертву не избивали, с ней хорошо обращались, аккуратно передвигали и... нет, подождите-ка... — Шерлок вернулся к телу мертвой женщины, задрал обе штанины ее лосин, после чего вынул из кармана пальто лупу, присел и прошелся увеличительным стеклом по голеням и ступням.

— На ногах есть небольшие кровоподтеки — через несколько часов они станут лучше заметны — их нанесли чьи-то маленькие и довольно осторожные ручки, незадолго до смерти. И еще здесь есть след капельницы, — он неестественно вывернул ногу, показывая Джону и Лестрейду. На такое вольное обращение с покойной доктор сжал губы и предупреждающе поднял брови. Шерлок в ответ аккуратно вернул ногу на место.

— Нехорошо. Да, извините, — пробормотал он, но уже не Джону, а мертвому телу.

Лестрейд прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на детектива. Джон же разглядывал прокол от капельницы на коже умершей.

— Очень маленький катетер, возможно, двадцать второй. Наверное, чтобы сделать след как можно незаметней. Кроме того, это означает, что ему хватало очень низкой скорости потока.

— На ноге? Но почему на ноге? — поинтересовался Лестрейд.

Шерлок глянул на Джона так, словно ждал, что тот даст ответ или приглядится поближе.

— Чтобы скрыть след укола или, возможно... — начал Джон.

— Или возможно, кому-то не хотелось, чтобы напоминание о вводимом наркотике портило всю картину... или действо, — закончил за него Шерлок.

— При медуходе двадцать второй размер используют, только если повреждены руки или нельзя другим способом поставить катетер. Либо, если кто-то хотел, чтобы при поверхностном осмотре никто не обратил внимания на эти следы, — пояснил Джон. — Ни у одной из жертв не осталось синяков вокруг места ввода иглы. А ведь даже врач, тысячу раз подключавший капельницу, далеко не всегда способен сделать это так чисто, без гематомы. Наш подозреваемый очень умел... или просто удачлив, а может, просто прошло достаточно времени и синяк полностью рассосался. С другой стороны, такой малый размер не лучший выбор для этой конкретной вены... Хм... Может, он держал их живыми, пока не сойдут все следы? Гематома, как правило, образовывается после попытки _вставить_ канюлю. Странно. Постойте. А почему нет следов от повязки, — он сильно принюхался к месту укола. — Как нет покраснений от снятого пластыря или следов общеизвестных растворов.

— Тампон, — Шерлок протянул руку, и Лестрейд огляделся в поисках снаряжения экспертов. Нашел коробку, вытащил оттуда несколько пробирок и передал две из них Шерлоку.

— Сделай и нам пробу, — попросил Грэг, понимая, что если отдать Шерлоку образцы с собой, тот наверняка сразу примется с ними экспериментировать.

Шерлок взял мазки с места прокола и передал пробирки Джону, который без слов наклеил ярлычки. Затем он повторил процедуру и взял образцы слюны.

Кто-то стукнул по открытой двери.

— Пока не заходите сюда. Мы даже близко еще не закончили. И пусть эксперты остаются внизу, — сообщил Лестрейд двум молодым санитарам с каталкой, на которой виднелся мешок для трупа. Те явно не обрадовались, но исчезли за дверью, с усилием выводя каталку по узкой лестнице.

— Есть что-нибудь еще, Шерлок?

Джон вернул детективу обе пробирки — тот сунул их в карман пальто, а две другие передал Лестрейду.

— Пока нет. Сообщи, когда станут известны детали, — Шерлок резко встал, кивнул инспектору на прощание и растворился в холле.

Джон с Лестрейдом остались стоять столбом, изумленные его внезапным уходом.

— Эм. Да... — начал было Джон, но потом просто выдохнул и в отчаянии возвел глаза к потолку.

— Спасибо, ты мне очень помог. Как всегда. Позвони, если что-то понадобится, ладно? Или если просто станет невмоготу. Или если тебе понадобится компания, — Грэг похлопал его по плечу.

— Спасибо, Грэг. Мне жаль... ну, ты знаешь.

— Знаю.

Джон отправился вслед за Шерлоком, но путь ему преградила бездумно брошенная каталка. Пришлось проталкиваться мимо нее на цыпочках.

Шерлок медленно шествовал мимо ожидавших экспертов, не обращая на них никакого внимания. Джон быстро его нагнал, и они вместе пошли по улице. Шерлок высматривал на ходу такси. На это потребовалось несколько минут — они успели дойти до проспекта, когда наконец одна из знаменитых черных машин-такси все-таки соизволила остановиться.

Дома Шерлок действительно сразу начал проводить эксперименты со новыми образцами и занимался этим весь оставшийся день. Джон несколько раз пытался завести с ним разговор, но в ответ получал только предложение оставить его в покое. Он надеялся, что Шерлок все-таки найдет время погрузиться в размышления и вытащит из футляра скрипку, но этого так и не случилось.

Ужинать он тоже не захотел, так что Джон просто доел остатки своей вчерашней еды на вынос. После чего перегородил дорогу Шерлоку, который как раз огибал стол, чтобы вернуться к микроскопу.

— Дай пройти, — прорычал тот.

— Не раньше, чем примешь это, — Джон протянул ему витамины и антибиотики.

— Потом, я занят.

— Нет, сейчас! — резко приказал Джон.

Шерлок надулся, но потом все же стянул с руки перчатку, выбросил ее в мусорное ведро, затем взял таблетки и разом проглотил. Джон протянул ему спортивный напиток, но тот проигнорировал предложенное, пошел к раковине и запил прямо из-под крана. После чего, ни разу не глянув на Джона, обошел стол с другой стороны и сел за микроскоп.

— Доброй ночи, Шерлок, — дружески произнес Джон и стал подниматься к себе по лестнице.

Там он завел будильник на два ночи и лег спать.


	19. Chapter 19

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 19**

 **Четверг. Снова кошмары**

За ночь Джон дважды вставал и проверял, как Шерлок. Тот оба раза занимался экспериментами.

И во второй раз, около пяти утра, Джон обнаружил, что заснуть больше уже не может.

Он снова поднялся на ноги и открыл дверь, прислушиваясь к возне Шерлока внизу. На него до сих пор накатывал тошнотворный ужас, что возвращение Шерлока ему приснилось, и он успокаивался лишь уловив по звуку, что друг здесь, живой и настоящий. Сейчас он тоже услышал, что внизу кто-то двигается, и расслабился.

Через несколько минут, наполовину погрузившись в дремоту, Джон вдруг осознал, что кое-чего все-таки не хватает. Скрипки! Со времени своего возвращения Шерлок не сыграл в его присутствии ни единой ноты. И он даже не видел скрипки в квартире. Может, она потерялась? И это стало еще одной причиной плохого настроения Шерлока? Он решил, что утром первым делом об этом спросит.

Когда Джон проснулся, утро было уже в разгаре. Внизу у Шерлока было тихо, на часах почти 11. Джон, крадучись, пробрался в комнату друга и убедился, что тот вроде бы спокойно спит. Он решил, что надо сходить в "Теско" за медикаментами и купить что-нибудь вкусное на ужин.

Вернувшись почти через час, он еще из кухни услышал, что Шерлок стонет. Джон быстро поставил покупки на кухонный стол и пошел прямо в гостиную. За время его отсутствия Шерлок перебрался с кровати на диван и там его, видимо, снова сморила дремота.

Лицо спящего Шерлока искажалось, словно от сильной боли, он тихо и часто дышал.

— Майк... — раздался его тонкий шепот. — Пожалуйста...

Джон мгновенно понял, что ему снятся пытки. Но кто такой Майк?

Шерлок лежал совершенно неподвижно, но когда Джон приблизился, то увидел, что лицо друга мокро от пота и боли.

— Шерлок? — он постарался говорить как можно более тихо и успокаивающе.

— Майк. Вытащименяотсюда, — в сдавленном шепоте Шерлока теперь звучало отчаяние. Спустя три секунды он болезненно дернулся... и потом еще раз.

— Шерлок, проснись. Ты в безопасности.

— Майкрофт, — голова Шерлока неожиданно резко дернулась в сторону.

— Шерлок, проснись, это сон, — Джон не знал, стоит ли его трогать. Хотя в предыдущую ночь он уже это делал. Оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии, Джон протянул руку и крепко потер плечо друга. — Эй, ты просто спишь. — Хотя в тот миг, когда Шерлок произнес имя Майкрофта, ему подумалось, не может ли это быть болезненным симптомом ПТСР — точным переживанием воспоминаний.

— Вытащи меня отсюда. Пожалуйста... — последнее слово совершенно потрясло Джона. В нем было столько отчаяния, что сомнений не оставалось — Шерлок умолял!

Джон с трудом сглотнул.

— Шерлок, ты в безопасности. Открой глаза.

Он быстрым движением провел рукой по лбу друга — не только ради успокаивающегося эффекта, но и чтобы проверить температуру. И, как часто в последнее время, пальцы ощутили липкий холодный пот.

Прикосновение, кажется, выдернуло Шерлока из кошмара, и он открыл глаза. Хотя Джон сомневался, что тот действительно проснулся. Как ни странно, но будить друга оказалось достаточно трудным делом. Он еще вчера об этом подумал. И на этот раз Джон повысил голос, стараясь по-прежнему говорить мягко и спокойно.

— Шерлок? Ты со мной?

Шерлок медленно моргнул, и Джон присел на журнальный столик. Внешне друг казался спокойным, но Джон видел, что пульс на горле бьется как бешеный, а затем обратил внимание, что детектив снова задержал дыхание.

— Дыши, Шерлок. Все хорошо.

— Ты вернулся? — голос друга звучал каким-то горловым, грубоватым, а глаза безумно метались по комнате. Секунд через десять он наконец судорожно и почти болезненно принужденно втянул в себя воздух.

— Где ты был? — осторожно поинтересовался Джон.

— Я? Вот где ты был? Я был здесь. А тебя не было, — в голосе Шерлок звучала укоризна.

— Я имел в виду, во сне, — Джон думал, что тот откажется отвечать, но Шерлок хрипло ответил:

— В Сербии.

— Воспоминание или вариация?

— Вариация.

— Хорошо, — Джон немного расслабился. Лучше так, чем ожившие переживания. — Хочешь об этом поговорить? Рассказать мне?

— Нет, — пробормотал Шерлок, уставившись в сторону.

— Ладно, а как насчет чая? — Джон поднялся и включил чайник. Потом вытащил из пакета таблетки мультивитаминов и вернулся к Шерлоку, захватив еще одну бутылку спортивного напитка. — Вот, прими. Для заживления твоему телу требуются витамины.

Он снова сел на журнальный столик, но Шерлок не шевельнулся, словно все еще пребывал в оцепенении из-за кошмара.

Джон протянул ему на ладони таблетки. Друг на мгновение уставился на его руку, потом медленно поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Джоном.

— Почему ты это делаешь?

— Хочу, чтобы ты поправился.

— Зачем? — в голосе Шерлока слышалась огромная печаль... и, приходилось признать, грусть.

— Чтобы мы снова смогли вместе раскрывать преступления, — Джон надеялся, что это обрадует Шерлока, но тот никак не отреагировал, только вновь перевел взгляд на разноцветные таблетки.

— Что за препараты?

— Витамины. Комплекс B, C+A, — он показал на соответствующие таблетки и продолжил: — Витамин D... магний... кальций. Мое личное предписание. Принимать по одной в день. У тебя истощение, и из-за этого все хуже заживает.

Судя по всему, Шерлоку хотелось отказаться от таблеток, не говоря уже о том, что он словно все еще пребывал во власти кошмара или плохо соображал со сна.

— Хей, — произнес Джон и осторожно коснулся плеча друга.

Тот медленно взял у него из руки таблетки, залпом их принял, взял предложенную бутылку и запил крошечным глотком.

— Еще, — надавил Джон, и Шерлок единым духом проглотил оставшийся в бутылке напиток, после чего снова лег и повернулся спиной к доктору, явно намекая, что тот свободен.

Джон отправился готовить чай.

— И еще... пока никакого душа, — добавил Джон, увидев, что Шерлок встал и направляется в ванную.

— Отлично! А ты будешь здесь, когда я вернусь? — Шерлок, не оборачиваясь, остановился в дверях ванной, ожидая ответа.

Джон нахмурился. Какой странный вопрос. Потом он осознал, что Шерлок, видимо, проснулся в его отсутствие. Он же отправился по магазинам и совершенно забыл оставить записку. Неужели Шерлок мог запаниковать? От мысли, что Джон ушел?

О, черт! Плохо! Как он мог так сглупить? Неужели поэтому Шерлоку и снилось, что он совершенно один и без помощи? Он подумал, что Джон исполнит свою предыдущую угрозу: уйдет и больше не вернется?

Джон осознал, что его угроза, должно быть, подействовала на Шерлока гораздо сильнее, чем он планировал или вообще он мог подумать. Если вспомнить, Шерлок тогда буквально прирос к месту и потом шагу не сделал, пока Джон был в ванной. Наверное, был в шоке от самой мысли, что Джон может никогда уже не вернуться. Вот дерьмо. Надо обязательно обращать на это внимание.

Шерлок прятал свою боль — и чем серьезней она была, тем глубже он ее хоронил. И не мог выбраться из лап этой боли, не мог выпустить ее наружу или еще каким-то образом залечить душевные раны. Можно было предположить, что он просто не знает, как это сделать, ибо никто его этому не учил. И потому вероятность повторяющихся кошмаров повышалась еще сильнее. У Джона самого бывали кошмары о войне, и он хорошо понимал, сколь разрушительно они действуют на психику.

Шерлок так и стоял, не двигаясь с места, ожидая ответа Джона. И с каждой секундой продолжающегося молчания его фигура выдавала все больше напряжения. Плохо.

Джон заторопился и осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Послушай, ты... Черт, извини... Я ушел в магазин и не оставил записки. Ты проснулся, а меня не было, — Джон думал, что Шерлок как-то отреагирует, но тот просто стоял, молчаливый и напряженный.

— Ты думал, что я ушел совсем? — Джон немного беспомощно посмотрел ему в спину. — Я не уйду, Шерлок. Ты не останешься с этим один на один. — Сейчас он радовался, что друг не видит его лица. Иначе не факт, что он смог бы произнести эти слова.

Джон услышал, что Шерлок тяжело сглотнул и сделал медленный, глубокий вдох, после чего, не оборачиваясь, понуро вошел в ванную. И Джон мог думать сейчас только об одном: все и так было плохо, а он только сделал еще хуже.

Но Шерлок отчего-то не закрыл за собой дверь: только прикрыл ее локтем, но так, что она полностью не затворилась. Джон уставился на дверь ванной. Уже не в первый раз друг действовал вопреки своим прежним привычкам и оставлял дверь приоткрытой. Это что-то новое... И Джон вдруг понял, что сам тоже так поступает — чтобы слышать Шерлока, знать, где он и чем занимается. Знать, что он в безопасности. Неужели Шерлок действует по тем же причинам? Как-то это слегка абсурдно. Он расстроено сморщил губы и пошел налить себе чаю.

Но стоило ему устроиться в гостиной с чашкой и тостами, как заиграл телефон Шерлока, возвещая о новом сообщении. Звук был ему незнаком. Интересно, кто пишет?

Через несколько минут из ванной выбрался Шерлок и открыл пришедшую смс.

— Замечательно. Андерсон передает, что останки погибших в пожаре привезут в Скотланд-Ярд, как только они остынут. Сейчас с ними заканчивают эксперты, и потом мы сможем на них взглянуть.

Андерсон? Шерлок назначил его сообщениям отдельный звук? Как интересно.

— Я отлично подкован в вопросах пепла, так что, разумеется, хочу сам прочесать останки. Идем, Джон.

Услышав этот крошечный намек на прежнего, переполненного энтузиазмом Шерлока, Джон даже слегка расслабился.

— Да, пошли.

Час спустя они уже сидели в лаборатории. На столах были разложены груды пепла и щебня с места пожара, каждая кучка подписана. Шерлок сразу же принялся изучать заметки экспертов, которые передал ему молодой лаборант.

— Значит, Андерсон прислал тебе сообщение? — хмурясь, спросил Джон, вспомнив об этом странном обстоятельстве. Когда они вместе с Лестрейдом были в квартире жертвы, и инспектор уведомлял, что теперь они займутся осмотром, а эксперты могут перенести свое обследование на нижний этаж, сам Андерсон почему-то не показался. — С каких пор он тебе пишет?

— С тех пор, как я рассказал ему, как на самом деле сумел спастись, и он растаял. Он упорно хочет загладить свою вину за свое участие во временной дискредитации моей карьеры.

Джон вздохнул.

— Может, сменим тему? Я по-прежнему не его поклонник, и мне хотелось бы сосредоточиться на деле, — добавил Шерлок. — Кроме того, вполне возможно, что Лестрейд просто приказал ему мне написать, — рассеянный тон явственно показывал, что детектив слушает Джона вполуха и занят разглядыванием пепелища на фотографиях.

— Ладно, тогда я пока схожу за кофе, — сообщил Джон.

Шерлок резко вскинул голову.

— Нет!

— Что?

— Ты не пойдешь за кофе!

— Почему это?

— Ты нужен мне здесь.

— Ну уж пять минут без меня ты выдержишь.

— Нет.

— О, да ладно. Ты же будешь молча просеивать этот мусор до последней крупинки, совершенно игнорируя мое присутствие. Здесь никого нет, ты можешь свободно болтать сам с собой, не привлекая внимания. Да в моем присутствии вообще нет необходимости... ты же в первые пять минут начнешь поносить мою неспособность видеть очевидное. Я перед этим испытанием определенно хочу выпить кофе.

— Ладно, — Шерлок встал, застегнул пиджак и направился к двери.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Я полагал, ты хочешь кофе... так что мы идем за ним. Вот и все, — нервно ответил Шерлок и вышел за дверь, прежде чем Джон успел как-то отреагировать. Доктор схватил свой бумажник и последовал за другом.

— Ты ведешь себя, как привязанный.

— По-моему, они никогда меня не связывали. Им в этом не было необходимости, — ответил тот, и Джон понял, что Шерлок намеренно уходит от темы. Он отлично понимал, что Джон говорит совсем не об этом.

Они сходили в ближайший магазин и через несколько минут вернулись оттуда с двумя большими кружками кофе. Шерлок категорически отказывался пользоваться стоящим в коридоре кофейным автоматом.


	20. Chapter 20

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 20**

 **Четверг. Вечер**

Не обнаружив в итоге абсолютно ничего нового, Джон и Шерлок вернулись домой. Детектива все больше расстраивало, что ничего не выходит и не находится никаких подсказок.

— Ну и чего ему теперь надо? — пробормотал Шерлок, отпирая ключом дверь.

— Прошу прощения? Кому надо?

Шерлок не удостоил Джона ответом и стал подниматься в квартиру. В его движениях сквозило еще меньше энтузиазма, чем раньше.

Джон вошел за другом в гостиную, раздумывая, что бы приготовить на ужин.

— Я слишком устал для этого. Доброго вечера, Майкрофт.

И не успел Джон понять, что вообще происходит, как Шерлок уже ушел к себе в комнату и закрыл дверь.

Отлично. То есть теперь ему разбираться с Майкрофтом?

— Не думал, что у вас хватит наглости здесь показаться. Чего вы хотите?

— Узнать, как поживает мой брат. Я за него волнуюсь.

— Что-что? — вскипел Джон.

Этот гнев бурлил в нем больше двух лет. В последний раз они виделись спустя месяц после похорон Шерлока: Майкрофт пришел на Бейкер-стрит и объяснил Джону, что за квартиру заплачено на год вперед и он может об этом не волноваться. Майкрофт наверняка понимал, что доктор готов взорваться от ярости, но Джон не удостоил его ни единым словом. Только развернулся и ушел в свою комнату. Его тогда раздирало от гнева, боли и чувства потери, и он понимал, что в любой момент может сорваться: ударить или даже придушить старшего Холмса. Или, что еще хуже, он мог расклеиться. И поскольку ни один из вариантов ему не нравился, он предпочел уйти, но так, чтобы выразить Майкрофту свое отвращение и нежелание его видеть. И Майкрофт понял намек.

— Наглости вам не занимать! Ведь во всем виноват этот ваш идиотский перфоманс с Мориарти! — заорал Джон и в ярости зашагал взад-вперед по гостиной. — Шерлоку бы вообще не пришлось инсценировать самоубийство, если бы вы не... использовали его в своих интригах! Вы сделали его какой-то пешкой! — не унимался он. — И я уже больше не знаю, действительно ли вы за него беспокоитесь и волнует ли вас вообще его судьба! — снова закричал он. — Он в кошмарах видит, как вы смотрите на его избиение и ничем не хотите помочь, когда его пытают. Как вы могли... — у Джона от гнева сорвался голос. Он стиснул губы и покачал головой.

Потом, сражаясь с собой, попятился и тяжело опустился в свое кресло.

Майкрофт, не шевелясь, стоял у журнального столика и опирался на зонтик. Он смотрел в пол с точно таким же выражением, как тогда в своем кабинете, когда Джон разоблачал его промах со сведениями о Шерлоке перед самым прыжком с крыши. Когда понял, что именно Майкрофт делился с Мориарти личной информацией о своем брате. И старший Холмс определенно был расстроен его нападками: недоговаривал предложения и до скрежета стискивал зубы.

И вот сейчас, когда Майкрофт, наконец овладев собой, после долгого молчания поднял глаза, доктор осознал, что происходит что-то подобное. Холмс чувствовал себя виноватым и определенно этого заслуживал! И еще он заслуживал получить по зубам за то, что не рассказал Джону, что Шерлок жив!

Джон с силой выдохнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь собраться и не высказать последнюю мысль вслух. И не претворить ее в действие.

Несколько секунд спустя он раскрыл веки и краем глаза заметил Шерлока — тот стоял между гостиной и кухней. Джон перевел на друга взгляд и обнаружил, что тот тоже смотрит в пол.

— Мне жаль, Джон, — негромко и с расстановкой произнес Майкрофт.

Джон лишился дара речи. Он ожидал услышать в ответ язвительные слова, угрозы или просто подробное объяснение, что Джон унижает себя такой вспышкой.

— Что? — хриплым шепотом переспросил он.

— Я уверен, вы меня поняли, но если вам нужно услышать это еще раз, я могу повторить. Мне очень жаль.

Джон отвернулся к окну и снова прикрыл глаза, стараясь сосредоточиться на дыхании и унять гнев.

Слова Майкрофта звучали искренне, и язык тела говорил о том же. Он действительно сожалел. Джон никогда не видел подобного. Черт подери! Ему даже не верилось, что это на самом деле происходит. Почти пугающее зрелище — оба брата Холмс не смеют поднять взгляд. Стыд Майкрофта понятен, но из-за чего Шерлок?..

— Мне нужно на воздух! — произнес Джон и встал. Он схватил куртку и через пятнадцать секунд уже был на улице.

Час спустя он вернулся, надеясь, что выделенное на визит драгоценное время Майкрофта уже истекло, но к его разочарованию, старший Холмс по-прежнему был здесь. Он сидел в кресле Шерлока и потягивал чай. А младший брат, похоже, отсутствовал.

— Где Шерлок? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Джон у "британского правительства".

— Ушел и местом назначения не поделился.

Джон нахмурился.

— Почему вы еще здесь?

— Я переживаю...

— Уж конечно!

— ... за Шерлока. Он не похож на себя обычного. Как будто сам не свой.

— Ну да. И кто в этом виноват?

— Я хорошо осознаю сделанные мной ошибки, но никакие сожаления не изменят того, что Шерлок сейчас страдает. И я предлагаю вам свою помощь на случай, если вы знаете какой-нибудь способ ему помочь.

— Вы серьезно? — Джон склонил голову к плечу.

— Я не знаю, что брат сказал вам, но не моя вина, что он подвергался пыткам. Если бы я его оттуда не вытащил, он, вероятно, до сих пор был бы в плену.

— Что?

— О, я вижу, что эту часть он опустил. Забыл сообщить, что его поймали на обратном пути... Ну, возможно, у него были свои причины. Он проделал большую работу: проник в некую организацию, чтобы ее разоблачить.

— Эхм... не могли бы вы вернуться к началу? Чем он там вообще занимался?

— Простите, Джон, но это заняло бы часов шесть с лишним, и к тому же, держу пари, что он сам с удовольствием перескажет вам свою героическую деятельность во всех деталях. Кроме того, мне известна едва ли половина всего. Вы же знаете, как мой брат не любит делиться со мной информацией. А особенно тем, что произошло за эти два года. С ним не просто... сложно общаться после возвращения, он стал за эти два года очень утомительным! Мы с ним уже несколько раз спорили, и он снова стал вести себя, как до вашего с ним знакомства. Демонстрировал очень неприятные черты поведения. И еще я должен сказать... то, что с ним в последние недели происходит, совершенно не похоже на депрессию в исполнении Шерлока.

— Ну... — Джон счел последнее утверждение сомнительным.

— Я никогда не видел его в таком... плохом состоянии... никогда за всю его жизнь. Думаю, это можно даже назвать стрессовой... болезнью. Он сильно потерял в весе — и не только потому, что почти ничего не ест, но еще и потому, что его тело просто не удерживает в себе пищу. Я не смог убедить его обратиться к врачу. После побега из Сербии он сразу же потерял сознание от боли и истощения (как нервного, так и физического). Я даже не успел его ни о чем расспросить. Мой личный врач сразу же перевел его на внутривенное питание и продержал несколько дней в медикаментозном сне, иначе он бы, наверное... впрочем, сейчас ему все-таки лучше. Однако все случившееся до основания его потрясло. Я ежеминутно боялся, что он снова подсядет на наркотики, но, к счастью, это не оправдалось. Правда, он вернулся к сигаретам... Когда он снова стал жить здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, я понадеялся, что опасность миновала. Мне кажется, единственное, что удерживало его на плаву эти два года — это осознание, что он смог спасти вас троих и позже сможет вернуться домой, — сообщил Майкрофт, возвращаясь к себе привычному.

— Простите, но мне нужно больше информации. Вы отправились в Сербию, чтобы вытащить его оттуда?

— Именно так. Он был нужен мне в Англии. Я не мог допустить, чтобы он продолжал там прохлаждаться, когда Лондону грозит теракт.

— Прохлаждаться? Бога ради, он терпел пытки!

— Из-за собственной небрежности. Он отправился в львиное логово и сумел выполнить свою задачу, но попался на выходе.

— В каком смысле?

— Его поймали с поличным на взломе и проникновении.

— И вы получили сообщение, что его схватили.

— Примерно так.

— Почему же вы немедленно его не вытащили?

— Я сделал это настолько быстро, насколько это было возможно, не причиняя международной напряженности и в перспективе войны.

— Что?

— Я старался сделать это как можно быстрее, но завоевать доверие тех людей было очень непросто. Можно даже сказать, что ничего сложнее я в своей жизни еще не делал.

— Вы смотрели, как его пытают! — вдруг опять сорвался на крик Джон, но на этот раз Майкрофт сдержал порыв отшатнуться. Все же он профессиональный политик.

— Мне пришлось — к моему огромному сожалению. Я должен был вытащить его оттуда безопасным путем и выбраться сам. Не надо бить меня по лицу, Джон. Я делал все возможное, чтобы присматривать за своим младшим братом, но он слишком часто держал меня в неведении. И как я думаю, вам известно, его бывает очень нелегко отыскать, если он не хочет, чтобы ему мешали, — Майкрофт замолчал.

— Продолжайте.

— Я знаю, я не должен был допускать, чтобы он оказался в такой ситуации, но он игнорировал все мои возражения. Честно говоря, смотреть, как его мучают, было для меня... сильным стрессом и даже, в некотором смысле... страданием, но если бы они разоблачили меня, то к настоящему времени мы бы оба были уже мертвы. Полагаю, никому из нас троих это ничего хорошего бы не принесло.

— Троих?

— Вам, мне и Шерлоку. Мне очень жаль, что я не смог позаботиться о нем лучше. Я старался вытащить его, как можно скорее, но сделать это раньше не представлялось никакой возможности.

Джон сжал переносицу, не представляя, что на это ответить. В этот момент запиликал телефон Майкрофта, и тот немедленно открыл новое сообщение.

— Мне нужно идти. Джон, если вам или Шерлоку что-то понадобится, без промедления обращайтесь ко мне, — сказал тот на прощание и ушел.

Джон стоял посреди гостиной, не зная, что и думать. Майкрофт действительно только что излил перед ним душу? Но тогда через какой же ад прошел Шерлок?

Ровно через пять минут после ухода старшего Холмса Джон услышал, как повернулся в замке ключ. Он как раз наливал себе чай. Готовить ему не хотелось, и он решил обойтись сэндвичами.

Шерлок молча вошел на кухню и, сбросив пальто, отправился к себе в комнату.

— Где ты был? — осторожно поинтересовался Джон.

— Шел за тобой, пока ты гулял, — ответил тот, явно считая, что это очевидный и логически единственно возможный поступок.

Джон закатил глаза. Ну разумеется, куда он еще мог пойти.

Шерлок закрыл за собой дверь, но Джон не двинулся с места, только задумчиво сощурил глаза. Он и раньше замечал, что всю прошлую неделю Шерлок почти не упускает его из виду, но в последние дни это... то ли стало более очевидно, то ли усилилось. Сегодня же это словно предвещало беду.

— Я собираюсь делать сэндвичи. Хочешь посмотреть телек?

Его полностью проигнорировали.

За весь оставшийся вечер Шерлок больше ни разу не выходил в гостиную, но когда, досмотрев по телевизору документальный фильм и переговорив с Мэри, Джон снова зашел на кухню, то заметил, что дверь в комнату детектива чуть-чуть приоткрыта. Внутри было темно, и Джон понадеялся, что Шерлок все же заснул. Другу был жизненно необходим сон и отдых.


	21. Chapter 21

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 21**

 **Пятница**

Джон проснулся от того, что ему на телефон пришло новое сообщение. Была половина десятого утра.

 **"Вы двое готовы осмотреть новые потенциальные места преступлений?** " — спрашивал Лестрейд.

Джон на секунду удивился, почему это Лестрейд пишет об этом ему, но потом сообразил. Разумеется, инспектор хочет знать, как у них дела, прежде чем куда-то звать. Шерлоку бы это не понравилось.

 **"Призови его на помощь. ДВ"** — ответил он и решил еще немного вздремнуть.

Он проснулся от совершенно неожиданного и неласкового вторжения: Шерлок ворвался к нему в спальню и стал трясти. Нет, он был вполне мил и не причинял боли, но тряс упорно, заставляя проснуться. И поскольку Джон слишком медленно шевелился, детектив тут же зарылся в его рюкзак, выискивая там одежду, чтобы ускорить действие.

— Шерлок, выйди отсюда! Я вполне способен одеться самостоятельно! — заорал Джон наполовину в шутку, а наполовину всерьез, ибо пополам с восхищением испытывал и вполне реальный стресс.

Шерлок тут же отшатнулся и застыл на месте. Он словно застыдился, хотя это выглядело даже слегка забавно. Джон очень редко видел, чтобы Шерлок испытывал стыд, и даже тогда он больше говорил, чем действительно что-то подобное чувствовал.

А в следующий момент детектив опрометью бросился прочь из спальни. Джон нахмурился. Тот Шерлок, которого он знал до прыжка с крыши, ни за что бы не остановился, не говоря уже о том, чтобы так впечатлиться его воплем. Однако Джон много раз предупреждал его не врываться так в свою спальню, напоминал, что положено сначала стучать, а потом дожидаться ответа... Что ж, похоже, что правила общения друг удалил... вместе с пониманием совершенно обычных шуток. Или его крик действительно прозвучал сердито?

Джон расстроился. В первый момент это так напомнило ему "раннего Шерлока", что он даже был готов одобрить подобное пробуждение... немного.

Когда Джон закричал на него, Шерлок осознал, что ведет себя грубо. Надо немедленно сыграть отступление. И он заторопился к выходу.

Джон на него рассердился. Наверное, он где-то перешел черту, но где?

Видел его спящим? Нет, Джон обычно такого не смущается...

Разбудил слишком рано? Но Джон проспал почти восемь часов...

Вошел к нему в комнату?.. Он стучал, но в ответ не услышал никакого движения и занервничал, что с Джоном что-то случилось. Поэтому и вошел.

Надо сделать Джону чай и перебить плохие манеры хорошими.

Шерлок включил чайник. Ему было не по себе. Странно, почему? Ему не терпелось поскорее очутиться на месте преступления. И отчаянно хотелось рассказать Джону, что он вычислил прошлой ночью... нет, неверное определение. Ему было жизненно необходимо, чтобы Джон его слушал — теперь, когда у него снова есть Джон.

Он вывел, как минимум, три тезиса, но Джон, в отличие от себя прошлого, уже не жаждал его выслушивать... и не восхвалял дедукцию. Он очень давно не слышал, как Джон хвалит его работу и соскучился по восхищению доктора! Но, хотя Джон снова был рядом, он больше не произносил таких слов. Подобная зависимость от чужой похвалы заставляла чувствовать себя ребенком. И Шерлок все больше ее стыдился. Надо прекратить это!

Джон держал дистанцию, и это раздражало... неприятно... или эту стену создал он сам? Джон ведь говорил, что Шерлок от него отстраняется, не желает открываться или делиться информацией. И вот теперь он хотел поделиться, а Джон не захотел его слушать.

О, какой же он идиот. Это совсем разное. Делиться своими выводами по делу и делиться мыслями и внутренними ощущениями — это информация совершенно различных уровней, а он их зачем-то смешал. Но почему Джон жаждет больше одного, чем другого? Хотя, да, разумеется. Одно — это работа, а другое — нечто... личное. Он не всегда мог точно классифицировать подобные вещи, и к тому же за последние два года его ментальные базы безвозвратно потеряли часть данных — в особенности это касалось общения с людьми, которых он хотел видеть рядом. Вместо этой информации зияли пустоты с мерзким зеленым привкусом, которого Шерлок старался всеми силами избегать, и тем хуже было снова его почувствовать. В результате к базам цеплялась еще куча временных папок с дампами собранной, но несортированной информации. Его базы данных никогда еще не были в таком сокрушительном хаосе.

Как правило, если Шерлока отвергали, его это не сильно заботило... за его жизнь это случалось слишком часто и стало практически нормой. Но потом появился Джон... и это было совсем другое. За первые месяцы знакомства ему пришлось создать для Джона новый термин в классификации и отдельную базу данных, потому что Джон слишком отличался от обычных людей, чтобы включать его в основные базы.

Отчего же сегодняшнее небольшое столкновение вызвало такую неловкость? Ему необходимо удержать Джона... Болезненная мысль, особенно после того, как он видел вспыхивающий костер Гая Фокса.

Нельзя сердить Джона, иначе он уйдет. В прошлом, когда у него в голове проигрывались возможные последствия нелицеприятного общения, плохих вариантов для него не существовало. Их не было... ему нечего было терять. А теперь они существовали, и были значимы. И из-за них принимались решения. Он чувствовал страх... боялся определенных тем, ибо они были еще очень новыми и сложными. Человеческое общение на совершенно ином, новом уровне.

Перспектива потерять Джона вновь стала для него личным кошмаром. Вытаскивая его из костра, Шерлок испытывал раздражающий, тревожный, парализующий... да, наверное, страх. И он его отчетливо сознавал. И не знал, мертв Джон или только лишь без сознания.

От одной мысли, даже задним числом, что они могли опоздать, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Потом Джон открыл глаза, и он сумел нащупать пульс, но все равно едва сохранял самообладание. Хорошо, что он уже стоял на коленях, иначе наверняка бы грохнулся как подкошенный. За последние две недели он вдоволь натерпелся страха потерять Джона, но самое худшее было в вагоне метро. Осознание, что Джон погибнет, если они взорвутся, стало для Шерлока мощнейшим ударом. За такое возвращение и уничтожение своего будущего Джон должен был бы его возненавидеть.

А потом он получил прощение и испытал невыразимое облегчение... в душе до сих пор витало дискомфортное присутствие нахлынувших тогда эмоций.

Он не один год старался заботиться о Джоне, но это ощущение все равно казалось непривычным, как новая, еще не разношенная обувь. Заботиться о ком-то... это ощущалось странно, хотя неприятным или неуютным это чувство назвать было нельзя. Ему в целом нравилось обследовать новые, неизведанные ранее территории, но исследование отношений он не мог назвать приятным — до Джона. С Джоном было легче: он все объяснял, был терпелив, никогда не мстил Шерлоку, если тот проявлял свое непонимание человеческой натуры, никогда не смеялся над ним, всегда говорил, что думал, не скрытничал и не взрывался яростью, хотя иногда и проявлял гнев, но, в отличие от других, никогда всерьез не сердился.

Он не может опять потерять Джона... эта гонка к костру и зрелище взметнувшегося вверх пламени что-то выжгли в его душе. Эта рана до сих пор не зажила и причиняла боль. И тот ужас, который он испытал, когда он понял, что Джон где-то там, под дровами, до сих пор отдавался внутри шоком.

Джона похитили совершенно неожиданно. Кто мог знать, что Шерлок вернулся? Это наверняка сделали, чтобы причинить ему боль, но кто мог знать о его возвращении? Как это знакомо... кто-то играет в подобные игры, пытаясь добраться до него. Может ли быть, что и Мориарти тоже разыграл свою смерть?

Нет, он не мог! Он был мертв, там на крыше... Черт, надо было осмотреть его пистолет и проверить труп на пулевое отверстие в голове. Вот идиот! Он тогда думал о другом. Шерлок почувствовал нарастающее стеснение в груди, дышать стало тяжелее.

— Хэй? — услышал он мягкий и негромкий голос Джона и рывком вернулся к действительности.

Оказалось, он стоял перед настолько бурно кипящим чайником, что вот-вот должно было сработать автоматическое отключение. Но Джон сам выключил чайник и затем повернулся к другу.

— С тобой все нормально? — Джон внимательно посмотрел на детектива.

Тот отвернулся.

— Я в порядке, — выдернутый из глубокой задумчивости, Шерлок чувствовал себя оголенным до беззащитности.

— Шерлок, поговори со мной... Прости, что я на тебя накричал. Все было не так плохо... просто ты неожиданно меня разбудил, и я пытался прийти в себя. Я не хотел грубить. Просто помни, что когда ты будишь вот так солдата, для него это означает, что случилось что-то плохое. Это вызывает выброс адреналина... Так что, пожалуйста, больше так не делай, если только нет никакой угрозы и не требуется медицинская помощь.

Шерлок еще не до конца вернулся в реальность, и хотя извинения Джона слышать было довольно мило, но что-то все равно было не так. И встретившись глазами с Джоном, он понял, что это от доктора не укрылось, и тот словно переключился в другой режим. Одной рукой повернул к себе стул, а другой аккуратно подтащил к нему Шерлока.

— Садись, я сделаю чай, — сказал Джон, но сам остался стоять, и Шерлок ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд друга. — Скажи мне, где сейчас был твой разум? В каких воспоминаниях? — его голос прозвучал обманчиво спокойно, как будто задавал какой-то обычный вопрос.

Если Шерлок не ответит, Джон выполнит свою угрозу и уйдет? Но он говорил, что не собирается уходить. В первый момент Шерлоку хотелось обратить все в шутку, но... Джон ведь наверняка рассердится, если он начнет над этим хихикать.

С каких это пор он так осторожничает?

— Шерлок? Так что ты вспоминал? — Джон говорил дружелюбно и понимающе, но очень твердо.

— Костер Гая, — признался Шерлок, наблюдая за реакцией доктора.

— В каком аспекте?

Шерлок заколебался. Он не совсем понимал, что именно хочет знать Джон.

— Какой конкретно момент? — уточнил тот.

— Когда я понял, что ты внутри. Спрыгнул с байка, подбежал к костру, не мог тебя найти, вытаскивал тебя из огня.

— Это наверняка было ужасно, — Джон сел напротив. — Ты заново переживал или анализировал?

— Анализировал.

— И что подсказала тебе дедукция? — Интересно, Джон еще хоть с кем-то пользуется этим словом? Шерлоку хотелось прекратить этот разговор... заняться чем угодно, только не этим. Но он даже не успел подняться на ноги — Джон предвосхитил его порыв и удержал за плечо. — И в каком аспекте?

— Чертоги... они... повреждены.

Шерлок заметил мелькнувший на лице Джона испуг или, может, нервозность? Похоже, он сказал что-то не то. И он пометил тему ярлычком "Лучше об этом молчать".

— Шерлок, посмотри на меня. Давай же, не захлопывай дверь у меня перед носом. Как именно они повреждены?

Шерлок покачал головой. "Лучше об этом молчать".

— Ты этой ночью вообще спал?

Шерлок опять покачал головой.

— А прошлой ночью сколько часов?

— Ноль.

Судя по разочарованию на лице Джона, тот надеялся на иное.

— А позавчера?

— Два часа на диване, пока ты... ходил за покупками, — к этой информации прилагалась наклейка со стыдом, что его застали спящим. Чертовы ярлычки. Надо постараться их заглушить, но он за эти два года столько раз это делал, что сейчас это едва ли сработает.

— Но это был не совсем сон, верно? Дремота.

Шерлок не видел нужды подтверждать очевидное.

— И вчера ты за весь день ничего не съел.

— Я пил кофе, — возразил Шерлок.

— Пф, это нельзя классифицировать в качестве еды.

Джон принес ему лекарства и витамины, и Шерлок принял их с глотком воды, предложенной доктором.

— Ты пытаешься заработаться до полного истощения?

"Он что, действительно это делает?"

Но Джон, казалось, не ждал ответа.

— Ладно, значит, сегодня мы в тебя точно загрузим какое-нибудь питание, — пригрозил он.

Великолепно! Опять эта тема. Он не хочет есть. Желудок и без того его беспокоит, а если он станет есть — будет и того хуже. Как Джон этого не понимает? От поглощения пищи ему намного хуже.

— Вот.

Перед лицом появилась чашка с чаем. Но вместо приятного запаха "Эрл Грея" или еще чего-то приличного, чай пах... эм... ромашкой.

— Когда допьешь, получишь что-то получше.

Джон явно переключился в режим доктора. Шерлок понюхал ромашковый чай, не имея ни малейшего энтузиазма его пить.

Полчаса спустя они прибыли в Ярд, и там их ожидал сюрприз. Лестрейд сообщил, что вчера вечером они получили сразу три заявления о пропавших. И учитывая, что временной промежуток согласовывался с последней жертвой, инспектор опасался, что один из пропавших может оказаться жертвой убийцы.

— Вот этот как будто вписывается в поведенческий профиль нашего убийцы, — показал Лестрейд на одну из раскрытых папок у себя на столе.

В глубине комнаты маячила Донован, всем своим видом выражая неловкость. Шерлок сел и принялся изучать дела пропавших.

— У меня еще есть дела. Дай знать, когда закончишь, Шерлок, — добавил инспектор.

— Куда уходишь? — поинтересовался тот.

— У нас есть подозреваемый по другому делу, я должен присутствовать при допросе, — сообщил Лестрейд и пошел к двери.

— Сэр, вы уверены, что стоит оставлять их одних в вашем кабинете? — встряла Салли.

— Да, уверен. Оставь их в покое, — и Лестрейд мягко вытолкнул ее из комнаты.

— Прочти дело этой женщины, — распорядился Шерлок. Он хотел, чтобы доктор почувствовал себя полезным и нужным.

— Да, конечно, — Джон сел на стул и начал читать.

По истечении получаса они прочли все три дела, но получили не так много информации.

Заметив проходящего мимо Андерсона, Шерлок открыл дверь кабинета.

— Где Лестрейд?

— В кабинете дальше по коридору. Сейчас сбегаю проверю, закончил ли он, — предложил свои услуги Андерсон, и Шерлок заметил, как Джон удивленно поднял брови.

Когда инспектор пять минут спустя зашел в свой кабинет, Шерлок от скуки копался в его столе, а Джон ворчал на него за эту глупость.

— Весь мой стол перерыл? — поинтересовался Лестрейд, и Шерлок кивнул.

— Мне было скучно. Я хочу увидеть все три квартиры! — без всяких предисловий заявил детектив.

Лестрейд на мгновение заколебался, но потом все же дал согласие.

— Хорошо, я поеду с вами. У меня есть группа, которая может взять под наблюдение квартиру наиболее вероятной жертвы.

— Почему не всех трех? — спросил Джон.

— У нас для этого недостает ресурсов. Сейчас идет крупная облава на контрабандистов, и почти все мои люди заняты ею. По мнению суперинтенданта вычислить вероятную жертву не составляет труда, а принимать решение следует мне. Это одна из причин, почему я обратился к тебе, Шерлок. Чтобы ты сказал мне, кто из трех пропавших, вероятнее всего, жертва убийцы.

— Зачем спрашивать нас, если решение уже принято?

— Как ты узнал? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Джон.

— Ну, решение еще не окончательно, — признал инспектор, — но они уверены, что если и вести наблюдение, то за квартирой...

— ... студентки-ветеринара, — заявил Шерлок.

— ... банковского клерка, — одновременно произнес Лестрейд. — Ну, отлично! — он потер лицо и сел за стол. — То есть у меня теперь два варианта: или послушаться моих сотрудников и суперинтенданта, который, между прочим, большой сторонник идеи "банковский клерк", или послушать тебя.

— Это смехотворно, — возразил Джон. — Как они могут возражать против твоего решения, и причем тут вообще мнение суперинтенданта?

— Ну, у него на все свой взгляд. Я пытался ему объяснить, что не хочу это решать, но... В общем, он меня не послушал.

— Шерлок, почему ты считаешь, что это именно та студентка? — спросил Джон, желая узнать причины такого выбора.

— Да, пожалуйста, — подхватил Лестрейд.

Шерлок поднялся на ноги.

— Попробую объяснить, когда увижу все три квартиры.

— Ладно, — согласился Лестрейд и схватил ключи от машины.

Первой они осмотрели квартиру молодой женщины, Изабеллы Маррен, которую в последний раз видели живой два дня назад. Проведя там шесть минут — Джон засек это по часам — Шерлок сообщил, что с девушкой все в порядке, и она у своих родителей.

— Почему ты так думаешь? — поинтересовался Лестрейд.

— Какая из твоих групп здесь побывала?

— Ну... — начал Лестрейд, понимая, что сейчас последуют оскорбления.

— Уволь их, они — идиоты.

Шерлок схватил городской телефон, нажал кнопку набора последнего номера и включил "громкую связь". Все услышали, как на другом конце сняли трубку.

— Кто это? — спросила, судя по голосу, молодая женщина.

— Я — Шерлок Холмс, а кто вы?

— Почему вы звоните с моего телефона? Вы не имеете права, он не ваш.

— Полагаю, вас зовут Изабелла, и вы увидели свой собственный номер?

— Почему вы в моей квартире? — ее голос подрагивал и звучал напряженно.

— Бога ради, скажи ей, что мы из полиции, — приказал Лестрейд.

— Я к полиции не принадлежу, сам мне не раз на это указывал, — парировал Шерлок.

— Я сейчас вызову полицию, — заявила девушка.

— В этом нет никакой необходимости, полиция уже здесь. Вас зовут Изабелла, и вы сейчас в доме своих родителей?

— Почему вы...? Что вы делаете в моей квартире?

— Вас объявили пропавшей без вести. Ваши друзья и соседи не знали, где вы, и когда вы прошлой ночью не вернулись домой, они заявили в полицию, что вы пропали.

— О... Я...

— У вашего отца случился сердечный приступ, и вы, не заезжая домой, поехали прямо к родителям, а из-за волнения и стресса в больнице забыли сообщить знакомым, где вы. Кроме того, вы забыли в квартире зарядку для телефона. А поскольку вы учитесь в лондонском университете и работаете только по понедельникам-вторникам, там вас еще никто не хватился.

— Я... ну... да, — запинаясь, произнесла девушка. Джон слышал по голосу, что она в шоке и сильном стрессе.

— Дай мне трубку, — Лестрейд протянул руку, и Шерлок отдал ему телефон. — Мисс Маррен, с вами говорит инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда. Позаботьтесь о своих родных. Мы уже уходим из вашей квартиры. Где вы сейчас находитесь?

— В доме своих родителей, в Уэймуте.

— Хорошо. Пожалуйста, позвоните мне потом в Скотланд-Ярд, чтобы все уладить. Я сообщу вам подробности. Полагаю, вам нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. И, пожалуйста, позвоните своим друзьям. Они о вас очень волнуются.

— Еще раз, к-как ваше имя? — заикаясь, переспросила она.

— Лестрейд.

— Да, конечно, я позвоню. Мне очень жаль, что я причинила такие проблемы.

— Все нормально, такое иногда случается. Мы рады узнать, что вы целы и невредимы. Надеюсь, ваш отец скоро поправится.

— Спасибо. До свидания.

Лестрейд положил трубку на аппарат, и на минуту в комнате воцарилось молчание.

— Хорошая работа. И даже очень, — просто заявил Джон, желая воздать должное способностям Шерлока. Он так давно этого не делал, и сейчас ему было очень приятно.

— Ладно, кто следующий? — Шерлок развернулся и направился к двери.

— Мы подождем внизу, — сказал Джон и пошел за ним.

— Да, я буду через минуту. Только запру квартиру, — вздохнул Лестрейд.


	22. Chapter 22

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 22**

 **Пятница. Вторая половина дня**

Все втроем они отправились ко второй квартире, которая находилась в северо-западной части Лондона.

Шерлок всю дорогу молчал, и Джон наконец не выдержал.

— Может, объяснишь, как ты это вычислил?

— По-моему, это совершенно очевидно.

— И все-таки.

— Телефонная зарядка лежала на столе вместе с вещами, что обычно забирают перед уходом — на столе, а не где-то у стенной розетки. Почему девушка оставила ее там? Она хотела ее забрать, но в итоге забыла. На холодильнике рабочее расписание и университетский распорядок занятий. На ночном столике листок с адресом больницы — среди ночи позвонил кто-то из родственников, причем из близких, иначе подождали бы до утра. Она записала название больницы на листке, но забыла его дома. Небрежная и неаккуратная девушка — вся квартира об этом говорит — но не замарашка, соблюдает чистоту, просто суматошный характер. Номер палаты указан на том же листке, это кардиология в местной больнице.

— Что? Тебе известны номера палат в этом кардиологическом отделении? — Лестрейд, кажется, не поверил ни единому слову.

— Я был там с матерью в семилетнем возрасте, навещал родственницу. Она вскоре умерла от инфаркта.

— О... прости, — Лестрейд посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида на ветровом стекле — он был за рулем, а Джон с Шерлоком сидели сзади.

— "Повтор номера" — тоже выстрел наугад, — добавил последний. — Было очень вероятно, что она могла звонить кому-то другому после ночного звонка матери. Но из-за собственного бестолкового характера или просто сильного стресса из-за болезни отца, она вполне могла перезвонить матери, чтобы что-то переспросить.

— Что ж, отличная работа, — похвалил его Лестрейд.

— О, ради Бога! — в голосе Шерлок звучало откровенное отвращение. — Это было легко, вообще делать нечего, так что это практически оскорбительно. Я — не ребенок, дешевая похвала мне не требуется.

Оставшуюся часть пути они проехали в полном молчании.

Со второй и третьей квартирой вышло не так легко. Казалось, их обитатели просто ушли на работу или по магазинам. Ничего необычного, и Шерлок лишь молча искал какие-нибудь подсказки к местонахождению пропавших.

Наконец они вернулись в машину Лестрейда. Шерлок по-прежнему молчал, и инспектор, в конце концов, решил спросить прямо:

— Так какую квартиру, по-твоему, надо поставить под наблюдение?

— Квартиру студентки.

— Ты это говорил еще до осмотра. Почему? У тебя есть какая-то новая информация? А, может, тебе это подсказало упрямство или внутренний голос?

— Я никогда не руководствуюсь внутренним голосом, — с нотками возмущения заявил Шерлок.

— Руководствуешься-руководствуешься! — возразил Джон. — И, должен признаться, что твоему наитию я доверяю больше, чем чьим-то чужим фактам!

— Что? — Шерлок недоверчиво сморщил нос. — Я никогда не действую по наитию и не строю догадок. Я наблюдаю!

— Так какое же наблюдение убедило тебя, что это студентка?

— Местоположение ее квартиры. В нее невозможно заглянуть снаружи, высокий этаж и так далее — по крайней мере, в отличие от квартиры клерка, которая расположена на первом этаже в близком окружении других зданий. В квартире студентки на окнах жалюзи, а соседние здания более, чем в десяти метрах. Квартира клерка же менее чем в трех метрах от соседних домов и рядом есть достаточно большое пространство с подъездными дорожками к внутрикорпусным постройкам. Там очень людно, что типично для этой части города. На окнах нет жалюзи и в результате происходящее внутри могут наблюдать из шести-десяти квартир напротив. С фасадной стороны дом не имеет ставень. Занавески же дешевы и почти бесполезны, если на улице темно, а внутри горит свет, — пояснил Шерлок. — Хотя, конечно, интересно, каким образом студентка смогла позволить себе квартиру в этом районе в единоличное пользование, а банковский клерк живет в... таких скромных условиях.

— Но есть у тебя хоть что-нибудь, что противоречит фактам экспертов? Что-то, что я бы мог использовать в качестве аргумента? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Только то, что я сейчас рассказал. И, по-моему, это вполне достаточный аргумент.

— Не для суперинтенданта, — с сожалением пробормотал Лестрейд. — Ну и ну... и что же мне теперь делать?

— По-моему, это вполне очевидно, — заявил Шерлок. — Полиция будет присматривать за квартирой клерка, а мы с Джоном — за квартирой студентки.

— Не знаешь поблизости какого-нибудь приличного ресторана? — сострил Джон.

— Нет, воспользуемся твоей машиной. Я еще никогда не вел наблюдение таким образом. Это должно быть забавно! — Шерлок театрально ухмыльнулся.

— Как в дешевом американском триллере про ФБР? — поддразнил Джон.

— Да я всю жизнь об этом мечтал! — в голосе Шерлока зазвучала детская радость. — Ужинать в машине, читать скучнейшие романы и...

Лестрейд расхохотался, а Джон закатил глаза. Впрочем, если есть хоть крошечный шанс развлечь и порадовать Шерлока, он безусловно на это пойдет.

— ... слушать радиостанции в стиле "кантри".

— Ладно-ладно, — согласился Джон. — Это уже что-то вроде плана. Постой, ты же терпеть не можешь "кантри"! Может, лучше выбрать какие-нибудь станции скрипичных концертов?

— Не глупи, таких станций не бывает!

— Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Радиостанции классической музыки.

— Хм-м-м.

— А где, кстати, твоя скрипка? — спросил Джон, вспомнив о своем давнем вопросе.

— В квартире, где же ей еще быть? — ответил Шерлок, чувствуя, что Джон пристально изучает его профиль.

— Не знаю. Я уже давно ее не видел.

— Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь? — Шерлок повернул голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, стараясь понять реакцию.

— Просто любопытно, — сказал Джон. — Так это официально, или мы занимаемся этим на свой страх и риск? — решил он сменить тему, видя, что этот разговор почему-то действует другу на нервы.

— Нет, и не стоит никому об этом рассказывать. Ни единой душе! — торопливо заявил Лестрейд.

— Будем молчать, как рыбы, — уверил его Джон.

 **Суббота. Раннее утро**

Джон с Шерлоком действительно провели всю ночь напротив квартиры студентки. Но все было тихо: никто не приходил, никто не уходил и даже не приближался к двери. К концу они оба уже умирали от скуки.

Ранним утром они вернулись домой — усталые, раздраженные, измотанные. И уже через пару минут Шерлок нервно бродил по гостиной, цитируя вслух факты по последнему делу.

— Шерлок, ты ничем не поможешь жертве, если доведешь себя до полного истощения. Иди отдохни, а завтра... ну то есть, сегодня попозже мы еще раз все переосмыслим. Давай.

Джон принес Шерлоку его лекарства и протянул на ладони.

— Я не в настроении. Уходи.

— Шерлок, твое настроение здесь совершенно не при чем! Прими эти чертовы антибиотики! — прорычал Джон шесть минут спустя, без толку протаскавшись по квартире за другом, в очередной раз проклиная про себя его чертово упрямство.

— Уходи.

Джон резко остановился. А ведь Шерлок только вручил ему отличный способ давления. В первый момент он заколебался, но потом решил, что можно вести себя посмелее.

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — вслух поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок словно прирос к месту. Казалось, он только что осознал, какие слова произнес. Джон видел, как напряглось его тело.

— Не хочу, — в первую секунду слегка заколебавшись, ответил Шерлок. — Не хочу, — повторил он.

— Ладно-ладно. — Джон ощутил растущее напряжение. — Кстати, не хочешь взять скрипку и поиграть? Это было бы приятно нам обоим. Ты всегда говорил, что скрипка помогает тебе думать, а я... ну, вроде как скучал по ней. Поиграй — для себя и для меня тоже, — попытался убедить его доктор. Он действительно соскучился по игре Шерлока.

— Нет, — Шерлок покачал головой. В его голосе отчетливо звучало беспокойство и напряжение.

— Почему? — как можно спокойнее и дружелюбнее спросил Джон.

— Нет, — выдохнул Шерлок.

Джон пригляделся к нему. Черт! Дыхание друга быстро учащалось.

— В чем дело? — осторожно спросил он.

— НЕТ! Оставь меня в покое!

Шерлок развернулся и зашагал к себе в комнату. Он хотел как можно быстрее оказаться у себя в спальне, чтобы скрыть растущее напряжение и страх.

— Что случилось? — Джон пошел следом.

Черт подери! Шерлок чувствовал, что на него накатывает.

Он задыхался... И зная, как жалко он сейчас выглядит, он определенно не желал, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии. Скорее в спальню!

Он чувствовал, что его затягивает в пустоту, и пытался пресечь предстоящее падение.

— О Бога ради, хоть ненадолго оставь меня в покое.

Он дышал сквозь зубы, стараясь успокоиться, но ничего не выходило. Ноги стали ватными, дышать становилось все тяжелее... Время словно замедлило свой бег.

— Шерлок... просто скажи, что ты чувствуешь, — Джон шел за ним по коридору.

Детектив осознал, что Джон не отстанет, пока не выяснит, что случилось. И попытался объяснить.

— Все... потеряло четкость. Кажется ненастоящим, — выдохнул он.

— Медленнее, медленнее. Давай, садись.

Куда? Прямо на пол? Но пол словно растворялся, исчезал где-то внизу. И окружающее тоже, казалось, вот-вот исчезнет. Куда? Джон, оно что, живое? Все казалось таким нереальным, словно сама жизнь стала иллюзией.

— Все, что каждый день делают люди... ненастоящее. Существуют только... пустота и холод... все остальное иллюзорно. Как кто-то может верить, что существует радость... почему все уверены, что она есть?.. Это иллюзия для легковерных. Как только вглядываешься в саму суть жизни, то видишь, что есть лишь полное опустошение и растоптанные иллюзии. Ничего больше. И терять уже нечего... Я не могу этого сделать... Я не могу... — Шерлок остановился в дверях своей спальни.

— Шерлок, ты меня пугаешь, — он чувствовал у себя за спиной Джона... словно якорь во тьме. — Я... нет, подожди. Думаю, я понимаю, о чем ты. Ты сейчас ощущаешь такой свою жизнь, верно?.. Но я с тобой. Я знаю, каково это ощущать. И знаю, что такое постоянно задавать себе вопрос о реальности... она действительно бывает непостоянна, но сейчас это неважно. Просто оставайся со мной... держись. Расслабься и позволь мне какое-то время принимать решения. Просто отпусти ситуацию... Я с ней справлюсь. Давай полегче.

— Нет. Уходи. — Шерлок развернулся, перекрывая вход в комнату, и уперся руками в косяки, пытаясь успокоить дыхание.

Может, это действительно единственный способ не сойти с ума? Кажется, на него накатывала паническая атака, и он знал, что Джону известно это ощущение. Может, его послушаться?

— Тебе надо дышать, Шерлок, — твердо сказал Джон и хотел взять его за плечо, но тот сделал шаг назад, чтобы избежать прикосновения. — Просто успокойся, — он примирительно вскинул руки.

— Ты... почему... ты... здесь. Зачем? — нахмурился Шерлок.

— После того, что ты пережил, панические атаки — это нормально. Просто рассказывай, что с тобой происходит. Очень неприятная штука, я знаю, но она пройдет. Надо просто подождать, и она пройдет.

— Связь с реальностью с каждой минутой все тоньше... Я... Джон... пожалуйста, не уходи, если я... если... если это случится...

Ему хотелось, чтобы окружающее наконец исчезло, чтобы страдание наконец закончилось, но... Нет. Ничего не чувствовать — ни смущения, ни внутренней боли... вообще ничего — казалось похожим на смерть. Сдаться — значит умереть. Ощущение, что он тонет, еще усилилось.

Но потом случилось нечто, чего он не ждал.

— Шерлок, тебе обязательно надо отдохнуть. Ты провел на ногах двое суток. Сядь на кровать.

— Нет, только не ложиться! — Шерлока моментально охватила паника.

— Все нормально. Не обязательно ложиться, просто посиди минутку.

Шерлок сел на кровать, его действительно трясло, голова кружилась.

— Так, для начала ты должен мне довериться и позволить помочь. Старайся дышать ровно и медленно.

Шерлок послушался. Рука Джона, не касаясь, витала над его плечом и удерживала в реальности, словно якорь.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон. — Могу я прикоснуться к тебе?

"Зачем он спрашивает?"

— Нет, — от одной мысли об этом по позвоночнику прокатилось болезненно ясное желание воспротивиться.

— Я знаю, что тебе нехорошо, но ты просто не обращай внимания... — произнес доктор.

Шерлок никак не отреагировал, ни словом, ни действием.

— Ладно, и где она?

— Где что? — лицо Шерлока застыло как маска.

— Скрипка, где она?

— Для чего она тебе? — Шерлок заволновался.

— А для чего обычно используют скрипку? — настойчиво парировал Джон, и Шерлок заметил, что по лицу доктора скользнула какая-то тень.

— Ты не умеешь на ней играть. Так для чего? — Шерлок ощутил беспокойство. Что собирается делать Джон? Он, кажется, снова сердился.

— Не умею и пытаться не буду, — заверил тот и направился к шкафу Шерлока, где, видимо, в последний раз видел инструмент.

Детектив поднялся на дрожащих ногах и нервно загородил руками дверцу шкафа. Что Джон хочет сделать со скрипкой? Навредить ей? Спрятать? Шерлок испытал сильное желание защитить это хрупкое произведение искусства. А Джон выглядел немного сердитым... или, по крайней мере, расстроенным. Хотя, может, это стресс из-за состояния самого Шерлока?

Джон прошел мимо друга, оглядывая комнату. Шерлок порадовался, что успел спрятать инструмент под кроватью, но его облегчение было недолгим. Джон обошел кровать и сразу же заглянул под нее.

Слишком очевидно! Надо было найти более безопасное место. Джон вытащил футляр и, прежде чем Шерлок успел вмешаться, положил его на кровать.

Доктор раскрыл футляр, и у Шерлока похолодела кровь, когда Джон потянулся к инструменту. Не дай бог _она_ пострадает!

Джон пребывал в нервном возбуждении, но его пальцы вынимали скрипку очень ловко и аккуратно... они умели восстанавливать хрупкие артерии и сшивать мышцы... и сейчас просто ее удерживали.

Шерлок не смел шевельнуться. Джон поднял скрипку на вытянутых руках и обогнул кровать. На лице Шерлока, должно быть, отразился сильный испуг, потому что лицо доктора вдруг смягчилось, и он успокаивающе произнес:

— Все нормально, я просто держу ее.

— _Ее_ , — прошептал Шерлок.

— Что? — Джон присел у изножья кровати.

— _Она_ — живая, — пояснил тот.

— Если хочешь, — Джон по-прежнему сидел на кровати, бережно держа в руках инструмент.

Шерлоку вспомнилась другая сцена, когда Джон вот точно так же сидел, прислонившись к спинке этой самой кровати, и держал в вытянутой руке скрипку... а рядом со скрипкой лежал его пистолет. Эта картина пронзила его, как удар молнии.

На лице Джона тогда отчетливо были видны слезы. Шерлок чувствовал, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота — так же, как две с половиной недели назад, когда он увидел запись с камер видеонаблюдения. Он внезапно ощутил ледяной холод, снова стало трудно дышать... он сделал шаг назад. Воспоминания ударили его с силой шока.

— Шерлок, в чем дело?

Он не может сказать Джону, что он видел это. Ни за что!

— Шерлок, поговори со мной! — Джон поднялся, и Шерлок снова попятился, ударился спиной о стену.

— Что тебя так напугало? — мягко спросил Джон, но Шерлок только покачал головой. У него кружилась голова, болела спина, драло горло, в голове стучала боль.

— Шерлок, ты меня беспокоишь... — Джон поднял скрипку, протянул ее другу. — Сыграй.

Шерлок тяжело прислонился к стене, сражаясь с ужасным ощущением, которое подступало медленно и неотвратимо, и угрожало накрыть с головой. И через мгновение дернулся от острой боли в пояснице. Он, что съехал спиной по стене?.. Господи, какой стыд!

На секунду потеряв ориентацию, Шерлок моргнул и увидел, что Джон с превеликой осторожностью кладет скрипку обратно в футляр. Затем он вернулся и присел на корточки перед детективом. Его лицо выражало искреннюю заботу.

— Шерлок, что происходит? В чем дело? Поговори со мной.

Шерлок все еще пребывал в оцепенении и панике. Он хотел ответить, но в голове было абсолютно пусто... за исключением желания, чтобы все это прекратилось! Господи, пусть оно просто прекратится!

— Не надо... — выдавил он, отстраненно чувствуя, как трясутся опущенные на пол руки.

Джон медленно поднял его правую руку и нащупал пульс. И Шерлок не стал сопротивляться, он был просто не в силах из-за внезапно навалившейся усталости. Движения Джона были так уверенны и спокойны в отличие от головокружительно-разноцветного хаоса, в котором пребывал сейчас разум Шерлока.

— Все нормально. Я только хотел, чтобы ты сыграл, — пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок ощущал все каким-то тяжелым, и речь Джона тоже казалась замедленной.

— Нет никаких причин для паники... Шерлок, ты собираешься сейчас грохнуться в обморок? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок ясно ощутил, что друг снова переключился в режим доктора. На его лице теперь отчетливо отражалась тревога, а в голосе сквозило скрытое волнение и обманчивое спокойствие.

"Как такая абсурдная идея вообще пришла ему в голову?"

— Нет! — Шерлок хотел силой голоса подчеркнуть нелепость вопроса, но у него вышел лишь каркающий хрип.

— Прости, я не хотел своим прикосновением сделать тебе хуже... Я просто соскучился по твоей игре и подумал, что скрипка поможет тебе успокоиться... Легче, легче, — Джон поймал руку, которой детектив пытался слепо за что-нибудь ухватиться и подняться на ноги.

Неужели он в таком стрессе, что Джон испытывает потребность его успокаивать? Хотя он действительно чувствовал себя сейчас совершенно ужасно и...

— Шерлок, тебе надо лечь. Немедленно.

Нет, вот этого он точно не хочет делать!

Тошнота усилилась и прежде, чем Шерлок успел понять, что происходит, он почувствовал на себе уверенные руки Джона. Одна рука обхватила его сзади за шею, а другая скользнула подмышку и поддержала.

Ну и что это должно означать?

Его тело медленно наклонили в сторону и опустили на пол. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет... нет...

Перед глазами закружились черные точки, и не успел он с ними справиться, как дышать стало еще тяжелее. Его тело и разум со всех сторон окутало жаром. Он отстраненно почувствовал, как его головы касается чья-то рука. Тело внезапно покрыло едким холодным потом.

Он лежал на полу, стиснув челюсти.

— Легче, легче... ш-ш-ш...

Это было последнее, что он услышал — последние слова, что он смог осознать, прежде чем все вокруг посерело.


	23. Chapter 23

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

 **Предупреждение о триггерах:** суицидальные мысли

* * *

 **Глава 23**

 **Суббота. Позднее утро**

Джон смотрел на неподвижно лежащего Шерлока.

Несколько минут назад тот наконец провалился в сон. Последние полчаса были сплошным ужасом.

Шерлок потерял сознание посреди панической атаки. Но что ее вызвало? Это началось еще до того, как они вошли в спальню, а затем что-то произошло — что-то выбило его настолько, что привело к аварийному отключению психики. Шерлока, казалось, захлестнул эмоциональный шторм и собственная неспособность с ним справиться. И это оказалось для него непосильно — он ведь и без того был совсем на пределе.

Джон полностью это осознал, когда Шерлок судорожно попятился и прислонился к стене. Это было на него совсем непохоже. Шерлок не любил к чему бы то ни было прислоняться. Казалось, он отступал от угрозы, которую только он и мог видеть.

Когда же Шерлок съехал спиной по стене и его лицо исказилось в агонии, это тоже было... из ряда вон. Как правило, друг очень умело скрывал свой страх и боль, но сейчас что-то... что-то явно мучило его умственно или физически. Точнее сказать было трудно. И эти проявившиеся внешне признаки заставили Джона быстро переключиться в профессионально-врачебный режим полной готовности.

Через мгновение Шерлок сильно побледнел, Джон увидел признаки приближающегося обморока и осторожно заставил друга лечь на спину. И через несколько секунд глаза детектива закатились — он потерял сознание. Доктор сделал все, что в таких случаях полагалось: поднял повыше ноги, постоянно проверял жизненные показатели. Он оставил Шерлока одного лишь раз, на какие-то секунды, когда быстро метнулся из комнаты за лекарствами и своей медицинской сумкой.

Четыре минуты спустя Шерлок по-прежнему оставался без сознания, и Джон решил, что если за ближайшие две минуты ему не удастся привести друга в чувство, то он вызовет "скорую". В конце концов он потер костяшками по грудине друга — не самый приятный способ пробуждения, но бессознательное состояние длилось чересчур долго. Шерлок открыл глаза: рассеянный, все еще испуганный взгляд. Едва ли он потом вспомнит. Джон осторожно влил в него противотревожное средство для экстренных случаев и заставил проглотить немного сладкого изотоника.

Через несколько минут Шерлок наконец успокоился — он лежал на полу в ворохе подсунутых ему Джоном одеял и подушек, ибо доктор сомневался, что ему удалось бы затащить друга на кровать целым и невредимым, и уж тем более он не мог позволить Шерлоку самому встать на ноги. Тот находился в полусознании, у него наверняка все кружилось перед глазами.

В конце концов, Джону все же удалось заставить детектива расслабиться, и Шерлок провалился в сон, но сон тревожный и неглубокий — что было неудивительно, и Джон почти не сомневался, что скоро ему придется будить друга из-за кошмаров.

Сейчас тот, по крайней мере, не метался во сне. Но чем же еще помочь Шерлоку? Что могло успокоить конкретно его? Джон знал и лечил друга уже довольно давно, но сейчас уже ни в чем не был уверен. Все так изменилось! Черт подери! Как же это сделать?

— Джон?

Доктор от неожиданности ахнул, рывком развернулся и уже наполовину вскочил на ноги, когда наконец узнал незваного гостя.

— Майкрофт? Неужели нельзя было постучать?

— Что произошло? — негромко спросил Майкрофт. Его голос звучал встревожено и напряженно.

— Чертовски тяжелая паническая атака. Он потерял сознание из-за стресса. Вазовагальный рефлекс.

— Понятно.

— Почему вы здесь? — шепотом поинтересовался Джон, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я... получил информацию.

— Да? И о чем? — Как был, весь встрепанный, Джон смотрел на старшего Холмса, стараясь скрыть шок перед лицом очередного сюрприза, которого ему только и не хватало после двух предыдущих. — Нельзя ли поточнее?

— Я... видел, как он потерял сознание, и решил проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.

Джон выпроводил Холмса из комнаты, но оставил дверь приоткрытой.

— Что?! — рявкнул он, как только осознал сказанное. Они как раз вышли в гостиную.

— Я уверен, вам известно, что спальня Шерлока — под видеонаблюдением.

— Ничего подобного я не знал! Как вы можете вторгаться в частную жизнь брата таким образом? Как вы смеете?

— Шерлоку нечего скрывать в личной жизни и, кроме того, если бы он хотел избавиться от камер, он бы убрал их еще два года назад.

— Да твою мать! Вы хотите сказать, что его комната была под постоянным наблюдением с тех пор, как...

— Да, именно это я и говорю... с тех пор, как Мориарти взломал хранилище королевских драгоценностей, если быть точным. И до тех пор, пока вы отсюда не переехали. Когда Шерлок вернулся сюда, наблюдение снова возобновилось.

— О, боже... — простонал Джон, тяжело опускаясь в кресло. Он отлично помнил, сколько жутких ночей он провел в комнате Шерлока в первые недели после его "смерти".

Значит, Майкрофт его тогда видел? Таким... уязвимым? Рыдающим? В отчаянии? Джон испытал мгновенный стыд, вспомнив, что в той комнате у него бывали моменты и еще большей слабости. А особенно один — тот, который он надеялся забыть навсегда.

— Вы...

— Мне очень жаль, доктор Ватсон, но должен признать, что ответ — "да".

— Что?

— Я действительно видел абсолютно все, что вы делали в этой комнате, — сообщил Майкрофт. В его голосе звучал намек на раскаяние.

— Дерьмо! Вот дерьмо. О, господи... — Джон закрыл лицо руками. Как же это ужасно!

— Я беспокоился. Шерлок был категорически против ставить камеру в вашу комнату, поэтому их было лишь две: в гостиной и в его комнате — разумеется, помимо тех, что были установлены конкурирующими сторонами.

— Так вы все это время держали квартиру под наблюдением! — закричал Джон.

— Уверен, что для вас обоих отнюдь не ново, что за вами приглядывают. Как я уже сказал, я беспокоился... и, полагаю, если бы камеры помогли спасти жизнь моему брату — к примеру, если бы я увидел, что у него передозировка, и успел вмешаться — думаю, вы были бы только благодарны. Вы не считаете, что это стоит вторжения в личную жизнь? К тому же, почему вы считаете, что в другую сторону это не работает? Эти камеры были призваны защищать и вас, и они это сделали.

— Что? Они меня защитили? Когда?

— Это не важно. Я пришел узнать, как мой брат, но учитывая, что мы тут обсуждаем всю эту чепуху, полагаю, с ним все не так плохо? Объясните мне, что случилось.

— Что-то спровоцировало паническую атаку, и он потерял сознание. Я дал ему лекарства, сейчас он спит. Я хочу повнимательней понаблюдать за его состоянием. Мне надо понять, как ему помочь.

— О, сейчас, когда вы об этом упомянули... у него была паническая атака... или что-то вроде нее за несколько дней до того, как он появился у вас в ресторане, — Майкрофт направился в комнату Шерлока.

— Постойте.

Тот остановился и добавил:

— Мне надо взглянуть на него, и после этого я объясню подробнее.

Майкрофт вошел в спальню и опустился на колени рядом с Шерлоком. Оглядел всю комнату, посмотрел на спящего тревожным сном младшего брата. Шерлок лежал на правом боку на куче одеял, ногами к двери. До сих пор дышал еще быстровато и неглубоко, но явно спал.

И в следующее мгновение Джон поднял брови: Майкрофт осторожно пригладил волосы Шерлока, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. На мгновение задержал руку на волосах брата — так ласково и заботливо, что Джон на пару секунд ощутил себя чужим, незваным гостем. Потом старший Холмс поправил на Шерлоке одеяло, накинутое ранее Джоном, и поднялся на ноги.

Доктор в ошеломлении так и стоял у двери. Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы Майкрофт вел себя так заботливо-нежно — и даже сейчас его лицо ни на миг не выдало его эмоций.

Старший Холмс направился к нему, и они с Джоном вернулись в гостиную.

— Так что же случилось, когда Шерлок вернулся? Он сказал, что им занимался ваш врач.

— Да, мой личный доктор. Брат был в ужасном состоянии, но его невозможно было убедить в необходимости медицинской помощи. Врачу пришлось держать его на седативах, иначе он бы тут же отправился к вам и залил кровью весь ваш ковер.

Джон закатил глаза на последнее предложение.

— И что делал с ним ваш доктор?

— Наложил швы, вколол антибиотики, устранил обезвоживание. Но уже через несколько часов стало ясно, что мой брат страдает не только физически. Он кричал во сне, ему снились кошмары. Ему пытались давать препараты для более спокойного сна, но это почти не помогало.

— Он и раньше нестандартно реагировал на седативы. Не как обычные пациенты.

— Я знаю, но в этот раз он вел себя... возбужденно. Уверен, вы знаете, что Шерлок иногда запутывается в собственных эмоциях. Некоторые ему очень непривычны, и он часто не представляет, как с ними справиться. Когда он после просмотра архивной записи потерял сознание, это, скорее всего, случилось от неожиданного переизбытка чувств.

— Что за запись?

— Вы на его кровати со скрипкой и пистолетом.

— О, Боже! — выдохнул Джон. Часто дыша, он откинулся на спинку кресла и потер руками лицо. — Он это видел?

— Да.

Воспоминания Джона о том дне были весьма туманны. И он стыдился, что кто-то видел его в такой личный момент.

 _В тот вечер он вошел в комнату Шерлока... Он и раньше несколько раз сюда заходил, изнемогая от горя и потребности хоть как-то ощутить присутствие друга._

 _Комната выглядела точно так же, как в день его смерти. Грязная одежда на стуле, какой-то эксперимент в углу и рядом на полу раскрытые книги, недочитанная книга на ночном столике... Джон прикусил губу, борясь со слезами. Ему представилось, как Шерлок читал и размышлял над этой книгой._

 _Пистолет оттягивал карман халата. Со времени смерти друга Джон не расставался с оружием, он нигде не мог почувствовать себя в безопасности. Он понимал, как он жалко выглядит, таская по квартире такое громоздкое оружие, особенно учитывая, как оно топорщилось под халатом. ПТСР вернулось в полную силу и снова превратило его жизнь в ад. Распростершееся на тротуаре окровавленное тело Шерлока оживило старые кошмары и добавило еще целую порцию новых... Все вокруг постоянно напоминало о произошедшем. Триггеры, запускающие синдром, плодились как неполотые сорняки._

 _В сознании вдруг вспыхивали яркие картины трагедии, вновь и вновь вызывая мучительные воспоминания — и это случалось постоянно, не позволяя вздохнуть ни днем, ни ночью._

 _Кроме того, он частенько соскальзывал в мучительный приступ "ожившего кошмара", как в замедленной съемке переживая первые секунды падения Шерлока во всей их жестокой ясности и полноцветье, со всеми запахами и звуками. Снова и снова беспомощно смотрел на падающее тело, не в силах изменить ничего, лишь по новой испытывая боль, шок и панику. Когда же все наконец заканчивалось, он выныривал из кошмара в полной дезориентации и сотрясаясь всем телом от пережитого ужаса._

 _В конце концов, он даже перестал выходить из дома._

 _Тем вечером он стоял в комнате Шерлока и сам не знал, душит ли его само горе или попытки от него избавиться._

 _Взгляд упал на футляр скрипки у изножья кровати — он сам положил ее туда несколько дней назад — и это словно раскрыло потайные шлюзы. Волна душевной агонии ударила его с такой силой, что он судорожно вздохнул. Он больше уже не услышит, как изящные пальцы Шерлока извлекают из этого маленького инструмента музыку, которую он так успел полюбить. Никогда не услышит._

 _Джон дрожащими пальцами открыл футляр и посмотрел на скрипку — она лежала на бархатной подкладке вместе со смычком и запасными струнами._

 _Его затрясло от яростных рыданий, и он даже не попытался их сдерживать, только осел на край кровати._

 _Есть ли хоть крошечная надежда, что эта боль когда-нибудь прекратится? Перестанет терзать его двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю? И хватит ли у него сил дожить до этого дня?_

 _Что бы сказал Шерлок, если бы знал, что Джон вот так иногда сидит на его кровати и зажимает рукой рот, пытаясь унять рвущиеся рыдания? Которые сейчас снова просачивались наружу... Джон перестал с ними бороться._

 _Черт подери. Пусть эта боль прекратится. Пусть просто прекратится. Он не может так больше жить. Он теряет чертов рассудок. Джон сгорбился, по лицу снова потекли слезы... слезы горя по лучшему другу в его жизни._

 _Прошел час, прежде чем он снова поднял голову, опустошенный и оцепеневший. Пол и кровать усеивали скомканные носовые платки, глаза распухли от слез, зрение искажалось как в кривом зеркале._

 _Джон посмотрел вправо — на заключенную в футляр скрипку, которая по-прежнему покоилась у изножья кровати. Он выпрямился и подтянул футляр ближе, вынул хрупкий инструмент. До этого момента он ни разу не брал его в руки._

 _Шерлок иногда оставлял скрипку лежать без футляра, но Джону никогда не приходило в голову ее касаться. Это была совершенно личная вещь, хотя он толком и не знал, почему. Иногда она даже казалась продолжением руки Шерлока — во всяком случае, если судить по той искусности, с которой тот с ней обращался._

 _Может, и сейчас не стоило ее касаться. Джону было слишком больно, чтобы заботиться о ее безопасности. Но он взял скрипку за шейку, коснулся пальцем струн, и ему подумалось, такой ли ощущал ее Шерлок. Он думал, что она должна быть потяжелее, но она оказалась такой хрупкой._

 _Он лег на бок, положил рядом этот смычковый инструмент и уставился на него... когда Шерлок играл, скрипка всегда звучала так искренне и эмоционально. По щекам снова заструились слезы, но Джон старался не обращать внимания._

 _От движения пистолет потянул вниз полу халата, повис на ней тяжестью. Джон нащупал оружие в кармане и положил на подушку в паре футов от своей головы._

 _Провел рукой по струнам — тугие, они еле слышно зазвенели под пальцами. Сильнее провести он не смел, боясь, что тогда точно расклеится._

 _Раньше он частенько ругался, когда в полчетвертого ночи его будила музыка или повизгивающие звуки скрипки — когда Шерлок что-то сочинял и останавливался посреди музыкальной фразы, решив попробовать другие тона. Его это совершенно не развлекало, но, Боже, как он хотел их снова услышать!_

 _Джон высморкался, желая хоть минуту подышать нормально. Потом откинулся на спину и закрыл руками глаза._

 _Он устал... Как же он устал... от всего: от недосыпа, от того, какими ужасными стали дни, от внутренней боли... от всего прочего._

 _Так устал, что осталось одно желание: чтобы это наконец прекратилось._

 _Просто прекратилось._

 _Он посмотрел на лежащие рядом предметы. В голове вдруг закружились тысячи мыслей: они гонялись друг за другом по запутанному лабиринту агонии, в котором от горя пребывал его разум._

 _Такой легкий выход. И мгновенное облегчение от всех несчастий и боли..._

 _Он уставился на тяжелый черный металл рядом с собой. Подтянул его ближе, провел пальцами, ощущая неровную поверхность._

 _Такой знакомый, такой надежный._

 _И боль кончится._

 _Вот так просто._

 _Так соблазнительно._

 _Джон провел указательным пальцем по острому краю дула._

 _Впервые в жизни он действительно искренне об этом размышлял. Думал, как при помощи пистолета прекратить боль._

 _Было ли здесь хоть что-то, ради чего стоило терпеть ее? Каждую минуту и каждый день?_

 _Вообще терпеть эту жизнь? Зачем? Ради чего?_

 _Нет. Не было._

 _Никакой цели, никакого смысла._

 _Он сердито стер кулаками слезы._

 _Он только хочет, чтобы боль прекратилась. Прекратилась!_

 _Но... что-то мешало ему взять в руки пистолет и вышибить себе мозги._

 _Что? Что это было?_

 _Он лежал на кровати еще полчаса, его снова сотрясала крупная дрожь... и он смотрел на свое оружие._

 _Сначала он даже не понимал, почему колеблется, но потом, когда разум наконец онемел от страданий и горя, он отстраненно ощутил подступающую головную боль._

 _Двадцать минут спустя голова болела уже до рвоты. Джон потащился в ванную, и его стошнило желчью, ибо внутри больше ничего не было. Его рвало не только от головной боли. Согнувшись в три погибели над унитазом, он осознал, что уже боится собственных мыслей. Он, как никогда, был близок к тому, чтобы покончить со всей болью одним ударом. Джон никогда не искал легких путей, но сейчас подобный выбор показался ему до отвращения приятным и успокаивающим._

 _На подгибающихся ногах он прошел в кухню. Наверное, это был один из тех моментов, когда психотерапевт просила его обращаться за помощью. Хотя ей он звонить не станет, она только еще сильнее все испортит._

 _Голова кружилась от боли, разум продолжал биться в агонии. Джон принял сильнодействующее успокаивающее и ибупрофен от головной боли, потом прошаркал к дивану и включил телевизор... Надо как-то отвлечься от всего этого дерьма, отдохнуть..._

 _Таблетки сработали быстро и до противности сильно, в двадцать минут доведя его до отключки, и Джон не стал бороться с нахлынувшей химической темнотой._

Джон резко переключился в настоящее. Ему до сих пор не верилось, что такое возможно, и хотелось от души надрать задницу Майкрофту за то, что тот тогда на него смотрел, вторгся в его частную жизнь — и еще допустил, чтобы Шерлок это увидел. Но узнать реакцию друга было важнее, и Джон постарался подавить гнев и стыд.

— Что произошло, когда он увидел запись? — спросил он, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Ну...

— Говорите!

— У него был... С ним случился...

— Да?

— ... в некотором роде стресс. Полагаю, он впервые понял, что проигнорировав ваше горе и сантименты, он едва не уничтожил то, что пытался защитить любой ценой. И это потрясло его до глубины души... — Майкрофт неуверенно остановился, ибо Джон в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками. Доктор представлял, какой шок должен был испытать Шерлок: он столько вынес, чтобы друг был в безопасности, а потом узнал, как близок был к тому, чтобы его потерять. А все потому, что недооценил один небольшой фактор — то ли сделал неверный вывод, то ли просто о нем не подумал. Этот фактор назывался "платоническая привязанность Джона Ватсона".

— Есть еще одно, что мне бы хотелось добавить, — произнес старший Холмс. — Только не поймите меня превратно. Когда он впервые сообщил, что собирается инсценировать свою смерть, я сказал ему, что нехорошо держать в неведении определенных людей. И он ответил, что никто по нему "на самом деле скучать не будет".

Джон набрал воздуху, намериваясь что-то сказать, но Майкрофт предупреждающе поднял руку.

— Дайте мне закончить. Я нисколько не хочу умалить ваше горе. И Шерлок тоже этого не желал. Думаю, он был уверен, что нет ни одного человека, который бы ему действительно симпатизировал, желал, чтобы он был рядом, хотел видеть его другом. У него никогда не было друзей, положение социального изгоя за пределами семьи стало для него практически нормой. Черт, только не говорите ему, что я это рассказал... Думаю, он просто не смел поверить, что кому-то важно его присутствие. Полагаю, в момент просмотра записи он осознал истинную глубину вашей дружбы и это... его шокировало.

Джон снова сглотнул поднимающуюся внутри волну эмоций... Скрипка стала свидетельницей его отчаяния, едва ли не смерти, а ведь это был голос эмоций Шерлока, она... нет, _она_ , может быть, замолчала по этой причине? Еще несколько расплывчато, но Джон наконец начал догадываться, с чем была связана паническая атака Шерлока...

— Должен отметить, что он смотрел эти записи отнюдь не с моего одобрения, — вернулся к первоначальной теме Майкрофт. — Я полагал, что он отдыхает, но он пробрался в мой кабинет... хотя я ему это категорически запретил и как следует запер дверь... и записи были в чертовом сейфе! Я не хотел, чтобы он их смотрел — я знал, что ничего хорошего это не принесет. Бог знает, как он вообще понял, что они там...

— Продолжайте, — произнес Джон, когда Майкрофт замолчал.

— Он забыл отключить сигнализацию, и я получил сообщение, что в моем кабинете посторонний. Мое появление стало для него сюрпризом. Он разозлился, начал орать на меня, но через несколько секунд ему стало нехорошо.

— И что потом?

— Я пытался ему помочь, но он снова заорал на меня, я тоже на него закричал, и он рухнул на пол.

— Рухнул?

— Прямо на моих глазах потерял сознание.

— И что вы сделали дальше?

— Проверил пульс и удостоверился, что он не задохнется. Мы с Антеей пытались перевернуть его на бок, но к тому времени он уже немного пришел в себя и начал сопротивляться, хотя почти и не соображал. Моя ассистентка позвонила моему врачу, и он появился уже через несколько минут. Доктору пришлось накачать моего брата седативами, иначе его было невозможно успокоить. Он совершенно не слушал, что ему говорят, и мы боялись, что он навредит себе, если его отпустить.

— Господи... я должен знать, что именно с ним случилось. Он в плохом состоянии, и ему нужна... нужна помощь. Мне необходимо знать, что с ним было, чтобы ему помочь.

— Почему бы вам не спросить у него самого?

— Я спрашивал, и уж вы-то лучше всех должны понимать, что он ответил.

— Я понимаю. И согласен с вами: ему нужна помощь. Я могу найти ему хорошего психотерапевта, но вы же понимаете, высока вероятность, что это не сработает.

— Верно, не сработает.

— Даже если бы нам удалось притащить его на сеанс, это все равно бы не помогло потому что... ну, вы знаете моего брата.

— Да, потому что просто излить кому-то свое горе — не поможет. Ему не надо, чтобы его выслушивали. И даже если он вдруг решит поговорить, обычный психотерапевт ничего не поймет из его речи и начнет советовать вещи, которых уже не поймет Шерлок, а даже если поймет, то едва ли не примет или просто откажется из упрямства. Но даже если каким-то чудом он их исполнит... и это, наверное, важнее всего... то, что работает со всеми остальными представителями человечества, с ним — не работает. И Шерлок об этом знает. Он не допустит, чтобы с ним месяцами экспериментировали только ради того, чтобы прийти к выводу, который ему был известен с самого начала. И _в этом_ я его отлично понимаю. Это был бы настоящий ад — как для него, так и для врача, а в итоге только одно расстройство. Не вариант.

— Похоже, здесь мы с вами одного мнения. Хм... у меня через двадцать минут важная встреча. Я пришлю вам всю имеющуюся у меня информацию.

— Постойте. Так что нам теперь делать?

— Ждать. Сейчас это, кажется, единственное, что можно сделать.

— Чего ждать? Когда он решит заняться "самолечением"?

— Я не знаю, Джон. Я действительно не знаю. Обычно ему помогало погрузиться в работу, но сейчас, похоже, это уже не действует.

— Да. Верно.

— Доброго вечера, Джон. Я очень благодарен вам за то, что вы пытаетесь ему помочь, и за то, что вы решили его простить. Ему с вами... намного лучше. Что ж, мне лучше поторопиться. Мы еще это обсудим в другой раз. По-моему, для одного дня я и так достаточно излил душу. Я пришлю вам Антею.

— О, — только и смог произнести Джон. После их с Майкрофтом последней стычки он опасался, что "британское правительство" может затаить на него недовольство. Но вышло как раз наоборот. Он получил откровенное одобрение. — Доброго вечера.

И Майкрофт вышел за дверь.

Антея прибыла час спустя. Тихо позвала Джона из гостиной и улыбнулась, когда тот вышел. В руке у нее для разнообразия был не только телефон, но и еще большой конверт, а еще... связка ключей с надписью 221Б. Ну и что это? Шерлок всем подряд дает ключи от квартиры?

— Вы были с ними в Сербии? — спросил Джон, хотя Антея уже снова что-то печатала на своем телефоне.

— Я была с ними, когда они прибыли в Рим, но раньше — нет.

— А что было до Рима?

— Они тайно улетели из Сербии на потрепанном частном "Сессне"*.

— Что произошло в Риме?

— Мы затащили их в самолет и улетели.

— _Затащили_ _.._. В каком состоянии был Шерлок?

— Без сознания. Я даже не сразу его узнала.

Джон нахмурился.

— Что с ним было?

— Точно не могу сказать. Вам лучше посмотреть папку, там есть подробности.

— Майкрофт тоже пострадал?

Антея ничего не ответила и уже направилась к лестнице. Это был один из его самых долгих и подробных разговоров с этой женщиной.

— Спасибо, — сказал он ей вслед.

Антея на мгновение обернулась, наградила его своей профессиональной улыбкой и пошла назад к лимузину.

Джон вернулся в комнату Шерлока и уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати. Он хотел быть рядом со спящим другом и видеть его лицо.

Он сразу открыл папку, и первое, что бросилось ему в глаза — фотография мужчины с безумно всклокоченными волосами, слегка удивленного и как будто несколько не в себе. И который явно не видел, что его снимают. Джону понадобилось целых две секунды, чтобы осознать: этот человек — Шерлок. Лицо частично скрывали длинные неряшливые баки и бородка, как минимум, недельной давности.

Джон поднял брови. В таком виде он едва ли бы узнал Шерлока, если бы встретил на улице. Во всяком случае, не сразу и не по лицу. Приглядевшись внимательней, он теперь видел, что это, конечно, Шерлок, но тот смотрелся... жутковато и даже слегка комически из-за поистине громадного контраста с привычно благородным и аккуратным видом. И в глазах друга отчетливо просматривалась боль.

Шерлок спал рядом, а доктор все продолжал просматривать документы.

То, что он узнавал, читать было нелегко. Несколько раз он останавливался и, пытаясь овладеть собой, кусал губы или откидывал голову на край кровати.

За прошедшие два года Шерлок пережил несколько очень опасных ранений и ситуаций, и Джон еще сильнее ощутил, как ему повезло, что тот вернулся домой. Возможно, и не совсем в порядке, но он вернулся живым.

Друг посапывал рядом, и Джон просто радовался, что тот вернулся. Со временем они все преодолеют.

* * *

* Марка американских самолетов (прим. переводчика)


	24. Chapter 24

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 24**

 **Суббота. День**

У него болела голова, нет, болело все. Шерлок с болью вдохнул, а выдыхая, даже застонал. Твердый пол... Где он находится?

Он моргнул — странно, глаза тоже болели. Вокруг ничего не различить, все в полутьме.

Он лежал на боку, по линии взгляда смутно виднелись чьи-то короткие русые волосы.

Джон... лежит на полу рядом с ним... — Шерлок попытался сфокусировать взгляд — ... в его спальне?

Он нахмурился, и даже это причинило боль.

Как они здесь оказались? Произошло нападение? Кровь тут же вскипела адреналином.

— Джон? — прошептал он и осторожно провел вокруг ладонями.

Как и он сам, Джон лежал на каких-то одеялах. И вокруг были подушки. Он лежал головой к Шерлоку, ноги почти целиком под кроватью. А сам Шерлок лежал спиной к стенке.

Что произошло? В голове было непривычно пусто и холодно... как шаром покати. Тяжелый, сонный... он под действием лекарств? Да сконцентрируйся же!

И внезапно Шерлок вспомнил. Он съехал по стене на пол... запаниковал... и отключился. Унизительно.

А Джон, похоже, остался с ним... во всяком случае, если считать эти подушки признаками стремления обеспечить им обоим минимальное удобство, а ему лично — компанию.

Он поднял голову. Острая боль пронзила шею.

Джон резко встревожено сел.

— Шерлок?

Вероятно, он произвел какой-то шум. Джон повернулся к нему и посмотрел в глаза.

— Хей, — он приподнялся на локтях.

Шерлок попытался сделать то же самое, но почему-то не получилось.

— Ш-ш-ш... Легче, легче, не двигайся, — успокаивающе произнес доктор. — Ты отключился, потом на короткое время пришел в себя и проспал четыре часа. Я дал тебе одно лекарство, после него может ощущаться головокружение и нескоординированность. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Шерлок попытался было ответить, но горло не подчинялось, и он раздраженно втянул в себя воздух.

— Джон, — наконец сумел произнести он шепотом.

— Я здесь, Шерлок. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Джон завозился рядом, руку отчего-то сдавило... А, доктор нагнетает воздух, чтобы померить давление.

— Унизительно, — даже его чертовы глаза так и норовили закрыться.

— Не с чего. И, кроме того, я думал, этот этап мы уже миновали. Через пару часов ты придешь в норму. Во всяком случае, если начнешь есть и будешь регулярно принимать антибиотики. Хочешь попробовать сесть?

Шерлок кивнул и с помощью Джона стал медленно садиться. Но стоило ему принять даже полусидячее положение, как перед глазами сразу закружились темные пятна. Нет, только не терять сознания!

— Давай ложись опять, — предложил Джон еще до того, как Шерлок вообще успел об этом подумать.

— Нет...

Но тошнота усилилась, и Шерлоку пришлось опуститься обратно. Джон подсунул ему под спину большую подушку, и тот благодарно погрузился в ее податливую мякоть головой и плечами. Полулежать с приподнятой головой было гораздо менее унизительно. Хотя бы сверху никто не маячит. С чего это его мысли стали такими одномерными? Неприятное, тревожное ощущение, но, скорее всего, побочный эффект лекарства.

— Отдохни немного, и потом попробуем еще раз. Полежи минутку. Просто отдышись.

Шерлок осознал, что действительно дышит чересчур быстро. А Джон, тем временем, исчез на кухне. И это было... нехорошо.

Джон, кажется, отсутствовал целую вечность, и Шерлок чувствовал, что сердце в груди бьется с такой силой, что даже больно. Он попытался его утихомирить.

Доктор вернулся с бутылками сладких напитков и очередным набором обезболивающего.

— Не мог бы ты... пожалуйста...

— Да?

Ему необходимо знать, что Джон в безопасности, а для этого нужно, чтобы тот был где-то неподалеку.

— Я...

Он хотел, чтобы Джон был рядом... это давало ощущение безопасности. Шерлоку захотелось провалиться сквозь землю... он не посмеет произнести это вслух.

— Что не так? — Джон склонился над ним. — Шерлок, скажи, что тебя беспокоит!

Его ничего не беспокоит! Хотя сейчас он уже чувствовал, что дрожит всем телом и с усилием хватает ртом воздух. Больно. Он нахмурился.

— Послушай, я должен знать, как ты и...

Джон к нему слишком добр, он этого не заслуживает...

— Не... уходи, — наконец удалось выдавить Шерлоку. И стоило произнести эти слова, как его окатило буро-желтым стыдом.

Он был вынужден сказать это. Он слишком слаб. Он не представлял, как пережить ближайшую ночь и не сойти с ума, особенно, если он останется в одиночестве.

Джон стянул с кровати еще одно одеяло и сел рядом. Оперся локтями о поднятые колени, свесил между ними кисти.

Шерлок не смог расшифровать выражение его лица, но поза друга была расслабленной и выжидательной, как будто он сидел где-то на лужайке и любовался природой.

Да, похоже, они тут разбили лагерь, прямо в комнате Шерлока.

В памяти пронеслись воспоминания: как они с Майкрофтом строили из подручных материалов "домики" и "палатки" в гостиной. На улице они никогда в это не играли — там было слишком неуютно, особенно из-за ползающих везде жуков и букашек. Он начинал чесаться от одной мысли об этом. При воспоминаниях о детских играх в груди поднималось странное, темно-зеленое ощущение, которое постепенно растекалось по всему телу. Лучше, ему стало лучше. Безопасней. Джон — гений. Он устроил уютный уголок, чтобы Шерлоку стало легче, и это сработало.

— Расслабься, я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

Шерлок попытался. Он чувствовал, что от напряжения болят все мускулы.

— Это лекарство... не надо его больше. Мне оно не нравится.

— Хорошо. Но ты ведь понимаешь, почему я тебе его дал?

Шерлок понимал, но побочные эффекты были слишком неприятны. Часть разума словно парализована, и чтобы ее задействовать приходилось прилагать усилия. Сознание было довольно ясным, но заторможенным, и по-прежнему остро ощущались тревога и беспокойство. Из-за всего этого организм не мог нормально функционировать. Отвратительное и практически не рабочее состояние.

— Да, но оно не работает, как должно.

— Я уже вижу, но надо было попытаться. В прошлый раз так плохо не было. Хотя сейчас — да, действительно. Мне этот препарат тоже не нравится, но со мной он, по крайней мере, работал как надо. А у тебя слишком серьезные побочные эффекты. Потом подберем что-то другое.

Он не перечисляет варианты, потому что знает, что Шерлоку они не понравятся?

Джон заметил, что друг немного расслабился. Хорошо. Для того, что он сейчас запланировал, нужна расслабленная, спокойная атмосфера.

— Я знаю, что тебе плохо и ты очень устал, — произнес Джон. — Но мне надо кое-что тебе объяснить... я знаю, где ты сейчас, Шерлок. Я знаю, каким тебе видится этот мир.

— Джо-он... — встревожено протянул Шерлок, его тело вновь напряглось.

— Там огромная пустота...

— Я не желаю об этом говорить.

— Закрой рот, — мягко произнес Джон. — Говорить тебе не придется. Говорить буду я, а ты будешь молчать и слушать.

Он понимал, что может спровоцировать у себя приступ ПТСР и знал, что не слишком умеет говорить о чувствах, но сейчас не было другого выхода. Говорить с Шерлоком было значительно труднее, чем с любым другим человеком... хотя кое в чем — легче.

— Некоторое время назад я погрузился во тьму — не телом, разумом. Это было самое ужасное место, где я оказывался за всю жизнь. И до того момента я даже не представлял, что оно вообще существует. Когда же я там оказался, то осознал, насколько был слеп — и удачлив, что ничего о нем не знал. Я даже... завидовал тем, кто может вести благословенно нормальную жизнь и по своей невинности не подозревает о таких местах. Когда там оказываешься, то это навсегда впечатывается в память. Это меня изменило. Я испытывал такое одиночество, такое ощущение брошенности и изолированности, что мне было больно. Боль заполняла каждую минуту моего ужасного существования. И это было одиночество не только от людей, но и всего хорошего и положительного в этом мире. Я не мог, не способен был ощущать радость и удовольствие от того, чем любил раньше заниматься. С лица моего мира смело даже намеки на счастье и веселье, и я пребывал в уверенности, что они — лишь наивная иллюзия. И не мог понять, как другие могут ходить по этой земле и не понимать, что живут ложью. Я ощущал себя ходячим мертвецом и каждый раз, засыпая, надеялся, что не проснусь вовсе.

— Когда было это, Джон?

Интересно, способен Шерлок вообще помолчать? Даже если сам не испытывает желания поговорить? Но тот, кажется, переключился в другой режим. Его поза теперь выражала не отстранение, а что-то иное. Голос прозвучал как-то встревожено. Неужели он волнуется? Джон этого совсем не хотел и даже не подумал, что тот может свернуть в эту сторону.

— Неважно, — Джон распрямил ноги и закинул себе за спину пару подушек.

— Для меня важно, — голос Шерлока снова слегка дрожал. Черт подери. Шерлок видел его на кровати с пистолетом. Он подумал, что Джон хотел покончить с собой?

— Давно. Не думай об этом... и успокойся, — Джон откинулся на подушку, продолжая пристально наблюдать за другом, читать язык его тела. — Не в том суть. Лучше спроси себя, узнаешь ли ты описание ужасного места. Бывал ли ты там или, может, есть что-то похожее в твоих Чертогах?

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь...

— Ш-ш-ш. Замолчи. Тебе необходимо больше информации, а мне нужно ее рассказать. Мне нужно ее выговорить... Так что, пожалуйста, сделай мне одолжение и послушай. Может, после этого мне станет легче, — Джон коротко коснулся в полутьме руки друга.

Они вдвоем наверняка представляли странное зрелище — сидят на полу в окружении одеял и подушек, с бутылками воды и медикаментами.

— Мою душу окружала тьма, а тело было вынуждено продолжать жить. Я чувствовал себя расколотым... разум и тело существовали отдельными жизнями. Все вокруг без конца напоминало о пережитых мной ужасах. Я был словно в каком-то черном пузыре. Куда бы я ни шел, меня везде преследовали болезненные воспоминания, они нападали словно из ниоткуда без всякого моего желания. Я не мог от них избавиться, не мог нигде скрыться. Меня преследовал мой собственный разум. И я никак не мог выбраться из бесконечного кошмара, которым стала тогда моя жизнь. Я нигде не чувствовал себя в безопасности. И, что куда хуже, были вещи, которые сами по себе — и не обязательно на уровне сознания — ассоциировались у меня с теми воспоминаниями или тем временем.

Джон вдохнул поглубже, чувствуя, как в душу просачивается холод. На сеансах у психотерапевта ему пришлось научиться говорить о своих чувствах. Он саркастически хмыкнул, осознав, что теперь даже почти не стыдится. Годы терапии сделали свое дело. Ради Шерлока он с этим справится.

— Я видел свои воспоминания как в замедленном повторе. Оказывался там снова и снова, но ничего не мог изменить. Мог только беспомощно смотреть. Каждый раз заново переживал шок, панику, боль, бесполезность. И когда приходил в себя, меня трясло крупной дрожью, и я даже не понимал, где я нахожусь.

Джон внимательно наблюдал за Шерлоком — тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и казался еще бледнее, чем полтора часа назад.

Доктор заколебался. Продолжать ли? Это было почти жестоко. Но, с другой стороны, он понимал, что Шерлок ни за что не пойдет к психотерапевту, ни по каким причинам. И единственная возможность ему помочь — это разобраться с их отношениями. И если Шерлок все-таки подпустит его к себе, попытаться вдвоем найти выход. Самостоятельно. Безумие? Двойное безумие? Нет, Майкрофт тоже с ним, значит, тройное?

Но сначала Шерлок должен осознать, что нуждается в помощи. Должен понять, что надо доверить проблему Джону, если уж он не хочет доверять ее никому другому. Сама мысль, что он — единственная соломинка, за которую способен ухватиться Шерлок, была ему ненавистна, особенно потому, что он сам все еще нуждался в помощи со своим синдромом и не был уверен, что он такой уж хороший психотерапевт. Но из всех, кому доверял Шерлок, он, вероятно, был наилучшим выбором, ибо знал проблему по личному опыту. Что ж, может, ему потом все-таки удастся затащить друга к своему врачу, к Элле, хотя Шерлок всегда считал ее совершенно некомпетентной.

— Я... чувствовал себя разбитым, застывшим, как в шоке, и стыдился своего состояния. Мне казалось, что все вокруг видят меня насквозь. Мне было больно... как никогда в жизни.

Он остановился, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание, и закрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл, то увидел, что Шерлок стиснул зубы, дышит часто и неглубоко и напряжен всем телом. Джон осознал, что его слова явно вызвали к жизни какие-то воспоминания. И не узнай Шерлок в его рассказе себя, он бы уже раздраженно на это указал. Нет, Шерлок явно понимал, о чем говорит Джон. Во всяком случае, частично. И Джон продолжил, по-прежнему, пристально наблюдая за детективом.

— Где и когда бы я ни засыпал, мне всегда снились кошмары. Я снова и снова переживал все в тысяче вариантов — и каждый раз со связанными руками, беспомощный, бесполезный, не в силах предотвратить все эти ужасы. От постоянно прорывающихся слез я все время чувствовал себя уязвимым и ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Очень злился, что не могу себя контролировать. Поскольку, как ты знаешь, я не из тех, кто легко пускает слезу.

Сохранять обыденный тон было трудно, особенно, когда он смотрел на Шерлока, который все сильнее входил в состояние стресса. Но тут ничего не поделаешь. Шерлок должен понять, что ему нужна помощь: путь нелегкий, но по-другому все равно не получится. Здесь нужен аккуратный пинок по заднице, который раскроет ему глаза на реальность. Ему было ненавистно понимание, что именно он должен пнуть Шерлока, но он знал, что если Шерлок кого-то и послушает, то только его — ни Майкрофта, ни Лестрейда, ни Молли... только самого Джона. "Как же это тяжело!" — про себя простонал он и выругался. Очень тяжело, даже мучительно...

— Мне было больно... и временами в голове была только одна мысль: чтобы эта боль кончилась, — договорил Джон. Господи, это до сих пор больно. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться.

Шерлок сглотнул и повернулся на бок, скрываясь от глаз Джона. Тот поднялся, медленно обошел друга и увидел, что он дрожит.

Дерьмо. Приехали. Джон сделал глубокий вдох. Сейчас или никогда.

Он прилег на пол рядом с Шерлоком. Тот лежал, свернувшись в комочек, подтянув колени к подбородку.

Джон медленно положил ладонь на плечо друга. Дыхание Шерлока на мгновение сбилось, и Джон рискнул.

— Шерлок, тебе нужна помощь. Один ты с этим не справишься. Позволь мне приблизиться. Позволь помочь.

Шерлок снова сглотнул, сдавленно втянул в себя воздух.

— Я знаю, что тебе больно, знаю, что тебя мучают воспоминания. И если тебе сейчас не помочь, они станут только хуже и могут даже перейти в ПТСР. А это будет намного ужасней, чем то, что ты испытываешь сейчас, можешь мне поверить. Ты не обрадуешься.

Шерлок еще сильнее сжал зубы.

— От тебя ничего не потребуется. Ты же доверяешь моим медицинским навыкам, позволяешь зашивать твои раны, верно? Это мало чем отличается... Просто позволь мне приблизиться. Слушай меня и иди, куда я скажу. Хорошо?

Шерлок по-прежнему лежал, не шевелясь.

— Можешь это сделать?

Джон понимал: если дать Шерлоку время подумать, тот только еще сильнее в себе замкнется. Но пока тот в столь хрупком и уязвимом состоянии, Джон должен поддержать его разум. И эта ситуация — его единственный шанс.

— Шерлок, я хочу тебе помочь. Я знаю, где ты сейчас. Знаю, ты думаешь, что нет никакой надежды, и чувствуешь себя потерянным. Но все, что тебе нужно — это позволить мне помочь. Дай мне возможность обо всем позаботиться. Ненадолго. Я сам был там, помнишь? И, возможно, у меня есть компас. Позволь мне помочь, ладно?

Его ладонь по-прежнему лежала на руке Шерлока, и в полутьме комнаты он заметил движение, напоминающее еле заметный кивок. Хотя, может, ему только показалось, но он не собирался останавливаться.

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Он чувствовал, что друг напряжен до предела и лежит совершенно неподвижно, как будто не смеет лишний раз шевельнуться.

— Тебе надо немного расслабиться, — произнес он вслух и легонько провел большим пальцем по плечевому суставу, который как раз был под его рукой. Детектив сделал несколько более глубоких вздохов.

Шерлок не оттолкнул его и выполнил его просьбу. Это большой шаг... и показатель доверия.

— Ты сказал, твои Чертоги разума каким-то образом повреждены, — успокаивающим тоном произнес Джон. — Я хочу, чтобы ты туда отправился и взял меня с собой.

Он замолчал, ожидая ответа. После двух минут полного отсутствия реакции, он начал опасаться, что Шерлок вообще его не услышал или стресс повлиял сильнее, чем он думал.

Но еще через две минуты он все-таки услышал ответ.

— Как? — хриплый, измученный голос.

— Опиши мне, как это выглядит... как ты это ощущаешь. Просто опиши и все. Возьми меня туда. Просто рассказывай, что ты видишь.

Еще один кивок — Джон скорее почувствовал его, чем увидел. Он постарался расслабиться и принять более удобное положение.

— Ладно. Я хочу, чтобы ты вошел в Чертоги, но при этом по-прежнему слышал меня. Ты можешь так сделать?

— Конечно.

— Обычно, когда ты там, ты меня игнорируешь.

— Теперь нет, — прошептал Шерлок.

— Правда? И с какого времени? — поинтересовался Джон, стараясь немного развеять напряженную атмосферу.

— Это просто случается... не знаю. С Баскервиля... или с возвращения...

Шерлок говорил очень устало, явно прилагая большие усилия. Но Джону нужно было пробить в этой дубовой двери хоть небольшой лаз, прежде чем друг от стыда и бесконечного смущения снова ее захлопнет.

— Это как... "громкая связь".

Джон поднял брови. Неужели? Это же что-то значит, не так ли? Что-то важное. Какой-то большой сдвиг... Значит, теперь у него есть собственный громкоговоритель в Чертогах Шерлока?

— Ладно. Теперь попробуй немного расслабиться, дыши глубже... Хорошо. Давай. Попробуем обнаружить проблему. Начинай.

— Здесь есть повреждения...

— Ты уже там? — Что-то очень быстро.

— Нет, я просто знаю. Дай мне минуту... — Шерлок замолк, его дыхание стало глубже.

— Да, конечно. Можешь пойти туда, где что-то повреждено, и описать, как это выглядит? Нет, постой... сначала мне нужен хоть грубый набросок местности. Сколько у тебя этажей?

— Много.

— Больше двадцати?

— Да.

— И сколько комнат на каждом?

— Это зависит от.

— А в среднем?

— От тридцати до семидесяти.

— Ничего себе. Твои Чертоги напоминают настоящее здание*?

— Отдельные части, — голос Шерлока постепенно обретал силу.

— Оно всегда существовало, или ты построил его в детстве?

— Всегда... но сначала без визуализации. Когда... когда я был ребенком, там не было каких-то форм, комнат или самого здания. Просто отдельные места в пространстве. Позже я выстроил все внутри по мнемонической технике и они... слились воедино, — объяснил Шерлок.

До этого момента Джон считал, что Чертоги — это лишь способ хранения знаний, но сейчас он осознал, что для друга это еще и визуализация его разума.

— То есть те места, которые ты выстроил в более позднее время, имеют самый отчетливый внешний вид?

— Те, что я построил за последние пятнадцать лет, да.

— А более ранние? Те, что ты строил в детстве?

— Они более абстрактны. Сведения, которые парят в бесконечном пространстве.

Джон на минуту замолк, пытаясь это представить.

— Ты сейчас там?

— Нет. Не могу сосредоточиться. Ты слишком много болтаешь.

Джон фыркнул от смеха.

— Значит, давай сосредотачивайся.

Через какое-то время он ощутил, как в Шерлоке что-то изменилось: ему явно удалось войти в Чертоги. Тело расслабилось, дыхание стало еще глубже. Может, это можно использовать, если он снова запаникует? Отправить его в Чертоги?

— Хм-м-м, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Так, говоришь, ты уже в холле? — пошутил Джон. Он старался говорить негромко и медленно.

— М-м-м, — голос друга звучал словно во сне.

— Иди к поврежденным местам и описывай по дороге, что видишь.

— Большая парадная двухсторонняя лестница... Коридоры... Этот этаж как в старом школьном здании. Много дверей. Все цело, — Шерлок говорил словно издалека, с закрытыми глазами.

— Хорошо, а как со светом?

— Очень хорошо освещено... местами ярко.

— И куда ты идешь?

— Поднимаюсь по лестнице на седьмой этаж.

— И как она выглядит?

— Такая... фантастическая... как из космической эры.

Джон хихикнул. "Путешествие" выходило больше интересным, чем ужасным.

— Ты помнишь, когда ты ее построил? — спросил он из чистого любопытства.

— Ну... да, — немного смущенно пробормотал Шерлок.

— Она тебе нравится, — доктор ощутил, как друг расслабляется под его рукой.

— Да, — выдохнул тот.

— У тебя есть какой-нибудь этаж с таким же дизайном?

— Да. Но там тоже все цело. Я поднимаюсь дальше.

— Хорошо, — Джона потрясала виртуальная экскурсия по разуму Шерлока. — Как ты узнаешь, что на этаже нет повреждений, если ты просто идешь по лестнице и туда не заходишь?

— Я это чувствую. — А это уже звучало загадочно.

Шерлок резко втянул сквозь зубы воздух, и Джон ощутил, как тот снова напрягся всем телом.

— В чем дело? — осторожно спросил он.

— Кое-что здесь... сгорело дотла... и... я точно не знаю, не вижу, но тут есть какие-то визуальные помехи... возможно, дым.

— Из-за чего все сгорело? Из-за костра?

— Нет... бомбардировка или что-то вроде этого.

— Бомбами?

— Костер Гая...

Джон нахмурился.

— ...Сербия... прыжок с Бартса... — продолжал перечислять Шерлок.

Напряжение в комнате усиливалось.

— Значит, это и есть бомбы? То есть... твоя душа пострадала из-за событий, которые тебя потрясли и... ранили не в физическом смысле, так? — попытался перевести на понятный язык Джон.

— Ну... может быть, — признал Шерлок, судя по всему, стыдясь этого.

— Ты пытался их погасить?

— Я... не сразу заметил. Потом да, пытался, но сначала я был занят разоблачением банды Мориарти и... недооценил опасность. Местами там... до сих пор тлеет.

— Ты их тушил?

— И не раз.

— Почему это не сработало?

— Вода испаряется... от тумана трудно увидеть, где находятся очаги. И завалы большие, через них трудно пробираться.

— Туман и завалы — это визуализация эмоций или ощущений?

— Не знаю. Звучит по-идиотски.

— Может, тебе слишком тяжело что-то увидеть, — подумал вслух Джон.

— Нет, я не боюсь смотреть в лицо правде.

— Ты знаешь, что тебя страшит? — подтолкнул его Джон.

— Нет... Да.

Джон замолчал, ожидая ответа, но потом понял, что Шерлок не собирается продолжать. Собственно, он и так получил больше, чем рассчитывал, и решил пока на этом остановиться.

— Ладно, я хочу, чтобы ты оставил на этом месте "закладку" и как-то ее пометил, чтобы случайно не наткнуться, а если понадобится, легко можно было ее найти. А после этого... медленно возвращайся к реальности. Или ты хочешь еще что-то мне показать?

— Чертоги — это реальность, — пробормотал Шерлок.

— Я знаю. Просто не придумал, как еще обозначить словами разницу. Пометишь место "закладкой"?

— М-м-м.

— Запомни его и больше не ходи туда один.

— Да.

Джон снял ладонь с руки Шерлока и подождал. Прошло еще почти две минуты, прежде чем друг медленно моргнул и открыл глаза.

— Ты устал.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь, чтобы лучше спать?

Мотание головой.

— Можешь ненадолго лечь на спину?

Кивок. Шерлок медленно лег навзничь.

— Принести тебе чего-нибудь?

— Нет... Холодно, — запротестовал детектив, когда Джон стянул с него одеяло и снова померил давление.

— Тебе надо проглотить что-нибудь сладкое.

Доктор взял с пола лекарства и бутылку с чем-то безалкогольным. Протянул другу горсть разноцветных таблеток и попытался поддержать его за спину, но Шерлок отказался от его руки и без дальнейших возражений принял таблетки. И даже выпил полбутылки подслащенного напитка, после чего снова лег на спину. Но пока Джон устраивал их временное убежище поуютнее, он снова свернулся в клубок, подтянув колени к груди.

Доктор протянул ему край сдернутого ранее одеяла, и Шерлок набросил его себе на ноги.

— Спи. Я буду здесь. Никуда не уйду, — добавил Джон.

Прошло еще почти полчаса, прежде чем дыхание детектива наконец выровнялось.

Шерлок спал достаточно нервно, и остаток ночи доктор обдумывал, как дальше построить свою работу. Он не психотерапевт, и от бремени ответственности ему было немного неуютно. Но он все равно должен восстановить Чертоги Шерлока и разобраться со всеми негативными реакциями.

* * *

* В дословном переводе Mind Palace - Дворец разума (прим. переводчика)


	25. Chapter 25

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 25**

 **Воскресенье. Утро**

Джон проснулся почти на рассвете и, к его удивлению, Шерлок по-прежнему крепко спал. А его самого что разбудило? Он посмотрел на прикроватный будильник Шерлока. А, он проспал почти восемь часов, так что, наверное, просто выспался. Правда, усталость еще ощущалась и мышцы немного затекли. Он давно не спал на полу и успел отвыкнуть, хотя в армии и на работе в "скорой" научился спать где угодно и в любом положении.

Несколько минут он смотрел на спящего Шерлока. Тот казался расслабленней, чем за все последние дни. Доктор смотрел, как друг дышит, как бьется на шее жилка в такт пульсу. Его персональное чудо — настоящий, живой Шерлок. Живой, а не лежащий в холодной могиле. Джон медленно и осторожно откинул с себя одеяла и встал. Шерлок никак не прореагировал, и он вышел на кухню, оставив дверь приоткрытой.

Ожидая пока загрузится ноутбук, Джон сделал себе кофе и, потягивая горячую жидкость, начал читать последние комментарии к своему блогу. Последний раз он писал 7-го числа о возвращении Шерлока и пока не испытывал желания написать что-то еще. В момент написания он был еще зол и потрясен и когда спустя несколько дней перечитал свое сообщение, то пришел к выводу, что оно слегка не о том. Но ему не хватило выдержки снова затрагивать эту тему.

В ответ на заметку о возвращении Шерлока он получил целую волну е-мейлов и комментариев. После "смерти" друга Джон прочел множество писем с выражениями сочувствия. Читать их было непросто, но было приятно знать, что столько людей по-прежнему верят в Шерлока Холмса. Особенно в те моменты, когда он сам начинал почти сомневаться.

Пока что большую часть писем составляли вполне благожелательные, хотя он успел просмотреть только около четверти всего объема. Были и не слишком дружеские, но их оказалось меньше, чем он ожидал, и даже они не сочились ядом. Джон одобрил несколько комментариев к блогу и ответил на короткое письмо от Гарри.

Мэри накануне вечером прислала ему две смс. На первую он ответил, что Шерлоку требуется медицинская помощь и он слишком устал, чтобы сейчас разговаривать. Он перезвонит позже. Во второй Мэри написала, что все в порядке, но ему при возможности тоже надо поспать. И сейчас он обнаружил в почте еще электронное письмо от нее. Мэри спрашивала, что случилось, и сообщала, что если он сейчас не может ответить, то она позвонит ему в воскресенье поздно вечером. Как же он любил ее за эти маленькие радости. Она так с ним терпелива.

Джон решил ответить сейчас — он не представлял, что принесет день грядущий, и не был уверен, что сможет потом с ней поговорить. В глубине души он надеялся, что преступные элементы сегодня возьмут выходной, хотя, если подумать... было бы неплохо получить какое-нибудь любопытное, но не слишком сложное и жестокое дело, чтобы занять Шерлока. В таком состоянии детектив вряд ли хорошо примет перспективу бездельничать целый день. Джон рассказал в письме, что было за последние дни хорошего — их разговоры содержали слишком много тяжелых тем, и он испытывал желание добавить в противовес что-нибудь позитивное. Сама же Мэри, похоже, наслаждалась своими квалификационными лекциями: они оказались не такими скучными, как она опасалась. Ей нравилась смена обстановки, и условия проживания были близки к отельным. В ее словах сквозили радость и энтузиазм, и Джон хотел, по-возможности, не нарушать ее душевного равновесия. Мэри уже предлагала ему вернуться домой пораньше, и сейчас, читая ее письмо, он радовался, что отказался. Кроме всего прочего, она уже давно откладывала деньги на дополнительное обучение. Отослав ей ответ, он пошел на кухню за второй чашкой кофе.

Он как раз добавлял молоко, когда услышал шевеление в комнате Шерлока. Он не стал туда бросаться, решил подождать. Незачем еще больше усугублять смущение детектива. Однако если тот решит прятаться в комнате до полудня, придется за ним пойти. Последняя мысль, впрочем, быстро доказала свою несостоятельность, ибо всего через несколько секунд дверь открылась и на пороге появился взъерошенный Шерлок.

— Привет, — произнес Джон.

— Доброе утро, — вежливо ответил Шерлок. — О, кофе! — в голосе детектива звучало прямо-таки наслаждение.

Джон взял еще чашку и стал наливать другу кофе, а Шерлок одновременно начал добавлять туда сахар. Детектив двигался еще слегка неуклюже, но при этом ничего не просыпал и ни разу даже не задел доктора, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ему помешать. Это было так по-шерлоковски и показывало столько привычности и доверия, что Джон невольно улыбнулся.

— Ты скучал по чашечке кофе.

Шерлок принялся размешивать сахар.

— Нет... Д-да... иногда. В Неаполе он был неплох, но приходилось заказывать двойной, иначе порция — кот наплакал. Хотя чай там был паршивый... и это повсеместное отсутствие хорошего чая было куда более обременительным, — рассеянно уточнил Шерлок, и прежде чем сделать первый глоток с наслаждением вдохнул кофейный аромат.

Джон опасался, что утро будет трудным, но пока что оно выходило вполне расслабленным.

— Завтрак? — спросил он.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Тут в блоге хорошие комментарии по поводу твоего возвращения, — сообщил Джон, стараясь продолжать разговор на легкой и приятной ноте.

— Пытаешься убедить меня их прокомментировать?

— Может быть. В зависимости от... если попытаешься проявить любезность.

— Модеририруешь на ее наличие? — с притворным сарказмом поинтересовался Шерлок и выразительно закатил глаза.

После чего он молча сел на диван, и на его лице появилось выражение то ли "глубоко задумался", то ли "витаю в облаках", точнее не определить.

За следующий час Шерлок так и не произнес больше ни слова. Джон не старался его разговорить, но не раз задавался вопросом, размышляет ли друг о деле или о событиях прошлой ночи. Он занялся уборкой на кухне и в гостиной, наполовину ожидая, что Шерлок закатит истерику, но тот вообще никак не отреагировал. Детектив сидел, напряженно сложив пальцы домиком, и периодически надолго закрывал глаза.

Джон дважды делал чай и ставил рядом, но оба раза тот оставался нетронутым. Шерлок сердится на себя за то, что вчера они не продолжили наблюдение за квартирой из-за его обморока? Хандрит, что не обеспечил защиту, оказался бесполезным? Или он злился на самого Джона за предпринятые им действия или за то, что тот видел его слабым и уязвимым?

Ближе к вечеру, когда Джон уже начал задумываться, как и когда Шерлок планирует продолжить наблюдение за квартирой потенциальной жертвы, наконец тренькнул телефон детектива. От звука тот дернулся, как укушенный, а сам Джон чуть не уронил кружку остывшего чая, которую как раз убирал с придиванного столика. Шерлоку не понадобилось и десяти секунд, чтобы открыть и прочитать сообщение, но он продолжал стоять неподвижно, таращась в экран, пока Джон не забрал у него телефон и сам не прочитал сообщение.

 **"Студентка-ветеринар найдена, мертва как минимум 14 часов. Хочешь приехать? Лестрейд"**

— Едем? — спросил Джон, а про себя выругался. Она умерла! И они не вели наблюдение за ее квартирой. Плохо, действительно, очень-очень плохо!

— Конечно! — Шерлок, казалось, почти оскорбился на предположение о противоположном. Он внезапно переключился в режим немедленного реагирования и ринулся в свою комнату переодеваться.

— Ладно, через минуту буду готов, — сообщил Джон пустой комнате, выдохнул и тоже отправился к себе, чтобы одеться.

Он только успел вернуться в гостиную, как мимо него, надевая на ходу пальто, пронесся Шерлок и сбежал вниз по лестнице. Джон торопливо закончил обуваться и схватил куртку.

Когда он нагнал детектива, тот уже стоял на тротуаре, взметнув вверх руку. Но проезжавшее мимо такси даже и не подумало остановиться.

На лице Шерлока отразилось почти комическое выражение, и Джон быстро опустил взгляд, чтобы не захихикать. Когда он снова поднял голову, то выражение лица детектива уже сменилось на отчетливое отвращение — прошло полминуты, а до сих пор ни одного вакантного такси. Чего за свое двухгодовое отсутствие Шерлок явно не приобрел, так это терпения на определенные вещи, хотя с ним самим его до сих пор наверняка требовалось в избытке.

— Пахнет снегом, — произнес Шерлок, его глаза приняли отстраненное выражение, словно он видел что-то больше никому не доступное. Джон посмотрел в темное небо. Над ними нависали тяжелые тучи, но вдалеке виднелись проблески неяркого лунного света.

Он перевел взгляд на высокую фигуру друга и увидел, что тот наконец-то поймал такси.

Они забрались в машину и отправились на место событий. Всю дорогу Джон размышлял, как могло случиться, что девушку убили именно в ту ночь, когда они покинули свой наблюдательный пост. Неужели это их вина?

Место преступления выглядело довольно обычно: желто-черная лента ограждения, полицейские машины, мигалки, сами полицейские и общая толкотня.

Шерлок молча миновал ленту, совершенно не обращая внимания на тех, кто вежливо интересовался, кто он такой и чего хочет.

Джон шел следом и удивлялся. Неужели в Ярде еще остались те, кто не знал Шерлока Холмса? Впрочем, здесь было темно и выглядел детектив просто ужасно.

Когда же ему наконец пришло в голову оглядеться по сторонам, он заморгал от удивления. Он не поинтересовался деталями и почему-то считал, что они должны прибыть к дому, где жила девушка, но они оказались далеко оттуда, совершенно в другой части города.

Шерлок вошел на склад, сразу поднялся на второй этаж и прошел в открытую дверь. Джон последовал за ним. Они увидели большое помещение, напоминающее бюро или какой-то административный офис — и отдающего приказы Лестрейда, рявкающего на подчиненных.

— Как ты узнал, куда ехать?

— Пытаешься меня поддеть, задавая идиотские вопросы? По-моему, я уже выполнил на сегодня норму словесной вежливости.

На этот раз закатил глаза уже Джон. Новые факты определенно не улучшили настроение Шерлока.

Джон с Шерлоком подошли к Лестрейду, который по-прежнему нервно отдавал приказы мельтешащим вокруг сотрудникам.

— Где? — спросил детектив.

Лестрейд показал на дверь в глубине комнаты, и Шерлок пошел прямиком туда. Но в комнате поменьше он сделал всего пару шагов и сразу застыл на месте. Джон подошел и встал рядом, желая посмотреть, что тот увидел.

На полу, привалившись спиной к стене и полке, сидела молодая женщина. Во рту кляп, руки и ноги связаны. Она была очень бледной, хотя явно умерла совсем недавно.

Шерлок опустился рядом на корточки, осмотрел ее голову по линии волос, а так же изнанку рукавов трикотажной блузки. Через мгновение он поднял у нее на боку джемпер и ощупал складку на свободной нижней сорочке. Потом немного стянул вниз пояс и осмотрел ткань трусиков-панталончиков.

Через несколько секунд он встал и отвернулся, явно собираясь уходить. Однако стоявший в дверях Лестрейд даже не подумал посторониться, и Шерлок едва в него не врезался.

— Рассказывай.

— Не наш преступник.

— Черт, объясни-ка.

Шерлок вздохнул.

— Мне нужно больше информации. Пока семнадцать теорий. Незачем понапрасну тратить время на объяснения по всем ним. Джон, посмотри на кровоподтеки у линии волос и на подбородке. Есть идеи?

— Шерлок! — Лестрейд тоже определенно был не в лучшем настроении.

— Весьма интересные находки, но не наш серийный убийца. Я осмотрю нижний этаж и вторую комнату.

Лестрейд наконец дал ему пройти, и консультирующий детектив, не дожидаясь реакции, стал спускаться по лестнице.

Джон присел на корточки рядом с трупом, поудобнее натягивая перчатки. Он неторопливо осмотрел странные следы, что шли вдоль линии волос и дальше, по щекам и подбородку.

— Можешь прислать мне фотографии этих кровоподтеков? — спросил он у Лестрейда.

— Конечно. Ханнигс, спустись и поищи этого чертова фотографа, — отослал инспектор единственного, присутствующего кроме них в комнате.

— Ему хуже. — Утверждение, не вопрос. — Джон, ты кошмарно выглядишь.

— Да. И есть кое-что, что тебе надо знать. У него бывают... приступы. Тебе лучше быть в курсе на случай, если это вдруг случится в мое отсутствие. Рано или поздно мне придется вернуться на работу, я не смогу постоянно быть рядом, и хочу быть уверен, что ты к этому подготовлен. Потому что он — нет.

— Черт возьми, ты серьезно? Приступы в медицинском плане или...

Джон молча посмотрел на него, не зная, что ответить. Он не хотел предавать доверие Шерлока, но если кого и следовало посвятить, то как раз Грега... ну, и миссис Хадсон. Но он планировал сначала поговорить об этой необходимости с Шерлоком...

— Я сообщу, как только появится возможность это обсудить. Не хочу говорить без его согласия. Ему это не понравится... Кстати, Шерлок купил пива, чтобы мы могли посидеть на Бейкер-стрит, так что, наверное, стоит так и сделать.

— Что он сделал?.. Ты ведь шутишь, да?

Но ответ явственно отразился на лице доктора, он не стал тратить слова и только понимающе кивнул.

— Думаю, он просто не хочет быть один, пусть ни за что в этом и не признается. Охота на приспешников Мориарти травмировала его намного сильнее, чем я думал. Вытащить из него хоть что-то — работа не из легких, но в этом нет ничего нового.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

— Может, мне стоит завтра прийти и обсудить дело, а ты бы тем временем хоть немного вздремнул?

— Грег, я...

— Я хочу помочь, так что не думай и соглашайся.

— Хорошо, я тебе позвоню.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел такие следы? — сменил тему Лестрейд.

— М-м-м... возможно. Первое, о чем я подумал: на ней была какая-то маска.

— Я тоже. Думаешь, медицинская?

— Нет, но... подожди-ка, — Джон осторожно повернул голову погибшей, высматривая еще следы. — Нет, просто первая моя мысль была о противогазе, но от него следы не такие, насколько мне известно. Они должны быть больше смещены влево, а этих... — он показал на более темные, — вообще не должно быть. Может, противогаз иностранного производства.

— Или не обычный военный, а индивидуальный?.. Или новая марка для каких-то особых целей? — подумал вслух Лестрейд. — Надо выяснить, какие есть поблизости предприятия и нет ли среди них такого, где сотрудникам надо было носить маски.

— Здесь таких нет, — ответил Шерлок, возвращаясь в комнату.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Химик, помнишь?

— И какое одно имеет отношение к другому?

— Детектив-инспектор, не хотите для разнообразия пошевелить мозгами?! Маска не новая. Она явно была старая — скорее предмет коллекции, чем то, что используют по своему назначению.

— А?

— И что еще ты обнаружил? — поинтересовался Джон.

— О, ну ладно... — Шерлок вытянул сжатую в кулак руку и театрально раскрыл пальцы. На ладони лежал значок Красного креста, аккуратно завернутый в пакет для улик. — Судя по сайту коллекционеров, стоит около 50 фунтов. Он времен Второй мировой войны.

— И какое отношение имеет к нему маска?

— Взгляни на ее нижнее белье.

— О, да хватит уже! — Лестрейду сегодня явно изменяло его терпение.

— Совершенно очевидно, что на ней чужая одежда. Такая стильная девушка не станет надевать джемпер на два размера больше, тем более в сочетании с лаком и макияжем. Ее нижнее белье явно из сундука матушки миссис Хадсон — так же, как и прическа.

Джон приподнял джемпер на боку погибшей и кивнул.

— Похоже, сделано из хлопка — не джерси, не синтетика. Как и панталоны...

— Значит, путешественница во времени? — пошутил Лестрейд.

— В каком-то смысле... На ней одежда времен Второй мировой войны. Это место явно использовалось для ролевых игр, реконструкций военного времени. И регулярно. Здесь проводила время большая компания, человек тридцать. Но произошел несчастный случай, и девушка погибла — скорее всего, из-за того, что старый противогаз был неисправен, а когда это заметили, было уже поздно. Либо она могла пострадать каким-то другим способом. Остальные игроки все здесь вычистили и сбежали, боясь обвинений в убийстве или преступной небрежности. Уверен, ее форму мы найдем где-то в этом здании.

— Форму?

— Да, она определенно играла дежурную по гражданской обороне.

— Откуда ты можешь это знать?

— Смотрите, это свисток... — Шерлок показал на что-то крошечное, наполовину скрытое голенью трупа, — а это трещотка*... — он ткнул в деревянный предмет рядом с рукой девушки, — обычный набор для такой работы... как и противогаз.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что все эти вещи действительно из той эпохи? — уточнил Джон.

— Во всяком случае, частично. Вопрос: если у этих людей есть деньги на покупку подобных коллекционных вещей или их аналогов, почему они решили нелегально воспользоваться этим зданием?

— С чего ты взял, что нелегально? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Они бы ее не бросили, будь у них разрешение. В этом не было смысла — управляющему были бы известны их имена.

— Возможно, они так поступили для пущей таинственности, — предположил Джон.

— Или потому что делали что-то запрещенное... например, курили травку. Запах, по крайней мере, до сих пор чувствуется, — пояснил Шерлок, и его лицо вдруг вспыхнуло озарением: — О! Мне нужно еще минутку.

— Ну, мы же тебя не подгоняем. Можешь не торопиться, — крикнул Лестрейд уже сбегавшему по лестнице детективу и потом бросил вопросительный взгляд на Джона. Тот кивнул, и они пошли следом.

На полпути они встретили поднимающуюся по лестнице команду экспертов, и Лестрейд направил ее к телу погибшей.

Внизу обнаружился Шерлок — он присел у мусорного ящика, который не чистили уже лет пятнадцать, если судить по выцветшей коробке из-под сока и кондитерским оберткам, которые Джон помнил еще со времен, когда был студентом.

— Отсюда и до древности.

— Здесь наверняка мусора за двадцать лет.

— Да, но я ищу... вот это! — Шерлок поднял в руке что-то вроде обрывка простыни, испачканного субстанцией, напоминающей кровь.

Джон взял у него ткань и пригляделся поближе.

— Стандартные хлопковые бинты первой половины века. Кровь в контакте с кислородом уже часов 20, судя по цвету.

— Надо проверить тело на наличие ран, но сначала... — Шерлок прошелся по помещению, быстро оглядывая большой холл, обшаривая взглядом все уголки, колонны, скопившуюся пыль и какое-то старое оборудование. Он ходил, заложив руки за спину, и Джон с Лестрейдом неотступно следовали за ним. Консультирующий детектив подошел к одной из металлических колонн и присел рядом. Нижняя часть колонны тоже была в крови. — Об нее кто-то поранился... или кого-то поранили, может, толкнули. Джон, ищи старый или потрепанный набор первой помощи, либо аптечку.

Лестрейд крикнул своим подчиненным тоже искать указанные предметы.

— Эй... — через мгновение воскликнул Джон, изучая что-то в углу. Лестрейд и Шерлок сразу же подошли к нему.

Доктор поднял с пола какой-то предмет.

— Что это такое? Помада? — поинтересовался Лестрейд.

— Нет, — Джон осторожно повернул верхнюю часть цилиндрического устройства, и она поддалась. — Это медная оружейная масленка, вариант для королевской артиллерии.

— Оригинал или современная копия? — спросил Шерлок.

— Не могу сказать, я не спец в истории. Я просто видел такую у двоюродного деда, он ею пользовался после войны еще не один десяток лет.

— Итак, все эти вещи подтверждают, что здесь была игровая площадка чудиков, решивших поиграть во Вторую мировую, — подвел итог Лестрейд. — Но это несчастный случай или убийство?

— Мне нужно как следует осмотреть тело. Сообщи, когда будет такая возможность, и обязательно в смену Молли. Нет, я лучше сам ее попрошу. А девушку ведь объявили в розыск родители, так? — мгновенно сменил тему Шерлок.

— Так, — подтвердил Лестрейд.

— То, что она не сообщила им, куда уходит — неудивительно. Странно другое: почему ее так быстро объявили пропавшей? Почему она не сказала родителям, что ушла к подруге? Судя по всему, они играли здесь после лекций с самой пятницы. Почему родители сразу объявили ее в розыск, и где ее мобильный телефон? Выясни это и сообщи, если будут новые факты, — с этими словами Шерлок направился к двери. Но полпути он обернулся и добавил: — Могу заключить, что наблюдение за квартирой клерка не принесло никаких результатов, иначе ты бы уже позвонил. Сообщи, если будет еще кто-то, пропавший без вести — мы с Джоном установим слежку за квартирой, если твои сотрудники по-прежнему будут заняты.

Он ушел, и Джон с Лестрейдом остались одни.

Джон вздохнул.

— Пойду догоню его, а то еще уедет без меня. Он за весь день и десятка предложений не произнес. Значит, не наш убийца. Печальный итог для девушки, но хороший — для Шерлока.

— Ладно. Удачи тебе. Спасибо вам обоим за помощь.

— Тебе спасибо, что сообщил. Без этой маленькой загадки он бы уже разнес квартиру. Ты спас наш день, — сообщил Джон и пошел вслед за детективом.

* * *

* Ручными трещотками пользовались для оповещения о надвигающейся газовой атаке в Первую мировую войну (прим. переводчика)


	26. Chapter 26

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 26**

 **Воскресенье. Ночь**

Они вернулись домой за полночь. За всю дорогу Шерлок не произнес ни слова и когда он пошел к себе в комнату переодеться во что-то более комфортабельное, Джон решил проявить дерзость и пойти следом. Ему было необходимо осмотреть спину друга.

Шерлок снимал одежду с таким видом, словно Джон и не маячил у него за спиной — до тех пор, пока дело не дошло до рубашки.

— Что ты хочешь? — поинтересовался он отнюдь не дружелюбным тоном.

— Посмотреть на твои швы.

Шерлок разделся до трусов и носков и стал натягивать пижамные штаны. А закончив, застыл на месте словно приклеенный. Джон этого не понял.

— Чего ты ждешь? — спросил наконец Шерлок.

— О, я просто... Может, сядем на кухне?

— Нет.

Уютное гнездышко из одеял по-прежнему находилось на полу, Шерлок ничего в нем не трогал.

— Мне нужно, чтобы мы оба могли сесть или ты лег.

Шерлок потянулся к футболке, которую обычно надевал под халат, прижал ее к груди и подошел к куче одеял на полу, рядом с которой по-прежнему стояла медсумка Джона. К изумлению последнего, Шерлок немного поворошил одеяла и лег поверх них. Джон поднял брови, но ничего не сказал.

Он проверил, есть ли у него в сумке все необходимое, и стал отлеплять большие пластыри со спины друга. Последний раз он смотрел раны в пятницу утром — перед тем, как они с Шерлоком отправились в Скотланд-Ярд — и сейчас видел значительное улучшение. Воспаление практически сошло на нет, швы хорошо заживали. Через пару дней можно будет их снять. Он снова намазал мазью оставшиеся покраснения, заклеил свежим пластырем швы и обработал вокруг бальзамом.

— Что ж, выглядит намного лучше.

Детектив ничего не ответил. Джон похлопал его по плечу в знак того, что уже закончил, и Шерлок наконец сел, натянул футболку.

Джон решил, что сделать чаю не помешает. Он отправился на кухню и включил чайник. Пять минут спустя он вернулся в гостиную, неся в руках дымящуюся кружку и лекарства для Шерлока.

Сыщик за это время натянул на себя толстовку.

— Тебе холодно?

Шерлок не удостоил его ответом. Да, вопрос идиотский, в этом он прав. Едва ли Шерлок надел на себя сей свитер просто из желания пофорсить.

Друг лежал на спине, опираясь верхней частью туловища на гору подушек; его руки, несмотря на некоторое неудобство положения, были сложены в привычной позе "мыслителя".

Джон коснулся чашкой его правой руки, и Шерлок автоматически ее принял.

— Возьми, — Джон протянул ему лекарства.

Детектив нервно глянул на него, но принял таблетки, запив из бутылки, что по-прежнему стояла на полу рядом с наваленными одеялами, и снова обхватил руками горячую чашку.

Джон подумал, что тот, должно быть, очень расстроен смертью девушки и своими собственными проблемами. Друг лежал с закрытыми глазами. Он хочет, чтобы Джон ушел?

Доктор аккуратно поправил рукав халата и произнес:

— Не твоя вина, что она погибла. Даже если бы мы вели наблюдение за квартирой, то вряд ли предотвратили бы ее смерть. Она уже много дней не появлялась дома. Не ис... — он хотел сказать "не истязай себя", но вовремя остановился и торопливо продолжил: — ... не взваливай на себя этот груз. Ты ничего не мог сделать.

Шерлок не отреагировал на его слова, но Джон знал, что тот их слышал: друг заметно напрягся, когда он заговорил.

Джон не стал напоминать Шерлоку, что ему нужно отдохнуть и поесть, как всем нормальным людям. Это было совершенно бесполезно.

— Доброй ночи, — произнес он, после чего встал и вышел из комнаты, забрав с собой медсумку.

Шерлок был в слишком мрачном настроении, чтобы его можно было оставить наедине с ней.

Шерлок порадовался, что Джон для разнообразия оставил его одного. Уж очень резким был переход между _полным отсутствием Джона_ и _Джоном 24 часа в сутки_. Нет, он хотел, чтобы Джон был рядом, но именно сейчас ему требовалось немного тишины и _одиночества_.

Он чувствовал холод...

Сегодняшний день перевернул с ног на голову его идеально выстроенное представление о деле. Факты разметало в стороны, и теперь надо было начинать все с начала.

Как он мог это допустить? Где мог так ошибиться в своих выводах?

Единственный положительный момент состоял в том, что девушку убил не "их" убийца. Его буквально сводило с ума, что она могла погибнуть из-за того, что с ним произошел нервный срыв и они не продолжили наблюдение. Во всяком случае, так было, пока он не узнал все факты.

Его тело отреагировало соответствующим образом: появилось ощущение, что в животе поселилось несколько литров ледяной воды.

Плохо.

В последнее время "транспорт" сильно действовал ему на нервы. Тело казалось каким-то тяжелым, швы на спине зудели.

Он лег на спину, и давление превратило зуд в боль.

Хорошо. Так легче... С физической болью справиться намного проще, чем с ментальным раздраем.

Где же изъян в его теориях? Отчего он был так уверен, что она станет следующей жертвой?

Думай же! Думай!

Как же все тупит! И его собственный разум, и полиция, и даже его "транспорт". Просто отвратительно. Надо соображать лучше!

На чем он остановился?.. А, да, на изъянах. Его изъянах... Эта квартира, внешние обстоятельства ее жизни — вот, что привело его к окончательному решению, что вести наблюдение надо за _ее_ домом.

Он надеялся, что ярдовцы по-прежнему наблюдают за квартирой женщины-клерка. От мысли, что они, возможно, оказались правы, выбрав ее в качестве объекта наблюдения, ему становилось немного не по себе.

Неужели за прошедшие два года он растерял свои мыслительные способности? Наедине с самим собой он признавал, что сейчас соображает заметно медленнее, чем раньше. То время — вдали от дома — оставило его в сильном истощении и постоянной мрачности. Он решил, что это одна из причин его неудач... ибо, когда он приходил искать информацию, та пыталась прятаться от его взгляда. И да, отсутствие Джона сильно замедляло его умственные процессы. Ему просто необходим проводник.

Он и раньше об этом знал, хотя пытался отрицать.

Но почему?

В нем было слишком много самодовольства и эгоизма, чтобы признать, что ему все удается лучше с кем-то и из-за кого-то?.. Страх, что Джона не будет рядом, что он уйдет — как уходили абсолютно все до него — безусловно был значительным фактором.

Кроме того, пока он считался мертвым, Джон просто не был ему доступен. Шерлок скучал, и от этого становилось только хуже.

Почему он снова отвлекся? Надо думать о деле. Надо думать о том, как он все испортил!

Жертва, погибшая девушка... нужно проверить в интернете. Возможно, найдется что-нибудь про этих реконструкторов и их группу. Едва ли они общались по телефону — городскому или мобильному. Может, через какой-нибудь блог... Блог?

Все это время он слышал, как Джон чем-то занимается, слышал до самых последних минут, но теперь все стихло, и с тревожным попискиванием включился его "джоновый монитор".

Шерлок задержал дыхание и ощутил, как сердце ускоряет ритм.

Но затем он услышал, как скрипнула кровать Джона, и обругал про себя "программу". Надо подстроить ее чувствительность, немного приглушить. Он хотел посмотреть файл конфигурации "монитора", но тот ускользнул от него. Шерлок повторил попытку и внезапно обнаружил, что находится в Чертогах разума.

Как это могло случиться? Ему надо думать _о деле_!

Он схватил виртуальную вазу, которой случилось попасться ему под руку в холле Чертогов, и в расстройстве запустил ею в дверь. Да с какой стати у него тут вообще стоят подобные украшения интерьера!

Шерлок выпихнул себя обратно в физически существующую комнату, открыл глаза и понял, что смотрит в сторону кровати.

Он заметил под ней скрипичный футляр — Джон вернул на место его скрипку.

Детектив подполз к кровати и вытащил из-под нее инструмент.

Он открыл футляр, и в глубине его души зародилось какое-то болезненное чувство. Шерлок замер и попытался определить, что это такое, но у него ничего не вышло.

Два года он не держал скрипку в руках, не открывал футляр, не чувствовал ее сердца, не ощущал аромата... и не играл на ней _все эти два года._

Конечно, он мог бы найти возможность поиграть на другом инструменте, если бы хотел. Но у него не возникало такого желания. Это было бы предательством.

Какая сентиментальность по отношению к мертвому куску дерева! Это просто абсурд какой-то!

Шерлок вынул скрипку из ее "клетки". Она оказалась такой же легкой и теплой, как ему помнилось.

Он снова лег на спину и прижал скрипку к груди — как обычно ее держал, когда настраивал. Уставился в потолок и осознал, что боль в душе, кажется, была из-за нее и сейчас сразу стихла.

Странное, тревожное чувство.

Но его он знал, он уже испытывал подобное, когда говорил по телефону с Джоном на крыше Бартса.

Он устал. Как же он устал... и душой, и телом — и от этой неразберихи, и вообще от всего.

Сам того не заметив, Шерлок неожиданно для себя провалился в сон.

 **Понедельник. Позднее утро**

Джона опять разбудило оповещение об смс. Лестрейд писал, что через три часа состоится вскрытие тела студентки-ветеринара и поступило два новых заявления о пропавших. Джон ответил, что в ближайшее время передаст все Шерлоку.

Он оделся и спустился вниз. В гостиной было пусто, и в квартире стояла какая-то неуютная тишина.

Эти комнаты стояли пустыми два года, и Джон до сих пор ощущал привкус печали, оставшийся после того болезненного одиночества.

Для Шерлока это, наверное, еще сильнее все усугубляло. Должно быть, он чувствовал себя здесь, как Джон после его "смерти", когда он жил в квартире в полном одиночестве и понимал, что Шерлок уже не вернется. Джон вздохнул и направился в комнату друга.

Шерлок по-прежнему лежал навзничь на полу и... Джон задержал дыхание... прижимал к груди скрипку. Спит?

Джон, не дыша, замер, приглядываясь к дыханию друга. И только наконец узрев его, ненадолго расслабился. Шерлок выглядел таким беззащитным... доверчиво близким.

Он явно не пытался играть на скрипке, смычок по-прежнему аккуратно лежал в футляре вместе с остальными принадлежностями.

Джон знал, что Шерлок может долгое время спать, не шевельнув ни единым мускулом, но сейчас это выглядело потрясающе. Он напоминал замершую статую — из тех, что с мечом в руке охраняют гробы монархов.

Колка скрипки свешивалась с левого плеча Шерлока, инструмент медленно поднимался и опускался в такт неглубоким вдохам. Джон какое-то время стоял, раздумывая, стоит ли будить друга.

— Сколько времени?

Джон дернулся от неожиданности.

— Ох, я думал, что ты спишь.

— Я и спал.

— А я так старался не скрипеть половицами.

— Меня разбудили не они, а твой взгляд.

— Уж прости, — хихикнул Джон.

— Есть новости?

Последний вопрос, видимо, означал, что Шерлок уже вычислил обходной маневр Лестрейда, который сначала писал Джону, и уже только потом — ему. Детектив злится? Стоит ли попытаться все отрицать? Нет, это только еще сильнее подорвет доверие Шерлока.

— Позвони Лестрейду.

Шерлок впервые за утро открыл глаза и осторожно снял с груди скрипку. Он аккуратно убрал ее обратно в футляр и медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Я приготовлю чай, — сообщил Джон и исчез на кухне.


	27. Chapter 27

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 27**

 **Понедельник. Ранний вечер**

Шерлок и Джон приехали в Бартс, когда уже приближался вечер. Детектив заранее списался с Молли, чтобы узнать, когда она собирается заканчивать.

Они появились еще до окончания вскрытия, и Молли сообщила, что они могут либо подождать завершения аутопсии, либо надеть маски и подойти ближе. Джон не испытывал желания подходить и остался стоять у стола, но Шерлок подошел.

— Итак?

— Она умерла от анафилактического шока.

— Интересно.

— Лестрейд связался с ее врачом. У нее была аллергия на многие типы грибка, судя по медицинской карте.

— Тот противогаз времен Второй мировой войны, видимо, был заражен грибком. Скорее всего, из-за неправильного хранения, — сообщил Шерлок.

— Противогаз?

— Его до сих пор не нашли. Старая модель. От него остались следы здесь... — он осторожно убрал волосы погибшей и указал на лоб, а затем на подбородок, — ... и здесь.

— О, точно. А я-то еще думала, откуда они могут быть. Я их, естественно, задокументировала, но без указания причин.

Шерлок вынул свою записную книжку и в ней что-то написал.

— Это название использованной модели. Их существует не так много, и я провел поиск. Только эта могла оставить такие следы. Полагаю, девушка начала задыхаться, но снять противогаз не смогла, потому что была связана...

— Связана?

— Я вычислил, что они занимались военной реконструкцией. Она играла дежурную по гражданской обороне. Думаю, что они разыграли поимку шпиона: она его раскрывает, он берет ее в заложники, а остальные должны прийти ей на помощь... и так далее.

— Гражданская оборона... это не те волонтеры, которые помогали жителям во время войны?

— Да, они предупреждали людей о воздушной тревоге и уводили их в бункеры, а сами возвращались назад — и так, пока не раздавался сигнал отбоя. Многие погибали. Это было дело трудное и опасное, — пояснил Джон. Заметив, что Шерлок удивленно нахмурился, он добавил: — Думаешь, ты один знаешь такие вещи, а мне уже не позволено? Мы с миссис Хадсон несколько лет назад смотрели на эту тему документальный фильм. Очень интересный, — он сделал паузу. — Люди, которые во время бомбежек оставались на улицах, чтобы спасать других, в моих глазах — герои. И среди них, кстати, было много женщин.

Молли ему улыбнулась.

— Действительно интересно. Значит, в их играх не было ничего нацистского?

— Нет... во всяком случае, мы не нашли ничего такого. Мы считаем, что, когда остальные игроки обнаружили, что она мертва, они быстренько за собой все убрали и смылись. И ничего никому не сказали, потому что боялись, что их обвинят в преступной небрежности или убийстве.

— Очень печально, — пробормотала Молли. — Друзья не должны так поступать... В причине смерти у меня сомнений не возникло, но на бедре есть странные следы, которые я не смогла идентифицировать. Судя по виду, их должны были нанести незадолго до смерти.

— Покажи, — приказал Шерлок, и Молли откинула с тела простыню.

— Джон? — позвал Шерлок, тем самым предлагая другу лично взглянуть на труп, чего не случалось со времен их первого дела "женщины в розовом".

Джон подошел, чувствуя, что снова начинает прихрамывать. Вот дерьмо. Он посмотрел на следы на теле.

— Да, действительно, они выглядят... странно, — сообщил он, не совсем понимая, чего ждет от него детектив, но потом вдруг вспомнил старые агрегаты на складе, где нашли девушку. Шерлок, наверняка, тоже их узнал. Зачем тогда спрашивать?

— Шерлок? — Джон поднял голову, ожидая какого-то объяснения, но тот уже отошел к ногам жертвы, выискивая на них ушибы. Это что, какая-то проверка? — Шерлок?

— Да?

— К чему это ты? Хочешь, чтобы я озвучил очевидное?

— Очевидное?

— Да. Эти следы от железной стойки той древней машины, которая по виду напоминает неплохо сохранившийся музейный экспонат.

— Где она?..

— В глубине с левой стороны, рядом с колонной.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, конечно, — осторожно ответил Джон. Шерлок действительно настолько рассеян? В таком случае, он проделывает адскую работу, чтобы скрыть это.

— О, — Шерлок, казалось, внезапно устыдился. — В таком случае, она, наверное, пострадала во время своего ареста/разоблачения или пока с кем-то боролась. Возможно, это была часть сценария. Надо найти ее "друзей". Есть еще что-то интересное?

— Нет, — с некоторым сожалением ответила Молли.

Джон посмотрел на нее. Она напряженно наблюдала за детективом, который изучал сквозь лупу подошвы жертвы. Молли как будто пыталась что-то понять, словно хотела сказать какие-то слова, но сдерживалась. Да, ведь пока Шерлок считался мертвым, они с Молли сблизились, вспомнилось Джону. Доктор подумал, что, наверное, стоит дать им побыть немного наедине.

— Кто-нибудь желает выпить кофе? — спросил он.

— Да... нет, — странно рассеяно ответил Шерлок.

— Я, — ответила Молли.

— Тогда я схожу за кофе. Через минуту вернусь, — сообщил Джон и направился к выходу. Шерлоку явно было не по себе, но он определенно не паниковал.

Джон торопливо вышел за дверь.

— Там есть для тебя копия фотоотчета вскрытия, — показала Молли на стол.

— Да. Спасибо, — поблагодарил детектив.

— Шерлок, ты в порядке?

— Да, конечно. — Почему Джон бросил его здесь одного? У Шерлока не было никакого желания с кем-то "беседовать".

— Я спрашиваю, потому что ты не кажешься мне "в порядке", — тут же сказала Молли, и Шерлоку очень хотелось, чтобы она заткнулась. — Ты смотришь на Джона, словно его в любой момент могут умыкнуть.

— И это вполне возможно... Собственно, так и случилось всего несколько дней назад. Уверен, ты об этом помнишь. Мы до сих пор не знаем, кто это сделал.

— Ты действительно плохо выглядишь.

— Разве это не моя прерогатива отпускать подобные замечания? — Молли сама на это указывала и должна была знать, как выглядит правильное взаимодействие людей в социуме.

— Нет... Просто отметь себе, что эти слова — знак заботы и привязанности другого человека. Они означают участие и желание помочь, — пояснила Молли, уже усвоив, что он действительно не понимает, а не смеется над ней.

— О. — Шерлок знал, что в его тоне должна была бы прозвучать благодарность, но это требовало слишком много усилий. Где же Джон? Детектив испытывал огромную усталость — ночь не помогла восстановить силы, и он по-прежнему был не в лучшем настроении.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что наша договоренность остается в силе... ты можешь придти ко мне... если я что-то могу для тебя сделать. Как раньше. Я по-прежнему здесь, ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться. Я тебе помогу.

— Я знаю. Спасибо, Молли. — На этот раз ему удалось выдавить из себя рассеянную улыбку, и Молли улыбнулась ему в ответ.

Следующие десять минут прошли в неловком молчании. Они не обнаружили ничего нового, и Молли снова покрыла тело простыней, тем самым намекая, что остальное сделает уже сама.

Скинув одноразовый халат и перчатки, она стала мыть руки, а Шерлок сел за стол и стал пристально рассматривать фотографии с места преступления, изучая детали.

Молли постучала его по плечу, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. И когда Шерлок поднял голову, она взяла в руки его лицо и посмотрела в глаза. Шерлок напрягся, но, к ее изумлению, не стал на нее кричать и не оттолкнул.

— Позаботься о себе и... держись на плаву, ладно?

Шерлок сделал попытку высвободиться из не такой уж крепкой хватки, но Молли ему не позволила.

— Обещай мне.

— Ладно, — прошипел он без малейшего дружелюбия.

— Хорошо, — Молли никак не отреагировала на его негодование, просто улыбнулась и поцеловала в лоб у самых волос. Шерлок в ответ нахмурился, но и только.

Три секунды спустя в комнату вошел Джон, он нес в руках картонную подставку с тремя чашками хорошего кофе.

— Я что-то пропустил?

Судя по поспешным ответам Молли и Шерлока, это действительно было так. Но не касаемо дела погибшей девушки.

— Пойдемте в лабораторию, — позвала Молли и Шерлок собрал свои папки.

Следующие три часа они провели за анализами проб, которые взяла Молли.

Чуть позже девяти, когда работа подходила уже к концу, Молли сообщила, что уходит домой. Анализы обнаружили компоненты дорогой косметики и остатки субстанций, которые использовались на том промышленном складе, когда там находилось работающее предприятие, но среди них не нашлось ничего нового, никаких дальнейших подсказок. Шерлок все сильнее приходил в раздражение, и Джон решил, что пора вернуться домой, пока тот не начал орать и сыпать оскорблениями.

Убедить Шерлока было нелегко, но в итоге он все-таки согласился.


	28. Chapter 28

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 28**

 **Вторник. Почти полдень**

Поздно утром, стоило Джону выйти из душа, как позвонил Лестрейд.

Судя по всему, Шерлок провел ночь за экспериментами и сообщил инспектору о результатах еще до того, как Джон проснулся.

— Нет, я не приеду. Да, пришли смс, когда что-то найдешь... Да... Да... Нет... Если надо...

Джон прислушался к разговору. Почему Шерлок отказывается приезжать?

"Это на него не похоже", — в очередной раз подумал он.

— Да... Да... Не твое дело. Да, — и Шерлок повесил трубку.

— Что именно не его дело?

— Не твое дело.

— Очень надеюсь, что это не станет у нас стандартным ответом, — протянул Джон.

— Хотя могло бы.

— А ты можешь получить пинок по заднице, — полушутя все так же протянул доктор.

— Пятерка, Джон.

Тому потребовалось целых десять секунд, чтобы понять: это уровень интересности дела по личной шкале Шерлока. "Пятерка" не стоила того, чтобы ради нее выходить из дома.

— Серьезно? Ну, тогда иди в душ и не забудь принять лекарства.

— Да, мамочка, — Шерлок закатил глаза.

Джон улыбнулся. Как в старые добрые времена. Беспокойный Шерлок, шуточная перепалка... приятно вспомнить.

Накануне они с Лейстредом собирались выпить и поболтать, но Джону пришлось отложить встречу. Вчера вечером они с Шерлоком сильно вымотались, и ему необходимо было как следует выспаться. Он едва сумел десять минут поговорить с Мэри и, даже не раздеваясь, отключился.

И спал он хорошо — доносящийся снизу шум экспериментов Шерлока, который еще и разговаривал с Джоном, словно тот находился в комнате, приятно его успокаивал. Джон специально оставил дверь открытой, чтобы слышать друга. Минус, однако, состоял в том, что сам Шерлок, видимо, вообще не спал.

Ранним вечером появился Лестрейд, который желал развлечь Шерлока подробностями дела погибшей студентки-ветеринара.

Джон решил воспользоваться случаем и позвонить Элле Томсон, своему психотерапевту. Ему нужен был ее профессиональный совет, и он хотел точно знать, что Шерлок не услышит этого разговора.

Улучив момент, он сообщил Грегу о планируемом звонке и попросил того крикнуть, если он соберется уходить. Инспектор охотно пообещал.

Джон не был уверен, что Элла согласится ему помогать, но она, хоть и без большого желания, но согласилась. Она много слышала о Шерлоке и в какой-то степени была в курсе. Психотерапевт указала на "слабые места", за которыми надо приглядывать, и посоветовала, как вести себя при разном развитии ситуации. Она вполне понимала, что стандартные успокаивающие средства с Шерлоком, скорее всего, не сработают, и предложила несколько способов и стратегий, как помочь детективу восстановить "чертоги разума". Она посоветовала ввести Шерлока в курс дела и похвалила уже проделанную работу, но предупредила, что у Шерлока все равно может развиться ПТСР и тогда ему понадобятся лекарства и терапия.

Они обсуждали это больше часа, и Джон с благодарностью принял все советы. Они договорились, что Джон сам придет к Элле на следующей неделе, чтобы поговорить о своих собственных проблемах из-за создавшейся ситуации. Она даже предложила ему устроить "шерлок-сеансы" — после того, как Джон убедил ее, что только таким образом она сможет, пусть и косвенно, оказать помощь.

Когда Джон вернулся в гостиную, Лестрейд и Шерлок уже сидели там с пивом, а на столе стояли две опустошенные бутылки.

— Не поздновато? — поинтересовался он.

— Может и поздновато... Мы закрыли дело студентки, и я предложил отпраздновать, но Шерлок не захотел идти в паб, — сообщил Лестрейд таким тоном, словно в этом было что-то из ряда вон.

Джон поднял брови.

— Правда? — он тоже взял себе пива.

Несмотря на то, что Шерлок приканчивал уже вторую бутылку, язык у него совершенно не развязался и настроение не улучшилось.

Лестрейд объяснил, что они нашли друзей погибшей девушки и те во всех деталях рассказали, как все случилось. Шерлок демонстративно скучал, что было неудивительно: он явно выслушивал эту историю уже во второй раз за прошедший час.

Через десять минут Джон был уже более или менее в курсе дела, а Шерлок открыл третью бутылку пива. Пить столько алкоголя было на него не похоже, и Джон немного встревожился. Он планировал сегодня снова посетить с Шерлоком его Чертоги.

Грег вскоре ушел домой, а Джону понадобилось почти пятнадцать минут, чтобы заставить неразговорчивого Шерлока подняться и пойти в спальню.

Тот утверждал, что не хочет спать и не нуждается в этом, но Джону удалось убедить его просто посидеть на постели. Шерлок выглядел худым и бледным, с темными кругами под глазами, и от пива он стал еще молчаливей.

Детектив направился к своей кровати, но вместо того, чтобы на нее рухнуть, плюхнулся на колени на ворох одеял на полу. Джон без колебаний уселся рядом.

— Давай, устраивайся поудобнее, — произнес он, но Шерлок пробормотал что-то подозрительно напоминающее "Убирайся".

Джон проигнорировал его слова и стал ждать. Детектив почти десять минут ворошил подушки и одеяла и в конце концов устроился, положив рядом с собой раскрытый скрипичный футляр.

— Закрой глаза, Шерлок, — мягко произнес Джон.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Иди на кухню. Я устал.

Доктор понадеялся, что Шерлок сейчас расторможен как раз настолько, чтобы заняться делом.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты закрыл глаза... что совсем неплохо, если ты чувствуешь усталость.

— Я...

— Заткнись и закрой глаза, — прервал его Джон.

Шерлок надул губы и скуксился, но повиновался.

— Молодец. Я хочу снова увидеть твои Чертоги. Рассказывай.

— А не хочешь оторвать свою ленивую задницу и сам осмотреться? — вдруг совершенно неожиданно бросил Шерлок. Казалось, он совсем забыл, что друг в действительности не может войти в его Чертоги. Джон несколько секунд сидел с открытым ртом, он не привык слышать подобные выражения от Шерлока.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня направлял.

— Я хочу спать.

— Нет... Лучше отведи меня куда-нибудь, где можно развлечься. У тебя есть там какие-нибудь хорошие места?

— "Хорошие" не то слово, которым...

— О, да ладно, у тебя наверняка должно быть там какое-нибудь крутое местечко, где тебе действительно нравится или...

— Нет.

— Ты просто не хочешь мне показывать.

— Да.

— Тогда давай поднимемся на "космический" этаж.

— Нет.

Шерлок повернулся к нему спиной, и Джон испугался, что если так пойдет дальше, тот скоро просто его оттолкнет.

— А что у тебя в подвале? — невинно поинтересовался он, больше в шутку, чем из любопытства. — Джем, консервированные фрукты и всякие маринады?

— Идти туда нет никакой необходимости, там только камера Мориарти.

— Что-о? В твоих Чертогах есть его камера? — от неожиданности ахнул Джон, с него мигом слетело все веселье.

— Да, мне ведь нужно его где-то держать. Я не могу позволить ему везде рыскать.

— А другие люди у тебя там есть?

— Иногда. Не постоянно.

— И как они появляются?

— Они приходят, чтобы пнуть меня по заднице, когда я ленюсь или...

— Ты никогда не ленишься, Шерлок. Ты бы заскучал в первые две минуты. Так что ты пытаешься под этим замаскировать?

— Эм... я имел в виду "когда у меня не получается себя подстегивать".

— О. И ты перевел это как "лениться"?

— Не я, другие люди. Когда я не смог справиться с... некоторыми вещами, они говорили, что я ленюсь.

— Ты был тогда ребенком?

Шерлок ничего не ответил.

— Кто у тебя там бывает? — осторожно надавил Джон.

— Кто угодно, если мне нужно экспертное мнение или определенные качества.

— Например?

— Например, если мне надо, чтобы надо мной кто-нибудь поехидничал, это часто ведет к появлению Майкрофта.

Джон захихикал.

— И как это работает?

— Изображения генерируются из базы данных, где я храню данные о каждом: образцы поведения, информация, ритмы и схемы движений и т.д.

— И я у тебя тоже временами появляюсь?

Шерлок явно заколебался.

— Нет?

— Ты необходим мне больше снаружи, чем внутри. Хотя я постоянно слышу твой голос — даже если иногда пытаюсь не обращать внимания.

— То есть у тебя там бывает мой голос, но не я сам? Я не понимаю, — Джону показалось, что он что-то нащупал.

— Я тоже... С тобой иначе, чем с другими "гостями". Может, это как якорь, как связующее звено? И я всегда тебя слышу. Раньше так не было, — Шерлок принял свое обычное положение глубокой задумчивости. — Когда я нахожусь вне Чертогов, в реальности, я слышу тебя оттуда — как будто со мной говорит твоя "чертоговская версия", а когда я внутри, я всегда слышу тебя реального — но только тебя и никого и ничего больше. Само собой разумеется, если ты при этом находишься в пределах слышимости.

— Так ты поэтому говоришь со мной, когда меня физически нет рядом? Я всегда думал, ты просто не замечаешь, что я ушел на работу или еще куда-то.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Он не знал. Джон действительно с самого начала их соседства упоминал, что Шерлок продолжает говорить с ним в его отсутствие.

— Что еще есть в подвале? — осторожно вернулся к теме Джон. Отчего-то она казалась ему важной.

— Хранилище.

— Для чего оно тебе?

— Держать там то, что я хочу, чтобы оставалось внутри.

"Интересно. То есть не для того, чтобы сохранить в безопасности?"

— Как дорогие тебе вещи? Которые ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то трогал?

Шерлок долго молчал, и Джон уже начал думать, что слишком поторопился. Может, он чересчур быстро и далеко зашел? Но Шерлок ведь, кажется, не был против и сам ему позволял.

— Нет, — ответил наконец детектив.

— Что вообще ты помещаешь в свое хранилище?

— То, что хочу удержать там.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не поместить эти вещи куда-нибудь вроде тюрьмы?

— Я... — начал было Шерлок, но замолчал.

Джон выдержал еще пятнадцать секунд, но объяснения так и не последовало.

— Что именно ты туда поместил?

— Нет...

— Шерлок, это не опасно. Мы просто осматриваемся, вот и все. Никто из нас в хранилище не входит, мы просто обсуждаем его содержимое.

— Его там больше нет.

— Что?

— Я создал хранилище, чтобы держать там... призраков, но они всегда оттуда ускользают, — пробормотал Шерлок, его голос звучал очень устало.

— Каких призраков?

— Сгустки воспоминаний.

— О чем?

— Я... — дыхание детектива начало учащаться.

— Шерлок, мы в безопасности. Но мне нужно знать, что за вещи помечены у тебя как "плохие", — Джон старался не использовать потенциально опасных слов. — Просто на будущее. Мы с тобой в полной безопасности, твои воспоминания не могут на нас наброситься и навредить.

— Я... они сбегают, стоит мне только отвернуться... и потом носятся по всем помещениям и еще сильнее все разрушают. Или нападают на меня, когда я сплю.

Так он говорит о плохих воспоминаниях. А ведь нечто подобное действительно используют в психотерапии. Создание хранилища, где можно запереть то, что травмирует. Мозг Шерлока создал это помещение инстинктивно. Джон снова поразился, каким великим разумом обладал его друг. Просто изумительно. Тот интуитивно делал совершенно верные вещи.

— Хранилище — это правильно. Но почему они ускользают? Оно тоже повреждено?

— Нет. Не знаю, почему. Построил для них новое, лучшее хранилище... оборудовал по лучшим технологиям, но им все равно... удалось. Я не представляю, что еще можно сделать. Не знаю, как они выбираются.

— Ладно, давай приглядимся к нему поближе. Ты его уже закончил?

— Да, целый новый этаж: особо прочный бетон, стальные стены и замки высшей степени безопасности. Двухуровневая защита с дополнительными дверями и вакуумной камерой.

— Его планирование наверняка заняло какое-то время. Когда ты его построил?

— Несколько дней назад.

О. Джон слегка растерялся. Он не сомневался, что друг имеет в виду воспоминания о пытках. Однако если Шерлок провел такую работу и у него все равно ничего не вышло, то что же может предложить ему Джон?

— Может быть, им удается перемещаться и сбегать из хранилища при помощи своей массы, — это звучало полным абсурдом, но Джон считал, что им нельзя останавливаться. Надо все равно искать выход. — Ты не пытался их пригвоздить? Я имею в виду, разделить и посадить в одиночки, чтобы они не могли больше собраться вместе.

— О! — вырвалось у детектива.

Судя по тону, такого Шерлок еще не пробовал и сейчас обдумывал перспективу. Но Джону требовалась более ясная картина.

— Как ты их туда запихнул?

— Это шар, темная жужжащая масса... липкая, кишащая. Я оставил ее там и запер все замки и двери, основные и дополнительные.

— Ладно. Давай распутаем эту массу на отдельные воспоминания и рассортируем по сложности и опасности, — напряженно предложил Джон. Он по-прежнему опасался, что Шерлок в любую минуту может его вышвырнуть из Чертогов. — Где она сейчас?

— Не знаю.

— Так поищи.

— Если искать вручную, это может занять вечность...

— А как еще ты можешь искать?

— Можно вызывать воспоминания, которые я знаю, что здесь есть... — после колебаний ответил Шерлок.

Он имеет в виду, намеренно вспоминать плохие события? Джон сомневался, что это такая хорошая идея. Однако три секунды спустя Шерлок вздрогнул, и его лицо скривилось, превращаясь в гримасу боли. Он сделал глубокий вдох, втянул сквозь зубы воздух.

— Воспоминания о сербском подвале частично... на четвертом этаже, третья комната справа. Парит за одним из кинетических "монстров" Янсена.

— Это какие-то животные?

— О, тебе стоит посмотреть на них на youtube*, они потрясающие. Но... — лицо детектива отражало уже не только боль, но и ужас.

— Постой, не ходи за ними в одиночку. Как сейчас выглядят эти воспоминания?

— Рой... как пчелиный рой, которому пришлось покинуть свой улей.

— И как пасечники возвращают его обратно?

— Собирают в особую коробку или засасывают пылесосом...

— Думаешь, что-нибудь из этого у нас сработает?

Шерлок снова дернулся.

— Он пробрался в скульптуру.

— Что?

— Я не могу его вытащить, не повредив ее.

— А что это такое? Оно живое? Ценное?

— Я... Мне нужны кое-какие пчеловодческие инструменты, они на третьем этаже, двадцать шестая комната справа.

— Ничего себе! — Все оказалось сложнее, чем Джон думал. — И что ты собираешься делать?

— Вместе со скульптурой засуну в коробку, и уберу ее в хранилище.

— Но ведь ты раньше уже так делал и это не сработало.

— С коробкой я не пробовал. К тому же, может, ему понравится внутри "монстра" и он не захочет больше улетать.

— Захочет. Он разрушит скульптуру и снова выберется. Нам надо постепенно его расчленить. Разделить на отдельных "пчел" и убрать каждую в свою коробку.

Детектив переглотнул и покачал головой, вероятно, не осознавая, что делает это физически. Его дыхание становилось все чаще.

— Шерлок, я помогу тебе. Пусть нам потребуется время, но это будет новой стратегией. Ее стоит испробовать, — сказал Джон. — В какой комнате ты нашел эти воспоминания? Мы можем рассортировать их отсюда или надо куда-нибудь перебираться? Думаю, нам бы подошло маленькое пространство без углов, куда можно забиться.

— Отсюда нельзя... Они в "зимнем саду", на мансардном этаже.

— Хорошо, запихивай их в коробку и пойдем... Твои Чертоги вообще имеют пространство вне "дворца"?

— Нет... только внутри.

— Ладно, но ведь окна — есть?

— Есть, и они пропускают свет, но я не могу выглянуть наружу... В окнах бывает темно или светло, но за ними ничего нет. Никогда не было необходимости. Дворец просто врезан в пространство.

Джон все равно не понял, но это было неважно. За пределами "дворца" ничего нет, и точка.

* * *

* Речь о кинетических скульптурах Янсена (Theo Jansen's Strandbeests) (прим. переводчика)


	29. Chapter 29

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 29**

 **Вторник. Ночь. В Чертогах разума**

Шерлок дотянулся до коробки и попытался затащить в нее скульптуру, которую он создал еще в юности, вдохновившись прекрасной работой Янсена. Однако сооружение оказалось слишком большим. Надо было взять коробку побольше... Господи, с какой стати дворец стал таким неудобным?! Раньше у него никогда не было подобных идиотских проблем, все коробки всегда автоматически подгонялись под размер вещи.

Надо либо уменьшить вещь, либо увеличить коробку. Почему это не срабатывает? Если так пойдет дальше, ему понадобится целая грузовая тележка! Шерлок издал расстроенный рык. Это же его собственный разум! Здесь не должно быть никаких неудобств и проблем логистики, у него же все подогнано под его собственные чертовы нужды!

— Шерлок, в чем дело?

— Дворец ведет себя по-идиотски.

— Что? В каком смысле?

— Действует по реальным законам физики. Не могу ни коробку увеличить, ни скульптуру уменьшить.

— А обычно можешь? Извини, глупый вопрос. Конечно, можешь.

Шерлоку наконец удалось подогнать коробку, и он обнаружил, что не хочет прикасаться к уродливой массе воспоминаний. Он натянул перчатки и завел "монстра" в коробку, радуясь, что у того, по крайней мере, есть ноги.

Он закрыл коробку и потащил ее за собой, ощущая себя пятилеткой, который играет со старым папиным "дипломатом". Оказавшись за дверью, он сразу же перенесся вместе с коробкой на последний этаж к "зимнему саду".

— Что там у тебя происходит? Держи меня в курсе, — потребовал Джон.

— Я на месте, в саду.

Шерлок открыл коробку и вздрогнул.

— Вся коробка изнутри покрыта слизью, — сообщил он.

— Эм... понял.

— И что мне делать дальше? — Шерлок чувствовал растерянность. Ему совершенно не хотелось трогать содержимое, инстинкты требовали бежать со всех ног.

— Не нервничай. Сядь. Аккуратно убери коробку и посмотри на эту штуку.

— Я не уверен, что...

— Давай. Я с тобой. Как она выглядит?

Садиться детектив не осмелился, он хотел иметь возможность быстро сбежать, если понадобится.

— Она... непрерывно шевелится. Напоминает массу подрагивающих резинок, покрытых слизью. Как уродливый клубок вздувшихся и вонючих мучных червей.

— Так, осторожней. Запахи часто бывают сильными триггерами. Определенные специи и запахи мгновенно переносят меня в афганскую пустыню. Ты узнаешь, чем пахнет?

Шерлок сосредоточился на запахе и осознал, что пахнет не червяками. Черт, пахло мочой и потом... его собственным потом, если точнее. Так пахло от него самого в пыточной камере. Перед глазами потемнело, к горлу подступила волна рвоты.

— Черт, Шерлок... вернись ко мне на минуту. Открой глаза. Давай... — раздался заботливый и успокаивающий голос Джона, отражаясь эхом от высоких стен комнаты.

Шерлок моргнул и согнулся в рвотном позыве. Джон держал наготове полотенце, но оно не понадобилось, Шерлоку удалось подавить рефлекс. Он почувствовал, что дрожит всем телом.

— Ты в порядке?

— М-м-м... — лицо Шерлока исказилось от отвращения. Он не испытывал желания делиться подробностями.

— Какой запах ты ощутил?

Шерлок побоялся, что его стошнит, если он произнесет это вслух.

— Давай. Я не смогу помочь, если не буду знать, что с тобой происходит.

— М-м. Мой собственный запах в камере. Застарелый пот, кровь, моча... О, боже... — его вновь скрутил бесплодный позыв.

— Тихо, тихо, постарайся успокоиться. Дыши глубже. Здесь пахнет твоей комнатой, домом, безопасностью... сосредоточься на этом. Все хорошо. Позволь этому ощущению тебя охватить, сейчас все пройдет. Какие запахи тебе вообще нравятся?

— Мне не нравятся запахи.

— О, да ладно. Наверняка за свою жизнь ты хоть несколько раз да принюхивался и думал "как приятно пахнет", особенно в детстве. Или попробуй представить, какие запахи ассоциируются у тебя с безопасностью.

— Безопасность... Да. Библиотека, жасмин... Имбирный чай... Смычковая канифоль... — Шерлок попытался сесть.

— Нет, нет, не поднимайся. Нам нужно туда вернуться.

На лице Шерлока отразилась нервозность, даже в какой-то степени отчаяние, и Джон сочувственно поморщился.

— Нам нужен способ справиться с этим запахом. Держи его на расстоянии. Давай, возвращайся в "зимний сад"...

Шерлок закрыл глаза и послушался. Он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться. К тому же, обстановка в Чертогах в присутствии Джона стала заметно лучше. Нет, тот не шагал с ним рядом по дворцу, но Шерлок постоянно слышал его голос, словно по системе "громкой связи". Детектив не строил эту систему специально и не пытался "вызывать" ее к себе, как любой "местный" предмет. Она просто сама медленно и незаметно вросла в его мысленное жилище.

Шерлок снова переступил порог мансардного этажа и обнаружил свои воспоминания рядом со сдвинутой в сторону коробкой. Хвала небесам, они никуда не делись за время его отсутствия.

— Ты уже там? — спросил Джон.

— Да.

— Ладно. Как ты обычно справляешься с неприятными телесными запахами?

— Никак. Я не обращаю на них внимания.

— Хорошо, но сейчас ты не можешь не обращать внимания. Так, что с ними можно сделать? Может, положить внутрь защитной маски что-нибудь с приятным запахом? Что бы ты выбрал?

Шерлок взял маску и уставился на нее. Нет, приятный запах — это не то. Он может смешаться с "опасными" запахами и потом вызвать ассоциативное отвращение... надо что-то сильнопахнущее, но для него нейтральное.

— Листья базилика: один в рот, другой в маску.

— Может, лучше тигровый бальзам или вапораб?

— Нет, будет жечь ноздри.

— Да, точно. Хорошо, закладывай базилик и возвращайся к воспоминаниям.

Шерлок надел маску и повернулся к распростершейся массе, которая по-прежнему липла к скульптурному "монстру".

— Они сейчас не единое целое и больше похожи на пчелиный рой: множество крошечных частиц, которые постоянно в движении и цепляются друг за друга.

Что там за черная дыра в середине? Как будто эта вещь что-то высосала из помещения.

— Как думаешь, сможешь аккуратно отщипнуть какую-нибудь частицу и присмотреться поближе? Попробуй сосредоточиться и представить ее червем. Может, тогда фрагменты снова примут эту форму и разделять их будет проще и безопаснее.

Шерлок скривился от отвращения. Ну почему это так трудно? Ему словно опять приходилось разминировать бомбу в вагоне поезда: страшно шевельнуться, потрогать, потревожить, а время стремительно убегает. Обычно неприятное и уродливое его ничуть не тревожило... даже черви на трупах. У него всегда был высокий порог брезгливости. Что же теперь изменилось?

— Шерлок, ты меня слышишь?

Джон явно переспрашивал и, судя по тону, уже не в первый и не во второй раз.

Детектив кивнул.

— Так, ладно. Попробуй отделить частицу. Постепенно мы разберем эту массу кусок за куском. И запомни, что по отдельности их разглядывать не так опасно, как кажется, когда они вместе. Как монстр в ужастике: в темноте он пугает сильнее, потому что виден только частично. И как только ты видишь его целиком и при дневном свете, он становится куда менее страшным.

— Ты сравниваешь этот "рой" с киноужастиками?

— Нет. Просто пытаюсь описать будущее впечатление. Хочу убедить тебя проанализировать эту штуку. Давай, попробуй выбрать какую-нибудь частицу. Но если что-то пойдет не так, сразу же прекращай.

Шерлок снова надел перчатки и подступил поближе; масса продолжала жужжать и по-прежнему напоминала червякообразных пчел, покрытых грязной слизью. Он нащупал пинцет и попытался отделить один подрагивающий фрагмент. Тот оказался на удивление плотным, как резиновый мячик, но вытащить его было нелегко: казалось, он цеплялся за массу крошечными щупальцами и растягивался в длину. Шерлок постарался сосредоточиться на аромате базилика и не вдыхать никакие другие запахи.

Потом нужный фрагмент вдруг сам выскользнул, и Шерлок от неожиданности его уронил.

Детектив поднял его и осмотрел. Предмет напоминал вырезанную часть яблока.

— Что это такое? — нетерпеливо спросил Джон.

— Интересно. Это буква "U", которую Мориарти вырезал на яблоке вместе с другими — IOU*. Он запятнал наш дом своим присутствием.

— Это вызывает у тебя гнев?

— Я... я не знаю. Возможно. То, что он был здесь... оставило неприятное чувство.

— Как думаешь, есть какой-нибудь способ навсегда уничтожить эту штуковину? Например, можно приготовить ее и съесть.

— Нет, она наверняка ядовита.

— Ладно, а если мелко раскрошить ее, сжечь и смыть в раковину?

— Да. Раковина... — Шерлок повернулся к лабораторной раковине, сжег остаток упомянутого фрукта на бунзеновской горелке и смыл пепел в канализацию. — Успешно сжег и смыл.

— Хорошо, продолжай. Бери следующий кусок, только осторожно.

Шерлок постарался подцепить еще один фрагмент массы, но когда потянул его на себя, оказалось, что за фрагментом потянулась вся масса, и детектив от неожиданности попятился. Должно быть, он и физически отпрянул, потому что сразу послышался удивленный возглас Джона:

— Эй. Шерлок, что случилось?

— Масса... она двинулась за фрагментом, который я потянул, и вышла из моего кинетического "монстра". Она сейчас просто висит в воздухе.

— Ну, хоть одна проблема решилась. По крайней мере, не надо разрушать твою модель. Она ведь тебе нравится?

— Да...

— Попробуй другой кусок, раз этот так легко не вытаскивается.

Шерлок послушался. Новый фрагмент напоминал длинную резинку, которая сильно растягивалась. А если она отщелкнет ему в лицо? Выяснять этот вопрос не хотелось, и он решил взяться за другой фрагмент. И этот вытянулся уже свободно, как будто внутри совсем сгнил.

— Похоже на... декоративный элемент телефона Ирен. Ну и что это значит?

— Может, тебе невыносимо знать, что она тебе нравится, хотя она работала на Мориарти? — предположил Джон. — Что-то вроде внутреннего конфликта? Телефон обозначает ее предательство, да?

— Элемент металлический, я его расплавлю.

— Хорошо, но это не сделает его безвредным. После расплавления его лучше залить в свинец, резину или стекло.

— В резину или костный клей. Надо что-то непроводящее.

— Хорошо, продолжай.

Шерлок закончил, и Джон предложил построить для получившегося предмета "тюрьму" — неразрушимую, подходящую по размеру коробку, которую можно было бы приковать цепью к стене хранилища. Они так и поступили. Цепь оказалась больше самой коробки, которая в итоге приобрела размеры 15x15 см. Сам же элемент телефона был примерно сантиметр в длину и полтора в высоту. Сколько же ему придется еще построить этих хранилищ? Если они будут продолжать в этом духе, ему понадобится не одно и не два... и годы на то, чтобы разделить на кусочки одну эту массу. Джон, казалось, ощутил его мысли.

— Держись. Еще один, и потом отдых. Постой-ка. Мориарти ведь сидит в камере у тебя в подвале, так?

— Да.

— А он когда-нибудь оттуда сбегал?

— Нет.

— Ты понимаешь, что это означает? Он сидит в клетке, из которой _не может_ выбраться.

— О! Правда, я к нему не заходил; просто знаю, что он всегда там и ни разу не выбирался... только иногда слышу, как он надо мной насмешничает.

— Может, построишь еще одну такую камеру, и мы перед уходом запихнем туда всю эту массу?

— Хорошая идея.

— Давай строй, прежде чем мы снова коснемся этой штуки. Сколько тебе нужно времени?

— Пятнадцать минут.

— Тогда вперед. Строй камеру, а я пока сделаю нам чаю. Тебе нужно выпить побольше жидкости, иначе завтра у тебя будет похмелье.

Зачем Джону понадобилось подмешивать в разговор о внутричертоговой обстановке что-то о реальной квартире? Путаница.

— Хорошо, иди делай чай.

Голос Джона вернулся, когда Шерлок уже выходил через новую, обитую мягким дверь и проверял замок. Новая камера вплотную примыкала к хранилищу и была точной копией камеры Мориарти — за исключением сверкающей новизны и того, что Шерлок точно не знал, как теперь выглядит камера Джима после двух лет его заточения.

— Ну как? Готов на еще одну попытку? — Шерлок услышал, что Джон снова сел рядом.

— Да, — ответил детектив.

Он опять приблизился к массе и решил, что сначала надо перебраться вместе с ней в новую камеру и обеспечить там хорошее освещение. К его облегчению, "воспоминания" беспрепятственно переместились за ним на новое место, и он осторожно подтянул массу к себе пинцетом, стараясь ненароком не отделить ни одного элемента. Ему это удалось.

— Я перетащил массу в новую камеру.

— Отлично.

Шерлок снова натянул перчатки и надел надушенную базиликом защитную маску. После чего достал из передвижного ящика с инструментами пинцет и отделил от массы большого "червя", который сразу же изменил форму и принялся извиваться. Шерлоку понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что это такое, и он резко зажмурился, стараясь не отшатнуться и не уронить "добычу".

— Шерлок? В чем дело? — судя по голосу Джона его реакция не прошла незамеченной.

Он почувствовал, что пальцы друга нащупали его запястье, а собственное дыхание стало частым и неглубоким. Детектив застыл, пытаясь не выронить дергающийся крысиный хвост.

— Черт, Шерлок, говори, что происходит.

— Один из моих... мучителей поймал в моей камере крысу и отрезал у нее хвост. Демонстрировал, что будет с моими пальцами, если я... засну. Крыса на моих глазах истекла кровью.

Шерлок услышал, как Джон сделал глубокий вздох и его пальцы двинулись от запястья вниз, к кисти. Детектив понимал, что друг хочет его успокоить, но в горле снова поднялась тошнота и страх за руку заполонил разум.

— Нет... не трогай мои пальцы... пожалуйста... не трогай.

Он знал, что Джон послушается и снова переместился в Чертоги. Открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на хвост и таким образом стереть внушаемый им ужас. Он не в первый раз видел отсеченные части тел животных, но они никогда не вызывали у него такого кошмара.

С крысиного хвоста стекала кровь, в ноздри ударил ее гнилостный запах. Шерлок ощутил, что его снова скручивает рвотный спазм и попытался дистанцироваться от приемного отсека своего "транспорта". Это сработало, хотя и не полностью.

В этот момент за переделами Чертогов что-то переменилось. Он ощутил на голове тяжелую ладонь, которая осторожно прижала его к земле. Тело вновь напряглось в преддверии рвотного позыва.

— Шерлок, можешь положить хвост в безопасный контейнер и вернуться ко мне? — эхом пробежал по камере голос Джона — ровный и спокойный голос, но Шерлок ощутил в нем скрытое напряжение.

— Д-да ... — выдохнул он. Торопливо отнес омерзительный предмет к металлическому контейнеру, сунул внутрь, залил сверху CH2O** и закрыл металлической крышкой. Затянул крышку пластиковой стяжкой, потом набросил сверху какую-то тряпку и затянул еще одним хомутом. После чего на дрожащих ногах попятился к стене, на ощупь найдя выход, выбрался из камеры, запер за собой дверь и покинул Чертоги.

Шерлок открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на полу, полуповернувшись на бок. Джон стоял на коленях, склонившись над ним — одна рука по-прежнему лежала на лбу, а другая щупала пульс на шее. Шерлок часто дышал, но полотенце под подбородком оставалось милостиво чистым.

Джон с нежностью посмотрел на него.

— Ты со мной? — он убрал руку с шеи друга.

Шерлок, дыша через рот, кивнул.

— Занудная работа. Поместить в формальдегид, запереть в камере, привязать к соответствующей "полке"...

— Понял. Шерлок, я знаю, ты сейчас чувствуешь себя не очень хорошо, но мы достигли больших успехов.

— Ради бога, только не начинай говорить, как психиатр, — пробормотал Шерлок, неприятно удивленный подбором слов.

— Я и не собирался, прости. Мы сегодня отвоевали некоторую территорию, и это очень неплохо.

Шерлок звучно выдохнул. Так действительно звучало гораздо лучше.

— Значит, когда ты начинаешь соскальзывать в сон, именно это тебя преследует? — произнес Джон и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Что еще они делали, чтобы не давать тебе спать?

— Растягивали между стен на цепях, расслабляя мускулы, чтобы причинить побольше боли... и рискуя вывернуть суставы. Били, когда я засыпал на ходу... Зависело от того, кто этим занимался.

— Они наказывали тебя за сон и засыпание. Вот почему ты все последние время старался избегать и того, и другого. Пытка лишения сна. Могу представить, как это было ужасно.

— Джон, прекрати эти сочувственные врачебные разговоры! Пытки приятными не бывают, и для них используют все подручные средства. Хорошо, что они не успели отрезать мне ничего жизненно важного и не стали устраивать пытку водой до того, как появился Майкрофт.

— А что "не жизненно важное" они отрезали? — неуверенно спросил Джон, сводя брови.

— Они обсуждали, не отсечь ли мне пальцы, угрожали этим, и я уверен, что они бы скоро к этому приступили, — отозвался Шерлок, не отвечая на вопрос.

— Ладно. Это в любом случае был в высшей степени неприятный опыт. Тебе надо отдохнуть, Шерлок. Дай своему телу возможность выздороветь. Не хочешь для разнообразия чего-нибудь принять, чтобы полностью отключиться?

— Нет.

— Что может улучшить твое самочувствие? Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Ничем... я не знаю.

— Может, тебе в этом поможет твоя дедукция?

Джон ушел на кухню и через несколько минут вернулся с кружкой чая и парой бутылок воды.

— Возьми.

Несколько минут они сидели молча, пили чай и размышляли о прошедшем сеансе.

Шерлок поставил на пол пустую кружку и выпил еще полбутылки воды.

Он чувствовал большую усталость... бессонные ночи, пиво и еще _это_. Не лучший modus operandi***. Шерлок закрыл глаза, пытаясь хоть ненадолго расслабиться. Голову сдавливало, словно обручем. Он осознал, что рассеяно потирает "интан", энергетическую точку между бровей. Проведя какое-то время в тибетском храме, он много узнал об энергетических точках... он мысленно порылся в полученных тогда сведениях. Да, точно, переводится как "Зал печати". Отлично! Транспорт снова его предал... а разум словно лишился всех своих хороших качеств и ощущался болезненным, воспаленным. На языке затанцевал яблочно-зеленый сарказм. Шерлок выпил еще воды: просто в надежде на заблуждение, что она сможет хоть немного смыть этот неприятный осадок.

Джон, сопровождающий его по Чертогам... это было странно... и интересно. Джон шел такими дорогами, о которых Шерлок сам не знал, которые ему даже в голову не приходили... Дорогами сантиментов, вероятно?

Наверное, Джон этому научился, когда старался совладать со своим ПТСР. Из него получился хороший проводник.

Рука вдруг гипнически**** дернулась, и Шерлок резко хватанул ртом воздух, осознавая, что засыпает. И вместе с приближающимся сном разум наводнила паника.

— Ты засыпай. Я останусь здесь и буду следить, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось. Давай. Ты справишься. Я останусь на страже.

Веки отяжелели, спокойный и мягкий голос Джона его убаюкивал. Он так устал... Что-то мягкое накрыло его тело.

— Давай. Ты почти спишь, не борись с этим. Просто расслабься, — настаивал Джон. Шерлок доверился ему и попытался войти в глубокий сон, минуя дремотную стадию.

Когда он наконец отключился, буквально через секунды его накрыло новой волной паники, и он, судорожно хватая воздух, снова вернулся к реальности.

— Все хорошо, можешь спать дальше, — напомнил о своем присутствии Джон, и Шерлок решил сделать еще одну попытку.

На этот раз у него заняло больше времени войти в то полусонное состояние, когда рукой подать до глубокого сна. Детектив заколебался, привычно пытаясь управлять состоянием перехода, насколько это возможно. Это и до Сербии давалось ему нелегко, а сейчас вовсе стало испытанием.

Как только его сознание начинало парить над поверхностью сна, в разум проникали демоны, заполняя голову плохими эмоциями. Он как будто тонул, проваливался под воду.

Шерлок снова рывком вернулся к реальности и вместе с пеленой ужаса ощутил, как в горле поднимается тошнота. Судорожно глотая воздух, он лишь через минуту осознал, что не лежит, а сидит, а Джон держит у него на плече руку и что-то говорит.

— Вот так, дыши... Медленно... Медленно... глубоко... Как думаешь, если включить музыку, тебе поможет? Ты сможешь на ней сосредоточиться.

Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой. От музыки был только один эффект: разум постоянно к ней прислушивался и не давал глубоко заснуть, в остальном толку от нее не было никакого. Джон мягко толкнул его обратно на одеяла, а сам стал подниматься на ноги. Ему нужно было кое-что сделать.

— Я через минуту вернусь. Оставайся на месте.

Шерлок попытался успокоиться и еще отпил воды из бутылки.

Послышался сигнал микроволновки, и в комнату вернулся Джон. В руке он держал предмет, напоминающий небольшую подушку.

— Для чего это?

— Зерновая подушка.

— Что? И зачем она?

— Для расслабления. Ляг на спину и закрой глаза.

— Зачем? Нет, — ему нужно знать, что Джон собирается делать и для чего.

— Эм... прости. Я нагрел ее, и ты можешь положить ее на себя куда хочешь, — Джон протянул ему подушку.

Шерлок взял ее и лег на спину, прикладывая подушку к груди. Она была не горячей, чуть выше температуры тела, и довольно удобной.

— Она как грелка, но ты можешь придавать ей любую форму. Она до определенной степени будет ее сохранять.

— Для грелки она немного холодновата.

— Да. Уровень тепла зависит от того, куда ты хочешь ее положить.

— На грудь.

— Хорошо. Давай.

Он положил подушку на грудь. Она была тяжелее обычной грелки, и это была приятная тяжесть. Шерлок постарался собраться с духом и сделать еще одну попытку заснуть. Он устал до такой степени, что даже держать глаза открытыми было больно.

На этот раз он быстро достиг переходного состояния, но в последний момент заколебался. Потом все же стал ускользать в сон, и внутри снова поднялась паника. Он отдаленно ощутил, как лежащая на груди тяжесть переместилась на голову, накрыла лоб и волосы.

— Засыпай, — прошептал Джон и, сунув под теплую подушку палец, надавил на точку "интан". От силы воздействия дыхание Шерлока стало мягче и чаще. Ему показалось, что кто-то словно высосал что-то из его тела, и он несколько раз вдохнул ртом, ощущая, как спадает напряжение.

У него не было времени анализировать, что произошло, ибо тело устремилось к желанному отдыху.

Шерлок глубоко спал.

* * *

* I owe you - "я твой должник" (прим. переводчика)

** Формальдегид (прим. переводчика)

*** Образ действия (lat.), в юриспруденции - способ совершения преступления. (прим. переводчика)

**** Гипническая миоклония - одномоментное подергивание отдельных мышц, конечностей или всего тела при засыпании. Считается нормой. (прим. переводчика)


	30. Chapter 30

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 30**

 **Среда**

Джон провел остаток ночи в комнате Шерлока. Улучив момент, он позвонил Мэри, но когда его накрыла усталость, он улегся на кровать Шерлока, удивляясь, почему тот предпочитает спать на полу.

Он смотрел на спящего друга и вспоминал их недавнее путешествие в Чертоги разума. Это было совершенно удивительно!

Да, Джон и раньше знал, что Шерлоку удается справляться с серьезными проблемами намного лучше, чем обычным людям... и временами он даже думал, что Шерлок холоден по натуре или же ему удается хорошо отстраняться и подавлять эмоции.

Но эти дни явственно доказали, что в последнем он был не прав. Похоже, разум Шерлока просто обладал очень хорошим восстановительным механизмом, и именно эта способность психики помогала ему со всем справиться, даже если сам Шерлок этого не осознавал. Но почему сейчас этот механизм настолько разбалансирован? Из-за переутомления? Или повреждение Чертогов повлекло за собой и повреждение механизма самовосстановления? А, может, Шерлок слишком многое спрятал в глубинах своего мыслительного дворца и недавние события стали последней каплей? Если это так, Джон опасался, что лично имел прямое и непосредственное отношение к этой капле. И даже мог сам ею стать. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя умом и понимал, что это глупо. Это не его вина. Он лишь добавил кое-что к уже имеющимся проблемам — к длинной череде несчастий и неверных решений, причиной которых был исключительно Мориарти! Черт, ну почему было Шерлоку просто не рассказать ему?.. Этот вопрос до сих пор его преследовал, причиняя почти физическую боль... и он подозревал, что скоро это не кончится.

Однако сейчас ему было нужно думать о другом. О том, как приглядывать за Шерлоком на следующей неделе, когда придется вернуться на работу.

Как бы это организовывать? Скоро ему понадобятся "няньки для детектива". Наверное, тут может помочь миссис Хадсон, да и Лестрейд предлагал свою помощь. Надо как следует скоординировать их действия... хотя он понимал, что Шерлоку подобное не понравится.

Остаток ночи они с Шерлоком проспали без дальнейших инцидентов, пока их не разбудил негромкий зов миссис Хадсон, которая принесла чай.

Джон поднялся с кровати и пошел поздороваться, Шерлок же не пошевелился.

— Привет.

— Джон? Что случилось? — удивилась домовладелица, когда тот выбрался из спальни Шерлока: сонный, с взъерошенными волосами, в измятой одежде.

— У него была паршивая ночь, и я с ним остался, — промямлил Джон.

— О, дорогой! Плохо, да?

Джон только кивнул.

Добрая леди уезжала на некоторое время, чтобы обрести немного мира и покоя — осада, в которую взяли дом после возвращения Шерлока, ее очень утомляла. Ей не удавалось даже сходить за покупками, ибо репортеры следовали за ней по пятам и пытались задавать вопросы. Поэтому, когда Джон решил ненадолго вернуться домой, она подумала, что теперь есть кому присмотреть за Шерлоком, и отправилась к каким-то родственникам.

— Чаю? — предложила она.

— Да, спасибо, — Джон потер глаза.

Получив из ее рук чашку ароматного чая, Джон уселся в своем кресле и спросил прямо:

— Вы знаете... ему сейчас приходится нелегко, и я подумал... если вы будете дома на следующей неделе, может быть, вы согласитесь пару раз в день заглядывать к нему, пока я буду в клинике? Просто, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

— Плохо, да? — снова спросила миссис Хадсон и опустилась в кресло Шерлока. На ее лице отразилось подлинное беспокойство. — Ты не стал бы меня просить, не будь серьезной необходимости, я знаю. Да, я буду дома.

— Вы в любое время можете позвонить мне или Грегу.

— Да, конечно. Я никуда не собираюсь. А вы...

Ее вопрос прервал зазвонивший в спальне Шерлока мобильник. Через несколько секунд послышался ответивший голос, и детектив почти сразу замаячил на пороге своей спальни; весь встрепанный, в измятых брюках и рубашке.

Миссис Хадсон нахмурилась.

— Мальчики, вы что же, даже на ночь не переоделись?

— Вчера была такая ночь... я рад, что он вообще заснул. Совсем не хотелось его будить, — шепотом пояснил Джон.

А Шерлок, тем временем, явно разговаривал с Лестрейдом.

— Да... Мы уже едем... Да, — детектив отвернулся и, по-прежнему прижимая телефон к уху, ушел в глубину спальни, закрывая за собой дверь.

Джон допивал чай, болтая о пустяках с миссис Хадсон, когда через пять минут Шерлок вновь появился из своей комнаты — и на этот раз уже в чистой и выглаженной одежде.

— Вот так уже намного лучше, — похвалила его домовладелица и протянула чашку чая, которую детектив с благодарностью принял.

— Тебе тоже стоит переодеться, — сообщил Джону Шерлок. — Новое заявление о пропавшей без вести. Лестрейд ждет нас у нее на квартире.

— О, конечно, — и Джон торопливо взбежал к себе вверх по лестнице.

Полчаса спустя они уже здоровались с Лестрейдом в квартире молоденькой медсестры, которая успела проработать в местной больнице всего год и вот уже две ночи не появлялась дома. Шерлок каталогизировал всю квартиру до мельчайших деталей, но не произносил ни одного слова. Лестрейда такое поведение явно тревожило. Джон попросил его поприглядывать на следующей неделе за Шерлоком и занять его какой-нибудь работой, и Грег согласился.

Посвятив два с половиной часа осмотру места преступления, они вместе с Грегом отправились в Ярд и поучаствовали в совещании с главами других вовлеченных в это дело департаментов. Те договорились, что поставят квартиру на наблюдение — но не раньше, чем через три дня, поскольку другое важное дело все еще оттягивало на себя основные ресурсы — и тогда Шерлок впервые взял слово. Он напомнил, что факт остается фактом: квартира ближайшие три ночи останется без наблюдения. Да, сегодня, вероятно, в этом нет необходимости, чего нельзя сказать о двух последующих днях.

Джон понимал, что это означает. Следующие две ночи они сами будут следить за квартирой. Да, Лестрейд пообещал попробовать найти кого-нибудь для этой работы, но даже после часа телефонных переговоров и фотосравнения квартир предыдущих жертв Шерлоку с Джоном не удалось обнаружить ничего нового, а Лестрейду — кого-то свободного среди своих сотрудников. Грег даже хотел подыскать кого-то себе на подмену, чтобы лично заняться слежкой, но все эти поползновения пресек его начальник: он вежливо намекнул инспектору на его служебное положение и заявил, что он нужен здесь.

Этот новый шеф Лестрейда был как будто бы неплохим человеком. Джон никогда его раньше не видел. Суперинтендант, которому он расквасил кулаком нос, больше не работал на своей должности, и этот факт был Джону очень приятен. Он и сейчас ничуть не сожалел, что разбил физиономию тому типу.

Когда они с Шерлоком уже собирались домой, позвал их в свой кабинет Грег.

— Знаете, вы оба выглядите настолько дерьмово, что я даже подумал, не лучше ли снять тебя с этого дела ради твоего же блага, — произнес Лестрейд, обращаясь к консультирующему детективу.

Шерлок потрясенно застыл на месте. Джон, разумеется, понимал, что инспектор просто беспокоится.

— Я решил, что позволю тебе продолжать расследование, — продолжал тот. — Однако лишь при одном условии: если ты будешь сообщать мне обо всем, что происходит и что ты планируешь делать. Хотя бы вкратце, чтобы я имел хоть какое-то представление. Кстати, почему ты не шлешь сообщения? У тебя сломался мобильник?

Шерлок только отрицательно покачал головой. Его молчание производило все более странное впечатление.

— Тогда почему ты, черт побери, перестал писать смс? — в голосе Грега явственно звучало нетерпение. Джон осознал, что Шерлок не отвечает на сообщения не только ему и теперь тоже хотел узнать, почему.

— Нет настроения, — упрямо отозвался Шерлок, заложив руки за спину.

— Черта с два! — повысил голос Лестрейд.

— У меня пальцы плохо слушаются, и пока этот сбой не пройдет, я предпочитаю обходиться без смс, — процедил сквозь зубы детектив.

— Что-что? — хором переспросили Джон и Грег.

Джон тут же подступил к Шерлоку, но тот по-прежнему держал руки за спиной, спрятав пальцы в рукава пальто.

Доктор поднял руку, желая осмотреть его ладони, но Шерлок сделал шаг назад, избегая прикосновения. Его лицо ясно показывало: он не позволит сейчас к себе прикасаться.

— Ох, так ты серьезно? — вырвалось у Лестрейда, который не меньше Джона поразился этому маленькому открытию. Судя по языку тела, ответ Шерлока не был просто глупым прикрытием, а стиснутые челюсти указывали, что детектив не желает обсуждать эту тему. — Прости, — пробормотал Грег.

— Я буду посылать тебе смс... а ты будешь мне отвечать, как только что-нибудь обнаружишь! Хватит бойкотировать переговоры по делу! — обратился Джон к Шерлоку. Тот ничего не ответил, но и не выразил лицом несогласия. Казалось, он просто ждал, когда закончится этот разговор.

— Ладно, — Грег, казалось, понял, что Шерлок не желает разговаривать — и скорее всего из-за того, что снова не смог обнаружить никаких ниточек. — Знаешь, мы все расстроены, что ничего не нашли, ты тут не одинок. Все нормально, мы не всегда можем...

— Нет, не нормально! — сердито прошипел тот, после чего в ярости вылетел из кабинета и хлопнул дверью, в очередной раз оставив Джона и Лестрейда в полном ошеломлении.

— Иисусе, — Грег рухнул в кресло. — Он такой все время? Я имею в виду, с тех пор, как ты вернулся на Бейкер-стрит.

— Нет. На самом деле, он во многом мне открылся... ну, для Холмса, конечно. И у нас есть прогресс. Но на него это все подействовало гораздо сильнее, чем он готов признавать. Мне лучше пойти за ним. Не хочешь заглянуть к нам в следующие выходные?

— Если дело позволит выкроить время. Я тебе напишу.

— Да, конечно. Спасибо, — ответил Джон и заторопился вслед за детективом. В коридоре он увидел Салли, которая без слов указала ему на лестницу.

Джон быстро сбежал вниз, но, когда вышел на улицу, Шерлока там уже не обнаружил. Он позвонил ему, но детектив не взял трубку.

 **"Спасибо, что подождал меня",** — написал ему Джон, и про себя ругаясь, направился к ближайшему метро. День уже клонился к вечеру, на улице темнело.

Войдя в дом, Джон закрыл за собой дверь и, ступив в прихожую, удивленно остановился. Сверху доносились какие-то резкие, визжащие звуки, и он на мгновение прислушался. Это было ужасно — казалось, кто-то водит ногтем по стеклу или какое-то животное кричит в агонии.

Неужели это исходит от Шерлока? Продолжая прислушиваться, Джон стал подниматься по лестнице в квартиру.

Звуки переходили из одного высокого диапазона в другой и... о, Господи! Сердце Джона пропустило удар, он застыл посреди лестничного пролета, словно пригвожденный к месту... это была скрипка!

Джон в ужасе застыл, не представляя, что делать. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Шерлок или вообще сей инструмент могли извлекать подобные звуки.

Это была не мелодия, совершенно определенно нет, и это даже не походило на попытку неумелого новичка что-то сыграть... это был тяжелый непрерывный поток звуков, чем-то напоминающий музыкальный эксперимент, который он однажды слышал, учась в школе.

Глухой звуковой поток, прерываемый визжащими всплесками, как будто Шерлок слишком сильно прижимал смычком струны, тянул их не в том направлении или не в том месте... черт, что-то было не так.

Джон еще послушал... Нет, это точно не результат плохой игры, это выплеск эмоций, внезапно осознал он с еще большим беспокойством.

Когда "умерла" Ирен, Шерлок, выражая свое горе, тоже сочинял музыку, но она была гармонична... в ней чувствовалась нежность и грациозность, пусть она и была пронизана печалью...

Но сейчас... это было что-то раздраженное, мрачное, изрыгаемое в пространство.

Шерлок так выражает свои чувства?

Именно поэтому он не хотел играть? Боялся, что выйдет что-то подобное?

Должно быть, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то это услышал.

Но здесь было еще что-то... Шерлок сказал, что у него плохо слушаются пальцы, но это явно не касалось игры на скрипке — судя по извлекаемым звукам, пальцы не мешали, а скорее помогали им появляться на свет.

Быстрые тона сменялись медленными и обратно, заставляя Джона вздрагивать от болезненной дисгармонии. Боже, эта музыка звучала настолько потерянно... и еще словно Шерлок вымещал на инструменте свой подавленный гнев. Джон даже на какой-то момент испугался за скрипку, но нет, Шерлок никогда бы не причинил ей вреда.

Спустившуюся к нижним частотам музыку стали пресекать резкие, словно заикающиеся звуки. У Джона внутри все сжалось... То, что он слышал, очень напоминало чей-то плач, глубокое безутешное горе... вой, прерываемый рыданиями и отчаянными попытками глотнуть воздуха.

Он прикрыл глаза и изо всех сил прислушался. Нет, все-таки это была только скрипка — вернее то, что извлекали из нее руки Шерлока. Хотя он так же слышал еще какой-то низкий непрерывный звук, источник которого невозможно было определить.

Джон преодолел оставшиеся ступеньки и остановился.

Он послушал еще минуту, и у него заныло сердце. Квартиру наполняла мучительная агония, которая пронзала насквозь, заполняла холодом его душу.

Что же делать? Как теперь поступить?

Если это способ Шерлока выразить свои эмоции, то, наверное, не стоит ему мешать. Надо позволить ему излить свое горе, выпустить его наружу.

Если сейчас войти, то Шерлок, скорее всего, остановится и снова войдет в свой молчаливый штопор, спускаясь к еще более зловещим глубинам. Нет, то, что сейчас происходило, все же было хорошим знаком. Это был способ вывести боль на поверхность, шаг к тому, чтобы с ней справиться, надежда на выздоровление.

И, как минимум, более или менее безопасный способ избавиться от своего нарастающего недовольства. Не заходя в гостиную, Джон стал подниматься к себе, снова прислушиваясь к все более ужасающим звукам скрипки.

Еще через полчаса у Джона зазвонил мобильник. Музыка Шерлока становилась все напряженней, и Джону казалось, что где-то рядом отчаянно плачет ребенок, а он ничего не может поделать — ни защитить, ни как-то утешить. Он испытывал сильнейшую потребность спуститься вниз и обнять друга, но, вероятно, это было худшее, что он мог бы сделать.

Джон снял трубку.

— Джон? — Это оказалась миссис Хадсон. — Где ты? — Ее голос слегка подрагивал.

— Наверху, в своей комнате.

— Я... Ты ведь слышишь его?

— Да, конечно. Звучит кошмарно, я знаю.

— Может, мы должны как-нибудь ему помочь?.. То есть, я уже пыталась, но он не стал разговаривать и захлопнул дверь прямо перед моим носом.

— Вы в порядке? Я имею в виду, он не ударил вас дверью?

— Нет-нет, я была снаружи. Но... его игра... она так печальна. Просто непереносимо. Ты не можешь что-нибудь сделать, Джон?

— Ну... честно говоря, я считаю, что ему необходимо избавиться от того, что у него внутри. Для Шерлока будет лучше, если он "выговорится" до конца, и тогда я, может быть, смогу помочь ему прийти в себя. Но до тех пор я бы предпочел не вмешиваться.

— О, Джон... как же ему сейчас больно.

— Да, верно... только не говорите ему об этом и не жалейте его.

— Не буду, не буду, но...

— Может, вам стоит уйти из дома на какое-то время?

— О... А если соседи...

— Я с ними справлюсь, поезжайте и ни о чем не думайте. Не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Но я за ним присмотрю.

— Ну хорошо, я все равно собиралась сегодня на бридж. Удачи тебе, дорогой.

— Спасибо. Еще увидимся, — Джон повесил трубку и медленно выдохнул.

Кошмарная музыка длилась еще четыре ужасных часа — непрерывная и неровная, то взлетающая к небесам, то падающая камнем в море. Потом напряжение начало спадать: она постепенно замедлилась, успокоилась и наконец полностью стихла.

Джон к этому времени был уже доведен до полного душевного опустошения. Все эти четыре часа он боролся с собственными слезами и давящей атмосферой. Он до такой степени чувствовал свою беспомощность, что желание как-то утешить друга выжигало его изнутри. Он хотел помочь, он нуждался в этом... и бездействовать было тяжело.

Когда наконец наступила тишина, Джон выждал еще полчаса и затем на цыпочках спустился вниз.

В гостиной его ожидал даже больший раздрай, чем он мог представить.

Здесь стоял полумрак, единственным источником света была настольная лампа рядом с креслами.

Прикрепленные к стене фотографии последнего дела были перекособочены, часть валялась на полу вместе с бумагами и прочими вещами, которые обычно лежали на полках. Подушки тоже были разбросаны по полу и создавали впечатление, что кто-то проводил обыск, но Джон не сомневался, что причина этого хаоса — Шерлок, который в расстроенных чувствах пинал и бросал все, что подвернется под руку.

Сам же детектив сидел на диване — Джон видел его затылок — облокотившись боком на спинку. Одна нога подвернута, другая — на полу. Поникшая голова устало прислонена к спинке дивана. Казалось, он рухнул на него, доработавшись до абсолютного изнеможения.

Джон включил настольную лампу под нарисованным на стене "смайликом" и сел на столик рядом с Шерлоком.

Глаза друга были закрыты, он тяжело дышал. На коленях он держал скрипку и слабо прижимал ее к себе, смычок в опущенной руке касался своим кончиком пола.

Джон постарался охватить всю представшую ему картину.

И скрипка, и Шерлок выглядели до предела уставшими, поврежденными... ранеными. Одна из струн инструмента была порвана, волосы смычка стерты почти до лохмотьев. На синем халате Шерлока зияли две небольшие прорехи, волосы в беспорядке, а сбоку на лице виднелась длинная тонкая кровавая полоса, при виде которой Джон нахмурился.

— Шерлок? — прошептал он, сам не зная, что сказать дальше. Все казалось таким хрупким.

Джон осторожно потянул смычок из руки Шерлока... кстати, не той руки, обычно он держал смычок правой. Аккуратно разжал пальцы и забрал истерзанный инструмент. Шерлок не протестовал, но и безвольным он не был.

Джон подался вперед, чтобы разглядеть его опущенное лицо, спрятанное за длинной челкой.

— Шерлок... тебе надо лечь, — мягко сообщил он другу и, осторожно направляя, помог откинуться на спину. Шерлок подчинился, не выпуская из руки скрипичного грифа, и лег головой на подушку, заботливо подсунутую ему Джоном. Доктор обогнул столик и подошел с другой стороны.

Шерлока, казалось, совершенно не заботило, что происходит с его "транспортом", он вел себя пассивно, как кукла. Джон принес ему одеяло.

— Я положу скрипку на столик, ладно?

Джон осторожно поднял державшую инструмент руку Шерлока, и тот, после короткого сопротивления, выпустил гриф.

Доктор аккуратно положил скрипку на столик, покрыл друга одеялом и сел рядом. Обхватил пальцами запястье Шерлока, чтобы пощупать пульс — такой частый за последние дни жест. Пульс был тонким, нитевидным, кожа теплой, но друг никак не отреагировал на прикосновение.

Джон прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Шерлока и ощутил небольшой жар. Лицо детектива выглядело очень бледным, круги под глазами выступили еще сильнее... даже черты лица заострились, но причиной последнего, вероятнее всего, была текущая худоба консультирующего детектива.

Ничего не выражающее лицо казалось маской.

Джон решил подождать, не будет ли какого-нибудь развития, и отправился на кухню. Там он приготовил себе тост и открыл пиво.

Вернувшись в гостиную, уселся в свое кресло, и поставив тарелку на колени, молча принялся за еду.

Но не успел он прикончить ни еду, ни питье, как услышал, что дыхание Шерлока стало медленнее и глубже. Тот явно немного расслабился, и это было хорошо. Не идеально, но определенно шаг в правильном направлении, шаг возвращения к "старому Шерлоку".

Доктор написал миссис Хадсон, чтобы она не поднималась к ним, когда вернется, потому что Шерлок заснул, и через полчаса сам ретировался к себе в комнату, захватив с собой телефон и ноутбук.

Он поговорил по телефону с Мэри, потом приоткрыл дверь спальни, чтобы слышать Шерлока, и сам отправился спать.


	31. Chapter 31

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 31**

 **Четверг**

Когда Джон утром проснулся, было уже почти одиннадцать часов. На мгновение он удивился, почему будильник его не разбудил. Еще не стряхнув до конца сонное оцепенение, он сел на кровати и прислушался. В квартире было тихо, даже подозрительно тихо. Он вскочил с постели и, натягивая на себя свитер, стал спускаться по лестнице.

В гостиной был все тот же вчерашний беспорядок, но Шерлок отсутствовал.

— Шерлок?

Джон пошел к его спальне. Дверь была широко распахнута, и там тоже никого не было. Вот дерьмо.

Доктор быстро спустился на первый этаж.

— Миссис Хадсон?

— Да? — послышался из прачечной голос пожилой леди, и через пару секунд домовладелица появилась в дверях.

— Вы не видели Шерлока?

— Я слышала, как он спускался вниз, но это было еще до девяти, и я была не одета. Когда я вышла в прихожую, его уже не было.

— Ну, отлично!

— А что случилось?

— Не знаю, — Джон пошел обратно в квартиру, и миссис Хадсон устремилась за ним.

Доктор схватил свой телефон и послал другу сообщение.

 **"Где ты? ДВ"**

— Ох! — вырвалось у домовладелицы, когда она наконец узрела беспорядок в гостиной. — Что же он тут натворил?

— Когда вы вчера пытались с ним поговорить, этого не было?

— Нет! О, Шерлок... — она принялась поднимать с пола разбросанные вещи и водворять их на место.

Ожидая ответа друга, Джон решил пока сделать себе чая. Вода вскипела, но от Шерлока так ничего и не пришло. Джон занервничал.

 **"Если в ближайшие три минуты не сообщишь, где ты, я позвоню Майкрофту! ДВ"**

Джон успел только положить в чашку чайный пакетик, как телефон тренькнул новым сообщением.

 **"Занимаюсь приобретениями"**

Почему такой странный выбор слов? Почему не сказать "покупками"? Он покупает что-то незаконное? Шерлок же никогда не ходит по магазинам... Ну, то есть на прошлой неделе он действительно ходил. И раньше ходил, когда ему было надо, но вообще это казалось странным.

 **"Где? ДВ"**

 **"Прекрати задавать очевцдные вопросы. В магазине, кмнечно".**

Джон закатил глаза. Его демонстративно отказывались понимать... и еще эти опечатки. Похоже, у Шерлока действительно плохо слушаются пальцы, но почему он даже не пытается исправлять ошибки?

Джон сел за обеденный стол, не слишком представляя, что делать дальше.

Через пару минут он решил просто подождать Шерлока и почитать газету. Миссис Хадсон, тем временем, все еще подбирала с пола раскиданные вещи.

— Вы не должны этим заниматься. Хватит, пусть он сам убирает. Лучше присядьте, нам с вами нужно кое-что обсудить.

Домовладелица издала раздраженный звук, который явно переводился как "желаю удачи", но ничего не сказала.

Она опустилась на стул, и Джон аккуратно объяснил ей ситуацию, рассказал, почему и как нужно приглядывать за Шерлоком.

В детали он не вдавался, но когда она спрашивала — а спрашивала она много и даже задавала "правильные" вопросы — он отвечал правду. Он пытался немного смягчить впечатление, но у пожилой леди все равно появились на глазах слезы, когда она поняла, что происходило с ними обоими на прошлой неделе.

Джон попросил ее незамедлительно ему звонить, если что-то будет не так, и проинструктировал, как себя вести, если с Шерлоком случится паническая атака или он будет вести себя странно. Миссис Хадсон со всем согласилась и, явно желая чем-то себя занять, снова занялась уборкой. Джон покончил с завтраком и стал ей помогать.

Через какое-то время прервавшись, он подошел к скрипке и взял ее в руки. Порванной струны больше не было. Смычок лежал здесь же на столе, на нем клубились перетертые "волосы". Сама же скрипка выглядела вполне нормально. Ни трещин, ни сколов, никакого урона. Такая же, как всегда.

Пиликнул телефон, и Джон положил скрипку обратно на стол.

 **"Нужно молоко? Вернусь церез 20 мин"**

Довольно мило с его стороны. Джон поднялся и заглянул в холодильник.

 **"Да, неплохо бы купить молока, сахара и тостов. Спасибо. ДВ"** — ответил он.

Они с миссис Хадсон успели привести гостиную в относительное подобие порядка, когда Джон наконец услышал, что Шерлок открывает ключом дверь.

Бывший военврач отправился на кухню снова поставить чайник. Он решил, что устраивать сцену из-за пугающего исчезновения Шерлока после вчерашней ночи — не вариант.

Шерлок, не заходя в гостиную, прошел на кухню и поставил на стол сумку с покупками.

Доктор поднял на него взгляд.

— Как насчет чая? — спросил он, стараясь говорить обычным тоном.

Шерлок отвел глаза и вернулся в прихожую, чтобы снять пальто. Джон мельком успел увидеть его лицо. Друг по-прежнему выглядел ужасно: глаза распухшие, и вообще впечатление, что он неделю не спал.

— Хорошо, — едва слышно выдохнул детектив.

Когда Джон вернулся с чаем в гостиную, друг уже сидел на диване, и на коленях у него была скрипка.

На столе лежали части какого-то оборудования, непонятные инструменты, а еще вроде бы новые струны и смычковые "волосы". Там же лежал презабавный миниатюрный зажим, гребенка и что-то, смахивающее на старинную спиртовку. Джон поставил перед Шерлоком кружку с чаем и, сев на ближайший стул, стал наблюдать за детективом.

Шерлок медленно и осторожно натягивал новую струну взамен порванной, и сейчас Джон видел, что пальцы действительно слушаются его хуже, чем обычно — и не только на правой, но и на левой руке.

— Что? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон осознал, что неприлично таращится.

— Ничего, просто я никогда не видел тебя за этим занятием. Что это? — Джон показал на предмет, который друг только что взял со стола. Отчасти он просто хотел прекратить тягостное молчание, а отчасти желал показать Шерлоку, что он не сердится и не разглядывает его руки.

— Машинка для точной настройки.

Джон продолжал задавать вопросы и слушать пояснения, а Шерлок, тем временем, занимался настройкой струн.

Закончив с этим, он взял смычок и стал натягивать новый пучок волос.

Процесс шел медленно, кропотливо и больше напоминал операцию, нежели ремонтирование. А плохо слушающиеся пальцы только ухудшали дело. Джон подумал было, не предложить ли помощь, но потом решил, что Шерлоку, наверное, надо сделать все самому. Так ухаживать за инструментом — это напоминало ритуал.

Когда дело дошло до попыток вставить малюсенький предмет в небольшое пространство на конце смычка, где закрепляются волосы, Шерлок дважды его уронил, а решив воспользоваться пинцетом, выронил и его. Джон взглянул на лицо Шерлока: оно выражало покорность судьбе и решимость сделать еще попытку, и еще раздражение и... стыд? Джон не посмел произнести ни слова.

Несколько секунд детектив сидел неподвижно, недовольно сжав губы в прямую линию — Джон был уверен, что он пытается превозмочь свое раздражение, однако тот протянул этот маленький деревянный брусок ему.

— Ты — хирург и обучен обращаться с такими вещами. Вставь.

И Джон выполнил его просьбу, с благоговением принимая выраженное ему доверие. Но сделал он ровно то, что его просили, не желая принимать в процессе слишком активное участие. Шерлок должен убедиться, что он способен все сделать сам; его слабость и так очень действовала ему на нервы. Здесь отчаянно требовалось то, что могло подчеркнуть его способности или доказать, что с Шерлоком все в порядке. Последнее дело приносило им одни неудачи, и Джон заключил, что у друга уже лопается терпение: слишком часто он не мог справиться с тем, что хотел исполнить. Доктор вернулся обратно на свое место, по другую сторону стола.

С остальным Шерлок справился практически самостоятельно: он снова взял пинцет, а кроме того, под конец работы пальцы, кажется, стали слушаться его лучше.

Потом он отложил смычок и взял предмет из черной резины, который напоминал гребенку с пятью большими зубьями, и подставил его под струны.

— Что это?

— Сурдина*.

— Что? Почему же ты ею не пользовался, особенно по ночам?

— Я раньше пользовался. Но старая была хуже этой... и я давно использовал ее для одного эксперимента. Она была не рабочая.

— Значит, ты ходил покупать все для скрипки?

— Да, явно. В музыкальном магазине... хорошем.

— То есть ты провел больше двух часов в _музыкальном магазине_?

— Да. Это был большой магазин с хорошим выбором...

— И все?

— Еще был в продуктовом... Ты уже закончил допрос?

— Прости. Я волновался. Пожалуйста, оставь в следующий раз записку.

— Хорошо, — просто согласился Шерлок и убрал скрипку в футляр.

— Ты не будешь играть? Не хочешь испытать обновленные части?

— Нет. И хватит уже очевидных вопросов. Это выматывает, — ровным голосом сообщил Шерлок и схватил свою кружку с чаем. Тот наверняка остыл, но детектив выпил его, не поморщившись. — Мы можем сегодня ночью опять воспользоваться твоей машиной?

— Теперь уже ты спрашиваешь очевидное. Да, конечно... или ты снова пытаешься практиковаться в хороших манерах? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Джон.

— Пытаюсь, — просто ответил тот, после чего включил ноутбук и стал молча что-то печатать.

Джон на мгновение заколебался и потом вернулся на кухню, чтобы поубираться.

Врач в Джоне пришел к выводу, что надо поговорить с Шерлоком о прошлой ночи. Поэтому, когда они глубокой ночью сидели в машине и наблюдали за квартирой пропавшей женщины, он попросил:

— Шерлок, расскажи мне о скрипке.

Они уже успели обсудить дело, поговорили обо всякой ерунде вроде нового прикида Андерсона и исчерпали практически все темы светской беседы.

— А что с ней?

— Именно это я и хочу у тебя узнать.

— Мне нечего сказать.

— Эй, это же я... И я хочу знать, почему ты больше не играешь ту прекрасную музыку, которую так часто играл до прыжка с Бартса. Полагаю, что ты и до моего возвращения в квартиру тоже ничего не играл. И я хочу знать, почему ты так... — он хотел сказать "распсиховался", но вовремя прикусил язык, — занервничал, когда я несколько дней назад к ней прикоснулся.

— Ты можешь ее трогать. Я просто не испытываю желания играть.

— Я тебе не верю, — прямо заявил Джон, ровным и спокойным голосом.

Язык тела Шерлока буквально кричал о дискомфорте и напряжении — даже еще большем, чем все последние дни.

— Прекрати доставать меня этой ерундой, мне нужно подумать!

Что ж, перед носом Джона определенно хлопнули дверью. Шерлок столько открыл их за эти дни для доктора, но сейчас казалось, что либо дверь слишком крепко заперта, либо тема очень болезненна.

Но Джон все же решил дальше прощупать почву, хотя и более осторожно.

— Значит, суть в том, что я что-то сделал? — спросил он.

Шерлок все смотрел в окно, в темноту. Игнорировал либо из-за затронутой темы, либо из-за невысказанного ответа "да".

— Я прошу прощения, что бы это ни было.

Эти слова все-таки привлекли внимание детектива: он искоса бросил на Джона короткий взгляд, и доктор заметил в его глазах беспокойство и еще что-то, не поддающееся определению.

— Лучше заткнись, — в голосе Шерлока ясно звучало предупреждение, и он тут же схватился за свой мобильный — возможно, чтобы изобразить деятельность.

Джону подумалось, что он зря провоцирует детектива, чтобы узнать, что с ним не так. Что он вообще творит?

Он потянулся к мобильнику Шерлока и медленно закрыл экран пальцами.

— Поговори со мной.

— Я не хочу разговаривать. Убери руку, мне надо работать.

— Что я сделал, Шерлок?

Шерлок выпустил телефон, и Джон отпрянул, увидев грозно сжатые челюсти и кипящий в глазах друга гнев.

— Ничего! — прошипел тот сквозь зубы.

— А твое лицо говорит другое. Поговори со мной. Если я сделал тебе больно, я хочу знать, как и когда. Я хочу, чтобы мы снова были друзьями, как раньше, и для этого мне нужно знать, что я сделал не так. Скажи мне.

Шерлок расстегнул ремень безопасности.

— Нет, стой! Прекрати убегать от меня! — Джон схватил его за руку — легко, не применяя силы.

Он услышал удивленный вздох Шерлока и тут же на всякий случай выпустил его руку.

Шерлок швырнул папку с документами в зазор между креслами и бумаги разлетелись по всему салону. Будь они на Бейкер-стрит, от бумаг, наверное, остались бы уже клочки.

Джон нахмурился.

Шерлок явно был сердит и расстроен. Он и раньше делал подобные драматические жесты, но Джон никогда не видел, чтобы от него исходило такое испепеляющее раздражение. И самым опасным здесь была бесстрастная маска на лице детектива. Раньше, когда Шерлок выдавал подобное, он наоборот преувеличено гримасничал и жестикулировал, и Джон не мог припомнить ни единого случая, чтобы тот действительно на него рассердился. Шерлок никогда не направлял на него гнев... никогда не излучал его с такой силой. Он мог выражать недовольство или нервозность, но не гнев.

— Я не хочу разговаривать, — Шерлок прижал к глазам ладони, в его голосе звучало отчаяние.

Джон снова осторожно коснулся его руки пониже плеча. Шерлок все-таки от него не сбежал, и это должно было что-то значить. Раньше детектив сделал бы именно это.

— Расскажи мне... пожалуйста. Я должен знать, если я сделал тебе больно. Я не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

Шерлок переглотнул, и Джон заметил, как стиснулись его челюсти, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Шерлок уставился перед собой невидящим взглядом.

Потом он моргнул, и Джон заметил, что что-то переменилось. Шерлок перестал с ним бороться.

— Кровать, скрипка, пистолет, — прошептал он.

Джон закрыл глаза. Он догадывался и боялся, что об этом зайдет речь, но неужели именно этот случай причиняет Шерлоку такую боль? Он жалел, что друг видел эту запись, он стыдился своего разбитого состояния в первые недели после так называемого суицида, но, с другой стороны, отголоски того горя и отчаяния все еще были очень живы в его памяти.

— Что ж... — Чтобы заговорить на эту тему, ему самому сначала требовалось собраться с силами. — Так из-за чего все? Ты сердишься, что я прикасался к ней, что я был на твоей постели или что? — прошептал он наконец.

— Она свидетельствовала... — начал Шерлок нервным, возбужденным тоном.

Да, черт подери, она свидетельствовала... как и сам Шерлок, правда, долгое время спустя... как и Майкрофт, который, может, даже наблюдал за этим в прямом эфире... полмира свидетельствовало, твою мать! Ну, и в чем дело? Шерлок злится, что он подумывал раз и навсегда покончить со своей болью? У него нет на это права — уж не после того, как он сам заставил Джона считать, заставил смотреть, как якобы решил распорядиться собственной жизнью. Он не имеет права судить Джона за подобные мысли — как и судить за отчаяние и опустошение. Но доктор сдержался и не высказал ничего.

—... Она была там, а меня не было, — еле слышно закончил детектив.

У Джона перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал, что значили эти простые слова. Несколько секунд он отчаянно пытался восстановить самообладание, радуясь, что Шерлок по-прежнему смотрит невидящим взглядом в ветровое стекло.

— И это тебя ранило? — спросил он.

Шерлок не ответил, но в этом и не было необходимости. Все было достаточно очевидно.

Это был самый откровенный признак раскаяния со стороны Шерлока за всю эту историю. От него исходили такие волны боли и сожаления, что Джон сам ощутил ком в горле. Он тоже уставился в окно.

Эмоции Шерлока словно заполонили пространство, и Джон сумел совладать со своим голосом лишь через несколько минут. Он решил оставить свои слова без продолжения и слегка изменил тему.

— _Ее_ молчание причиняло мне боль. И до сих пор причиняет. Я скучаю по _ее_ голосу.

— Мне жаль... что меня там не было, — признался Шерлок.

— Что?

Так он сердится на себя за то, что его не было рядом?

— Мне жаль, — повторил Шерлок.

— Да. — Джон не знал, что сказать. Его разум переполняло столько мыслей, столько гнева, столько горя и воспоминаний. Горечь потери снова вернулась из небытия, он буквально лишился дара речи от сложности и противоречивости чувств — своих и Шерлока. Об этом он действительно не подумал. Значит, друг сердился не на него, а на себя, и скрипка напоминала ему, как сильно он ошибся, не рассчитал?

Джон внезапно испытал сильное желание извиниться за то, что он думал о столь легком пути избежать боли и брал с собой скрипку.

Когда Шерлок так и не произнес ни слова, Джон все же попытался объяснить.

— Я практически вывел за скобки, почему ты все это сделал... Я бы понял, если бы ты рассердился на меня за то, что я думал об этом. Я тоже был на тебя зол за тот простой путь, который ты избрал. Я был _так_ зол на тебя, Шерлок, меня переполняли гнев и боль... Почему же ты не сердишься на меня?

Рука Джона все еще лежала на плече друга, и он ощутил, как тот начал дрожать.

— Я не заслужил права на гнев, — пробормотал детектив.

— Эм... Шерлок, гнев — это то, что ты чувствуешь. Никто не может разрешить тебе его испытывать или запретить. — И к чему это было? Если Шерлок просто пытался сменить тему, то это довольно странно выглядело.

— Ты считаешь, что не заслуживаешь и _ее_ утешения, да?

Шерлок молчал.

— Ты наказываешь себя тем, что не играешь на ней?

Джон ощутил, как Шерлока затрясло крупной дрожью. Черт...

— Шерлок, не надо так.

Похоже, Шерлок на него не сердился, но Джон невольно подумал, что, может быть, тот все же испытывает гнев, просто сам этого пока не сознает. Может, он в каком-то смысле еще в шоке?

Джон решил, что потом над этим поработает, а пока надо сменить тему — сейчас не лучший момент добавлять лишнего стресса, тем более, такого серьезного.

— Ты заслуживаешь ее утешения — так же, как заслуживал его я, когда брал ее с собой для компании. Шерлок, ты и так много пережил, не надо добавлять себе лишней боли, отказываясь от тех немногих вещей, которые тебе действительно помогают, — договорил Джон, решив закончить на этом тему. — И застегни пальто. Холодно.

— Вот... — он протянул другу бутылку изотоника, которую чуть раньше купил на заправке. — Тебе нужен сахар.

— Нет, лучше дай тот, с кофеином, — произнес Шерлок тоном, сильно не соответствующим требовательности его слов. Его голос звучал тихо и измучено и больше походил на мольбу.

Джон передал другу бутылку энергетического напитка — в нем, по крайней мере, присутствовали синтетические витамины и другие полезные добавки.

Остаток ночи тянулся медленно. Джон пытался бодриться и вести легкую беседу на нейтральные темы, но атмосфера все равно была свинцово-тяжелой.

Когда небо расцветилось серыми красками рассвета, Шерлок предложил Джону немного поспать. Он собирался продолжать слежку еще часа четыре... если не весь грядущий день.

Джон попытался было заспорить. Да, если подозреваемый пытался осмотреть квартиру, прежде чем вернуть туда жертву, он мог маскировать это под обычную дневную рутину. Но даже если так, как они его узнают? Но Шерлок оставался глух к этому аргументу и настаивал на продолжении слежки.

Они несколько раз меняли место своей стоянки, и никому не удалось толком поспать.

Около десяти утра, когда Джон уже раздумывал, как им удастся продержаться еще двадцать четыре часа, позвонил Лестрейд.

— Да? — произнес Шерлок в мобильник. — О. Нет, нам нет необходимости... Да... Я не... Нет. Хорошо, увидимся в ближайший час, — и он повесил трубку.

— Что случилось? — поинтересовался Джон.

— То крупное дело частично решилось. Им осталось подождать результатов тестов и допросить подозреваемого. Они с Донован берут на себя слежку до шести часов, так что мы можем немного поспать.

— О, это отлично.

— Не сказал бы. Но я понимаю, что лучше ненадолго передать им бразды правления.

— Неужели?

Но Шерлок ничего больше объяснять не стал. Грег, видимо, нашел способ пнуть его по заднице, когда тот попробовал отказаться от предложенной смены.

Они остались в засаде и вскоре к ним на заднее сидение подсел Лестрейд, чтобы принять на себя слежку.

Через полчаса они уже входили в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. Джон убедил Шерлока, что сейчас самое время снять швы — дело каких-то пары минут. Шерлок покорно позволил доктору сделать все, что нужно, и Джон сразу поднялся к себе в комнату. Он очень устал и хотел только одного: выспаться! Он до такой степени вымотался, что просто рухнул в постель, но вскоре выяснил, что он слишком возбужден, чтобы спать.

Он написал Мэри и прислушался к шуму внизу: Шерлок шуровал на кухне, звенел склянками и, судя по шипению, включал бунзеновую горелку. С чем он там, черт подери, экспериментирует? По делу не требовалось никаких анализов, тем более, чтобы брать их домой.

Через несколько часов Джон очнулся от какого-то расплывчатого сновидения и перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь снова погрузиться в сон. Снизу по-прежнему слышались привычные звуки шерлоковой деятельности — ну, по крайней мере, привычной для него, ибо он, кажется, что-то печатал на компьютере.

Ритмичное постукивание клавиш сработало лучше колыбельной, и Джон снова провалился в сон.

* * *

* Приспособление, призванное ослабить, приглушить или изменить тембр звука (прим. переводчика)


	32. Chapter 32

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 32**

 **Пятница**

Следующую ночь они снова провели за слежкой ибо люди Лестрейда снова оказались заняты другим делом. Но на этот раз Джон подготовился лучше. Он запасся сэндвичами, печеньем и термосами с чаем.

Когда он глубоким вечером предложил Шерлоку подкрепиться, тот пришел в шок от одной мысли пить "старый" чай.

— И как, по-твоему, можно было предотвратить его "старение"?

— Налить горячей воды и заварить свежий.

— О, похоже, ты за время своего отсутствия приобрел опыт походной жизни? Часто ночевал в машине? — шутливо поинтересовался Джон, ухватившись за подвернувшуюся возможность побольше узнать о пропущенных двух годах. Он не хотел говорить о плохом, просто обычную информацию.

— Нет.

— Тогда как...?

— Без машины.

— Что? Ты жил в палатке? Прости, не могу представить, — продолжал Джон рисовать словесные картины. Он знал, что Шерлок наверняка захочет его поправить, если он ошибется.

— Нет.

— О. Значит, где-нибудь под мостами?

— Иногда.

— Что? Ты серьезно? — Это шокировало его даже сильнее, чем он мог представить.

— Нет, шучу. По большей части мне удавалось найти какой-нибудь заброшенный дом или наркопритон, — голос Шерлока так и сочился сарказмом.

— О, да ладно. Мне просто любопытно узнать, чем ты занимался там, за границей.

— Тогда почему так и не сказать?

— Ну, я просто думал, мы можем об этом поговорить. Ничего серьезного, просто поболтать. Так где ты ночевал?

— В брошенных домах, дешевых отелях, под открытым небом, в дорогих гостиницах, машинах, подвалах и так далее. Удовлетворен? — выплюнул Шерлок.

Джон вздохнул.

— Прости. Я не хотел... доставлять неудобства, просто интересно было узнать, как ты жил. Ладно, я уже понял, что ты не жаждешь рассказывать.

Шерлок вытащил сигарету и зажег ее.

— Черт, Шерлок, не смей здесь курить!

Шерлок выбрался из машины и под взглядом Джона отошел на пару шагов.

Ну отлично. Шерлок явно не желал разговаривать на тяжелые темы, но Джон больше не мог пускать это на самотек. Он не хотел потерять обретенное доверие и знал, что надо приглядывать за настроением друга, которое в последнее время оставляло желать лучшего.

В доме, за которым они наблюдали, насчитывалось как минимум двенадцать квартир, и вечером кто-то постоянно входил и выходил из подъезда, но затем людской поток сильно сократился. Джон не представлял, как им узнать, кто есть кто, но Шерлок, кажется, уже это вычислил, хотя и не считал нужным высказывать. Джону ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как смотреть на входящих и выходящих и вспоминать мелькавшие в недавней вечерней полутьме людские фигуры, пытаясь сопоставить детали.

Первая половина ночи тянулась очень медленно. Большую часть времени они молчали, и главным образом потому, что сколько бы Джон ни пытался завести с Шерлоком разговор или поболтать о пустяках, детектив реагировал либо нервно, либо с сарказмом. Все попытки доктора развлечь друга рассказами, как прошел его собственный день, начисто игнорировались, и иногда тот даже демонстративно утыкался в мобильник.

Шерлок вообще выглядел усталым и отстраненным.

Сам Джон провел эти долгие молчаливые часы за размышлениями, как теперь разговаривать с Шерлоком и как убедить Эллу помочь ему с проблемой друга. И плюс ко всему, он еще строил планы на будущую неделю.

Около половины одиннадцатого, когда доктор отвечал на последний е-мейл от Мэри, Шерлок внезапно напрягся и пристально уставился в окно.

— Ты что-то увидел?

— Пока у меня открыты глаза, я все время что-то вижу.

Явно не жаждет разговаривать. Больше детектив ничего не сказал, но через несколько минут расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла.

Прошло еще полчаса, и Джон задремал.

Он проснулся через некоторое время оттого, что Шерлок коснулся его руки.

— Джон?

— М-м?

— Кажется, в квартире кто-то есть.

— Что? — Прилив адреналина тут же согнал всю сонливость.

— Там мерцает какое-то слабое свечение.

— Ладно, и что будем делать?

— Пошли, — Шерлок взял фонарик и выбрался из машины. Джон схватил пистолет и заторопился следом.

— Шерлок, постой! Что ты собираешься делать? — шепотом поинтересовался он, нагоняя друга.

— Просто проверить, _действительно_ _ли_ внутри кто-то есть. И если так, то не дать нас заметить и пойти следом, когда он соберется уходить. Если мы сейчас его задержим, то потеряем шанс отыскать заложницу... Мы должны за ним проследить.

— И ты планируешь выяснить, каким образом он проник...

— Сначала проверим лестницу, потом крышу, как самые вероятные.

Они торопливо вошли в здание и, ступая как можно тише, стали подниматься по лестнице.

Но на полдороге на лестнице внезапно включился свет и они услышали чьи-то шаги. Шерлок жестом показал Джону продолжать подниматься.

За два пролета до квартиры вероятной жертвы мимо них прошел молодой парень с мальчишеским лицом, голову которого почти целиком скрывала бейсболка и высоко поднятый засаленный воротник.

Шерлок шел наверх как ни в чем ни бывало, но в момент встречи развернулся, нахмурив брови — явный сигнал Джону обратить внимание на незнакомца.

Джон тоже прошел мимо и потом быстро оглянулся, изучая фигуру мужчины и ожидая, что тот покажется лицом, когда будет сворачивать на очередной пролет.

Но в этот миг незнакомец сам повернулся и посмотрел на них с Шерлоком. Джон увидел, что тот не так юн, чем казалось по первому впечатлению, но едва ли старше двадцати. Парень явно понял, что за ним наблюдают, повернулся и стал дальше спускаться по лестнице. Джон прислушался к его шагам, но они не стали быстрее, а Шерлок продолжал подниматься наверх, стараясь вести себя, словно они с Джоном — обычные жители или чьи-то гости. Заметил ли детектив, что незнакомец видел: Джон за ним наблюдает?

Шерлок подошел к квартире пропавшей женщины — ее звали Сандра Херман — и уставился на тяжелый кокосовый коврик, лежавший слегка кривовато относительно двери.

— Он видел, что я смотрю на него. И обернулся, — тихо прошептал Джон, наклонившись к детективу.

— Уверен? — Шерлок поднял на него взгляд.

— Конечно, уверен. Что за дурацкий вопрос? Он обернулся посмотреть, будем ли мы смотреть на него.

Шерлок показал на коврик, потом вынул ключи и позвенел ими, словно готовясь открыть дверь. Когда они были здесь в последний раз — как раз перед тем, как начать слежку — коврик лежал ровно, но его мог сдвинуть кто угодно.

Он, однако, был подсунут под дверь, и человек, закрывавший квартиру с лестницы, должен был, либо встать на него, либо отпихнуть в сторону.

— В чем дело? — прошептал Джон.

— Только человек, который очень сильно торопится, не станет тратить время и поправлять коврик, который мешает закрыть дверь, — шепотом же ответил Шерлок. Через несколько мгновений шаги незнакомца внизу стихли и хлопнула, автоматически закрываясь, входная дверь.

Шерлок тут же ринулся вниз по лестнице, как взбесившаяся летучая мышь. Джон удивленно моргнул и через пару секунд последовал за другом.

— Я не мог допустить, чтобы он перепугался и сбежал. Мы еще не знаем, где жертва. Он мог спрятать ее так, что никто никогда не найдет, — задыхаясь от бега, пояснил Шерлок.

— Вполне логично, но, судя по виду, он нас уже раскусил, — ответил Джон, тоже сбегая по лестнице.

Шерлок выбежал на улицу, остановился на крыльце, замер и на мгновение прислушался. Застыл как статуя и прикрыл глаза, напрягая все органы чувств. Потом вдруг резко сорвался с места и рванул по улице вправо. Джон тоже услышал стихающий топот бегущих ног.

— Быстрее, Джон! — позвал Шерлок, прибавляя скорости.

Доктор поторопился за ним. Они бежали во весь дух. Джон улыбнулся: как в старые добрые времена. Он уже и не надеялся, что подобное когда-нибудь повторится. Это было здорово!

Но через несколько сотен метров Джон осознал, что Шерлок не в такой хорошей форме, как раньше. Детектив бежал, прилагая большие усилия, и Джон без проблем его нагнал. Они завернули за угол, и доктор теперь намного явственнее слышал убегающего незнакомца. Он порадовался, что надел обувь с мягкой подметкой; шерлоковские туфли тоже оказались много тише, чем могло показаться. Внешне они не отличались от его привычной обуви, но явно имели резиновую подошву.

— Наверное... он бежит... к метро, — поделился Джон своей теорией.

— ... или... в темный парк... по соседству, — тяжело дыша, добавил Шерлок.

Они пробежали всю улицу и снова завернули за угол. Джон все яснее видел, что Шерлок долго не продержится на такой скорости. Еще метров через двести доктор осознал, что должен либо обогнать Шерлока, либо они потеряют подозреваемого.

Детектив, должно быть, пришел к тому же выводу и тихо крикнул сзади:

— Беги вперед!

Бывший военный врач припустил сильнее. Он слышал, как друг замедляет бег и быстро оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что с Шерлоком все в порядке. Детектив стоял, упершись руками в колени и пытался отдышаться. Через минуту Джон услышал, что тот снова бежит следом.

Джон вышел на полную скорость и завернул за очередной угол. Он даже успел заметить мелькнувший впереди силуэт, но в то же мгновение тот скрылся из виду. Из-за темноты оставалось неясным, куда он свернул: то ли в придорожные кусты, то ли на подъездную дорожку, то ли в какой-то боковой переулок.

Джон заторопился к тому месту, где исчез незнакомец, надеясь, что оттуда снова услышит его шаги.

Шерлок все еще бежал по улице — он по-прежнему сильно отставал, но Джон слышал, как он бежит и шумно дышит. Вытаскивая из кармана пистолет, доктор выбежал к месту, где исчез подозреваемый, но не узрел никаких его признаков. Вокруг было тихо и ни души.

Он остановился и, задержав дыхание, прислушался. Ничего. Даже никаких отдаленных шагов — Шерлок, вероятно, заметил, что Джон остановился и сделал то же самое, чтобы его не сбивать.

Джон обернулся, желая удостовериться, что с другом все в порядке. Тот стоял посреди улицы и жестом показывал не отвлекаться. Джон снова сосредоточился, напряг слух.

Ничего. Никаких шагов, никаких ломающихся под ногами сухих веток, ничего похожего на гнущиеся под руками кусты или шелест задетых листьев. Джон двинулся вперед, проверяя, нет ли в кустах какой-нибудь дыры, куда мог спрятаться или сбежать незнакомец.

Медленно, удостоверяясь, что в темноте никто не прячется, он вошел в заросли там, где ветки образовывали небольшой просвет. Продрался сквозь двойной ряд густого кустарника, который другой стороной выходил на стройную аллею деревьев и подстриженный парковый газон. Здесь уже горели уличные фонари, и любой бегущий был бы как на ладони. Но вокруг было совершенно пусто. Джон снова прислушался, но опять ничего не услышал — только листья шелестели от легкого ветерка да доносился отдаленный шум городского проспекта.

Не мог же этот тип раствориться в воздухе! Хотя трава, конечно, скрадывала шаги.

Джон сам тяжело дышал после бега, и если подозреваемый остановился, он тоже должен был задыхаться от гонки... а если он сдерживал дыхание, то долго этим заниматься у него не получится. Надо еще немного подождать и послушать.

Но Джон так ничего и не услышал. Он какое-то время ждал, но даже по прошествии еще двух минут результат оставался все тем же. Джон про себя выругался и удивился, почему Шерлок до сих пор его не догнал. Едва ли подозреваемый вновь появился на дороге — детектив бы наверняка дал ему знать.

Джон вернулся на улицу — просто желая исключить этот вариант и сосредоточиться на втором: что незнакомец, скорее всего, направился к станции метро.

Ничего. Вот дерьмо.

Они его потеряли. Джон побежал вдоль улицы, выглядывая какие-нибудь закоулки, где мог спрятаться незнакомец, но ничего не нашел, только вход в парк.

Сердито выдохнув, он обернулся посмотреть, где там Шерлок.

И испытал новый прилив адреналина: детектива на улице не было.

Дерьмо, где же он?

Джон рванулся обратно. Он пробежал уже полпути, мысленно проигрывая различные варианты, как Шерлока могли заманить в засаду, но вдруг увидел друга. Тот сидел на корточках, привалившись спиной к стене за кучей ломанных грузовых поддонов.

— Шерлок?

Приблизившись, Джон понял, что тот по-прежнему тяжело дышит.

— Шерлок? — он замедлил шаги и остановился рядом с детективом.

Тот выпрямился и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

— Прости, я его потерял.

Шерлок с силой ударил кулаком по стене — не от злости на Джона, просто негодуя на неудачу. Джон в шоке раскрыл рот, такой удар наверняка причинил детективу боль, но тот даже не поморщился.

— Ты в порядке?

Шерлок оттолкнулся от стены и сделал несколько шагов. Первый очевидный признак, что он не в порядке. Джон видел, что у него дрожат ноги. Друг направился назад — туда, откуда они пришли.

— Шерлок, постой, — Джон попытался обойти его. — Что сейчас произошло?

— Ничего.

— Ты задохнулся от бега.

Шерлок кашлянул.

— Отличное наблюдение. Я в порядке.

Джон схватил его за руку и перегородил путь. В последнее время он часто так делал, но сейчас Шерлок даже не замедлил шага, только посмотрел на него, посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Я в порядке, Джон! — ледяным голосом сообщил он, но доктор видел в его глазах боль и печаль.

Через несколько минут они свернули на улицу, где оставили свою машину.

Шерлок на ходу вытащил из кармана телефон и нажал кнопку быстрого дозвона. Джон пристроился рядом и пошел с ним в ногу.

— Лестрейд, мы полагаем, что видели с подозреваемого... нет... он сбежал. Мы столкнулись с ним на лестнице и, похоже, он понял, кто мы такие. Нет... Да, мы заметили свет в квартире... да. Мы туда идем. Нет... Нет. Я сказал: мы идем в квартиру. Тогда тебе лучше поторопиться, — и он отключился.

Они вернулись к парадной дома, который держали под наблюдением.

Войдя в подъезд, Шерлок включил свет и стал подниматься по лестнице, но к тому времени, когда они добрались до нужной квартиры, он уже опять сражался с одышкой. Пытаясь сдержать шумное дыхание, он вытащил из кармана ключ и попытался вставить в замок. Ему удалось лишь с третьей попытки — пальцы не только плохо слушались, но еще и дрожали, да и старания не производить шума тоже не помогали делу. Джон просто стоял и смотрел, понимая, что предлагать помощь будет пустой тратой времени и принесет только дополнительный негатив.


	33. Chapter 33

Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

 **Глава 33**

 **Пятница**

— Ключ мне дал Лестрейд, — тихо пояснил Шерлок. Джон нахмурился, не сомневаясь, что тот его умыкнул. — Подождем, пока свет опять выключится.

Через несколько секунд свет на площадке погас, и детектив очень медленно и осторожно повернул ключ в замке. Джон поднял пистолет наизготовку.

Шерлок плавным толчком открыл дверь. В гостиной стоял полумрак, словно там горели одни ночники или очень слабая лампочка — точнее сказать было невозможно: стекло в двери было матовым.

Они тихо вошли в квартиру, вглядываясь во все закоулки, прежде чем сделать очередной шаг. Царила полная тишина. Джон двинулся взглянуть, нет ли кого в спальне, Шерлок выжидательно застыл на месте. Джон сразу вернулся и отрицательно мотнул головой. Никого.

Они вдвоем быстро заглянули на кухню и направились к гостиной. Стоило Шерлоку раскрыть дверь, как Джон издал удивленный звук, стремительно оглядел комнату и быстро вошел внутрь.

Шерлок пошел следом и увидел, что так заинтересовало доктора. На диване лежала молодая женщина и как будто спала. Он включил верхний свет и увидел, что глаза женщины широко раскрыты.

Джон уже щупал ее пульс и проверял зрачки фонариком. Это явно была пропавшая Сандра Херман.

Шерлок обошел остальную квартиру, проверяя, не прячется ли где сообщник. Но никого не было.

— Все чисто, — тихо сообщил он Джону. Это были первые слова, произнесенные ими в квартире.

— Сандра? Сандра, вы меня слышите? — позвал Джон, пытаясь получить отклик.

Почему преступник ушел? Сейчас уж точно не время тащиться в ближайший магазин за какой-нибудь дешевой пиццей... или время? Шерлок посмотрел по мобильному, нет ли рядом магазина "24 часа", и нашел один совсем близко.

Когда преступник успел перетащить жертву в квартиру? Пока они несли свою вахту — он точно не мог. Во всяком случае, не через главный вход, а воспользоваться задним можно было только со двора. Надо будет попозже проверить другие способы.

Они с Джоном удостоверились, что в квартире никого нет, прежде чем начинать слежку. И с улицы тоже не заметили никакого света.

Шерлок подошел к окнам и обнаружил, что изнутри они покрыты светонепроницаемым материалом — нечто, напоминающее шторы профессиональных фотографов, принадлежность "темной комнаты" или что-то вроде того. Занавесь явно установили уже в темноте или, как минимум, в сумерках. Сейчас, когда он об этом подумал, ему вспомнилось, что вечером вроде бы что-то мелькнуло в окнах. Видимо, убийца именно тогда их и занавесил. Почему же он так осторожничает? Допустим, он знал, что полиция побывала в квартире в среду, подумал, что прошло уже много времени и решил рискнуть. Но нет, вряд ли, он стал бы приносить сюда жертву, если бы не был уверен, что никто ему не помешает. Но почему он тогда занавесил окна? Шерлок обругал себя идиотом. Он же видел, как в окне что-то мелькнуло, но поскольку больше ничего не заметил, то просто отмахнулся от своего наблюдения!

Он вернулся в прихожую, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, оставленное преступником — может, рюкзак или еще какие-то принадлежности.

Он слышал, как Джон тихо и успокаивающе говорит с женщиной. Значит, она жива и, должно быть, даже в сознании, просто парализована наркотиком.

Доктор, казалось, сосредоточено искал способ ее успокоить и предлагал морганием отвечать на вопросы: одно как "да" и два — как "нет".

— Шерлок, иди сюда, — строгим докторским тоном приказал Джон. — Помоги мне ее приподнять и положить на пол, — добавил он, когда друг приблизился.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы мне было легче ее осмотреть, а ей — удобнее лежать.

— Она будет жить?

— Да, — ответил Джон. Он погладил женщину по волосам, улыбнулся ей — и только после этого предупреждающе глянул на детектива и прошипел: — Не сейчас!

— С чего ты взял, что на полу ей будет удобнее? — Шерлок никогда не понимал этого "не сейчас". Джон обычно так выражался, когда Шерлок спрашивал или говорил что-то в неподходящее время.

— Не мог бы ты не задавать неудобных вопросов? В таком положении ей трудно дышать. Она в полном сознании, и мы только что чертовски ее напугали.

— Вряд ли. Мы же не преступники.

— Но она-то наверняка в первый момент подумала, что он вернулся.

Шерлок посмотрел на женщину: в ее глазах стояли слезы, и она постоянно переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Джон с самого начала разговора успокаивающе гладил ее по голове.

Детектив направился к спальне, решив поискать там улики.

— Шерлок, ты нужен здесь... помоги мне, пожалуйста. И принеси что-нибудь укрыть ее потеплее, — крикнул ему вслед Джон.

В итоге Шерлок вернулся в гостиную, держа в руках свернутое пуховое одеяло. Джон, тем временем, взялся за придиванный столик и потащил его на другой конец комнаты.

— Ты в курсе, что искажаешь картину преступления? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Да.

— Я не стану помогать тебе класть ее на пол.

— Что? Почему?

— Ей это не понравится...

— С чего ты взял?

Шерлок проигнорировал вопрос и снова отвернулся в поисках улик.

— Тогда иди сюда и помоги мне ее поднять. Я хочу усадить ее в полулежачее положение, чтобы ей было легче дышать... Мы просто поможем вам сесть, хорошо? — обратился он уже к пострадавшей.

Зачем Джон ждет ответа? Согласна она или нет — не имеет никакого значения.

Шерлок взял женщину за руку, не слишком стремясь не то что передвигать ее, но и вообще трогать.

— Шерлок, понежнее! — напомнил Джон и аккуратно подсунул руку под плечи своей подопечной. Он умело ее приподнял и посадил, поддержав второй рукой заваливающуюся назад голову. Так осторожно, так заботливо... Шерлок стоял и смотрел, как вдруг его ударило воспоминание. Несколько дней назад он выглядел так же, когда Джон заботился о нем после обморока? Сейчас он помнил, как Джон поддерживал его голову и осторожно опускал на пол. Такой... добрый и внимательный Джон. У Шерлока начала болеть голова, и он постарался подавить те странные чувства, что только что на него нахлынули. В груди поднялось какое-то непонятное ощущение. Ему вспомнилось, как он тосковал по лечащим рукам друга, когда прятался в темном углу какого-то старого дома-развалюхи и мерз на старом вонючем одеяле на холодном полу, пытаясь обработать раны и ссадины, оставшиеся после охоты на приспешников Мориарти... и как позже видел Джона в горячечном бреду после того, как вплавь добирался в ледяной воде до безопасного места. Воспоминания кружили в мозгу и стискивали голову обручем — куда более яркие, чем ему бы хотелось. Но воспоминание о прикосновении рук Джона было...

— Шерлок? — Джон поддерживал молодую женщину в вертикальном положении и ждал помощи детектива, но тот не двигался. — Шерлок, было бы славно, если бы ты сейчас мне помог. Мне одному не справиться.

Шерлок не отреагировал, и Джону пришлось неудобно выкрутить шею, чтобы, не отпуская пострадавшую, посмотреть на друга. Шерлок держал ее за руку и смотрел прямо перед собой в пространство. На его лице застыла хмурая, болезненная гримаса.

— Шерлок! — повысил голос Джон и на этот раз, к счастью, увидел, что детектив пару раз моргнул и сглотнул слюну. Однако дезориентированный взгляд указывал, что на него снова нахлынули тяжелые воспоминания.

— Шерлок, возьми одеяло и подложи ей под спину, — уже мягче попросил Джон, присматриваясь к другу.

Шерлок послушался, но было видно, что ему все еще не по себе. Вдвоем они усадили женщину поудобнее, и Джон осторожно помог ей опустить голову на подушку. По лицу женщины текли слезы, она тяжело дышала.

Джон гладил ее по руке и продолжал тихо разговаривать, но при этом каждые несколько минут поднимал взгляд на Шерлока, желая убедиться, что тот не входит в серьезное стрессовое состояние. Детектив стоял, уставившись себе на руки, с его лица не сходила маска настороженности.

Глядя, как Джон заботится о пострадавшей женщине, Шерлок ощущал себя каким-то голым, испытывал странный стыд. Он сбежал из комнаты под предлогом, что ему нужно искать улики, и сразу направился в спальню, но оставил дверь широко раскрытой, чтобы знать, что происходит в гостиной.

Джон успокаивал женщину: рассказывал, что полиция уже в пути, а преступник сбежал, и теперь она в безопасности. Женщина, кажется, немного успокоилась, и Шерлок услышал, как Джон спрашивает, получала ли она какие-нибудь препараты и не ранена ли она. Он так же предупредил, что вместе со "скорой" должна прибыть и полиция, так что в квартире будет небольшое столпотворение.

Четыре минуты спустя они услышали, как в дверь забарабанил Лестрейд, и Шерлок пошел открывать.

Квартиру сразу же наводнили люди — около дюжины человек — и действительно воцарился некоторый хаос. После коротких переговоров с парамедиками, пострадавшую под охраной полиции повезли в больницу. Прошло еще около получаса, прежде чем Джону выдалась первая спокойная минутка, и он смог подойти к Шерлоку и внимательно к нему приглядеться.

— Ты в порядке? — тихим шепотом спросил он, так чтобы никто не слышал.

— Да, — нервно ответил Шерлок.

— У тебя что-то болит. И ты вышел из равновесия. Что произошло?

— Я в порядке, — прошипел детектив.

— У тебя болит голова, — заключил Джон, заметив характерные признаки.

Шерлок отвернулся, быстро подошел к Лестрейду и принялся засыпать инспектора подробностями их погони и найденных в квартире улик, коих нашлось не так много.

Час спустя они покинули квартиру, хотя Лестрейд со своими сотрудниками еще далеко не закончили свою работу.

Пострадавшую женщину благополучно доставили в больницу, и Джону с Шерлоком сообщили, что физически с ней все в порядке. Однако то время, что провела в руках серийного убийцы, и состояние беспомощности из-за парализующего наркотика психологически ее травмировали, и пока трудно было оценить, насколько. Джон лично не сомневался, что ей предстоит пережить нелегкое время, пока она будет справляться с последствиями того, что с ней произошло.

На улице уже светало, и Шерлок направился прямо к машине Джона. Как только они оказались внутри, доктор вытащил из бардачка таблетки парацетамола и свои темные очки.

— Прими от головной боли.

Шерлок медленно покачал головой, отказываясь от таблеток, но очки взял.

— Ладно, поехали домой.

Детектив ничего не ответил, только откинул голову на подголовник и искоса глянул на Джона. Тот так и не понял, что это означало.

Шерлок выглядел усталым, нервозным и... Джон не знал, пытался ли друг что-то сказать своим взглядом, но внезапно ему кое-что открылось. Он осознал, что за последние сутки Шерлок снова стал общаться глазами.

Раньше, до прыжка с Бартса, они часто общались взглядами, однако после возвращения Шерлока этот способ почти заглох. Словно что-то перерезало один из каналов связи. Наверное, отчасти еще и поэтому Джон ощущал такую разобщенность с другом.

Он и раньше обращал внимание, что после возвращения у Шерлока почти отсутствует мимика, но только теперь осознал, как сильно они раньше на нее полагались. Шерлок не только сам транслировал невербалику, но и полагался на способность Джона ее считывать. Джон при этом легко его понимал и соответственно реагировал. У них не было проблем с этим молчаливым общением, хотя Джон никогда не мог с уверенностью сказать, насколько Шерлок его действительно "считывал". "Читал" ли он полностью, но последовательно игнорировал все, связанное с эмоциями, или вообще не "читал"? Однако между ними была динамика, и ее им вполне хватало. Джону всегда нравилось, как легко им работалось вместе, как они друг друга дополняли, как "подхватывали" мысли друг друга, и какое это доставляло им удовольствие... А еще, что никому не удавалось прочесть их беззвучное общение, хотя Лестрейд немного в этом и поднаторел.

Как бы то ни было, сейчас, видя первые неуверенные попытки Шерлока восстановить _этот_ канал связи, Джон понял, как сильно ему его не хватало. И то, что э _то_ вернулось, было определенно хорошим признаком. Отключал ли Шерлок намеренно эту способность, потому что Джона не было рядом? Или она сама исчезла, потому что не стало "сигналоуловителя"? А может, ему было просто опасно открывать кому-то свои мысли, учитывая, чем он занимался?

Джон решил, что надо при каждом удобном случае предлагать Шерлоку этот канал связи, поощрять им пользоваться... да и ему самому надо было заново на него настроиться.

— Завтрак? — спросил Джон, бросая на заднее сидение уже ненужную теперь экипировку для слежки.

— Нет. Хотя чай было бы неплохо.

— Пристегнись.

Шерлок закатил глаза к потолку, и Джон рассмеялся.

— Да, ты больше не в заднице мира на краю вселенной. Здесь присутствуют правила дорожного движения.

— О, я по ним очень скучал — особенно по тем, что указывают, по какой стороне ехать, — с рассеянной улыбкой проговорил Шерлок потолку. Несколько дней назад он, кажется, уже говорил что-то похожее.

— Так ты действительно рад вернуться в Лондон? Ты скучал по нему?

— Что за идиотский вопрос! Разумеется, я скучал по нему. Это как... — но ему так и не удалось придумать подходящего сравнения. — Тебе наверняка знакомо это чувство, когда ты вдали от дома. Ты ведь был в Афганистане.

Джон сильно сомневался, что его собственную привязанность к Лондону можно сравнить с шерлоковской. Детективу нужен был именно _этот_ город — Джон смог бы работать и в любом другом, а для Шерлока эта мысль была глубоко превратной и чуждой.

— Держу пари, Лондон не меньше меня рад, что ты вернулся, — произнес доктор.

В голове у него крутилось, что Шерлок тяжело переживает из-за упущенного им преступника.

— Ты окунулся в жизнь, которая стала полной противоположностью последним твоим двум годам. За три дня ты перешел от полной секретности к всеобщей знаменитости, — подумал он вслух. — Ты, наверное, пережил что-то вроде культурного шока.

— Мне определенно надо заново привыкать к известности. Как я раньше не подумал! — воскликнул Шерлок и с сарказмом добавил: — Вот поэтому ему и удалось удрать. Последние недели наши лица постоянно мелькают в СМИ — весь Лондон в курсе, как мы выглядим — так что неудивительно, что он нас узнал. Надо было поставить тебя одного, без меня ты не так сильно бросаешься в глаза. Вот идиот! — в сердцах выплюнул он.

— Шерлок, мы спасли жизнь этой женщине. Поблагодари за это судьбу, мы сделали большое дело. Она не погибла, а преступника мы еще поймаем. Поехали. Завтра мы найдем способ его выследить, а сейчас давай порадуемся, что нам удалось ее спасти. Будь пооптимистичнее. Мы схватим этого подонка, без всяких сомнений, — попытался подбодрить его Джон. Шерлок слабо ему улыбнулся измученной, фальшивой улыбкой.

Джон завел мотор, и они отправились домой.

Они вошли в 221Б, и Шерлок даже не успел снять пальто, как Джон пихнул его на диван.

— Дай посмотреть твою руку.

Не дожидаясь протестов, Джон схватил его за предплечье и аккуратно поднес кисть друга к настольной лампе, а сам присел на журнальный столик, испытывая немалое ощущение дежа вю.

Шерлок нервно выдохнул, но ничего не сказал.

На руке проступали кровоподтеки — он ушиб ее, когда в расстройстве ударил кулаком в стену. Джон тщательно ощупал кости на предмет переломов и других повреждений. Уже второй раз за последние дни.

Вытягивая для проверки все пальцы и нажимая на ладонные кости, Джон не сомневался, что друг испытывает заметную боль, но тот даже не моргнул глазом, только смотрел прямо перед собой.

Джон вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Почему тебя так плохо слушаются пальцы? — У него были на сей счет свои теории, но он хотел, чтобы Шерлок ответил сам.

— Когда мне пришлось висеть несколько дней на цепях, руки и запястья не пришли от этого в восторг и потеряли чувствительность. К счастью, после освобождения они все-таки решили ее мне вернуть.

— Готов поклясться, это было больно.

Шерлок ничего не ответил.

— Что ж, полагаю, сейчас тоже не лучше... Это было чертовски глупо, Шерлок... Тебе повезло, что ничего не сломано. Дай я намажу бальзамом и забинтую.

— Нет.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что нет! — заорал Шерлок и выдернул руку из пальцев Джона.

— Ладно, тогда я намажу мазью, и ты подождешь несколько минут, пока она не впитается. Вылезай из пальто.

Джон поднялся и отыскал мазь с обезболивающим эффектом.

Когда он вернулся, Шерлок уже включил ноутбук, и Джону пришлось ждать удобного момента, чтобы ухватить его руку, поскольку тот совершенно не жаждал ее протягивать и всем обликом выражал индифферентность.

Шерлок игнорировал Джона, пока тот обрабатывал его руку, но, в общем-то, не сопротивлялся. И как только Джон выпустил его кисть, он тут же ею воспользовался, чтобы напечатать логин, и запачкал при этом клавиатуру. К счастью, мазь не была жирной, обычный гель.

— Знаешь, если ты дашь руке отдохнуть, она заживет быстрее.

— Я в порядке.

— Ну разумеется... а мне необходимо немного сна. Я сделаю чай и потом пойду спать.

Джон не стал спрашивать, хочет ли друг чая. Он просто поставил чашку у левой руки Шерлока и поднялся к себе. Джон не сомневался, что, отказываясь от лечения, Шерлок наказывает себя за то, что не сумел развить достаточно скорости, чтобы догнать преступника. Хотя эта рука не была основной для скрипки, но держать смычок тоже было бы наверняка больно. Впрочем, поскольку Шерлок вообще сейчас не играл, большого значения это не имело.

Далеко не сразу, но через какое-то время ему все-таки удалось заснуть. Из-за последних событий это оказалось совсем не просто. Он несколько раз соскальзывал в дрему, но вскоре опять просыпался — подсознание подкидывало ему не самые приятные сны, вроде висящего на цепях Шерлока. Он садился, расстроенный, на постели и пил остывший чай, который стоял у него на ночном столике.

Джон старался сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, но через пару часов снова просыпался от очередного неприятного сна.

Когда он в очередной раз снова стал засыпать, то внезапно уловил тихую медленную, льющуюся откуда-то мелодию. Или это ему снится?

Джон сел на постели и прислушался.

Музыка показалась ему чем-то знакомой... и ее кто-то играл на скрипке!

Джон облегченно откинулся на подушки и глубоко вздохнул.

Мелодия была медленной, меланхоличной, но Шерлок действительно играл!

Наконец-то!

Джон на мгновение прислушался, наслаждаясь моментом. Потом встал, приоткрыл дверь пошире и вернулся в кровать.

Игра была небезупречной, тут и там проскальзывали ошибки.

Кроме того, Шерлок играл довольно-таки осторожно, не используя всю полноту звука, словно не смел играть громко. Сурдина так же определенно присутствовала, но не она придавала звучанию осторожность и неуверенность.

Было хорошо заметно, что Шерлок давно не играл на скрипке и пальцы не совсем ему подчинялись. Но сейчас он, по крайней мере, мог их потренировать. Правая рука у него наверняка сильно болела, но он не останавливался, пока не доиграл до конца первую мелодию.

Джон ощутил прилив эмоций, когда Шерлок сменил ритм и заиграл более знакомую музыку, которую часто играл в прошлом. Джон улыбнулся в подушку во тьме своей зашторенной комнаты.

Шерлок играл все чище и чище. Через полчаса музыка по-прежнему оставалась медленной и местами слегка запиналась, но в ней больше не слышалось фальшивых нот.

Джон не сомневался, что это огромный шаг в выздоровлении Шерлока. Музыка помогла доктору через некоторое время расслабиться и заснуть, что несомненно было для него благом. И очень приятным благом.


End file.
